A Thousand Miles
by damnperfect
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en un intercambio escolar, conoces al que podría ser el amor de tu vida? ¿Y qué, si es el menor de la banda ‘Jonas Brothers’?
1. Primer Encuentro

**¡Hola! Este es nuestro primer fic, escrito por mí y Kelseey. Esperamos que les guste :)**

**Primer Encuentro**

- ¡¿En serio?! – dije con entusiasmo.

- Así es. – respondió, asintiendo

- Oh mi.. ¡DIOS! No lo puedo creer. ¡Hace demasiado tiempo esperaba que sucediera esto! – la directora del colegio me sonrió, asintiendo nuevamente.

- Eres una excelente alumna, esperemos que aproveches esta oportunidad. ¡No todos los días puedes ir de intercambio a Estados Unidos!

Intercambio escolar. En eso es lo que invertiría mis 4 meses de vacaciones._ '¡Y qué buena inversión!' _pensé.  
Una adolescente de 15 años en la ciudad que cualquier chica sueña: Nueva York. ¿Podría haber algo más genial? 'Oh no, no lo creo.' Le respondí a mi conciencia.

- Maddie, ¿estás lista? – preguntó mi madre, entrando a la habitación en donde me encontraba.

- Si, mamá. – dije mientras buscaba en el ropero mi iPod – Oye, ¿sabes dónde está mi iPod?

- Lo tienes en tu maleta, hija. – me contestó negando con la cabeza y torciendo los ojos - ¿Puedes tan _sólo_ tranquilizarte? Yo ya te he preparado todo lo que necesitas, come algo, no me convence nada de nada esa comida que sirven en los aviones. – dijo con cara de asco.

- Ya. – miré hacia mi maleta_. 'Creo que está todo..'_ - ¡Espera! Mi..

- Tu diario. – me interrumpió asintiendo, y sonrió - Guardado.

- Oh.. – dije aliviada. Mi diario era uno de mis más preciadas pertenencias, allí estaba todo sobre mí. El que lo leyera, conocería cada rincón de mí.

- Ahora sí, ¿Madeline, estás lista?

- ¡Claro que sí! – dije con seguridad con una amplia sonrisa. '_O eso creo..'_

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto normalmente era muy corto, debido a que siempre acompañábamos a mi padre a tomar sus viajes de trabajo. Ahora mismo se encontraba en uno de ellos. _'Lo extraño.'_ No lo veo hace un par de semanas que parecen años, igualmente, él siempre nos llamaba por teléfono. Adoraba a mi papá, claro que a mi madre también, pero la distancia hacía más fuerte nuestros lazos.

- Llegamos. – me dijo mi mamá mientras bajaba del auto.

- Ok. – le respondí subiendo la ventana del auto: era un día realmente caluroso.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente. _'Genial.'_ me dije con sarcasmo. Si afuera hacía un día soleado y con mucho calor, ni pensar adentro con toda esa gente apretujada yendo de un lado hacia otro.  
Nos dirigimos hacia donde me revisarían mis maletas, y luego nos sentamos a esperar el llamado para mi vuelo.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 148 hacia New York, por favor favor dirigirse..

- Ya es hora. – me dijo mi madre e hizo una sonrisa forzada.

- Eso creo. – le contesté sonriéndole, acto seguido nos fuimos hacia donde nos había enviado el vocero hace unos pocos minutos.

- ¡Te extrañaré! – exclamó mi madre mientras me abrazaba – Y no sabes cuánto..

- Yo también, mamá, pero vas a ver que el tiempo se pasará volando.

- Eso espero. – respondió mientras se sonaba la nariz – Ahora si, vé antes que te pierdas el vuelo. Cuídate, y llámame por favor.

- Lo haré. Tú también, por favor, cuídate mucho. Te amo, mamá. – me despedí y entré en el pasillo que me llevaría hacia mi avión.  
Luego me dirigí hacia mi avión. 'Amo mi escuela' murmuré. Me habían dado boletos para primera clase, aunque seguramente en las horas siguientes me la pasaría durmiendo.  
Me senté en mi correspondiente asiento, y me coloqué los auriculares para escuchar música de mi iPod que, afortunadamente, lo había colocado en mi bolso de mano antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto. Cerré los ojos y el avión comenzó a despegar. Al parecer viajaría sola, puesto que al lado mío había un lugar vacío. Cerré los ojos, y ya estaba por conciliar el sueño cuando sentí algo muy húmedo en mi remera. Exaltada, me miré y estaba empapada. El culpable de mi edad seguramente, con cabello rizado de color chocolate, al parecer sin importarle, se sentó y empezó a escuchar música.

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a pedir disculpas? – le reclamé, molesta. _'Maldito cabeza de virulana'  
_  
- Oh, lo siento.. – respondió, algo apenado. - ¿Quieres una toalla?

- No, gracias. - contesté cortante y comencé a bufar.

- Ok. Lo siento en serio - dijo mirándome – En serio, ¿qué quieres para que me disculpes?

- ¿Siempre eres así de molesto? ¡Quiero _dormir_!

- No, no soy molesto, pero si educado, sabes?

- Oh, si, _claro_. – le dije sarcásticamente – Si fueras educado, me hubieras pedido disculpas cuando me mojaste, en vez de hacerte el menso, ¿_sabes_? – lo imité burlonamente.

- Oye, sólo te mojé, y te pedí disculpas, y ofrecí pagarte con lo que quisieras para perdonarme por ¡nada! Pero.. ¿qué hago? Te pido disculpas a ti, ¡que ni siquiera te conozco! Mis hermanos tienen razón cuando dicen que soy un menso.

- Totalmente de acuerdo respecto la última parte – le dije serenamente, y largué una carcajada.

- Chistosa..

_'Sincera, querrás decir..'_ me dije a mí misma, y fue ahí donde terminó nuestra corta charla-discusión durante todo el resto del viaje, que me la pasé durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo o echando vistazos hacia la ventana.

- Al fin.. – escuché que dijo el cabeza de virulana. _'Llegamos.'_

Tomé mis pertenencias, y bajé del avión lo más rápido que pude. Según me había informado la directoria de mi escuela, una familia que me hospedaría durante mi intercambio, estaría esperando por mí al llegar del vuelo.  
Tomé mis maletas, y entré con la multitud de pasajeros con los que había compartido mi vuelo. Me paré de puntas de pie, para visualizar más, y como era lo mismo que nada, debido a mi pequeña estatura, me subí en una silla. 'Quizás sean ellos..' dudé. Y a los minutos lo confirmé cuando una mujer de cabello rizado color ceniza, gritó mi nombre.

- ¿Madeline Owen? – me preguntó cuando se encontraba ya a pocos metros de mí. No se encontraba sola. Estaba con un niño de unos.. 8 años, un hombre adulto de unos cincuenta y tantos, un chico de 19 años aproximadamente, y otro de unos 20.

- ¡Así es! – asentí con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenida! – me dijo y acto seguido me abrazó. – Soy Denisse Jonas. – se presentó luego de separarse de mí – Yo estaré a cargo de ti durante estos cuatro meses.

- Ejem – se aclaró la garganta el pequeño que se encontraba al lado de la mujer.

- Oh, cierto, él es Frankie. – el niño hizo una reverencia y besó mi mano. '¡Qué ternura!' – Él es Joe – prosiguió presentando al del que seguramente tendría 19. 'Es guapo..' Joe se acercó hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Kevin – el veinte y tantos me saludó de la misma manera que Joe – Y él, mi esposo, Paul. Bueno, en realidad es Paul Kevin, pero confundirías a Kev, así que dile Paul. – y me sonrió nuevamente.

- Gracias por venir a buscarme, ¿eh? – dijo un muchacho. Reconocí esa voz al instante: el cabeza de virulana. '¿Por qué siempre algo tiene que arruinar un lindo momento?'

- ¡Nick! – le dijo Denisse y lo abrazó – Lo siento, estábamos con.. Oh, lo siento, Maddie.. ¿Puedo decirte así? – Asentí – Él es Nick. Nick, ella es Maddie.

- Ya nos conocemos. – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, secamente.

- ¿Qué hacen con ella? – se quejó el que respondía al nombre de Nick cuando ya estábamos en el auto camino hacia la casa de los Jonas.

- ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa, Nicholas Jerry Jonas? ¿Acaso yo no te enseñé buenos modales?

- Lo siento, mamá.. ¿Qué hace _Madeline_ con ustedes? No me digan que..

- Así es. – lo interrumpió – Es tu nueva compañera, ¡la muchacha del intercambio! ¿No es genial?

- Si, _claro_. – dijo Nick poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Llegamos a la casa.. okay, casi-mansión Jonas, era gigante, y ¡tan linda!. La contemplé unos segundos mientras los chicos se encargaban con el hombre de seguridad de bajar las maletas que se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto.  
Estaba a punto de ir por mi equipaje para no causar molestias, pero Denisse lo notó y me hizo un gesto para que vaya con ella así me enseñaba la casa. Yo la seguí, sin decir palabra alguna y entré después de ella.  
'¡Pero woow, que hermosa casa, hasta por dentro luce linda!'. Me guió hacia el segundo piso, y entramos en la tercera habitación de un gran pasillo.

- Ésta es tu habitación – me dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Era hermosa. No tenía palabra alguna para describirla. Rosa, con una gran cama en un rincón muy cerca de unas enorme ventanas con cortinas de seda blanca, una gran alfombra con toques de rosa claro con blanco en el centro de la habitación, televisión plasma, un armario gigante (no creo llegar a ocupar ni dos terceras partes de eso), tenía un baño para mí sola y hasta un balcón hacia el patio de la casa. 'A la noche se podrán ver las estrellas. Genial.'

- Señora Jonas, ¡muchísimas gracias! Es perfecta, la adoro. Pero.. me resulta raro que siendo todos sus hijos varones, tenga una habitación rosa.

- Es que.. Esto va a sonar algo raro, pero lo que sucedió es que supuestamente Frankie iba a ser una niña. Asi que le mandamos a hacer un cuarto rosa.

- Ah.. Y no se supone que…

- Si, lo sé. –Me interrumpió- Tendría que haber cosas de bebes y eso. Pero al enterarnos que vendrías, mandamos a cambiar varias cosas, como la cuna por la cama –respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Eso lo hicieron por mí? –Ella asintió- Muchas gracias. En serio.. Me encanta la habitación –La abracé.

- Tu habitación.. –Me corrigió- Y.. por nada, linda –Me dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo para poder verme a la cara-. También la razón de tener un cuarto rosa es por que siempre deseamos tener una niña.

- Ya la tienen.. –Le sonreí nuevamente y ella volvió a abrazarme.

En realidad Denisse parecía ser una gran madre. Era cálida, hermosa, con un enorme cariño hacia sus hijos y hacia los desconocidos, considerándome una de ellos. Al pensar en ello, no quedaba duda que íbamos a ser como madre e hija y también amigas. La iba a pasar sensacional en esta casa, ya era el primer día y ya me consideraba parte de la familia y muy apegada a Denisse.  
Me preguntaba ¿Qué sería cuando llegara el tiempo de volver a mi verdadero hogar, con mi verdadera madre y padre que me estarían esperando ansiosos? Si que iba a ser difícil despegarme de su familia, claro, sacando al cabeza de virulana. Con él ya me llevaría mal el resto de los cuatro meses que tengo aquí, ya empezamos con una mala presentación, además, él es un creído, caprichoso y mal educado. Definitivamente seríamos como el perro y el gato. Seguí pensando en ello, mientras estaba abrazada a Denisse, aún.

- Gracias linda –Me respondió.

Yo le volví a sonreír. Luego Denisse me tomó de la mano y me llevó a conocer el resto de la casa, cada habitación que había, dónde estaba el jardín, la piscina, el garaje y cada rincón que había en ella. Mientras que hablábamos de mi familia, de la suya, de nuestros intereses y hobbies. Si que era grandiosa. No costaba nada seguir una conversación con ella. Luego de una larga caminata y charla, volví a mi habitación para desempacar y ordenar mis cosas.

Al terminar, me tiré a la cama exhausta; boca arriba, miré a un costado la notebook y noté que me había olvidado de comunicarme con mi madre. _'¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?'_. Rápidamente, la tomé y abrí mi casilla de correo. Comencé a escribirle…

_  
"Madre: _

_Hola! ¿Como te encuentras? Espero que muy bien._

_Bueno, solo mandaba este correo para avisarte que ya llegue desde hace unas horas y que me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, asique no tienes de qué preocuparte, si?_

_Bueno, el retraso del correo se debe a que me entretuve mucho con Denisse, la señora Jonas, ella es grandiosa, mamá. ¡Me llevo genial con ella! _

_Luego están sus hijos… Joe, Kevin, Frankie, el cabeza de vilurana de Nick, y luego, Paul Kevin, su marido. Aún no he hablado mucho con ellos. Ahm.. Quizás sí con Nick, a él lo conocí en mi vuelo, aún no sé por qué se encontraba allí. Igual, el tema no me importa. Bueno… era sólo eso, espero que no te haya dado un ataque por no haber recibido nada mío aún._

_Te quiero mucho mamá. Cuídate, por favor._

_  
PD.: Saluda a papá por mí.._

_Madeline."_

Seleccioné «Enviar», esperé un momento, al notar que ya se había mandado el mensaje, cerré la ventana, luego, dejé a un costado la notebook para volver a recostarme en la cama. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando, otra vez, me interrumpen dando tres golpes en la puerta.

- Entre –Respondí. Sin cambiar de la posición en la que estaba.

Pude notar como alguien entró y se acercó a unos metros de mí.

- Baja, es hora de la cena –Reconocí esa voz. Sí, era la de Nick.

Abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama, precipitadamente.  
- Oh… De acuerdo –Le respondí sin comprender. Él estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuándo, me puse de pie y me acerqué apresuradamente a él. Luego lo tomé del brazo para pararlo. Él volteó a mirarme, confuso. Era hora, tenía que aclarar varias cosas- Espera, tengo que hablar contigo –Le dije.

* * *

**¿Qué quiere decirle Maddie? Si quieres que la sigamos, sólo dale click a 'Review' :D  
Saludos!**


	2. Trato Hecho

**Hola! Acá el segundo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.  
Damos aviso que se ha sumado un nuevo integrante a esta Novela... Estu, quien ayudo a continuar este segundo capítulo  
Capítulo dedicado a ENTRELIMONES que mandó mensajes al correo : Muchas gracias.. En serio. Kelseey**

**El capítulo este es bastante largo, y no bromeo cuando digo que es bastante (15 páginas de Word exactamente)  
¡Gracias por tu mensaje entrelimones! Esperemos que te guste, puesto que te lo dedicamos a vos. (y también que les guste a los que los leen, obvio!)  
Gracias también por los comments, esperemos que se los pasen a otras personas porque cuantos más reviews, más ganas de escribir (y más rápido:P) :)**

damnperfect/nombre secreto (?)

* * *

**TRATO HECHO**

- Y… ¿De qué se trata? – dijo Nick con curiosidad.

- Se trata del que yo no te agrado ni tú a mí. Pero.. pienso que tendríamos que, no sé, intentar llevarnos bien, aunque sea dentro de la casa. Después, fuera…

- No actuar.

- Exacto. Cuando quieres, puedes resultar algo inteligente. – bromeé y largó una pequeña carcajada - Entonces… ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho – estrechó su mano con la mía.

- De acuerdo… - dije mientras soltaba su mano de la mía.

- ¿Vamos? – tomó mi mano de nuevo y me tiró hacia la puerta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Adónde? – me solté de él.

- A comer, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh, cierto. Lo olvidé. Recuerda, nada de peleas.

- Claro, nada de peleas. – salimos de mi habitación y cuando estábamos bajando por las escaleras hacia el comedor, Nick preguntó luego de estar algo pensativo..

- ¿Adónde creíste que te iba a llevar?

- No lo sé, quizás al patio para pelearme allí.

- Tonta – dijo sonriente.

- Mira quién habla..

- Nada de peleas..

- ¡Tú empezaste! – protesté en voz baja.

- Si, claro – dijo entre risas y luego me susurró – Ahora sí, nada de peleas.

Entramos, y Nicholas se sentó enfrente mío, al lado de Frankie. A mis costados se encontraban Joe y Kevin. En las esquinas de la rectangular mesa estaban Denisse y Paul.  
Denisse sirvió la comida, y empezamos a comer. La comida era exquisita, ¿podía ser más grandiosa Denisse?

- ¿Hacía calor en el avión? – me preguntó Joe

- Un poco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque cuando te saludamos, tenías tu remera húmeda, como si te hubieras tirado agua encima.. – Nick comenzó a reírse y le largué una mirada asesina.

- Es que hubo un _idiota_, - dije haciendo fuerza sobre la palabra - y perdón por utilizar la palabra, pero eso es lo que era, digo, es.. – continué, mirando hacia el cabeza de virulana – que me tiró agua encima. – al terminar, sentí una patada en mi pierna – ¡Auch!

- ¿Qué sucede, Maddie? – me preguntó el otro chico que se encontraba a mi otro lado, con su tono de voz que parecía sonar algo preocupado. Él se parecía mucho a Joe, sólo que tenía los ojos color marrón claro, su cabello era con algo de ondas y su estilo era muy diferente al que sus otros tres hermanos. Era obvio que si el otro era Joe, él sería Kevin.

- Ahm… Nada –mi voz sonó aguda - Me parece que algo me picó. – esta vez lo pateé yo.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó del dolor Nick. Todos lo miraron confusos - Ahora me picó a mí. – dijo entre dientes, mientras me miraba con rabia y se sobaba el pie.

- Uy, mamá.. Deberíamos llamar a que vengan a fumigar la casa – dijo el pequeño.

- No creo que haga falta – le respondió Paul, sin despegar la mirada de nosotros.

Nick y yo nos miramos, y luego dirigimos nuestra vista hacia Denisse y ella también nos miraba con cara pícara, al igual que Paul. Luego bajé la mirada y seguí comiendo, mientras podía notar como mis mejillas tornaban un color rojizo.  
Durante el resto de la cena los chicos y Paul, me preguntaron varias cosas acerca de mí. A varias de las preguntas las respondió Denisse, pues ella ya me conocía algo. Me había interrogado antes.  
Luego de mi entrevista, por llamarla así, intenté ayudar a Denisse a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos. Ella se rehusó a que lo haga, pero yo seguía insistiendo. «Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo», le insistí varias veces, pero no había caso de que lograra ayudarla. Al cabo de triunfar con sólo ayudarla a levantar los platos y cubiertos de la mesa, con los chicos, me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Estaba a punto de subir, pero algo me lo impidió, alguien me jalaba de la remera. Me sobresalté cuando volteé a ver quién era el que me impedía seguir el paso.

- Frankie. – dije y le sonreí - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- ¿Quieres.. jugar un juego de mesa? – me preguntó cabizbajo, con vergüenza. Era tan tierno, no podría negarme.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuál jue..?

- ¡Monopoly! – me interrumpió, y llevó hacia la sala de estar, donde ya tenía el juego preparado. No íbamos a jugar sólo nosotros dos.

- ¿Sabes jugar? – preguntó Nick.

- Obvio que sí. – mentí. _'Estúpido cara de chino con virulana en la cabeza.'_

- Vamos a verlo.. – me desafió y nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos. _'¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¡Lo odio! Maldito sabelotodo.' _Y seguí insultándolo en mi mente hasta que nos interrumpieron.

- Ya, ¡empiecen! – gritó sin paciencia Frankie.

- Espera, ¿no ibas a jugar tú? – le reclamé.

- ¡Claro que no! Nick me dijo que te mintiera para..

- ¿Quieres ir a dormir Frankie? - el niño negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

- Lo siento.

- Luego me cuentas, Frankie. – le acaricié su suave cabello chocolate - Deja que le gane a tu hermano, es pan comido. – y le sonreí.

- Deja de engañar al niño y empieza. – me contestó Nick a regañadientes.

Okay, no entendía para nada el juego, y al parecer mi contrincante muchísimo menos. Iba ganándole sin saber jugar. Nick bufaba a cada rato, y regañaba a Frankie cuando intentaba ayudarlo, por lo que el pequeño se me unió y me ayudó a mí. Era muy buen jugador, entendía el juego a la perfección, y me explicó hasta que llegué a entenderlo en casi toda su totalidad. Me daba miedo.. Nick, claro. Me miraba raro durante el juego, como examinándome, pensativo, y hasta se reía solo. Finalmente, el perdedor resultó ser Nick. Con Frankie nos abrazábamos y le sacábamos la lengua a un Nicholas muy enojado.

- ¿Nada de.. _'Felicitaciones'_ ó _'Buen juego!'_?

- Felicitaciones – dijo entre dientes – Ahora, si me permiten, me retiro. – al terminar, subió por las escaleras.

- Qué mal perdedor es tu hermano. Y eso que seguramente debería estar acostumbrado, ¿no? – bromeé mientras se reía.

- Si, ¡debería!

Luego de hacer bromas sobre Nick, me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía sueño, estaba exhausta. Ya sabía donde se encontraba todo en mi habitación, tenía una buena memoria. Por lo que me dirigí hacia el baño y encendí la ducha para que se calentara. Luego, volví a mi pieza para encender la luz, y me llevé un gran susto, que me hizo dar un respingo y un grito que fue cortado por una mano en mi boca. Estaba atrás mío, era hombre ya que pechos no sentía en mi espalda.

- Shhh. –me calló – Soy yo, no te voy hacer nada.

- Dmhamm – sacó su mano de mi boca y me alejé de él - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – comenzó a hacer movimientos con la mano para que bajara el volumen de mi voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo..

No pudo continuar porque alguien tocó la puerta.

- Maddie, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Si, gracias, Denisse! Es que hablo sola estos días.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – dijo detrás de la puerta, comenzando a abrirla.

- Nononono, gracias. – le respondí abriendo un poco la puerta sacando sólo la cabeza – Es que.. estoy en ropa interior..

- Oh, vamos, ¿qué puedes tener que yo no tenga? ¡Somos mujeres!

- Si, lo sé, es que.. – _'Piensa, piensa, Maddie!'_ le susurré – No me depilé.. – mentí. _'¿Qué..?'_ – Y.. ehh.. no me gusta que me vean así – y largué una risa nerviosa.

- Bueno, pero si quieres, sólo golpea en mi habitación, ya sabes donde está.. – y siguió pero en voz baja – Si quieres, mañana puedo depilarte – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Claro. Ahora, si no le molesta, quiero dormir un poco..

- Cierto, lo siento. Que duermas bien, cariño. – se despidió dándome un beso en mi frente.

- Adiós. – le dije y me metí en mi habitación. Nick estaba aguantándose la risa.

- Así que estás.. ¿peludita, eh?

- ¡Cállate! – le grité en voz baja acercándome a él – Tuve que mentir y avergonzarme así frente a tu madre.. para ¡salvarte!

- ¡Para salvarte tú! No quieres que mi madre piense que ya en el primer día tienes a uno de sus hijos encerrado en tu habitación..

- ¿Pero de qué ha..? Tú sólo te metiste aquí. Eres un completo idiota. Ag ¡Te odio!

- ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Qué te he hecho? Yo no te odio..

- Arruinas uno de mis días aquí y otro en el vuelo, me quieres meter en problemas, me avergüenzas frente a tu madre, ¡y padre! Pude notar cómo nos miraba Paul en la cena.. ¡creerá que soy una tonta!

- Eso lo notaría sin hacer el escándalo que hiciste en la cena. Y yo también lo noté. Por eso quería hablarte.. No cumpliste tu parte del trato en la cena.

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no dije _Nicholas Jerry Jonas_, alias 'El idiota' me mojó en mi vuelo. Y tú me pateaste.

- ¡Lo hice porque era obvio que el idiota de quién hablabas era yo! Aparte, ¡tú me pateaste luego!

- Pero eso fue porque te la debía..

- Rompiste el trato. Así no pueden funcionar las cosas, no podemos actuar..

- Yo sí puedo. – lo desafié.

- Si, claro, Maddie, deja de fingir. – me dijo acercándose a mi.

- ¿Fingir qué? – le pregunté alejándome.

- Que te gusto, ¡es obvio! Por eso te encanta pelearme, molestarme, y hacer esas cosas que haces para tratar de hacerme enojar..

- Jaa, no lo puedo creer. –Dije enojada, algo sarcástica- ¿Nicholas como se te ocurre que…? Ag. ¡Vete!

- Pero..

- ¡YA! –No lo dejé terminar, que acabé empujándolo hasta la puerta.

- Maddie..

- Adiós Nicholas –Y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Después de eso, me pareció escuchar detrás de la puerta «Era broma Maddie» pero no estaba muy segura de si eso fue lo que en verdad llegué a escuchar.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo sucedido, pero igualmente enfadada, me encaminé hacia al baño para luego ducharme. Me bañé y al cabo de eso, me puse la pijama, me sequé el cabello y me dirigí a la cama.  
Estaba des tendiendo la cama para luego meterme en ella, hasta que escuché unos extraños sonidos que provenían de afuera. Me estremecí, pero eso no impidió que no vaya a ver lo que sucedía allí afuera. Me sentí tan estúpida de querer fingir ser fuerte y valiente, mientras que por otro lado en realidad tenía pánico y temor por querer hacer aquello. Abrí lentamente, para no hacer ruido alguno, las puertas que me llevaban a mi balcón. Dudé en salir, pero igual así lo hice. Y esto me llevó una gran sorpresa. Nick se encontraba en el balcón contiguo al mío, pero éste tenía una separación de medio metro.

- ¡Nick! ¿Qué haces? –Inquirí enfadada al tiempo sobresaltada, por el susto que me dio.

- ¡Por fin mujer..! Era hora de que salieras. –Lo fulminé con mi mirada.

- Vuelvo a repetir… ¿Qué crees que haces?

- No, no es una repetición. Tu dijiste «¿Qué haces?» no, «¿Qué crees que haces?» -Me corrigió.

- Da lo mismo.

- No, es diferen.. –Quedó callado al ver mi cara de enfado- Como digas. –Corrigió.

- ¿Puedes responderme?

- ¿Qué cosa? –Haciéndose el tonto.

- Adiós Nick. –Volteé. Y entré a la habitación.

Era el colmo, me hacía salir al balcón ¿Para qué? Para nada. Volví a la cama, me arropé y recosté mirando para el lado opuesto del balcón. Volví a escuchar ruidos pero esta vez no presté atención alguna, por que sabía que se trataba de Nicholas. Cerré los ojos y al instante pude conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente.. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi acogedora cama, mientras tenía un hermoso sueño con Orlando Bloom. Todo lograba ser bellísimo, era de noche, nosotros nos encontrábamos en un restaurant y Orlando estaba confesando todo su amor hacia mí. Estábamos a punto de besarnos, hasta que un ruido ensordecedor me despertó precipitadamente, sacándome del sueño. Yo reaccioné de manera violenta, eso permitió que me pusiera de pie con las sábanas enredadas en ellos y que intentara dar paso alguno para ver de dónde provenía el ruido, pero esto sólo provocó que me callera al suelo de una manera estúpida, por suerte llegué a apaciguar la caída con mis brazos. De repente pude sentir como alguien rápidamente se acercó a mí, levante la vista y ví a Frankie con una bocina en la mano.

- ¡Frankie! –Dije, entre dientes- No me digas que el de la idea fue…

- ¡Maddie! Lo siento, no debí… ¿Estas bien? –Dijo sin prestar atención alguna a mis palabras.

- Si Frankie, no te preocupes –Dije mientras intentaba desenredar las sábanas de mis pies- Ahora dime… ¿Fue Nicholas quien te mandó a hacer esto?

- Ah… Ah… -Pude notar como se tildó con sus palabras. O seguro que estaba pensando que excusa metería. Era obvio que el de la idea había sido Nick, a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, o capaz si.

- Gracias Frank, ahora si me disculpas… -Dije mientras me ponía de pie- ¡Debo agarrar al cabeza de virulana! –Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, para irlo a buscar a donde quiera que se encuentre, pero volví hacia Frankie- ¿Me prestas esto? –Pregunté señalando la bocina que llevaba en su mano.

- Si, claro. –Me la entregó.

-Gracias. –Le sonreí. Luego de eso, me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrí y allí se encontraba a quien buscaba. Recostando parte de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, con los pies y brazos cruzados. Yo paré el paso de inmediato y lo quede mirando, no se me ocurría que hacer. Hasta que.. _'Ah, si. La bocina' _me dije a mí misma. Así fue que la tomé y la hice sonar frente a su cara.

- ¡Auch! –Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos.

- Ahora dime… ¿Qué piensas de eso? –Lo desafié.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Preguntó. Aún con las manos sobre los oídos.

No respondí. Sólo le cerré la puerta en la cara, luego giré. Y ví como Frankie se reía.

- ¡Así se hace! –Dijo Frankie. Mientras chocábamos la mano.

- Eso le pasa por ser un… un… -Frankie me miró sin comprender- un… No sé. –Nos miramos con Frankie y luego nos echamos a reír.

- ¡Ya sé! Hagamos un trato.. –Dijo con entusiasmo.

- ¿De qué? –Pregunte.

- De ahora en adelante, yo Frankie Jonas, te contaré todo lo que planea hacer Nick.

- Ahm… De acuerdo. Me parece bien –Estrechamos las manos.

- ¡SI! –Festejó él. Mientras yo sólo lo miraba con ternura.

Luego se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta. Seguro era Nicholas, pensé. Asi es que, me dirigí a la puerta algo furiosa y la abrí de manera exagerada. Era algo obvio que si estaba reaccionando de esa manera era para comenzar a regañarlo.

Abrí la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno, pero luego la cerré de nuevo al notar que no era Nick quien se encontraba del otro lado.

- ¡Joe! –Dije avergonzada, por mi comportamiento.

- Hola Maddie –Dijo él. Se encontraba como algo dormido aún, como si recién se hubiera despertado y es que así era. Su rostro lucía algo angelical, como si estuviera feliz de la vida, con sus ojos luchando para no cerrarse, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el pelo revuelto y todavía con la pijama. Al verlo, sonreí como tonta, mientras me recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Inquirí.

- No. Sólo que estaba durmiendo y escuché un ruido que provenía de aquí –Dijo aún dormido.

- Oh, si. Era de aquí –Dije apenada. Pues, lo había despertado. Y sólo eran las 7:00 a.m. seguro que ellos están acostumbrados a dormir hasta más tarde los sábados, no como Nick que madruga solo para hacerme bromas pesadas- Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte. Cierto que tu cuarto esta frente al mío.. Bueno, casi. Y llegan todos los ruidos.

- No te preocupes, no lo has hecho del todo. –Me sonrío- Sólo vine a ver si se encontraban bien, creí que les había sucedido algo.

- Si, estamos bien. Gracias por preguntar –Le sonreí atontada _'Aww, es hermoso y se preocupa por nosotros. Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo Madeline? Deja eso'_.

- Ahm… De acuerdo. Entonces ya que están bien voy a seguir con mi sueño. Adiós. –Dijo mientras volteaba.

- Adiós –Dije sonriendo. Lo quedé mirando. Dio unos pasos hacia su habitación, pero antes de entrar, se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

- Ah, y… ¡Linda pijama! –Dijo tiernamente. Yo me miré, tenía la pijama de ositos. _'Que vergüenza. Dios'. _No respondí nada, solo se me ocurrió entrar a mi habitación para luego esconderme. A lo lejos pude escuchar una risita. Si, era la del cabeza de virulana, seguro que vio todo.

Luego de vivir esa vergonzosa situación, quedé hablando un rato largo con Frankie mientras que yo tendía la cama y él jugaba con los juegos de mi ordenador portátil. Tras eso, él se fue a ver la tele en la sala mientras que yo me pegaba una ducha.  
Terminé de ducharme, hice lo de siempre, peinarme y vestirme. Después bajé para el desayuno, ya eran las 8:30 a.m., todos estaban despiertos, desayunando. Por suerte Nick se había cambiado, y no había bajado a tomar su primera comida con su "pijama".

- Buenos días… - saludé y me senté al lado de Frankie, acariciándole su suave cabello – ¡Qué rico! Hacía mucho que no veía tanta comida para desayunar, ya que mi madre no se encuentra en las mañanas y bueno, desayuno sola, con un tazón de cereal, y nada más.

- Si quieres vé a tu habitación a desayunar sola, para seguir la rutina, digo. – dijo Nick mirándome mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, o lo que sea que estaba tomando.

- ¡Nicholas! – lo regañó su madre - ¿Otra vez molestando a Maddie? ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la trataras así? Es un cielo… - comentó mirándome a mí. Me ruboricé.

- Si, claro, un cielo… - se burló, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- No se preocupe, voy a seguir mi rutina, y tomaré mi desayuno en mi habitación. Gracias por el consejo, Nicholas. – contesté molesta y me marché a mi habitación con mi cuenco relleno de cereal.

Luego de un rato, Denisse subió y me pidió disculpas departe de Nick, pero no me interesaba en realidad. Estuvo viendo que no tenía demasiado ropa, por lo que me propuso ir un día de compras como 'madre e hija' solas, por suerte. Mañana sería mi primer día de escuela y tenía muchas expectativas para esto. Una de ellas era conseguir amigas, o amigos… Conocer gente, estudiar, perfeccionar mi inglés casi perfecto, y sólo pasarla bien durante estos cuatro meses que hasta ahora no se me estaban haciendo muy pasables. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. _'Seguro es sólo por el primer día'_ me dije, '_Quizás, también el segundo sea algo largo…'_ dudé.  
Me dirigí al balcón, con el cuenco relleno de cereal. Me senté en un banco que se encontraba allí y comencé a comer mientras contemplaba el grande y hermoso jardín de la familia Jonas. No sabía si era mi imaginación o qué, pero me parecía escuchar el agua golpeando contra las rocas, como en un río. Cerré los ojos para sentir como la brisa acariciaba mi rostro, lograba ser relajante y muy cálido, con un aroma suave como el de los jazmines acompañando a la brisa.  
Tocaron la puerta, abrí los ojos y volteé la cabeza.

- ¡Entre! –Grité.

- Hola de nuevo –Dijo con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Te puedo acompañar? –Preguntó mientras levantó su cuenco.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no? –Pregunté mientras le sonreía.

- Pues, no sé. Depende… -Mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba.

- ¿Depende qué?

- Depende como reaccione. Puedo llegar a tirarte un cojín o no sé.. ¿Hacerte sonar una bocina frente a tu cara? –Dijo entre risas.

- Asique lo viste todo… -Me reí- Qué humillante –Se sentó a mi lado.

- Si, no pude evitarlo.

- Pero conste que él lo mandó a Frankie. ¿Eso también viste? –Asintió- Así como de seguro te habrás dado cuenta que fue él quién me tiro agua en mi vuelo. Y que por eso parecemos como perros y gatos.

- Si. Y te olvidas de algo… -Dijo entre risas.

- ¿De qué?

- De la "supuesta" picadura. –Marcó la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- No me hagas recordar.. ¿Siempre es tan… así?

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Hablas de lo pesado que suele ser contigo? –Asentí- No. Normalmente no es así. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya se le pasará.

- Eso espero… -Reí- Pero ya dejemos de hablar de Nicholas, alias: "Cabeza de Virulana". Cuéntame de ti.

- Y… ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? –Dijo mientras se llevaba los cereales a la boca.

- Mmh… no sé. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuáles son tus gustos? –Mientras comía los cereales.

- Tengo 18, en agosto cumplo los 19. Me gusta cantar, toco la guitarra. Estoy intentando sacar mi registro..

- Y.. ¿Cómo va eso?

- Para serte sincero… Soy pésimo manejando. Pero sólo me falta más práctica. O eso creo… -Rompió a reírse- Me gusta componer música, salir, conocer cosas nuevas y esas tantas cosas que hacen los de mi edad.

- Si quieres, yo te puedo enseñar a manejar. Algo sé. Pero tengo que esperar a tener edad para sacarme el registro.

- ¡Grandioso! –Me abrazó. Respiré una bocanada de su exquisito aroma - ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

- Ya. – contesté sin dudar. Si tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de él, y sentir su delicioso perfume, no dudaría en aceptarla – Si quieres, claro… - dije para reparar lo dicho. Había sonado realmente desesperada.

- De acuerdo, iré a avisarle a Nick así nos acompa… - comentó, cuando comenzó a incorporarse.

- ¿Él también irá? – pregunté molesta siguiéndolo hasta la puerta, y se dio vuelta largando una pequeña carcajada.

- Sólo bromeaba – me contestó antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y perderse por las escaleras. Me quedé tocando mi mejilla como tonta, sin darme cuenta que alguien me estaba pasando la mano por delante.

- ¿Maddie?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? – pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que ví quién era y me metí en mi habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Maddie, lo siento! – dijo Nick golpeando la puerta.

- ¡Vete! – grité hacia la puerta unos minutos después. En realidad no era para tanto, pero que se sienta un poco culpable no sería nada malo… Como no se escuchó ningún ruido más luego de mi grito, me fui a cambiar para ayudar a Joe. El tiempo estaba algo pesado, y el estar dentro de un auto elevaría mi temperatura, también había que sumarle el hecho que Joe estaría ahí y me ruborizará seguramente.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó mi futuro alumno. Reí del solo pensarlo - ¿Maddie?

- ¡Si! – grité y salí por la puerta – Lo siento… Estaba… pensando.

- ¿Y qué pensabas? – cuestionó sonriente.

- Cosas de chicas…

- ¿O de chicos?

- Puede ser – dije riendo nerviosa.

- Luces bien – me halagó cuando salíamos de la puerta principal hacia el garage.

- Es sólo un short y una musculosa, Joe.

- Veo que ya sabes mi nombre, ¿eh?

- Debo saber el nombre de mi alumno, ¿no crees?

- Claro… Profesora Maddie – se burló mientras nos metíamos en el auto. Era un Mercedes Guard. Según mi padre me había contado sobre éste Mercedes, era uno de los más fuertes contra los accidentes y golpes. Joe es peligroso en un automóvil, deduje.

Manejó hasta un estacionamiento que estaba vacío. En el corto viaje había manejado bastante bien.

Se detuvo, y bajamos. Sacó unos conos anaranjados del asiento trasero y los colocó en una línea recta separados por unos 5 metros casi.

- ¿Lista? – dijo mientras se subía al asiento del piloto.

- Creo que yo soy la que debería preguntar eso – dije riendo – bueno, empecemos.

Joe tomo el volante mientras yo podía oler su exquisito aroma, en ese lapsus Joe ya había hecho todos los pasos que uno debe seguir antes de empezar a conducir, y cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que Joe esperaba mi aprobación para que empezáramos. '_Que tonta_' me dije a mi misma mientras le asentía con la cabeza. Apenas le dije que acelerara, Joe aceleró de golpe y botó los 5 conos que había puesto el mismo.

- Lo siento – me dijo, mirándome con cara medias triste – definitivamente esto no es lo mío.

- No te preocupes todos parten igual, solo hay que practicar – le dije mientras le sonreía.

Estuve explicándole a Joe todo por unos minutos, y luego practicamos un poco más de una hora, la verdad el tiempo se pasó muy rápido, ya que Joe se reía cada vez que botaba algún cono, y siempre hacía bromas sobre su conducción, así que no me había dado cuenta que llevábamos mas de una hora hasta que vi mi reloj.

- Joe, que esta sea la última, llevamos más de una hora – le dije sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, por lo menos no la estás pasando mal – bromeó mientras me miraba.

Al fin Joe lo hacía como nunca, no había golpeado ningún cono hasta ahora, pero luego hubo algo que me preocupó más que un simple cono. Cuando ya íbamos en el último cono, alguien se atravesó en el medio de la pista de práctica, y en menos de un segundo pude reconocer a ese alguien, Frankie.

- Joe, ¡Cuidado!

Luego de ese grito, Joe pegó un giro con el auto, y todo se volvió negro.

PTV de Nick

Me encontraba viendo la televisión, no había nada entretenido para ver – Aburrido… Aburrido… Aburrido. – decía al cambiar los canales. ¿Cómo es posible que, teniendo alrededor de 600 canales de televisión, ninguno sea lo suficientemente divertido? Quizás que quería pasarla bien con otra cosa, o con otra persona. Aunque resultara molesta, era agradable estar con ella, verla enojada… _'Deja de pensar en ella, Nick.' _Repetía a cada rato en mi mente. Hasta que algo me exaltó e hizo que me incorporara rápidamente. Alguien golpeaba como desesperado la puerta de la casa gritando 'Ayuda'. Abrí la puerta y allí se encontraba mi hermano más pequeño con sus brazos enredados en mi cintura.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Frank?! – le pregunté respondiendo su abrazo, me estaba preocupando demasiado.

- Maddie… - dijo entre sollozos. Fue extraño, puesto que me preocupé más..

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Frankie! – lo apuré puesto que no contestaba, me tenía los nervios de punta.

- ¡Está muerta! ¡Y yo tuve la culpa! – respondió entre lágrimas. Al terminar de decirlo, me dio un vuelco al corazón.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde…?

- No pasa nada, Nick – me calmó Joe, que tenía a Madeline tendida en sus brazos, mientras entraba por la puerta. Ambos con sangre.

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¿Acaso no ves cómo está? Digo… ¡Están!

- ¡Joe! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Mírense! Te dije que no debías ir a conducir sin nosotros – exclamó una Denisse desesperada a punto de llorar. – Llamaré un médico, ya mismo. Lleva a Maddie a su habitación, con cuidado. Recuéstala en su cama, así limpiamos su cabeza, y la tuya también pero tú al menos estás conciente. Nick, ¿puedes encargarte de ella? – asentí.

- Mamá… - comenzó Joe.

- ¡Calla! ¡Estás en graves problemas, Joseph! – lo regañó mi madre y se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir a la pieza de Madeline.

- Frankie, todo está bien. No está muerta, sólo está dormida, ¿si? Pronto despertará, no te preocupes, verás que mañana estará como siempre… - dije abrazándolo para tratar de calmarlo, se veía en sus ojos lo culpable que se sentía – Ahora… - comencé luego de unos minutos mientras paraba de llorar - ¿Me ayudas a cuidar a Maddie? – él asintió – Vamos.

Subimos, y mi madre le había dejado una toalla húmeda en la sien de la muchacha del intercambio que se encontraba acostada en su cama. Me senté a su lado, y le limpié bien, y con cuidado, las partes donde tenía sangre. Sin todo su cabello sobre la lastimadura, pude ver que tenía un muy pequeño corte en su cabeza, por lo que seguro la mayor parte de sangre que tenía era de Joe.  
Frankie luego de un rato se fue a dormir, se encontraba cansado. _'Y cómo no estarlo, después de tremendo susto.'_  
Me quedé mirándola a Maddie un rato. _'Es linda cuando está callada… Espera, ¿qué dije? Nick, quita ya de tu cabeza esos pensamientos, estúpido.'_

- Aquí… - escuché que decía mi madre mientras abría la puerta y un hombre vestido de blanco entraba detrás de ella. Me paré, para que pudiera revisar a su paciente, y me retiré, no quería ver cómo la curaba. Me paseaba por el pasillo, impaciente, estaban tardando mucho ya, así que fui a ver a Joe que se encontraba en su habitación recostado, con su cabeza vendada, mirando tele.

- ¿Cuántos? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

- 4 puntos. Pero no duele, sabes que estoy acostumbrado… No debí…

- ¡Claro que no debiste! Joe, mira si le ocurría algo…

- ¡Lo sé! – me interrumpió - ¿Acaso crees que yo no me siento culpable?

- Agh, Joe, veté a la mierda. – lo insulté cuando salí de su habitación dando un portazo. Justo el doctor iba bajando las escaleras y miró sobresaltado hacia mí, pero no le hice caso y fui a la pieza de Maddie, seguía durmiendo, y tenía un pequeño vendaje sobre su corte.  
Me quedé allí, no tenía nada para hacer, no me costaba nada cuidarla… ¿O era porque yo _quería_ quedarme? No lo sé. Pero estuve ahí un largo rato contemplándola. Era rara… Creí que actuaría como loca al saber que estaba en la casa de los _'Jonas Brothers'_, pero al contrario, actuó como si no nos conociera, hasta a mí me maltrató. No trato de decir que soy super importante para insultarme o cosas así, pero es que… en el medio que nos encontramos con mis hermanos, siempre nos tienen como 'dioses' y eso molesta realmente. Creo que es por eso que me gusta estar con ella. A su lado, me siento… normal y olvido que soy famoso y todas esas cosas.

- Nick… - susurró alguien detrás mío, me agarró con la guardia baja que me sobresalté.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté sin mirarla en un susurro también, era Denisse.

- Tienes que ir a la entrevista de esa revista, que nunca recuerdo el nombre.

- OK Magazine, mamá… ¿Otra vez? Que son molestos… Diles que no puedo ir.

- Nick, no le va a pasar nada, vamos, vé, Joe cuidará de ella.

- Qué garantía…

- Cuidaré yo de ella, si quieres estar tranquilo.

- Está bien… - dije resignado levantándome – Más te vale que la cuides, ¿me escuchaste?

- Si, hijo, vamos, vé a prepararte…

Me dirigí a mi habitación, y tomé un buen baño. Debido a nuestra pequeña discusión, no tenía a Joe para ayudarme a combinar la ropa. No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, así que me puse cualquier cosa. Al parecer algo había combinado, puesto que todos me dijeron que me veía bien, aunque yo no creyera eso. Seguramente si Maddie me hubiera visto, diría que lucía horrible, y allí si le creería._ 'Otra vez, Nick…' _- ¡Callate! – le contesté a mi mente y todos me miraron raro en el pasillo que me llevaba a la sala donde me entrevistarían. No les hice caso. _'Idiotas, qué les importa lo que digo.'_  
Entré y ahí estaba una bella mujer, sentada, cruzada de piernas y con un instrumento negro en las manos: una grabadora. Así que me senté enfrente de ella, y comenzó a hacerme la maldita entrevista.

Fin PTV de Nick

* * *

**Si quieren el tercer capítulo, recuerden... dejen _Reviews_ :  
Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer nuestra nove. Kelseey  
**

**¿Qué va a pasar? Maddie, ¿se amigará con Nick por cuidarla? Aww, no sé, espero que sí (L) (?)  
¡Ah! Y no se olviden, abajo, sisi, baja un poquito la barrita que está ahi, sí, a tu derecha, en la pantalla abajo, y dale al botón 'Go!' y dejanos un comentario :)**

**Besos**

**damnperfect**


	3. Apuesta

**¡Hola de nuevo! Hace varios días no subimos cap. Ya era hora, ¿no? Muchas gracias por los reviews:D Esperamos que les guste éste capítulo. El título no sé, después lo cambiamos, Kelsey:P es que no se me ocurría nada U jaja**

**Es largo también. Tardamos en subir, ¡pero tienen mucho para leer!**

--  
**Apuesta**

Todo estaba oscuro. Sólo había una luz, que era la que entraba por la ventana y remarcaba una figura en mi balcón. Me dirigí hacia dicho sitio, y ahí estaba él, de nuevo. ¿Siempre tenía que estar ahí?  
Me acerqué, y me sonreía, estrechando su mano hacia mí, para que la tome. Y así lo hice. Fue algo completamente involuntario. Tomó mi otra mano, y fue acortando la distancia, hasta encontrarnos a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Ya podía sentir su respiración, y podía ver cómo su mirada se balanceaba de mis ojos a mis labios. Su aliento era delicioso. Y sus labios, rosados, eran una tentación.  
Me tomó por la cintura, sonriente todavía, y yo, enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y ya no quedaban ni milímetros de distancia entre nuestros labios cuando desperté.  
Me senté sobre mi cama, puse mi mano sobre mi pecho y podía sentir cómo mi corazón latía acelerado. Mi respiración, era entrecortada, y parece que olvidé respirar, porque me faltaba el aire. _'¿Qué fue eso?'_ me preguntaba. Y justo entró Nick, para avisarme que ya estaba listo el desayuno, y que podía bajar, puesto que él no iba a desayunar con nosotros. Se iba a no-sé-dónde y lo vería en el colegio. Me habló enfadado. Puesto a que yo lo había tratado mal el día anterior, me sentí algo culpable, pero la culpa se fue cuando recordé que hizo en el desayuno. _'No fue tan mal tampoco, creo que exageré… Luego le pediré disculpas'_ me prometí a mí misma.  
Me dí un baño, y me vestí sencilla. No quería llamar la atención, aunque seguro que lo haría sólo por ser _'la chica del intercambio'_. Odio ser el centro de atención, hoy sería el peor día de mi vida.

Desayuné, y Denisse me había preparado todas las cosas que necesitaría, según le había dicho Nick – Él irá a tu mismo curso, por lo que si necesitas ayuda, lo tienes en tus mismas clases. ¡Hasta podrán hacer los trabajos escolares juntos! – sólo asentí. No creo que ninguna de esas cosas ocurriera mientras nos lleváramos así, como ahora.

Paul nos llevó hacia el colegio. ¡Era genial! Por su tamaño, debía tener cientos de salones. Tenía una gran fuente delante su puerta principal, allí se encontraban varios estudiantes bromeando y algunos otros pocos leyendo. Alrededor de la fuente, todo era césped, y algunos que otros árboles. Parecía una universidad. Yo adoraba el colegio, y siempre fui una alumna ejemplar, con altas notificaciones. No creo tener dificultades aquí, mi nivel era del de un universitario, o algo así me habían dicho.  
Joe me dijo que aquí ellos tenían horarios para sus clases y también un casillero, a veces compartido, y otras no. Fui hacia el lugar que me había indicado, sala de directores, o algo así había dicho. Tendría que buscar por la señora Hawk, creo.  
Entré, era una sala pequeña, todos sus muebles eran de roble, con una gran biblioteca de libros. Y allí estaba la mujer, tenía que ser ella: era la única que se encontraba allí y tenía un cartelito que decía "Hawk". Me reí en mi interior por mi deducción tan obvia. Era de tez pálida, pelirroja, y coqueta, estaba muy bien arreglada, con anillos, unos grandes aros color rojo, que hacían resaltar sus pequeños ojos verde claro, detrás de sus anteojos. Cabe mencionar que su exquisito perfume se expandía por toda la habitación.

- Buenos días – me saludó la señora de unos cincuenta y tantos.

- Hola. Soy Madeline Owen, vengo por un intercambio escolar…

- Te estábamos esperando, ¡bienvenida! – respondió sonriéndome, tenía unos dientes perfectos, brillantes. Obviamente era una dentadura falsa – Aquí… - comenzó buscando en los cajones que tenía en su gran escritorio – Aquí están – terminó, dándome un papel con mis horarios, y unas llaves, las de mi casillero. – Tu casillero es el B18, lo compartes con Samantha Wynes, una de tus futuras compañeras.

- Gracias. – le dije y me retiré. Como era de esperar, todos me estaban mirando. Traté, aunque mi intento fue nulo, de no prestarles atención para no ruborizarme. Caminé, hacia mi casillero, y ahí se encontraba Samantha, era una chica apuesta, con rizos dorados, tez algo bronceada, unos grandes ojos café claro, y su silueta, era perfecta. Sentí algo de envidia, pero ese pecado no duro más de dos segundos.

- Hola, soy Madeline… - comencé y me interrumpió.

- Ya sé quién eres, la nueva, esa del intercambio, ¿cierto? – habló como si fuera superior a mí, aunque yo no fuera superior a ella. Sólo asentí – Okay, mira - dijo señalando las cosas dentro del casillero, lo tenía todo lleno –, eso que ves ahí, no se toca, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí, molesta.

- No soy ladrona, si eso crees. – _'Rubia tarada.'_

- Sólo te lo advierto, porque mi padre es el director de la escuela y si le digo que me robaste, te echa de patitas…

- Tengo clase de Literatura, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tonterías. – respondí metiendo mis libros en el pequeño espacio que quedaba y se fue.

- ¡Hola! – dijo una voz femenina atrás mio.

- Hola… - le respondí y me di vuelta para verla.

- Soy Amanda. ¿Tú eres la chica del intercambio, cierto? – preguntó curiosa.

Amanda. Era de estatura pequeña, delgada, un largo pelo lacio y de color ceniza. Por lo que veía, sabía combinar muy bien su ropa, su estilo era genial, tanto que llegué a pensar que era una amante de la moda. Alcanzaba quitarle una cabeza de altura, _'¿Qué hace ella en una secundaria?'_ Me pregunté, no parecía ser estudiante de una secundaria. Se veía simpática, tierna, linda y sobretodo, simple. Bueno, no se veía tan atractiva como la chica rubia "yo me la creo", pero así estaba bien.

- Así es. Soy Maddie. Bueno, Madeline, pero dime Maddie – le contesté extendiéndole mi mano, y ella la tomó.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Todo el colegio lo sabe! – dijo sonriente y reímos - ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? – cuestionó cuando íbamos caminando.

- Literatura, ¿y la tuya?

- ¡También! – contestó emocionada - ¿Y ya viste a algún chico?

- No. Hoy es mi primer día.

- Cierto, lo olvidé, lo siento. Hay muchos chicos apuestos, el más popular es Joe Jonas. ¡Es tan lindo!

- Sí, lo es. Pero no me gusta…

- ¿Lo conoces? ¿No has dicho que no viste a ningún chico todavía?

- Es que… Estoy viviendo en la casa de Joe.

- ¡No te pases! ¿En serio? ¡Eres demasiado afortunada, chica! – exclamó con ojos brillantes.

- No es para tanto… –Dije mientras le dedicaba una risa avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo que no? –Pregunto en un susurro, tan bajo que parecía que se cuestionaba a ella misma, asique no seguí su conversación, antes de que comenzara a dar charla de sus hermanos. Eso me molestaría y mucho. Bueno, no era que ellos me molestaran, quizá Nicholas un poco si, pero para ser sincera, no me agradaría estar hablando de una persona, con la que no me llevo tan bien, todos los días. Igual de todas formas, no sé por qué pensaba que tarde o temprano me esperaba un largo cuestionario acerca de ellos. Yo solo sonreí mientras tomaba los útiles para la clase de literatura.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Inquirí con curiosidad, volteando y abrazando los libros y cuaderno de anotaciones con mi mano derecha.

- Oh, vaya. Debemos irnos a clases. Llegaremos tarde – Mientras me tomaba la mano que tenía libre y me llevaba hacia unas escaleras, que claro está, nos dirigían al segundo piso, seguido de corredores.

Entramos al aula, ya el profesor había llegado. Para ser exacta, había comenzado con sus clases. Al vernos entrar, golpeó el apuntador que llevaba en su mano contra la mesa que tenía frente. Las dos nos sobresaltamos.

- Alumna Wilson ¡tarde! –Dijo mientras anotaba en el libro de asistencia. Volvió su mirada a mí- Señorita Owen. ¿No es así..? –Yo asentí rápidamente- Es su primer día aquí y ya llega tarde. ¿Hace falta que le hagamos recordar las reglas del instituto? Mas le vale que no vuelva a llegar tarde. Ni usted Wilson –Mientras la señalaba- Vamos, ¿Qué hacen ahí todavía? Tomen asiento.

Amanda se dirigió apresuradamente a su asiento, ella se sentaba con la chica que había conocido en el pasillo, la hija del director del instituto, quién me acuso en mi primer día aquí de ser una ladrona. Al verla, pude notar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras alisaba su cabello rubio. Decidí no darle importancia y buscar algún lugar vacío. Busqué con la vista y lo encontré al momento. Me dirigí hasta allí.

- ¿Se puede? –Pregunte al chico de cabello castaño revuelto, de tez algo pálida y ojos café, que se encontraba recostando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y con la otra mano a lo largo del respaldo de la silla vacía. Él sonrío.

- ¡Claro! –Me respondió mientras tomaba asiento correctamente y sacaba su mano del respaldo de donde ahora sería mi asiento habitual. Le devolví la sonrisa. Miré al profesor, él se encontraba mirándome, esperando a que me sentara. Tomé asiento de inmediato y deje los útiles sobre la mesa.

- Gracias señorita Owen. Ahora si no hay mas interrupciones… Sigamos la clase, ¿Les parece?

Prosiguió sin muchas ganas. Al primer momento que volteó para escribir en la pizarra…

- Parece que no le agrado –Susurré al chico que se sentaba a mi lado.

- Ya es así… Aunque si quieres tener otro trato con el profesor Robert Smith, intenta participar en clases –Respondió también en un susurro.

- Gracias por la data –Le sonreí. Él solo me guiñó un ojo y luego miró al profesor. Yo lo seguí.

La clase fue aburrida. El profesor comenzó con la literatura del siglo XVI, básicamente Shakespeare. En la escuela de mi país natal, ya había visto al inglés de pies a cabeza, por lo que no me costaba demasiado el tema y podía responder con facilidad las preguntas que hacía el profesor, aunque trataba de no responder mucho, no quería que me tomen como una sabelotodo o algo así. Mi compañero, que respondía al nombre de Ben, sabía algo sobre el tema, al menos, sabía que Shakespeare era un escritor, y no un pintor como un alumno dijo, bromeando, claro.

Ben resultaba ser bastante agradable. Cuando terminamos la pequeña actividad impuesta por el profesor comenzó a hacerme preguntas y chistes.

Terminó la clase, y Ben me acompañó hasta el pasillo.

- ¿Qué te toca ahora? – preguntó cerrando su casillero.

- Ehh… - dije mirando mi hoja de horarios – Biología… ¿Y a ti?

- Historia. Te llevo hacia tu salón y luego me voy al mío, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí. Seguimos conversando pero esta vez sobre tema familiar, me pregunto si tenía hermanos y ese tipo de cosas. Yo solo me limite a responderle e interrogarlo también. – Entonces… Nos vemos luego, o eso creo. – se despidió cuando llegamos.

- Adiós… ¡Y gracias! – grité mientras se iba alejando. Él sólo dio un giro de noventa grados y sonrió.

Entré a donde se desarrollaría mi siguiente asignatura, algunos estudiantes ya se encontraban allí, charlando. Habían tres filas de mesas, con microscopios sobre ellas, y detrás de ellas, dos asientos. Tímida, me dirigí hacia la segunda fila, y me senté en mesa del medio.

- ¡Hola! ¿Tu eres la nueva, cierto? – preguntó un chico, de cabello rubio, con un gran flequillo hacia su costado derecho, ojos chocolate, tez pálida, con anchos hombros, y tenía algo de músculos, delgado y alto. Seguramente hacía algún deporte. Yo sólo asentí a su pregunta. – Soy Mike, Mike O' Connel Bienvenida – dijo sonriente.

- Gracias… Soy Madeline, Madeline Owen.

- ¿Tu eres la que vive con Nick, cierto?

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunté algo alterada.

- ¡Claro! Es mi mejor amigo. No había dicho que eras tan linda…

- Ahm, gracias…-respondí tímida, me incomodaba que me halagara una persona que acababa de conocer, ¡me ponía como un tomate! – No te ha dicho que soy linda porque no lo soy – bromeé para tratar de no hacer un clima algo tenso, al menos para mí.

- ¿Nick se sentará contigo?

- ¡No! – casi grité, pero luego traté de repararlo – Oh, ¡no! Olvidé una cosa… Ehm, ¿decías…?

- Que si Nick se sentará contigo…

- No lo creo.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – asentí - Mi amigo no te cae bien, ¿cierto? – negué - ¿Qué te hizo? Creo que eres la única chica a la que no le cae bien Nick..

- Qué raro… Es tan.. ¡molesto!

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Él no es de ser así con las chicas…

- ¿Tu igual…? -Dije mientras reía. Me miró sin comprender.

- ¿Yo… igual?

- Si, es que… No eres el único que dice eso de Nicholas.

- ¿Si? ¿Y quién más lo dice?

- Joe. Me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Veo que lo conoces bastante bien, como a un hermano… diría.

- Pues, es algo parecido… La verdad es que desde chicos que nos conocemos. Cuando él y su familia vivían en Nueva Jersey…

- …Ya eran amigos -Completé.

- Exacto. Luego se mudaron aquí, a Los Angeles y no los ví por un tiempo, igualmente nos contactábamos, pero…

- …No era lo mismo. –Asintió mientras que largó un leve suspiro-. Pero… ¿Por qué se mudaron?

- Pues.. - comenzó, sobándose la nuca. Lucía apenado - Nick tiene una enfermedad.. Tiene diabetes. - me agarró desprevenida y creo que mi cara mostraba lástima y por dentro me sentía culpable, no sé bien por qué-. Como en Nueva Jersey no tienen hospitales avanzados para tratar su enfermedad, se mudaron a Los Angeles, que tiene uno de los mejores hospitales de Estados Unidos. Creí que te lo habían dicho, o hubieras visto a Nick inyectarse su insulina.. –No podía decir palabra alguna asique negué con la cabeza-. Oh, ya veo…

- Pero… se encuentra bien ¿No? –Pregunté con voz débil.

- ¡Perfecto! Hasta muchas veces creo que está mejor que yo – bromeó – Lo malo es cuando olvida su insulina, y le agarran algunos bajones de azúcar, por lo que queda inconsciente, y muy débil…

- Yo me encargaré que no se la olvide durante el tiempo que esté aquí – prometí con una sonrisa forzada. No podía creer todavía lo que me acababa de contar. Como Mike había dicho, Nick está en perfectas condiciones, creo que nunca me hubiera enterado de que tenía Diabetes sino me lo decía. _'Diabetes.'_ Pensé.

- ¿Hola? – dijo mi compañero, balanceando su mano delante de mis ojos.

- Lo… siento.

- Y dime… ¿tienes novio o algo?

- No. ¿Y tu tienes novia?

- No… -Sonrió.

- Ah… -Quedé pensando por un momento. Era raro que aún no había visto a Nicholas. Se supone que él tendría que estar en mis clases-. ¿Y Nicholas? ¿No lo has…?

No pude terminar que ya lo tenía a él frente mío. Seguro iba a preguntarse, al igual que yo, ¿Qué hacía preguntando por él? ¿Acaso me interesaba? ¡Claro que no!, le respondí enfadada a mi subconsciencia. Miré a Nicholas que estaba serio, luego a Mike que se encontraba sonriéndome, seguro por el modo en que callé, pensé. Desvié la mirada, me incomodaba esta situación. Por suerte Nick pudo notarlo asique fue al grano.

- Mike, ¿te sentarás conmigo?

- Pues… Lo siento Nick, ya arreglé con ella –Respondió Mike.

- Oh, de acuerdo… Siéntate con tu "nueva amiga". Yo me iré con… con… -Mientras buscaba con la vista un asiento vacío-. Con el chico Nerd.. –Dijo algo desilusionado, mientras largo un suspiro.

- Si quieren los dejo que se sienten juntos… Yo no tengo problema, puedo sentarme con el que dijiste –Ofrecí mientras me levantaba del asiento.

- Bueno… -Aceptó Nick mientras colocaba la mochila arriba de la mesa.

- No Maddie. No hace falta. Quédate. Mi amigo puede irse a sentar con el chico Nerd. ¿No es así Nick? –Preguntó aquello último entre dientes.

- Jaaa. Claro, no te preocupes por "Tu amigo Nick" –Dijo con sarcasmo-. Como sea. Da igual. Me iré a sentar con uno de los jugadores de Ajedrez –Con resignación-. Y para la hora del almuerzo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta. ¿De acuerdo? –Me preguntó a mí. _'¿Cómo crees? ¿Acaso piensas que voy a robarte tu amigo?'_

- Ni como si me fuese a robar tu amigo –Respondí vivamente. Mike rió.

- Sólo advierto –Aseguró mientras tomaba su mochila y se marchaba con el chico de cabello color negro, de flequillo al costado y lleno de gel, color de piel pálida, anteojos con aumento y camisa a cuadritos. Con todos los botones de su camisa abrochados, inclusive el botón del cuello.

- No debiste… - susurré al rubio que me interrumpió.

- Tu llegaste primero, el perdió su lugar. Hay que ser justos, ¿no? – reímos.

- Él es tu amigo, Mike, yo no soy nada tuyo, no es justo.

- El hecho que no me siente en una clase junto a él no quiere decir que deje de ser mi amigo o algo así. Y yo ya te considero mi amiga. – sonrió cálidamente.

- Gracias… Yo también ya te considero un amigo – le devolví su sonrisa.

- Buenos días. – dijo una mujer de baja estatura, rizos como los de Nick, pero más femeninos, cuidados, claro, y sencilla. Podría decir que era todo lo contrario a la señora Hawk. – Para los que no me conocen – comenzó luego de acomodar su bolso – soy y seré su profesora de Biología, mi nombre es… - dijo tomando una tiza para escribir su nombre en la pizarra – Lauren Muse.

Todos nos tapamos los oídos ya que hacía rechinar la tiza con el pizarrón. Los que tenían dientes sensibles se tapaba la boca o se estremecían. Era malévola.

- ¿Esa es una 'a'? – preguntó una de las alumnas.

- ¿No se entiende? – dijo inocentemente la profesora – Oh, lo puedo volver a escribir de nuevo asi entienden mejor…

- ¡No! Se entiende… - gritamos todos y la profesora rió.

Comenzó con su clase. Esta vez, no sabía bien el tema. Sólo lo había estudiado una vez y no lo había entendido demasiado bien, pero la profesora explicaba genial, asi que ahora lo comprendía a la perfección.

Mientras copiaba en mi anotador lo que se encontraba escrito en el pizarrón, pude escuchar una voz a lo lejos. La voz de Nicholas. Ya se había grabado en mi mente, asi que por más confundida que me encuentre podría, igual, reconocerlo.

- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Nick al chico que se encontraba a su lado. El chico hizo una risa tonta y luego le respondió.

- Born…

- Oh, Born... –Quedó pensando-. ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

- Practicar mucho las matemáticas, jugar al ajedrez y coleccionar las figuras de acción.

- Emocionante.. –Dijo Nick mientras asentía.

Miré a Nicholas, él me miró indiferente. Volteé a mirar a mi _nuevo amigo_, como dijo Nick y pude encontrar a un Mike rojísimo, aguantándose la risa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos. Era gracioso ver a Nicholas enfadado mientras intentaba sacar conversación al chico que ahora sería su compañero de banco.  
El muchacho de rulos notó la causa del por qué nos reíamos y aun así optó por ignorarnos. Al rato, la profesora que se había ido a buscar más tizas, por que las había quebrado a todas, entró al salón pidiendo nuestra atención para así comenzar la clase. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y posaron la mirada en ella que comenzó a explicar sobre los tejidos de la sangre.  
Sólo era un repaso, todos los habíamos estudiado, aunque a mí no me fuera muy bien en biología algo tenía una idea de lo que era básicamente. Mike, a cada rato me preguntaba qué era todo lo que explicaba la profesora, no quería ser grosera y decirle _'¡Presta atención!'_, no era algo tan difícil lo de los tejidos, pero él no entendía. O no quería entender.

- Tendrás que darme clases… particulares. No entiendo nada… - dijo mientras salíamos del salón.

- No creo que sea necesario, era sólo un repaso… - le contesté y me dí vuelta para mirarlo.

- Entonces, el tema que no sea un repaso, me lo tendrás que explicar. – bromeó con cara pícara.

- Mike, ¡ni siquiera sabes cuál es el siguiente tema! – respondí entre risas y apareció la virulana enojadiza, que hizo que tratáramos de no reírnos. Yo oculté mi sonrisa mirando a mis zapatillas.

- Oh, gracias, Maddie, me sacas el trabajo de enseñarle. – agradeció, enojadísimo. _'Espera, espera… ¿Esta CELOSO?'_

- Nick…No me digas que estás celoso… - se me escapó. Luego de ver su cara me arrepentí de no guardar mis pensamientos en el fondo de mi mente y guardarlos bajo llave: parecía aún más enojado. Mike rió y empeoró todo.

- Se merecen: son los dos unos completos… - se guardó su insulto y comenzó su marcha pero luego se dio vuelta - ¡TAL PARA CUAL! – gritó, rojo, y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

- ¿Qué…? – empecé para decir '¿Qué le pasa?' pero Mike no me dejó terminar.

- Está celoso. Soy demasiado sexy, y al verme contigo, lo pone loco la idea de que me quites de él… - dijo gracioso. No pude contener una carcajada. Luego traté de ponerme seria.

- En serio… - le dije en el camino a la cafetería para almorzar - ¿Siempre es así?

- No. Tiene que estar muy enojado para que le agarren esos… 'ataques'.

- No lo sé… - murmuré y ví a Amanda sacudiendo su mano a lo lejos – Oh, allí está una amiga… Vé a almorzar con Nick. No querrás que se ponga más celoso, ¿cierto? – el negó sonriente y se encaminó en busca de su amigo - ¡Dile que se inyecte…! – le grité a Mike y todos me miraron raro - ¡La insulina! – todos dieron como un respiro y volvieron a hacer sus cosas. '¿Tengo cara de drogadicta?' me preguntaba, y justo llegó Amanda.

- ¡Maddie! – dijo con su respiración acelerada, y posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Vino corriendo – Ya… está lista… la mesa.. – dijo entre respiraciones.

- ¿Estas bien? –Dije algo preocupada mientras la tomaba del brazo para que vuelva a la postura normal.

- Si, si, si. Solo… aire –Dijo en un suspiro.

- De acuerdo –Mientras reía divertida.

Se incorporó.

- Ahora si, ¿Vamos? –Le sonreí.

- Vamos.

Me tomó del brazo, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y me fue explicando sobre cómo son las que serían mis futuras 'amigas'.

- Okay, mira. Anne es mi mejor amiga, ¡te caerá genial! No tiene problemas con nadie, no creo que los tenga contigo. Luego sigue Sarah, quizás ella te caiga algo pesada, muchas veces es algo criticona y mala onda. Pero cuando está de buen humor puede resultar algo simpática. – dijo dudando y continuó mientras avanzábamos en la fila para comprar nuestro almuerzo – Bueno, y después está Rebecca, que es demasiado tímida, es muy difícil que se atreva a hablarte, es muy cerrada. No hay caso con ella. No puedo lograr integrarla ni con las chicas ni con los chicos.

- Probaré de integrarla – le prometí – Espero que les caiga bien… Recién estaba con un chico, Mike no sé cuánto… Es agradable, aunque medio tonto – comenté riéndome y Amanda miraba por encima de mi hombro con cara de tonta - ¿Amanda…?

- Hey, Maddie – dijo una voz masculina detrás mío.

- ¡Joe! – exclamé entusiasmada. Era raro verlo bien arreglado para la escuela, y no despeinado como siempre estaba en su casa, o en pijamas – Oh… Ella es Amanda… - la presenté – Amanda… Él es…

- Joe… - dijo en un suspiro mi amiga con ojos soñadores y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Amanda… - le susurré haciéndole señas con los ojos como diciendo _'¡No seas tan obvia!'_

- Hola – la saludó Joseph antes de besar su mejilla - ¿Eres la que se cayó en el acto escolar tirando a todas las bailarinas? – Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, cabizbaja, y colorada.

- Juraría que eres tú. – le dijo sonriéndole y se dirigió a mí - ¿Cómo va tu día, eh? Veo que ya tienes nueva amiga. Todos los chicos están hablando de ti. – me puse roja – ¿Sabes qué le ocurre a Nick? Lo acabo de cruzar y está furioso.

- Uhmm… No lo sé – mentí – Quizás no está teniendo un muy buen comienzo.

- Seguramente. Mañana se le pasará. Bueno, me debo ir, mamá… digo, Denisse me está esperando con la comida. ¡Ah! ¿Comerás aquí? – asentí – De acuerdo, te veo luego. ¡Adiós! – se despidió perdiéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes.

- Joe… - murmuró con cara de enamorada atontada - ¡AAAAH! – gritó de repente, saltando.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – pregunté alarmada después del respingo que me hizo dar.

- ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA? ¡JOE ME SALUDÓ! – me abrazó y dijo como unas ocho mil veces… - ¡Gracias!

- De nada…Pero, ¿gracias por qué?

- ¡Por presentarme a Joe! ¿No lo ves? ¡Sabe que existo!

- Oh… De nada – dije entre risas - ¿Quieres venir a su casa hoy? Con la excusa de hacer deberes.

- ¿Bromeas? – negué aguantando la risa, se veía demasiado feliz - ¡TE ADORO! – contestó abrazándome, y dejándome casi-sin aire – De acuerdo… Amanda.. tranquila.. – dijo para ella misma dando hondas respiraciones.

- ¿Pueden apurarse? – chilló alguien detrás nuestro: Nick – La fila avanza y ustedes parloteando como si no hubiera nadie más aquí.

No dijimos nada y nos apuramos, había delante nuestro dos personas nada más. Nicholas no paraba de chasquear con la lengua, quejándose, era fastidioso. Por suerte, compramos nuestro almuerzo rápido y nos fuimos a la mesa que tenía preparada mi nueva amiga. Nos sentamos, y me presentó a las chicas que me había nombrado anteriormente. Todo fue como lo había pronosticado: Rebecca super tímida me saludó y volvió su mirada a la bandeja repleta de comida. Anne logró ser la chica simpática, me sacó charla como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido de antes y Sarah, bueno, ella sólo se limitaba a escuchar nuestras conversaciones mientras que miraba alrededor y comentaba sobre algunas cosas que ocurrían, también se quejaba del sentido del humor de Sarah, fue ahí donde comenzaron una discusión.

- No te preocupes, esto suele pasar. Ellas no se llevan bastante bien, son completamente diferentes y eso es lo que a ambas le molesta –Me comentó en susurros Amanda–.

- Oh, ya veo.. –Dije impresionada.

- Vamos dilo… Sé perfectamente que no te agrado, nunca lo hice – Le decía una furiosa Sarah a la chica de aspecto agradable.

- Claro que no es así. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que tener este tipo de discusiones? Acaso, ¿no te cansa ya?

Luego de pasar la hora del almuerzo escuchando las discusiones de Anne y Sarah...

- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? – me preguntó Amanda, mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

- Física, ¿Y la tuya?

- Ah… ¡Genial! Estaremos juntas – dijo Anne metiéndose en la conversación.

- Oh, que bueno – con el mismo entusiasmo que ella.

- Bueno, hay que irnos… Adiós chicas, nos vemos luego – ahora se dirigió a mí – Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?

- Adiós y lo mismo… – sólo pude decir eso por que Anne estaba apurándome para no llegar tarde a clases.

Llegamos a la clase de Física, mi compañera me ayudó a buscar asiento ya que ella ya tenía con quién sentarse. Por suerte en esta clase me tocaba sentarme sola, sin compañía. No era que no me agradaba tener a alguien a mi lado, sino que los compañeros que había tenido lograban ser algo perdidizos y no podía prestar la mayor atención para comprender perfectamente el tema.  
La profesora Rachell Parker, luego de diez minutos, llegó. Ella parecía ser joven, casi de unos veintiocho años de edad. Me nombró y me hizo pasar al frente de toda la clase para presentarme. Como detestaba aquello, era muy vergonzoso e irritable.  
Al terminar con mi presentación, volví a mi asiento rápidamente.

- Señorita Owen… – dijo la profesora antes de que yo pudiera llegar a sentarme en mi asiento.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no se sienta con Nicholas? Él está solo.

- No, ¿Qué? – ella me miró raro – es decir… pero… está bien. Yo no tengo problema en sentarme sola. De hecho… suelo sentarme sola.

- Pero acá no señorita. A partir de hoy, Nicholas será tu nuevo compañero de banco.

- ¿Cómo? – Protestó el cabeza de virulana y Samantha, la chica rubia que conocí en el pasillo, que ahora se encontraba en la otra fila, cerca de Nick. Lo único que ha estado él haciendo hasta ahora es hacerme fastidiar. Pero, había algo que me causaba curiosidad… ¿Por qué la chica se quejó? ¿Qué era de él? _'¿Acaso es algo que te importe Maddie? Para nada…'_

- Como escucharon. Ahora no me hagan perder mas el tiempo y hagan lo que les ordené, ¿De acuerdo? – los dos asentimos y yo agarré mis cosas y me fui a sentar al lado del malhumorado – Y… señorita Wynes. No sé por qué se queja si usted ya tiene compañero.

- Es que me tengo de que quejar, ¿No? Si a mí no me dejaron cambiar de compañero, ¿Por qué a ella sí?. Yo me quería sentar con Nick – rezongó Samantha.

- Usted ya había elegido a su compañero, señorita. Las reglas son justas para todos.

- Pero usted le eligió a Nick con quien sentarse. Y él no se quiere sentar con ella.

- Señorita, deje de discutir ¿Si?

- Ag. Como diga… Luego hablaré con mi papi – sonrío conforme.

- Ahora todos. Página 108 a 119.

- Profesora… – habló un chico pelirrojo con algo de pecas.

- ¿Si, Marcus?

- ¿Se realiza de a dos las actividades?

- Si. Chicos… las actividades del libro se realizan con sus compañeros de banco ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Genial! Esto no es como pensé que sería – dije en susurros.

- Descuida, yo tampoco – me comentó Nicholas mientras miraba hacia otra dirección. Lo miré, pues, no entendía por qué me hablaba. Volteó a mirarme y no sé por qué su mirada me causo nerviosismo. Por lo tanto rápidamente desvié mi mirada de la de él y la posé en el libro de actividades.

- Hay que realizar las actividades – dije para cambiar de tema.

- Ahm… okay.

Nos pusimos a realizar las actividades. Nick sabía del tema y yo también, asique no nos costó mucho trabajo y lo hicimos rápido. Fuimos los primeros en terminar. La profesora lo revisó y luego nos dejó salir del salón para ir a buscar nuestras cosas al casillero y así esperar a que tocara la campana para irnos a casa.

- ¿A dónde irás? – me preguntó.

- Iré a mi casillero a buscar mis cosas – respondí secamente.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda?

- Si – mentí.

- ¿De verdad? Sonaste insegura.

- Pues, no importa. Lo encontraré.

- Okay. Espero que lo encuentres y que no se te haga tarde para volver a casa.

No dije palabra alguna y caminé, molesta, hacia la dirección opuesta en que se encontraba Nicholas, me estaba tomando el pelo. Y yo mentí que sabía dónde quedaba mi casillero… Por lo menos le hubiera pedido ayuda. Esta secundaria es enorme, no lo encontraré jamás.  
Caminé sin prestar atención, con los humos en mi cabeza aún, por varios corredores. Luego me dí cuenta, en la mitad de un corredor con las luces apagadas, que me había perdido ¿tan despistada estaba? Miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – me dije a mi misma.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has perdido? – dijo alguien detrás de mí, pícaro.

Volteé a verlo.  
- ¿Cómo…? – iba a preguntarle que _'¿Cómo me había encontrado?'_ pero me interrumpió.

- Sólo te seguí. Si que cuando te enojas logras ser tan terca, ¿eh? – dijo mientras reía.

- Agh, Nicholas… eres el fastidio en persona, ¿sabes? – dije molesta.

Comenzó a reírse.  
- Tus insultos me impresionan – no pude evitar reírme por la manera en que lo dijo – Al menos ya no estás perdida. ¿Vamos?

- ¿Adónde?

- A buscar tus cosas a tu casillero. Yo sé dónde queda.

- De acuerdo…

Caminamos hacia mi casillero, no estaba tan lejos de donde me había encontrado Nicholas. En todo el camino, no hablamos. Ninguno de los dos prefirió no hacerlo, sino volveríamos a las peleas de siempre.

- Bueno, aquí es. Casillero B18 – dijo Nick al llegar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es el mío? – le cuestioné.

- Por que es el de Samantha – dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca–. Ehm… Me retiro. Hazme el favor y procura no perderte, ¿Si? No quiero estar todo el tiempo cuidando de ti y de tus caprichos.

- No, descuida. Yo tampoco quiero que me estés cuidando. Ya es bastante el tener que soportarte en tu casa – dije y le sonreí de forma provocativa. Él sólo se limitó a sonreír, luego volteó y se marchó.

- Woow, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – me habló alguien detrás de mí. Mientras que yo sacaba las cosas del casillero.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté sin entender a Amanda.

- De aquello, con Nick – la miré raro, ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? ¡Nada! –. El hermano de Joe. El segundo chico popular de la secundaria. Duh…

- Pues, nada. – dije indiferente.

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Pues, no ocurrió nada, Amanda, en serio. Sólo me acompañó hasta el casillero por que no lo encontraba.

- ¿Y…? – inquirió.

- Me perdí por hacerme la chica mala. Y Nicholas me encontró, luego se ofreció para acompañarme a encontrarlo y listo, ¿Contenta? – sé que reaccioné mal con Amanda, pero detesto contar los detalles y mas cuando no ocurre nada de nada.

- Si, contenta – sonrió.

- Amanda… –Dije mientras cerraba el casillero.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento. Es que no me gusta hablar de aquello, menos del cabeza de virulana – miró extrañada – Y es que no ocurre nada. Solo no me agrada ni yo a él.

- ¿Cabeza de virulana? – dijo entre risas.

Yo le sonreí.  
- Por sus rulos… y por lo cabeza hueca que es – sus risotadas aumentaron el volumen –. Y dime… ¿Sabes que es Samantha de él?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Madeline? – inquirió pícara. _'Si Madeline, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?'_

- Solo… solo por saber – comencé algo tímida–. Aparte… hoy saltó como leche hervida, cuando la profesora me ordenó a que me sentara con él.

- ¿Ah, si? – preguntó impresionada, yo asentí.

- Y luego… él me dijo que sabía cuál era mi casillero, por que es el de ella. O algo así – dudé. ¿Por qué tuve que formular aquella pregunta?

- Oh, entiendo… Ella es la novia.

- Ah… – no sabía por qué no dije mas palabras que un simple "ah.."

Comenzamos a caminar.  
- ¿Estás segura que puedo ir hoy a tu casa? – me preguntó Amanda mientras salíamos por la puerta de entrada para irnos cada uno hacia nuestros respectivos hogares – ¿No crees que será mejor en otros días?

- ¿Tienes miedo o algo así? – le interrogué pícara.

- ¡No! Pero es que… En serio, mejor dejémoslo para otro día, ¿si? No es nada personal…

- De acuerdo, no hay problema. Hablaré con Denisse, ella no tendrá problema, le encantan las chicas – sonreí.

- ¡Maddie! – gritó a lo lejos Joe, sacudiendo su mano para llamar mi atención – ¡Debemos irnos!

- Lo siento, debo irme… – dije hacia Amanda – Nos vemos mañana, ¿cierto?

- ¡Claro! – contestó alegre – Puedo ir a buscarte asi venimos juntas si quieres.

- Ok, mira, ésta es la dirección…

- Ya la sé – mencionó y nos reímos – Mañana a las 8:30hs, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí – Ya tienes mi número. ¡Adiós! – se despidió dando un beso en mi mejilla y se perdió entre la gente.

Me dirigí hacia Joe que estaba al lado de un hombre gigante, que creo que respondía al nombre de Big Rob. Quizás sea su tío, pensé, pero no se parecía mucho a ellos. En realidad, no se parecían en nada. Me subí al auto donde me enviaron a subirme. Nick iría a mi lado. Parecía exhausto, enfadado, furioso. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Siempre está así? Eran mis preguntas. Aunque todos respondían que no, y que se le pasaba rápido, ¿cuánto tiempo significaba _'rápido'_? Porque hace tres días que está así, y no creo que mañana esté del mejor ánimo del mundo. Como cuando estábamos haciendo la fila, comenzó a chasquear su lengua y murmurar cosas no muy buenas creo… No escuchaba nada, pero podía notar cómo criticaba todo.

Llegamos a la casa Jonas y su madre comenzó a hacerme un interrogatorio de lo que había sido mi día. Le respondí con algo de entusiasmo, luego me encaminé hacia mi cuarto para pegarme una ducha. Al terminar, comencé a realizar los deberes que me habían dejado en mi primer día de escuela. No era bastante asique por lo tanto los terminé al rato. Bajé al living de la casa y allí me encontré con Kevin, que por el momento no habíamos mantenido tanto diálogo, será por que siempre se encontraba haciendo cosas que lo mantenía alejado de la casa. Él estaba jugando con Frankie y Nick a las "luchas" en el sillón grande, que se posaba frente a la enorme televisión.

¡Soy el mejor! – Gritaba el pequeño que se encontraba parado arriba de la espalda de Kevin mientras se daba palmadas en el pecho.

Al ver aquello reí.

- Auch, ¡Bájate, me romperás la espalda! – protestaba Kevin adolorido – ¡Nick bájalo!

- De acuerdo. – le respondió secamente Nicholas.

- ¡Que exagerado eres Kev! – respondió Frankie con berrinches mientras que Nick, muy serio, lo tomaba en brazos para sacarlo de encima de Kevin.

- Gracias. – acomodándose la ropa – Hey, mira… está Maddie.

Los otros dos muchachos voltearon a verme.

-¡Hola Maddie! – Dijo el hermoso pequeño mientras se acercaba corriendo a mí para abrazarme.

Acepté cálidamente su abrazo.

- Hola, lindo – Dije alegremente – ¿Sabes? Te eché mucho de menos –Le sonreí.

- Si, lo sé. Todas lo hacen, es que soy tan irresistible – haciéndose el galán.

- Calla enano – dijo entre risas Kevin mientras le tiraba un cojín – ¿Cómo te ha ido Maddie? Escuché que hiciste varias amigas.

- Oh, bien… Me ha ido genial. Conocí unas chicas y… chicos. Mike es muy chistoso y Ben también…

- ¿También ahora hablas con Ben? – me preguntó el enojón de cabello rizado furioso.

- Disculpa, pero tu amigo vino a hablarme, y es muy simpático. Me invitó a enseñarme la ciudad y… - fui interrumpida por Nick.

- ¿Aceptaste? – cuestionó enfurecido - ¡Genial! Primero Mike, ahora Ben. ¿Vas a dejarme sin amigos? ¿Eso es lo que estás planeando?

- Yo… - comencé pero Kevin me interrumpió.

- Cálmate, Nick… Estás un poco exaltado, ¿por qué no tomas un poco de aire? Deja a Maddie en paz, ¿estás celoso?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿CELOSO? Kevin eres… ¡Agh! – protestó y se fue de la sala de estar bufando.

- Yo no acepté… - susurré sin entender nada.

- Déjalo, está raro, pero se le pasa rápido.

- ¡Todos dicen lo mismo! ¿Cuánto es rápido? – le hice la pregunta que me formulaba en el auto.

- Rápido normalmente son uno o dos días.

- Ya van tres días, ¡y parece que empeora! ¿Yo tengo la culpa? ¿Es eso? Puedo irme si es necesario, no quiero causar pro…

- ¿Marcharte? ¡Qué dices! Nick está celoso, es eso. Estás robando la atención de todos aquí y eso lo molesta mucho parece – dijo pensativo el mayor de los hermanos -. O quizás eso de los chicos lo puso más celoso de lo que estaba… - comentó entre risas.

- ¡No manches! – le respondí entre risas tirándole el almohadón que había lanzado hacia Frankie hacía unos minutos.

- Si es como lo digo, y le gustas a Nick… ¡Hagamos una apuesta! – propuso con frenesí.

- ¿Apostar qué…? – cuestioné algo interesada. Sabía que ganaría yo la apuesta. '¿Nick enamorado de mi? ¡Ja!'

- Ehh… Si a Nick le gustas, tendrás que… dormir con él. – negué con la cabeza como diciendo _'¡Ni lo pienses!' _– No me refiero a que duermas de… ya sabes… - murmuró y Frankie no entendía – Sólo que tengas que dormir en su cama, por una semana. Y él contigo claro.

- Nick no querrá que duerma con él.

- ¿Y tú quieres? – preguntó pícaro.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero… Acepto. Pero si pierdo, tú tendrás que explicárselo a Nick, ¿me escuchaste? – asintió sonriendo – Ahora… Si yo gano… Tendrás que hacer una cita entre Joe y Amanda… Mi amiga.

- De acuerdo – aceptó y se acercó a mi para que estrechemos nuestras manos - ¿Empezamos desde ahora, cierto?

- Así es. Ahora… Tengo que preguntarle algo a Denisse. Te veo luego. – luego de eso me marché en busca de su madre. Frankie vino a mi lado tomado de mi mano. – Denisse… - comencé cuando llegué a la cocina mientras ella lavaba los platos.

- Cariño, ¿qué necesitas?

- Es que… Mira, hoy conocí una chica, y es muy simpática conmigo y pues…

- ¿Quieres traerla a casa? – preguntó mientras se daba vuelta para verme a la cara, sonreía.

- Sí… - contesté algo tímida.

- No hay problema, cielo. Tráela cuando quieras. Sabes que mi casa, es tu casa también.

- Lo sé, gracias… Pero es que iba a ser de mu y mala educación no pedirle permiso antes.

- ¡Eres un encanto! Ojalá tuviera una hija como tú.

Yo sólo me limité a sonreír y ponerme roja.

Como tenía todo terminado, estaba muy aburrida. Decidí ir a ver algo de tele y nada era lo suficientemente entretenido. Lo suficientemente entretenido para mí, diría. Frankie se había dormido así que no podría jugar con él a esos juegos de mesas que le gustan tanto. Fui a buscar a Joe y también dormía, al igual que Kevin. Nick no sé dónde estaba, y no creo ser muy buena compañía para él.  
Salí hacia la gran piscina y me senté en su borde. Me subí un poco mi pantalón hacia la rodilla y me saqué mis zapatillas. Coloqué mis pies adentro del agua. Estaba cálida, perfecta. Me acosté en el pasto, sin quitar mis pies del agua. Cerré mis ojos y me relajé. Todo estaba bien, nada podía molestarme, excepto las gotas de agua que me comenzaron a caer, alguien me estaba tirando agua.

- ¿Estás viva? – dijo entre risas malvadas Nicholas. Me senté y abrí los ojos. Estaba en la piscina, bañado en agua, con un short negro. _'Wow… Tiene músculos. __Bueno, no tantos, algunos. Pero ¡Wow!' _me decía en mi interior hasta que reaccioné.

- Qué… Qu… ¡¿Qué haces?! – pregunté furiosa. Por razón alguna, verlo así me quitaba el habla.

- Te despierto, ¡tonta! – contestó con sus malditas carcajadas malévolas. Yo comencé a reírme: se veía gracioso todos sus rulos mojados cayendo alrededor de su cara. Nick se puso serio y preguntó - ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué tengo? – preguntaba mirando hacia su pecho y su short.

- Ahm… Nada… - sólo pude contestar ya que no paraba de largar risotadas.

- Ah, ¿nada? – me interrogó travieso y se empezó a acercar a mi. Colocó sus manos en mis rodillas y me estremecí. Yo quería moverme pero no podía. _'¡Reacciona!'_ dijo una voz en mi interior, pero ya era tarde.

**--**

**¿Tarde? ¡¿TARDE PARA QUÉ?! :O (¿)  
No me sale el signo de pregunta al revés xD  
Bueno, ya saben, le dan al botoncito «Go» ahí abajo y dejan un comentario. Aviso que ahora también pueden comentar anónimos que antes no se podía :)**

**¡Besos!**


	4. Detención

**Hola! De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios, esta vez es más corto que el anterior, es que creo que los vamos a hacer así como este porque era demasiado el anterior, y nos gustaría que tenga varios capítulos esto :)**

**Esperemos que les guste!**

* * *

**Detención**

Nick me había agarrado las manos y me metió en la pileta, con toda mi ropa puesta. No sé nadar, y la pileta era honda.

- ¡Nick! – le grité pidiéndole ayuda mientras daba abrazadas, asustada, para no hundirme. Él creyó que estaba bromeando, pero luego se dio cuenta que no, por lo que me tomó en sus brazos y me presionó a su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí. Quizás estaría mejor si me dejaras de dar rodillazos – comenté molesta.

- Si no hago eso nos hundimos. ¿Puedes agarrarte de mi cuello?

- ¿Qué? Estás loco. Prefiero ahogarme.

- Maddie… No te voy a besar ni nada de eso. Tengo buen gusto – al terminar de decir eso le pegué un rodillazo – Lo… siento – se disculpó con lo poco de aire que tenía. Entrelacé mis brazos detrás de su cuello, sin pensarlo por más tiempo. En un momento él me miró y yo hice lo mismo. Su mirada iba de mi boca a mis ojos y se acercaba a mí, apretándome más fuerte hacia él.

- ¿Por qué miras mi boca? – pregunté interrumpiéndolo y él se alejó un poco de mí.

- Miro los grandes bigotes que tienes, ¡depílate, Maddie! – contestó sarcástico y me sonrió.

- Chistoso. ¿Me puedes llevar a la orilla? – asintió, me llevó hacia donde le pedí que me alcanzara y me tomó de la cintura para sentarme en el borde donde estaba antes de menudo chapuzón – Gracias – agradecí algo tímida. La ropa mojada se pegaba demasiado a mi cuerpo y eso me incomodaba.

- Por… Por nada… - dijo tartamudo.

- ¿Te inyectaste tu insulina? – pregunté para sacar algún tema. Mientras me cruzaba de brazos para taparme.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Yo pregunté primera – lo interrumpí sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sí, ya me inyecté mi insulina… Ahora, dime ¿quién te lo dijo?

- ¿Importa?

- No, pero hubiera preferido que no lo sepas. Cuando me entere quién te lo dijo… - amenazó.

- No harás nada – interrumpí de nuevo – Siento mucho que tengas esa enfermedad… Pero aunque siempre intentes hacerme enojar, molestarme, etcétera, yo te ayudaré y te obligaré a tomar tus medicamentos, ¿de acuerdo? – asintió resignado – Ahora… Me voy a bañarme, hace mucho frío… - mentí. En realidad tenía calor, y mucho.

- Adiós – me dijo y se metió en el agua para nadar.

Entré en la casa tratando de que nadie me viera, y lo logré. Al estar en mi habitación me sentí más "segura" así que me bañé con agua bien fría para tratar de quitar todo el calor que embargaba en mi cuerpo. Al terminar, me cambié y decidí enviarle un correo a mi madre, debía de estar preocupada por no haberle enviado un email hace un día. Eso me causó gracia por lo que me reí sola.  
Me senté en la silla que se encontraba frente al ordenador portátil y comencé a escribir:

_"¡Hola!  
Disculpa por no haberte escrito ayer, estuve dormida todo el día… (y no mentía cuando dije que estuve todo el día) Mi primer día fue muy lindo. Conocí a algunas chicas como Amanda, que creo que será una de mis amigas más cercanas aquí, al igual que Anne. Luego están Rebecca que es muy tímida, por lo que no establecí ninguna charla con ella y al final está Sarah que es media pesimista y mala onda, pero por suerte no habla mucho. ¡Ah! Y me faltó nombrar a Samantha, con ella comparto mi casillero, por desgracia. Es engreída, egoísta, y __la típica niña de papá.  
Creo que no falta contarte nada más. ¡Espero tu llamada, mamá! Y no olvides que te amo y te extraño demasiado, al igual que a mi padre. Denisse es una gran mamá adoptiva pero no es lo mismo._

_¡Cuídate!_

_Con amor,  
Maddie. "_

Apreté el botón «Enviar» y bajé al comedor para prepararme algo de comer ya que los demás ya habían cenado, bueno, sólo Denisse, Paul y Kevin. Yo no cené con ellos porque estaba haciendo los deberes, luego Nick, Joe y Frankie ya habían almorzado algo, por lo tanto ya estaban llenos para volver a comer. Comí algo, igual no tenía mucho apetito. Limpié lo que había usado y me fui hacia mi balcón. El tiempo estaba muy caluroso, y parecía que había una estufa a unos quinientos grados centígrados en mi pieza. Ya era casi de noche, debían ser las ocho de la noche o algo así. En verano el día era más largo.

Me senté en el banco que había allí, estaba descalza, por lo tanto coloqué mis pies arriba del banco, abrazando mis piernas, para no ensuciarme. Cerré los ojos para relajarme, pero sentí que algo me faltaba. Si, música. Fui a la habitación y tomé el reproductor de música, me coloqué los auriculares, aproveché el estar ahí dentro para airear la habitación, abriendo las ventanas, prendiendo el aire acondicionado y ventilador de mano. Luego de eso, me dirigí al balcón y volví a colocarme como lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Tomé el tiempo suficiente para que mi cuerpo absorbiera la fresca brisa del atardecer. Ya me había agarrado sueño y pereza, asique me encaminé hasta la cama para dormir. Mañana sería otro día largo…

¡Martes! Segundo día de escuela. Hoy pasaría a buscarme Amanda para así ir juntas al colegio. Hice lo habitual, bañarme, cambiarme, desayunar, conversar con Denisse y esperar a que se haga la hora en que tenga que partir. Bueno, lo de conversar con Denisse fue agregado, ya que no la conocía, pero quitando eso, se podría llamar "lo habitual".

Ring ring. El teléfono celular sonaba con el aviso de una nueva llamada entrante. Presioné el botón verde, más conocido como «Send» Era mi amiga.

- ¡Maddie!

- ¡Hola Amanda! ¿Qué hay?

- Nada nuevo… Sólo que estoy afuera, esperándote en la puerta.

- ¿Desde hace mucho que estas?

- No tanto. Estaba esperando a que salieras, pero… NADA.

- Y dime… ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió tocar el timbre? Sería más fácil y normal, ¿No lo crees? Al menos algo normal...

- Es que… – comenzó.

- ¿Es que…? – dije para que continuara con lo que iba a decir pero al parecer no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Fui por mis cosas, aún no había trancado, lograba escuchar algunas cosas que sucedían del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Hola Amanda! Maddie está dentro, creo que aún no está lista. ¿Quieres pasar? – Al parecer era Joe quien había captado su atención. Seguro.

- ¡Joe! – fue lo único que escuché o al menos lo único que logró decir mi amiga. Pensé por varios segundos aquello último. Fue lo único que logró decir, afirmé. Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente, _'Amanda quedará en ridículo frente a Joe. Ella siempre que lo vé se queda sin habla'_. Corrí hacia la sala, chocando torpemente con las cosas que se encontraban a mi alrededor, para luego ir a la puerta de entrada. Tarde pero llegué.  
Allí estaba ella, sin saber que decir, con los mismos ojos soñadores con los que suele mirar a Joe, era raro, apenas la he conocido el día anterior y ya sé de sus emociones, de quién la hace tocar las estrellas y volver a tierra, de sus acciones, de lo que le agrada y le molesta. Joe sólo miraba extrañado. Estaba a punto de hablarle pero interrumpí.

- Oh, Amanda… Aquí estás. ¿Vamos? – dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la tironeaba para que se moviera.

- ¿Qué, van aparte? – inquirió Joseph.

- Ahm… ¡Si! Es que queríamos ir caminando.

- ¿Caminando?

- Ajam – afirmé.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Necesito de una caminata – preguntó el muchacho con ánimo.

- Ah, pues… – miré a Amanda. Ella asintió entusiasmada – Si, claro.

- ¡Gracias! Voy por mis cosas y listo. No me tardo… – mientras entraba a la casa corriendo.

Amanda volteó a verlo, esperando a que el chico de sus sueños esté demasiado lejos para que no pueda escuchar lo que iba a decirme.

- Ya… – dijo y volteó a verme – ¿Acaso no es hermoso? – la miré como diciendo _'¿Acaso quieres que responda a tu pregunta?'_ –Y… me habló. ¡AAAAAH! – gritó emocionada, mientras que pegaba brinquitos.

Al ver esto reí.

- Si, te habló y tu tienes que hablarle también. Al menos responder a sus conversaciones.

- Si, lo sé. Pero es que… no puedo – dijo resignada – él es tan wow y yo… bueno, soy solo yo.

- Eres Amanda, Amanda. Y no eres poca cosa. Eres igual que él y déjame decirte que él es simpático y para nada engreído. No es tan difícil lograr hablar con él – ella sonrío.

- De acuerdo. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Genial. Ahora… como ya te dije, intenta responder a la conversación. No hables en exceso ni mucho menos poco. Habla con él como si estuvieses hablando conmigo. O sea, normal ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dijo asintiendo mientras repetía en susurros, para ella sola, lo que le había comentado que hiciera.

- Y una cosa… – me miró.

- No te pongas nerviosa. Tu eres linda, simpática, divertida y le agradas a casi todos. O al menos eso creo… – dije aquello último para mí. Ella asintió varias veces.

- Gracias Maddie – me abrazó y yo también lo hice.

- Por nada – Escuchamos ruidos que provenían dentro de la casa, nos separamos–. Ahora… ya sabes – asintió sonriente.

- ¡Chicas! ¿No hay problema si invité a que vengan dos personas más con nosotros? – Preguntó Joe. Nosotras negamos, ¿Qué problema iba a haber? Seguro que venía Kevin con alguien más, pensé. – Okay, gracias – nos agradeció sonriente – ¡NICK…! ¡BIG ROB…! – los llamó a gritos.

Cuando escuché el primer nombre, no sabía que hacer. ¿Acaso Joe no tiene memoria? ¿No recuerda que ninguno de los dos no nos agradamos?, me pregunté. Ahora no quedaba otra que escuchar las quejas del malhumorado. Aunque ayer a la noche no nos peleamos, de no creer. Pero, ¿Y mira si comienza a pelearme como siempre lo hace?

Miré a Joseph con mala cara. Él largó unas carcajadas. Seguro estaba enterado de lo de la apuesta. _'¿Sabrá de la parte que lo involucra a él con Amanda?'_. Me acerqué a él de forma disimulada.

- Dime todo lo que sabes… – dije en susurros para que Amanda no escuchara.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – dijo intentando sonar convincente, como si en verdad no estaría enterado de nada. Pero lo delató las risas que le salieron inconscientemente. Lo miré como diciendo "_Conmigo no"_. Y él se decidió, con resignación, a hablar – De acuerdo, está bien. Sólo sé que Kevin y tu apostaron. Y que si Kevin gana tendrás que dormir con Nick por una semana.

- ¿Nada mas? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- No, ¿Qué otra cosa tendría que saber?

- Nada…

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Para qué preguntaste entonces?

- Dime Joe… ¿Para que lo invitaste a Nick sabiendo de que no nos llevamos bien? – pregunté para cambiar de tema. Seguro que al hacerle esta pregunta se alejaría.

- Por que sería divertido verte haciendo algo que no quieres. Algo tan vergonzoso e irritable como eso – Tal parece que volví a confundirme.

- Ja- ja. ¡Que chistoso! – dije con sarcasmo – Mejor aléjate.

Comenzó a reírse.  
- Como quieras – y se alejó.

Al cabo de esto, salieron de la casa Nicholas acompañado de Big Rob.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasó con lo de "se me ocurrió que podíamos ir los dos caminando hasta la escuela"? – preguntó de mala manera el cabeza de virulana al darse cuenta que yo estaba allí.

Miré a Joe. Era el colmo, hasta mintió para que viniera Nicholas con nosotros. Al ver que no me había gustado nada lo que escuché, se adelantó para ir junto a Amanda.

- Ah, ¿Si? Tampoco nos había dicho – le comenté a Nick mientras miraba a Joseph.

- ¿Vamos, Amanda? – le preguntó Joe a Amanda, encubriéndose, mientras que la tomaba de la mano para que comenzaran a caminar hasta la salida de la mansión. Amanda me miró como diciendo _"¡Ayúdame!"_ Y yo le respondí sin emitir sonido alguno para que sólo leyera mis labios '¡HABLA-CON-ÉL!'. Ella asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, aterrorizada. Me empecé a reír por su cara, y todos me miraron raro, excepto Amanda, que me lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Viejo chiste – sólo dije y los otros siguieron mirando hacia el frente. Nick negó con la cabeza tratando de aguantarse la risa - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el colegio.

- Nada – respondió con un hilo de voz y largó una carcajada.

- ¿Tengo algo? – interrogué mirando mi ropa, estaba bien, no tenía nada. Toqué mi cabello y mi coleta estaba bien, al igual que todo mi 'peinado', si se puede llamar eso peinado.

- No, Maddie, no eres el centro del universo… Ni mucho menos de mis pensamientos – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Lo mismo digo de ti – le contesté enojada y él me sonreía.

- Sí, claro. ¿Piensas que no voy a creer que no piensas en mí todo el tiempo? – alardeó entre risas y se acercó a mi.

- Lo que digas. Y aléjate, que si nos ve tu novia, no creo que esté muy contenta. – dije empujándolo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que tengo novia? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Todos en el colegio lo saben, ¿por qué no lo sabría yo? – cuestioné levantando una ceja.

- Porque… -comenzó pensativo - a ti no te importa mi vida amorosa, ¿o si? – concluyó luego de unos segundos.

- Claro que no – afirmé segura.

- Deja a la niña tranquila, Nick – ordenó el gran hombre que venía detrás nuestro. Amanda y Joe iban hablando bastante lejos de nosotros. Mi amiga cada dos minutos aproximadamente giraba para asegurarse que no la habíamos abandonado con Joseph.

- Gracias – le dije a Big Rob – Al menos está usted para defenderme de éste mequetrefe – el hombre se rió.

- No me trates de usted, dime Big Rob, o Rob, o como quieras… - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Robbie? – asintió – De acuerdo… Gracias, Robbie.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Nick indignado – Dijiste que no te gustaba que te digan Robbie, ¡a mi no me dejabas llamarte así!

- Pero _ahora _me gusta – le contestó sacado de sus casillas Rob.

- Ya, pues. No te enojes, Nicky… - dije sarcástica con una gran sonrisa, me encantaba verlo 'celoso'.

- ¡No me digas Nicky! – me respondió encolerizado y adelantó el paso para no ir con nosotros. Big Rob no paraba de reír.

- Odia que le digan Nicky… - comentó.

- Genial – De ahora en más ese sería su nombre - ¿Eres familiar de ellos, no?

- Algo así – me contestó adelantando su paso para ir a mi lado – Sólo cuido de los niños – Nicholas lo oyó y se dio vuelta para lanzarle una de sus miradas asesinas y Robbie sólo reía – Es que… hay chicas que están locas y se le tiran encima…

- Oh… - murmuré. _'¿Se le tiran encima? ¿Qué son? ¿Modelos?' _- No debe tener mucho trabajo con Nicky, ¿no? No creo que a él se le vaya a tirar ninguna chica. O quizás si, pero una con muy mal gustoo problemas en la vista – bromeé y reímos fuerte mientras Nick bufaba.  
Llegamos al colegio. Me despedí de Big Rob y él me abrazó. Era realmente amoroso. Le devolví su abrazo con gusto y me fui en busca de Amanda que la había perdido de vista, hasta que la encontré, justo despidiéndose de Joe. No se habían separado durante todo el camino. Ella también me vió y vino corriendo hacia mí para lanzarse encima mío y abrazarme.

- Lo amo – dijo en mi oído y se separó de mí – Es… perfecto. ¿No lo crees? – asentí - ¡Hey! Espera, ¿cómo que crees que es perfecto? – preguntó celosa.

- No te voy a decir que no es perfecto porque tú te enojarías y comenzarías a molestarme con Nick y etcétera. Lo mismo hiciste ayer, ¿recuerdas? – asintió tímida – Ahora… ¡cuéntame! – ordené con entusiasmo. Aunque no me gustara hablar de las cosas de los demás, podía notar cuánto moría por hablar de él, y prestarle mis oídos no me costaba nada.

- Vamos a los vestidores para tomar nuestra ropa, tenemos gimnasia, mientras te cuento.

- Genial… - dije sarcástica. Esa asignatura era una en las que peor me desenvolvía. Siempre me caía, o los balones se me resbalaban, entre otras cosas.

- Bueno… Joe me estuvo preguntando cosas sobre mí, al igual que yo sobre él. ¡No sé cómo pude siquiera hablarle sin tartamudear!

- Créeme, yo tampoco – agregué chistosa. Ella me miró con mala cara, pero después comenzó a reírse.

- Es tan gracioso. No costó para nada seguirle la conversación. Aún no puedo creer lo tonta que fui, ¿cómo iba a estar nerviosa por hablar con él? – se interrumpió para tomar aire y luego seguir contándome – Dijo que fue agradable hablar conmigo y que sería genial que si algún día iría a hacer los deberes contigo a su casa y de paso pasar tiempo con él y el resto de su familia.

- Aww, qué lindo – me miró – Hablo de que te haya dicho eso – sonrió.

- Oh… Llegamos – dijo mientras abría la puerta de los vestidores–. Detesto esta clase.

- Si, yo igual. Digamos que mi fuerte no son los deportes –dije desilusionada.

- Ni los míos. Encima la profesora hace que trabajemos duro. De lo peor… – dijo mientras tomábamos nuestra ropa de los casilleros – ¿Y quieres saber que es más peor aún? – La miré.

- Ni lo digas… ¿Tenemos gimnasia junto a los chicos? – asintió – ¡Ge-nial! – dije con sarcasmo.

Comenzamos a cambiarnos.  
- Bueno, al menos nos tenemos una a la otra. Ambas somos un desastre en los deportes y a partir de hoy compartiremos los golpes – dije intentando ser positiva mientras reía.

- Tienes razón – reímos.

Terminamos de cambiarnos y nos dirigimos para la terrible pesadilla. El gimnasio era enorme. El piso era de madera y resbaloso, a sus costados habían tribunas para que varias personas pudieran presenciar las clases o los partidos que se realizaban. Habían arcos, aros, cuatro sogas gruesas que colgaban del techo, colchonetas en un sector, un enorme tablero eléctrico que se usaba para los partidos, cama elástica y entre otras cosas. También estaban los logos de la escuela, colocados en varias partes del gimnasio. En pocas palabras, lograba ser un gimnasio como el de las películas.

- Wow, es hermoso. Esto ni se compara al gimnasio de mi escuela – halagué impresionada.

- Y tienes que ver el campo de maratón y de futbol americano que se encuentra afuera. Es enorme.

- ¿Y se hace gimnasia allí?

- Si, pero cuando no hay días pesados como hoy. Por que varios terminan con dolores o pesadumbre.

- Ah… – fue lo único que pude formular, pues la profesora de gimnasia interrumpió a todos los que se encontraban allí, en grupos, para comenzar la clase.

- Niñas – dijo la profesora con un volumen que casi me deja sorda, al grupito de Samantha que estaba apartado de la clase, mirándose las uñas y arreglándose. Las alumnas que se encontraban alejadas se acercaron y comenzó la clase. María se llamaba la profesora, no quiso dar su apellido por una razón desconocida. Primero nos hizo jugar voley, deporte en el que era pésima. Lancé la pelota hacia arriba para tirarla hacia el otro lado de la cancha y me cayó en la cabeza. ¿Hace falta que diga que el que más rió fue Nick? Sin hablar de Samantha, que lo disfrutó más que cualquiera en todo el salón. Ben y Mike vinieron a socorrerme, algo que no hacía falta ya que había sido un golpe muy leve. Eso hizo que el de pelo rizado se encolerice y golpee la pelota fuerte en el piso. Por eso, recibió un castigo.  
Amanda, feliz de la vida, parecía que hubiera sido poseída por una jugadora de voley profesional: jugaba perfecto. Recibió muchos halagos por parte de la profesora, hasta le ofreció ser parte del equipo de voley del colegio, pero luego María se arrepintió cuando a mi amiga se le cayó y tiró al piso a todas las chicas que se encontraban detrás de ella haciendo fila para ser evaluadas. No sabía por qué se había desconcentrado tanto hasta que ví la razón: Joe había entrado al gimnasio. No se rió ni nada por el estilo cuando la vió caer. Sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza. Después de evaluar a todas sus estudiantes, la profesora nos hizo ponernos en pareja para hacernos pases con la pelota. Yo obviamente me puse con Amanda, lejos de la tribuna para que no lo viera a Joe. Nicholas se puso con Mike a nuestro lado. O jugaba mal, o lo hacía al propósito tirar los pases cerca de mí para pegarme. Hasta que lo logró y me dio uno en la cabeza.

- Mierda… - dije por lo bajo para que no me escuchara nadie. Amanda parece que me escuchó y dio unas pequeñas carcajadas – Fíjate por dónde lanzas el balón, idiota.

- ¿Qué es ese vocabulario, señorita Owen? Castigada.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi más sentido pésame – dijo entre risas Amanda. Le dirigí la misma mirada asesina que me había lanzado ella cuando me reí de su cara de terror.

- Gracias – contesté sarcástica y me fui a las duchas para bañarme, estaba toda sudada. Luego de un largo baño, me vestí con la ropa que había traído puesta. Suerte que el colegio nos daba toallas y todo lo necesario para bañarse, claro.  
Salí y no había nadie, excepto Amanda que estaba esperando sentada sobre una de las bancas que había en el vestuario, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Ya se bañaron todas? – le pregunté.

- No. Todas salen sucias de gimnasia. – me contestó sarcástica.

- Siento tardar mucho…

- Está bien. Ahora vamos.

- Oh, no… Estoy castigada.

- Cierto… Pero tienes que ir a detención, luego de la cafetería, o eso creo. Préstame el papel que te entregó María – asentí y busqué en mi mochila el papel que me pedía. Lo encontré al instante y se lo entregué – Oh, oh. Tendrás que ir ahora. Y parece que vas a almorzar tarde, Maddie, tienes dos horas de castigo y ya son… - dijo mirando hacia su reloj – las doce del mediodía.

- Estoy muerta de hambre… - comenté tocándome la panza.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! Yo también. Bueno, ¿vamos? – asentí – Toma – dijo cuando llegamos al salón de castigos y me entregó unos sándwiches envueltos en papel – Yo me compraré el almuerzo en la cafetería no te preocupes.

- Amanda… No hace falta, cuando cumpla mi castigo me compraré el almuerzo, en serio. Gracias, pero no hace falta.

- Maddie…

- En serio – la interrumpí y le devolví su almuerzo. No podía quitarle su comida – Gracias por acompañarme. Te veo luego – me despedí y entré al salón.

Casi todo estaba oscuro, sólo había una ventana media abierta en el fondo donde entraba un poco de luz. Una mujer de gran edad se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio vigilando a los estudiantes que habían sido castigados. Los alumnos que se encontraban allí, se tiraban papeles, o insultaban, era obvia la causa del por qué estaban ahí. Bueno, todos los castigados excepto Nick que estaba solo, sentado en una esquina en el fondo con los brazos cruzados mirando el piso. Como el asiento de la esquina opuesta a la de Nicholas estaba vacía me senté ahí, al menos allí no me llegaría ningún papel, y llegaba un poco de Sol a esa parte.

- Señorita – dijo la mujer que vigilaba mirándome.

- ¿Si? – pregunté parándome de mi asiento.

- Tiene que darme el papel que le entregó la profesora.

- Oh, lo siento. No me dí cuenta – me disculpé y le llevé el papel a la señora. Podría jurar que escuché decir a Nick _'Tonta'_. Volví a mi asiento, y empecé a jugar con mis manos. Por delante tendría dos horas de aburrimiento. Al cabo de quince minutos casi, alguien vino y se sentó a mi lado. No miré porque tenía miedo. Sí, miedo. Era muy estúpido pero es que esos chicos y chicas de allí eran raros.

- Tengo miedo – dijo el que estaba a mi lado.

- Miedoso… - le respondí.

- Claro, porque tú no tienes miedo – me contesto el sarcástico de Nick.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté y lo miré a los ojos, estaba sonriendo - ¿Quién te entiende? En tu casa cuando dije que Ben había hablado conmigo te pusiste como loco. Luego, en la piscina, hablabas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ahora, en clase, te castigaron porque tus amigos se acercaron a mí para socorrerme, hiciste lo mismo, y ahora… - suspiré – Vienes, y sonríes como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sólo quiero que…me expliques.

- Ya sabes, soy adolescente – sólo me dijo.

- Y yo también, sin embargo, no soy tan… bipolar.

- ¿Bipolar? – preguntó riendo y se acercó un poco más a mi – Tú me vuelves bipolar… - dijo en un susurro. _'La apuesta'_ recordé.

- ¿Qué? ¡Aléjate de mí! – grité para que sólo él escuchara y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – preguntó travieso.

- No. Pero… Agh. No te entiendo, en serio. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que en dos minutos estamos discutiendo.

- Maddie, estoy jugando nada más – aclaró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No me gustan tus juegos – le contesté molesta.

- No, claro… - dijo sarcástico – ¿Qué tienen de malo mis juegos?

- Nick, ¿puedes tan sólo…? – Iba a decir _'¿Puedes tan sólo callarte?'_ pero si se callaba, el tiempo tardaría años en pasar y los segundos se convertirían en minutos. Así que decidí tratar de hablar con él, quizás podamos entablar una conversación como gente 'normal' – Está bien – acepté resignada – Trataré de que tus juegos no me molesten, si haces que este castigo pase rápido.

- De acuerdo, haré que _nuestro_ castigo pase rápido. – prometió sonriente - No sé, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?

- Uhm… ¿Hace cuánto sales con Samantha? – _'Qué gran pregunta…_' dijo una voz sarcástica en mi conciencia.

- Pues… - comenzó con una sonrisa pícara – Hace unos pocos meses antes de que llegaras y arruinaras mi vida – bromeó.

- ¿Cómo puedes…? – _'¿Cómo puedes salir con una engreída así?'_ - ¿Qué te gusta de ella? Es que… Acepto que sea tu novia, y no tengo ningún problema, pero ella es tan… engreída.

- Pero es linda.

- ¿Sólo te importa el exterior?

- Claro que no… Quizás esté celosa de ti y por eso te hace ver una parte de ella no muy buena.

- ¿Cómo va a estar celosa antes de saber que estaba viviendo contigo? ¿O antes de que nos sentaran juntos en física?

- No sabía que habían hablado antes de que te viera conmigo… - dijo frunciendo el ceño – Si quieres… Le digo que no te moleste más – me propuso con una media sonrisa.

- No, no quiero que la obligues a hacer nada, pero hazle quedar claro que entre tú y yo no pasa nada, ni _nunca_ pasará nada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nunca pasará nada entre nosotros?

- Porque… - _'¡Sino tendría que dormir contigo!' _– No me gustan los de tu tipo – dije no muy segura.

- Quizás luego te gusten, quién sabe. A mí me gustaban las rubias y ahora me gustan las castañas… - contestó levantando una ceja.

- Samantha es rubia – le recordé.

- Lo sé, pero a ella le queda bien el rubio y no me importa el color de su cabello.

- Entonces deja de mentir – dije molesta.

- Maddie, estamos hablando bien y tú empiezas a contestar mal.

- Lo siento, no sé por qué contesté así… - respondí pensativa. _'¿Celos? Claro que no.'_ - ¿Ben tiene novia?

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó horrorizado.

- Quizás… - mentí.

- No, no tiene novia – contestó secamente y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Genial… Digo, puedo ser su amiga sin tener que preocuparme de poner celosa a otra chica.

- ¿Por eso me tratas mal? ¿Por Samantha?

- No. A ti ya te maltrataba desde el vuelo donde nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Y ni siquiera sabía que tenías novia, ni que viviríamos juntos.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos?

- Porque me peleas, molestas, entre otras cosas. ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu amiga si te caigo mal?

- No me caes mal, Maddie. Sólo me gusta molestarte – dijo y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara.

- Bueno… - dije tímida – a mí también me gusta molestarte, Nicky… - concluye con una sonrisa pícara.

- No me digas así te he dicho – me contestó molesto – Entonces… te gusta Ben. Puedo hacer que te invite a salir o algo así, a él también le gustas – comentó amargamente.

- ¿Le gusto? – pregunté sorprendida – ¿Yo? Bromeas, ¿cierto? – negó con la cabeza – Wow… – y callé al darme cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo con esas simples palabras de asombro frente a Nick – Seguro me dirás que soy tonta, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él.

- Por mi reacción, fue estúpida e innecesaria.

- Oh, ehm… puede ser.

- ¡Hey! – me quejé, frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero si tu lo has dicho. ¡Defínete, Maddie! – dijo sarcástico – Y dime… ¿Aceptas mi ayuda o te arreglas sola? –volvió con la seriedad de antes. ¿Qué hago? ¿Acepto? Por un lado, creo que vendrá bien aceptar, me permanecerá muy alejada de Nick y así ganaré la apuesta y también una cita. Pero por el otro, no me parece el aceptar su ayuda, mucho menos sabiendo cómo es él y sus "supuestos juegos", aparte para ser sincera, Ben no me gusta como dije que lo hacía, me metería en un enorme embrollo y lo peor de esto, estaría jugando con los sentimientos de una persona. Pero ahora volvemos a la pregunta, ¿Qué hago?

* * *

**Fin de otro capítulo, hora de reviews (?)  
Esperamos llegar aunque sea a los 30 para subir el siguiente. Y eso va a ser la semana que viene, de ahora en más, vamos a subir todos los viernes, o sábados.  
Un comentario es apreciado:)**

**Besos!**


	5. ¿Algo entre nosotros? Si, claro

**¡Hola! Millones de disculpas por la tardanza (2 semanas, ¿no?) Estamos llenas de exámenes, y justo ahora tengo una lección de historia ¬¬'  
Les dejo el quinto capítulo, esperemos que les guste (yo no quedé muy satisfecha)  
**

* * *

**¿Algo entre nosotros? Si, claro.**

Considerando las expectativas, aun así…

- Acepto – dije algo segura. No creo hacerle mal a Ben, aparte como dijo Nick, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá llegue a cambiar de opinión con respectó a Ben, claro. Pero aún así, no logro entender por que no estoy tan convencida con mi decisión. Quizá al ser egoísta por pensar en no perder la apuesta que había hecho con Kevin en vez de pensar en los sentimientos de Ben.

Nick me miró como intentando querer sacarme algo de mis pensamientos. Estaba a punto de hablarme…

- Lo sé, soné insegura. Pero deseo hacerlo. Quiero que me ayudes con Ben – le sonreí para que sonara mas convincente.

- De acuerdo – asintió.

- ¿Sabes qué hacer, cierto?

- Claro que si, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Oh… ¡genial! Cuando dices que no tengo de qué preocuparme, más me preocupa – dije con sarcasmo.

- Vamos, Maddie. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Qué le voy a hablar de ti, como que no te depilas y eso, para que no se te acerque?

- ¿Quieres que responda? – le pregunté levantando una ceja.

- Pero no lo haría, tampoco soy tan insensible como crees para delatarte de tal manera – bromeó.

Esta vez lo miré yo, intentando sacarle algo.

- Esta bien. Confío en ti.

Fue lo último que dije.

- Creo… - comenzó y miró el salón en busca de un reloj – que acabamos de cumplir nuestro castigo – terminó sonriente.

- Al fin… Muero de hambre – al terminar de decir eso sonó el timbre para anunciar el cambio de hora.

- ¿Quieres comer conmigo? – propuso mientras nos parábamos.

- Ehm… Claro… - contesté algo insegura.

- Ustedes dos – dijo la señora señalándonos – Ya pueden retirarse – asentimos.

- Es por aquí – señaló Nick el camino correcto, todavía no me acostumbraba al colegio muy bien, pues era mi segundo día.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, teníamos unos quince minutos para almorzar así que tendría que tragarme la comida, y lo haría con gusto. Mi estómago no paraba de rugir.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

- No lo sé, creo que… ¡Amanda tiene mi dinero! Voy a buscarla y vuelvo, ¿si?

- No hace falta, luego se lo pides. _Yo_ te invité a almorzar, _yo_ pago.

- Oh, no, Nick, no hace falta, en serio, no quiero…

- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

- Nada, esperaré a que Amanda salga de su clase y me compraré mi almuerzo.

- Madeline, ¿qué vas a pedir? – insistió, molesto.

- Yo… Está bien – suspiré – Pediré lo que tú elijas…

- ¿Te gusta la chocolatada acompañada con brócoli y una hamburguesa?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté con asco y rió.

- Vamos, dime qué quieres – preguntó cuando llegamos a la cafetería y la cocinera nos tomaba el pedido, enojada por ir a comer tan tarde.

- Lo que comí ayer con Amanda: hamburguesa con papas fritas – contesté alegre.

- De acuerdo, pediré lo mismo.

Luego de unos cinco minutos teníamos nuestro almuerzo preparado y ya nos encontrábamos en la mesa comiendo. Nos quedaban unos seis o cinco minutos así que tendríamos que apurar el paso. Nick comía como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo: lento, mirando la cafetería, a veces hasta a mí y me robaba algunas de mis papas mientras el tenía más que yo. Entonces, también le comí sus papas hasta llenarme.  
Tocó el timbre de nuevo, ya era tiempo de entrar a una nueva clase de una nueva asignatura.

- Química – dijo como si me leyera el pensamiento, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón donde se desarrollaría dicha materia.

Llegamos tarde.

- Muy bien, ¿eh? – dijo irónica la profesora – Tomen asiento, por favor.

Como no quedaban asientos nos tuvimos que sentar juntos. Samantha, que se encontraba a mi derecha, me miraba con esa mirada de arpía que tiene siempre. Posiblemente esto de Ben me ayude para darle algunos celos. Aunque, en realidad, no me había hecho nada… Bueno, si, tratarme mal, pero era parte de su naturaleza. _'Lo pensaré'_ me dije. Sin embargo, aunque me hiciera algo '_malo'_ la viborona, tendría que tener mucho valor yo para darle celos y más con Nick.

- Mira la cara de tu novia…- le susurré a mi compañero de mesa e hizo lo que le pedí.

- ¿Qué tiene? – me preguntó y me volvió a mirar.

- ¿Cómo '¿Qué tiene?'? ¿No ves la cara con la que me mira? Un poco más y me come con la mirada…

- Tiene la cara de siempre.

- Si, la cara de bruja que tiene siempre querrás decir.

- Deja de insultarla – ordenó enojado.

- Lo siento… - me disculpé – Pero es la verdad – dije rápido y volví a mirar a la profesora haciéndome la tonta para no ver la mirada furiosa de Nicholas.

Comenzó con la clase con lo básico: la tabla periódica de los elementos. No me la sabía de pies a cabeza, pero conocía la gran mayoría y creo que Nick también. Por lo tanto, no costó mucho trabajo entenderlo.  
Lograba ser raro, pero prefería mil veces tenerlo de compañero a Nicholas que a Mike. Él prestaba atención y dejaba que me concentre en clases, no estaba a cada rato preguntándome por lo que acababa de explicar la profesora, no digo que no se pierde de nada, pero se le nota que pone las ganas para comprender el tema a la perfección. Asique por lo tanto, si podría ayudarlo en un tema que él no entienda no me importaría explicarle.  
La clase fue tan rápida. Casi que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que habían pasado dos horas de clase.

Tocó la campana anunciando que era hora de salida.

- Al fin… Terminó el día. Estoy exhausta – dije mientras me levantaba del asiento y tomaba mis cosas.

- Ahm… siento decepcionarte, pero… – sonrío con pesadumbre mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Qué sucede? – indagué.

- Tenemos que presenciar las dos horas de clase de historia perdida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Ojala no lo hiciera, pero…

- Ag. ¿Y es ahora? – asintió – ¡Que mal! Segundo día de clases y ya castigada – apunté con decepción. Nunca en mi vida había sido castigada. Y ahora llego acá y rompo la rutina. Se supone que las cosas tendrían que ir de bien a mejor y no de bien a peor. Pero lo que resultaba molestarme más era el tener que presenciar la clase ahora cuando lo que mas deseaba hacer era estar descansando en la mansión Jonas, jugando con Frankie y ya haber terminado con mis deberes diarios.

- Luego te sigues decepcionando de ti misma. Ahora hay que ir, llegaremos tarde sino – al ver que no tenía reacción alguna, me tomó de la mano y me guió, apresuradamente, a la siguiente clase.

No podía creerlo, Nick en todo el día no estuvo comportándose de la misma manera en que se suele comportar hacia mí. En realidad, seguía haciendo que algunas cosas me molestaran, pero no me resultaba tan pesado como antes, será por que me había dicho que no era que no le agradaba, sino el simple hecho del querer molestarme todo el día. ¿Seguiría comportándose así?

Fue tan rápido y estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos traspasado la puerta del aula. Cuando miré, me dí cuenta que estábamos en el curso de Joe. ¿Cómo lo hice? Pues, fácil, Joe estaba justo hablando con el profesor en su escritorio.

Volteó a vernos. Su aspecto era de sorpresa. Su mirada recorría de nuestros rostros a nuestras manos. Nick y yo, sin comprender, nos miramos y bajamos la mirada a la dirección donde nos llevaba la mirada de Joe. Al rato comprendimos tanto asombro. Nick seguía tomando mi mano. De inmediato nos soltamos y apartamos uno del otro.

El hermano mayor de aquel muchacho de rizos, sonrió ampliamente. Luego volvió a su asiento. Nicholas se acercó al escritorio del profesor y pidió hablar con él, yo hice lo mismo que aquel joven, me acerqué a donde ahora se encontraban ambos. Para ver si nos permitía que presenciáramos la clase. Al acercarme luego de un rato, sólo pude escuchar un _'de acuerdo'_ de parte del profesor de historia.

- Vayan, tomen asiento. Y procuren que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿Está bien? – los dos asentimos. E hicimos lo que nos ordenó.

- Pero profesor, no hay mesa para dos – comunicó Nicholas.

- Tráiganse una, en el aula de al lado. Sino tomen asiento con algunos que se encuentren sentados solos. – respondió el profesor

Nicholas se dirigió a la puerta, para luego ir a buscar al aula de al lado una mesa para ambos. Pero el profesor lo interrumpió.

- Señor Jonas, ¿A dónde va? – inquirió el profesor.

Nick se volteó.

- Voy a buscar una mesa para que nos sentemos – contestó educadamente.

- Pero si la señorita Owen ya está ubicada.

- ¿Ah? – dijo sin comprender.

- ¿La ve? Está sentada junto a Joseph – me señaló.

- Oh… si. – se dio media vuelta.

- Mire, allá hay un asiento vacío. Justo al lado de Robert – le indicó una mesa tras nosotros.

- De acuerdo. – dijo con seriedad. Y caminó hacia el lugar que le había dicho.

Al pasar a mi lado, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo entre dientes '_Gracias'_. Joe y yo, largamos unas carcajadas. Era gracioso verlo enojado.

El profesor prosiguió con la clase para los demás alumnos, excepto nosotros. Pero nos entregó unas hojas para que hagamos lectura, resumamos y realizáramos las actividades. Estaba a mitad de trabajo cuando alguien tiró de mi cabello. Giré disimuladamente, era Nick, quien estaba inclinado hacia mí.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté en susurros de mala manera.

- Mira, tengo que sentarme de vuelta con un nerd y por tu culpa – miré a su compañero.

- Al menos a él puedes pedirle ayuda en tu tarea – dije entre risas.

- ¡Hey! – protestó Joe atrás y reímos. Menos Nick.

Terminamos nuestras actividades con Joe y nos pusimos a hablar sobre Amanda y él me contaba todos los momentos vergonzosos en la escuela de ella. Uno de ellos fue caerse encima de una porrista y tirar a las demás como efecto domino. O también cuando estaban en una de esas competencias de canto y actuación que hacen allí, y Amanda cantó perfecto, pero al final cuando le dijeron que había ganado, comenzó a hacer sus brinquitos, se rompió un taco de uno de sus zapatos y cayó a la tribuna. Y otros momentos más me contó que no recuerdo. Al parecer a Joseph le cae genial Amanda, y no para de hablar de ella. Quizás no sea tan necesario lo que tenía pensado para cuando ganara mi apuesta.

- Y dime… ¿Qué fue aquello con Nicholas? – preguntó curioso Joe. Mientras que salíamos por la puerta de entrada de la escuela y nos dirigíamos a la camioneta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hablo de que entraron tomados de la mano. Eso quiere decir que ha ocurrido algo y que… ¡Perdiste la apuesta!

- ¡¿Qué?! No, para nada. Eww – dije con asco.

- Para mí que si…

Dijo y entró a la camioneta. Mi amigo Robbie estaba allí, esperándome, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que entrara.

- ¡Hola, Maddie! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Castigada? – me saludo alegre el señor grandote.

- ¡Hey, Robbie! Nada, cansada y si, no me lo recuerdes – pedí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él sonrío.

- Okay, de acuerdo. Ahora entra así los llevo a casa – hice lo que me ordenó.

A mi lado se encontraba Joseph y de copiloto iba Nicholas. Tal parece que ambos se estaban peleando por querer ir adelante.

- Vamos Jerry, déjame ir adelante – decía Joe, mientras que se le aventaba a Nick para molestarlo.

- No. Tu llegaste tarde, Adam. Y si quieres ir adelante, sácate el registro.

Yo solo reía. Big Rob subió a la camioneta.

- Dejen de pelear, _niños_. Pónganse el cinturón de seguridad – los tres lo hicimos en silencio y él aceleró.

Volteé a verlo a Joe, estaba cruzado de brazos y murmurando cosas molesto. Seguro acerca de Nicholas. Llegamos a la mansión Jonas, hice lo de siempre, saludar a todos, merendar, luego ir a mi habitación para ducharme, hacer deberes de la escuela y entre otras cosas. Pero esta vez, al no tener qué hacer, no decidí bajar, me quedé en el cuarto, tirada en la cama, mientras escuchaba música.

Como hacía realmente mucho calor, me di una buena ducha fría y me vestí para bajar a comer algo.

- Nick…- dije al verlo comiendo algo, sentado sobre la mesada que se encontraba en la gran cocina – Yo… Vengo a buscar algo para comer y me voy…

- ¿Ije mgo? – preguntó con la boca llena.

- Ehh… ¿Qué? – cuestioné arrugando la nariz.

- Que… - comenzó tragando la comida y prosiguió cuando terminó de tragar todo – ¿Dije algo? No dije nada…

- Lo sé, pero creí que estabas enojado y ehm… dije mientras buscaba algo en la heladera y saqué unos sándwiches . Lo miré – Lo siento… - me disculpé tímida por lo de hoy. Él me miró extrañado – Por lo de hoy, tú sabes…

- Oh, si. Ya… no importa, Maddie. Ahora… - dijo bajándose de la mesada - ¿Quieres que planeemos lo de Ben?

- Mmha – le respondí con mi boca llena, asintiendo y tragué - ¿Tienes planeado algo ya?

- Algo… Conozco a Ben y… caerá, seguro. Es muy tonto, y ciego – dijo entre risas.

- Ja. Tú eres el ciego por fijarte en esa… - _'Víbora'_

- Samantha – interrumpió enojado.

- Si, esa – contesté indiferente – ¿No viene nunca a tu casa?

- Vino. Una vez. Es que… No le gustan los niños y Frankie… Bueno, tú lo conoces, es molesto.

- ¿Frankie? ¿Molesto? Por favor, Nick. Es adorable tu hermano. El problema es ella, que seguramente se quiera a ella misma y no le importe nadie más.

- Maddie, ¿puedes dejar de hablar así de ella? Ni la conoces. –pidió con el ceño fruncido.

- Tengo un sexto sentido con las personas… - _'Aunque a veces no funciona.'_ Me dije. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba segura que me iba a dar la razón en un futuro muy cercano – Y ella no es buena, Nick.

- Lo que digas… - dijo sin importancia – Estamos bien y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

- No, no importa eso nada más. Mira si… Agh. No quiero hablar más del tema. Sé que tengo razón y muy pronto vendrás a decirme '_Maddie, lo siento, estaba equivocado'_ y yo me reiré y te diré '¡_Ja! Lo sabía'_ y me reiré mucho más y…

- ¿Ya? – asentí tímida – Si tienes razón te pediré disculpas, y sino… me reiré de ti…o eso creo – dijo pensativo – Lo que sea. Ahora… Hablemos de Ben. Tú quieres salir con él, ¿no? – asentí, aunque no deseara eso – Entonces… Puedo hacer que te invite a salir. Si le digo que le gustas, y que mueres por salir con él…

- No muero por salir con él – lo corregí – Sólo quiero conocerlo más porque es… lindo – concluí insegura.

- Cómo sea – respondió amargamente – Le diré que quieres salir con él, y que estás esperando a que te invite.

- No. No quiero eso. Las citas no son 'mi fuerte'. Soy muy tímida y si quisiera llegar a besarme le daría una bofetada y arruinaría todo – aclaré rápidamente en forma de advertencia, a la vez que preocupada – Sólo haz que se acerque más a mí, y ni se te ocurra decirle que me gusta _– 'Aunque no me gusta'_.

- De acuerdo, yo… mañana hablaré con él y apuesto cualquier cosa a que la semana que viene ya son novios.

- No soy ese tipo de chica que sale con un chico que conoce en un día – dije seria – Como ya te dije… primero quisiera conocerlo, perfectamente y estar segura de si ese chico es lo que quiero. Quizás tardemos meses para comprendernos y aún mas, para el beso… por mas de que estemos saliendo – él comenzó a reír - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te sucedió del tener miedo en confiar?

- Es que… Tú te vas a ir, ¿recuerdas? ¿Esperarás a irte para darle un beso? – preguntó sonriente.

- Si – respondí segura – Puedo venir de vacaciones, o hasta invitarlo a ir a mi país y allí nos podríamos dar todos los besos que queramos – _'Si bien no pienso ni besarlo'_

- No creo que a tu madre le guste verte besar con un chico – dijo serio.

- ¿Quieres que lo bese aquí para que me veas tú?

- ¿Qué? Yo…

- ¿Quién va a besar a quién? – preguntó pícaro Kevin mientras entraba en la cocina. ¿Había escuchado todo?

- Maddie a Ben – le respondió entre risas Nicholas.

- A Maddie le gusta Ben – comenzó a cantar el mayor de los hermanos y me despeinó el cabello antes de abrazarme por atrás – Ni te creas que eso te hará ganar la apuesta – susurró en mi oído y se fue al lado de Nick que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, enfrente mío.

- Es obvio que ganaré, Kevin – le contesté con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó el cabeza de virulana mirándonos a Kevin y a mí.

- Es que con Kevin apostamos que… - dije pero el creador de la apuesta me interrumpió.

- Si gana el Manchester United, le debo dar veinte dólares a Maddie, y si gana el Barça, ella tendrá que pagarme a mí.

- El partido comienza ahora, ¿cierto? – asintió el mayor – Vamos a verlo. Oye, Nick, eres testigo de nuestra apuesta, por lo que tendrás que ser testigo cuando paguemos nuestra apuesta, ¿de acuerdo? – dije traviesa sabiendo que esta apuesta era toda una farsa.

- De acuerdo – me dijo y se dirigió a Kevin – Prepárate para perder veinte dólares, bo-bo – se burló.

Fuimos a la sala de estar, donde estaba ese gran sillón color café oscuro tan cómodo. Enfrente de este, se hallaba un televisor plasma, gigante. Nos sentamos. Yo me senté en el medio de los hermanos, y sostenía unos pop corn's que se había preparado Nicholas antes de hablar sobre la apuesta del partido. Estaban exquisitos, crocantes, como a mi me gustaban. Creo que les había puesto esa mantequilla que tanto le ponen los estadounidenses.

- Ya, Maddie, no te los comas todos, quedarás más gorda de lo que estás – bromeó Nick y le dí un codazo.

- Si a ti te gustan así – le contestó Kevin entre carcajadas.

- Querrás decir a ti – corrigió Nick.

- A ti – le contradijo Kevin.

- Cállense. Ya sé que les gusto a todos – dije irónica.

- O mejor dicho a Ben – susurró Nick en mi oído. Su aliento en mi oído me dio un escalofrío.

- A él también – respondí entre risas.

- Y a Nick… - murmuró Kevin para que sólo oyera yo.

- Cállate – le ordené.

- No dije nada… - me contestó Nick extrañado.

- No. Fue… ¡Miren, ahí empieza! – exclamé para cambiar el tema.

- Deja escuchar, Maddie… - ordenó Nick con el ceño fruncido, mientras que yo no había nada más que avisado.

- Lo que sea – me limité a responder. No tenía ganas de pelear, prefería dejarlo para un poco más tarde.

Comenzó el partido con un gol del Manchester United alrededor de los 15 minutos. Como era de esperarse, Nick lo disfrutó, como si fuera él el que fuera a ganar la apuesta, gritando '¡¡GOL!!' en mis oídos, dejándome casi-sorda. Me odiaba. Kevin sólo me miró y me sonrió. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Lionel Messi (uno de mis jugadores preferidos) hizo gol para su equipo, el Barcelona, y así quedaron empatados hasta el medio tiempo, donde tendríamos que esperar unos diez minutos para la segunda parte.

- Odio a ese tal Messi. Es tan… feo – criticó Nicholas incorporándose y estirando sus brazos hacia el techo.

- Envidioso – contesté sacándole la lengua.

- No tengo nada que envidiarle… - dijo pícaro y se levantó su remera tocándose su abdominales, aunque no se le notaran mucho.

- No, claro. Él tiene talento, sabe jugar al fútbol y tú no… Ah, si. Tu talento es molestar. Lo haces a la perfección – dije entre risas. Él me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Nick si tiene un talento, Maddie – me desmintió Kevin, que hasta ahora había estado callado.

- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? – pregunté curiosa, el mayor de los hermanos lo dijo enserio.

- Pues él sabe can…

- Oigan, ahí empieza el partido – interrumpió rápido Nicholas.

- ¿Tienes que gritar? – pregunté molesta - ¿Qué ibas a decir, Kev?

- Que Nick sabe…

- Cállate, menso. No dejas escuchar. ¿Por qué no traes algo para tomar? Maddie se está deshidratando – interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¡Todavía no empezó! – protestó Kevin.

- Y yo no tengo sed. ¿Qué te ocurre? Déjalo decirme tu talento.

- Pero es que… Está bien, díselo – dijo resignado. _'¿Se puede chupar su codo o tocarse la nariz con la lengua? ¿Tan malo es su talento?'_ me preguntaba.

- Nick canta. Y muy bien, debo admitir – expresó orgulloso Kevin.

- ¿Contenta? – indagó enojado Nick.

- ¿Cantas? ¡Quiero escucharte! – pedí entusiasmada.

- Ahora no. Luego, Maddie – respondió seco.

- _'Luego, Maddie' _– lo burlé – Luego, seguramente signifique _nunca_.

- Quiero ver el partido, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí cruzándome de brazos.

En el segundo tiempo, un jugador del Manchester que no recuerdo el nombre anotó un gol para su equipo, colocándolos así como ganadores. Me tapé los oídos esperando los gritos de Nick, pero como no festejó volví a cruzarme de brazos y ahí fue cuando me aturdió de nuevo.

- Ya… Detente – Supliqué mientras cubría con ambas manos mis oídos, antes de tirarle con un cojín que se encontraba sosegado en mi espalda. Él automáticamente dejó de hacerlo y comenzó a reír. Al parecer por haber logrado lo que se propuso: fastidiarme – ¡Kevin! Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿No? – Cuestioné con una ceja alzada.

El mayor de los hermanos dio un suspiro y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón. Hurgó en él y sacó el dinero.

- Toma, aquí tienes. – dijo de mala manera, entregándome el billete.

- Y ahora mi amiga Maddie nos invitará a tomar un rico helado, ¿Cierto? – apuntó el cabeza de virulana al tiempo que me abrazaba.

Lo miré extrañada, mientras me apartaba de él.

- Vamos Maddie. No seas mala, ¿si? – me puso cara de inocente.

- De acuerdo… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un rico helado conmigo… – Nick sonrió – …Kev?

Su rostro tornó una mueca de disgusto.

- Hey… – se quejó, al momento que se alejaba de mí.

- ¡Claro que si! – aceptó.

- ¿Vamos? – propuse mientras tomaba del brazo de Kevin. Nick se cruzó de brazos y nos miraba haciendo pucherito - ¿Vienes? – le pregunté guiñándole un ojo.

- No lo sé… - vaciló cuando me dio vuelta la cara pero me volvió a mirar y sonreía de oreja a oreja - ¡De chocolate para mí! – reímos.

Kevin tenía un auto (algo que no sabía) era… ¡Grandioso! Descapotable, negro, brillante como un diamante de miles de quilates, y grande. Muy grande.

- Si es para ti solo el auto… ¿Para qué tan espacioso? – pregunté por curiosidad, creo que sabía lo que respondería.

- Salidas de amigos – _'Bingo' _– Chicas… - dijo entre risas.

- Ya entendí – interrumpí rápidamente. No quería saber lo que seguía – No sé si quiero subirme ahora…

- Oh… No, Maddie, no es que hago… _eso_ en el auto con chicas. Sólo las saco a pasear en citas… tú sabes – aclaró el mayor - Y a ustedes les atraen los autos grandes.

- A mí no. Eso es ser materialista, Kevin. Si sales con chicas que están contigo por lo que tienes, no te convienen..

- Es sólo para divertirse, no se va a casar con ninguna de ellas, tonta – dijo Nick.

- Comprendo – dije asintiendo – Tú crees que nosotras, las mujeres, servimos para divertirlos. ¿Eso es a lo que te refieres? – pregunté molesta.

- Si… No… - logró decir – Chicas como tú no son divertidas – terminó y le pegué en su brazo - ¡Auch! No tienes gracia pero sí más fuerza que… ¡Joe!

- Sigue diciendo esas estupideces machistas y verás lo fuerte que puedo ser en realidad – amenacé, aunque estaba mintiendo. '_¿Yo? ¿Fuerte? Ja.' _Tenía la fuerza de un bebé. Lo que ocurre es que Nicholas es muy amanerado y llora por todo. Tonto.

- ¡Qué miedo! – se burló y yo levanté el brazo para golpearlo nuevamente pero él ya había salido corriendo y me sacaba la lengua. Kevin sólo reía.

Nos subimos en el auto. Yo atrás, Nick de copiloto y Kevin, en el asiento del conductor. El trayecto hacia la heladería fue muy corto, por lo que llegamos en menos de 5 minutos.

- Chocolate – dijo Nick al llegar, cuando estabamos pidiendo nuestros gustos preferidos.

- ¿Sólo chocolate? – preguntó la vendedora de helados. Él asintió.

- ¿Un cuarto de helado y sólo de chocolate? Eso no te hará daño, ¿cierto?

- Claro que no… - me contestó haciéndose el valiente – Aparte, ¿crees que comeré todo esto ahora? No me llamo Maddie y me como todo enseguida – mencionó entre risas.

- Ja-Ja. Más te vale que no lo comas todo…

- ¿Sino me pegarás? – preguntó Nicholas pícaro. Asentí – Me gustaría que sea con un látigo – susurro en mi oído y comenzó a reír.

- Idiota… - lo insulté mientras lo empujaba - No soy Samantha, recuérdalo.

- ¿Lo ves? Eres aburrida. Es sólo una broma.

- Te dije, no me gustan tus bromas.

- Aquí tienes tu helado, Nick – anunció sonriente la heladera.

- Gracias – contestó algo tímido y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas que estaban en lo que sería el patio de la heladería.

- Vainilla, chocolate y menta granizada – pedí yo y en menos de cinco minutos ya lo estaba comiendo en una de las mesas con Kevin y su hermano.

- ¿Qué gusto es ese? – curioseó Nick en mi pote de helado.

- Menta granizada.

- Odio ese gusto… - comentó Kevin.

- Es delicioso – le dije.

- ¿Puedo…? – preguntó Nicholas.

- No te va a gustar – le advertí.

- Dijiste que es delicioso… - dijo mientras ingresaba su cuchara y tomaba algo de mi helado y lo probaba – Es asqueroso…

- ¡Te lo dije! – dije entre risas.

- Qué mal gusto… Primero Ben, ahora ese gusto espantoso… Maddie, tú tienes problemas de vista, ¿cierto?

- Veo perfecto. Y el que tiene mal gusto y ve mal eres tú.

- Dejen de pelear – ordenó el mayor - ¿Todo el día tienen que hacerlo?

- Él/Ella empezó – dijimos Nick y yo al unísono, señalándonos el uno al otro.

- Los que se pelean se aman y… - comenzó Kevin.

- Agh, Kev, no digas esas cosas de niños tontos. Es obvio que entre éste pelos necios y yo nunca pasará nada de nada – aseguré.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Maddie? – preguntó Nick.

- Pues es obvio, te caigo mal, tú me caes peor, y no podemos mantener una conversación como gente algo-adulta sin discutir, ¿crees que podría pasar algo entre nosotros? – pregunté ahora yo.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, por cierto (:D)  
Trataré de subir el viernes próximo, pero no lo sé, tenemos demasiadas pruebas, y encima se vienen las fcking integradoras (exámenes donde te toman todo lo visto durante todo el año)  
Dénle al botoncito 'Go' ahí abajo, y subiré más pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

¡Buen viernes!

damnperfect & Kelseey


	6. ¿Tan difícil es decir NO?

**¡Hola! Si, tardamos una semana (¿o ****unas semanitas?), pero acá estamos de vuelta con nuevo capítulo (:D)  
Esperamos poder subir el próximo viernes, pero no creo... Estamos algo complicadas con los fcking exámenes, y se nos vinieron todos juntos. Noviembre va a ser un caos para nosotras definitivamente.  
Bueno, dejo de malhumorarme con los malditos estudios y les dejo el sexto cap.  


* * *

**

**¿Tan difícil es decir NO?  
**  
- Pues… - comenzó Nick.

- ¿Pues qué? – presioné.

- ¡Pues que no! Estoy de acuerdo contigo – concordó y podría jurar que al final dijo _'Creo…'_

- Si, claro – ironizó Kevin. Creo que nos habíamos olvidado de su presencia.

- ¡En serio! – dijimos al unísono, otra vez, Nicholas y yo.

- ¿Son un coro ahora, o qué? – se burló el mayor.

- Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos, está oscureciendo y mucho – dije.

- Tienes razón. ¿Terminaste, Nick? – le preguntó Kevin.

- Si… - contestó dudoso - Si se llama a un helado derretido que no se puede comer o terminar, pues terminé – comentó mirando su pote de helado con asco – Parece… excremento – me reí.

- ¡Qué asco! – exclamé y él se reía y me mostraba su tazón de helado derretido – Creo que nunca más comeré helado de chocolate…

- Mejor para mí – festejó el cabeza de virulana.

Volvimos a la casa donde me hospedaba. Todos estaban cenando un gran guiso de espaguetis con albóndigas (que olía delicioso) pero no tenía hambre ya. Me fui hacia mi habitación y me higienice con unas sales que me había regalado Denisse. Luego de ese largo baño olía a fresas, me gustaba, era dulce y quedaba un poco de ese aroma en cualquier lugar que estuviera. Cuando bajé para tomar algo, Joe me comentó que le gustaba mucho mi perfume, no como el hermano que le sigue, Nick, que me dijo que apestaba a frutos podridos.  
Estaba totalmente agotada, no podía ni siquiera estar parada dos minutos que mis rodillas se doblaban. La clase de gimnasia me había matado prácticamente, así que dormí como una reina.

5:30 AM. Me había acostado tempranísimo (por el cansancio que tenía del día anterior) y cuando me duermo alrededor de las diez u once de la noche, me levanto a las cuatro-cinco de la mañana.  
Como no había nada que hacer, me levanté, acomodé mi cama y me conecté un rato a Internet para revisar mi correo. Diez mails en la bandeja de entrada. ¿De quién provenían? De mi mamá. Gran parte de esos decían _'¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no contestas?'_ y en los últimos había escrito _'Si no contestas en las siguientes cuatro horas, Madeline Claréese Owen, tomaré muy duras medidas.'_ El último, hacía dos horas que había llegado así que tenía tiempo de contestar antes que cumpla sus amenazas.

_"¡Mamá! Lamento muchísimo no haberte escrito nada. Ayer fue un día en el que estuve muy activa, y me sentía exhausta de gimnasia (tu sabes que soy muy mala en esa materia). Para completar el odio que le tengo a dicha asignatura, me castigaron. ¡Si! ¡Es la primera vez que soy sancionada! Mi __gran amigo__** (nótese sarcasmo)**__ Nicholas, me lanzó un balón en mi cabeza y bueno… Imaginarás lo que pasó: lancé una palabrota. Aunque no sea muy común en mí, cuando me golpeo es algo plenamente involuntario y por desgracia la profesora llegó a oírme y me castigó y también a él por golpearme. Almorcé tarde, tuve que quedarme en las dos horas de historia perdidas y luego de salir del colegio jugamos una apuesta con Kev & Nick y gané. Con los veinte dólares que obtuve, los invité a tomar un helado y volvimos un poco tarde. No cené porque ya no tenía apetito. Me dormí temprano y aquí estoy, escribiéndote para decirte que estoy en excelentes condiciones y que nada está yendo mal, por el contrario, todo va a la perfección. Cuídate, llámame y siempre recuerda que te adoro, mamá. Saludos a papá._

_Con amor,  
Maddie._

_PS: Tienes una dura contrincante en la cocina: ¡Denisse cocina delicioso!"_

Lo envié y ya no tenía nada para hacer. Todos se encontraban durmiendo, excepto…

- Hey, ¿qué haces a esta hora levantado? – escribí a Nick que se encontraba conectado. No recuerdo muy bien cuando lo agregué ni tampoco cuando me paso su dirección de correo electrónico, pero la cosa era que lo tenía.

- No lo sé, es que creo que era temprano ayer cuando me dormí… No tengo sueño ya. ¿Y tú? – me contestó al instante.

- Lo mismo… Acabo de enviarle un correo a mi madre y ya no sé qué hacer.

- Uhmm… ¿Quieres salir a caminar?

- ¡¿A esta hora?!

- Si, ¿qué tiene de malo? Yo muchas veces lo hago, no hay nadie a esta hora, y aparte, hay seguridad… Vamos, no pasa nada, créeme.

- Está bien – acepté – Espera que me ponga algo, aunque de igual forma no hace frío.

- No hay nadie afuera pero eso no quiere decir que puedes salir _desnuda_ a la calle, Maddie. Jaja.

- No saldré desnuda, idiota.

- ¿Estás desnuda ahora?

- ¿Qué? No y…¡No te interesa eso!

- Tonta… Te espero en la puerta, abajo.

Cerré mi computador portátil y me puse un jogging color morado, que era uno de mis preferidos, tan cómodo y sencillo. No me gustaban las vestimentas con colores fuertes y mucho menos llamativos. Arriba, me puse una blusa blanca con una campera de un violeta claro, que no abrigaba casi nada, pero era sólo para no tener los brazos descubiertos. Bajé y ahí estaba él, apoyado contra el barandal de la gran escalera que daba hacia la puerta principal. Estaba despeinado y con cara de dormido. Vestía una remera negra y unos jeans azules con unas zapatillas blancas. Normal. Sencillo.

- No te iba a golpear si te hubieras lavado la cara – me burlé.

- No manches, Maddie… El agua sale muy fría y aparte no tengo nada en la cara – contestó molesto.

- Mejor dicho, no tienes nada en la _cabeza_.

- ¿Andas chistosa hoy, eh?

- Eso creo – dije sonriente y él me sonrió también – Y ehm… ¿Has hablado con Ben? – pregunté tímida cuando íbamos a media cuadra.

- No… Lo olvidé, lo siento – dijo algo inseguro – Hoy hablaré con él, si lo recuerdo…

- Nick…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo recordaré, lo prometo. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero sólo si vienes conmigo a la fiesta que hace la escuela la semana que viene.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú _conmigo_? ¿Y Samantha?

- Pues… Ella se irá de viaje el viernes y no volverá hasta el mes próximo.

- Lo entiendo… - dije asintiendo – Soy como tu último recurso, ¿no?

- No, Maddie, claro que no, es que las otras chicas de la escuela no son como tú. Quiero decir, la mayoría quiere estar conmigo por lo que tengo y por lo que soy…

- Eso sí que no lo entiendo.

- Tengo una gran mansión, mis padres tienen un buen nivel económico y pues por lo que soy.. – se quedó unos segundos hasta responder - Me refiero a que, tú sabes, soy muy popular en la escuela y todas quieren ser populares – dijo con la inseguridad en su voz, de nuevo.

-Entonces, si voy contigo a ese baile, ¿seré popular?

- Algo así – dijo mientras se tocaba su nuca.

- Olvídate que te acompañaré. Aparte, no me gusta bailar, Nick.

- Vamos, Maddie – casi rogó haciendo la típica carita de perro abandonado – Ya eres popular y no hace falta que bailes, yo tampoco sé bailar. Para nada.

- No lo sé, lo pensaré.

- Te pasaré a buscar a las 8 PM – rió.

- ¿Tienes mi dirección? – bromeé.

Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos caminado como unas veinte cuadras, y la gente había comenzado a salir. Miré hacia mi reloj pulsera y ya faltaban sólo dos horas para ser las nueve, o sea, dos horas para entrar a la escuela. Volvimos con un paso acelerado y estábamos en la gran casa luego de cinco minutos. Me bañé y me vestí con ropa más presentable que la que traía antes que era más deportiva que otra cosa. Con una remera blanca y una pollera delicada, que llegaba hasta un poco antes que mis rodillas, de un color rosa muy claro. Era un regalo de mi madre y aunque no me gustaran mucho las faldas era una de mis preferidas.

- ¿Estás enamorada, cariño? – me preguntó Denisse en el desayuno.

- ¿Eh? Digo… No. Claro que no. ¿Por qué?

- Porque hoy te arreglaste demasiado. Luces como una princesa – sonrió. Acto seguido: ponerme roja.

- Gracias – dije con un hilo de voz y comencé a tragar mi desayuno.

- Como una princesa que acaba de ser atropellada por un camión – dijo Nick que se sentaba frente a mí y lo pateé.

- _Jerry_ – lo regañó su madre.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Nicholas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó alarmada Denisse.

- Si, mamá. No te preocupes… - contestó su hijo entre dientes, antes de dirigirme una mirada asesina.

- De acuerdo… Maddie, cuéntame. ¿Te gusta algún chico de la escuela?

- Ahm… No… Bueno, si… - dije nerviosa.

- ¿Se puede saber quién? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Ben… - dije en un susurro.

- Disculpa, no te oí…

- Ben – repetí con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Quién?

- Ben – respondió con voz fuerte, y antipático, Nick.

- Oh – dijo desilusionada su mamá – Esperaba que digieras que te gustaba mi hijo…

- ¿Qué? – exclamamos el cabeza de virulana y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Serían una pareja perfecta! Y cabe decir que te prefiero muchas veces más que a Samantha… - comentó Denisse.

- Lo siento, señora, digo, Denisse… Pero entre su hijo nunca pasará nada de nada. Y creo que muy pronto tendrá una yerna nueva… - dije mirando hacia Joe.

- ¿Eh? ¿Una yerna de parte mía o de Kevin? – cabeceé hacia el enamorado de mi amiga como diciendo "Tuya, menso" – ¿Lo dices por Amanda? – asentí.

- ¿Amanda? ¿La amiga de Maddie? ¿Sales con ella y no se lo cuentas a tu madre, Joseph? – le preguntó molesta su mamá colocando sus manos en su cadera.

- No… Mamá yo… - dijo nervioso – No estoy saliendo con ella, sólo es una nueva amiga…

- Yo también soy tu amiga y sin embargo no te la pasas hablando de mi, ¿sabes? – comenté con picardía.

- No es lo mismo, tu eres como… una hermana, Mad.

- De igual forma, Amanda es una buena chica – dijo Denisse sonriente – Deberías ser como tus hermanos y estar con chicas como Amanda o _Maddie_, Nick…

- Yo estoy con Samantha y estoy… bien. Creo – contestó molesto – Y si no te gusta mi novia, lo siento, pero no la cambiaré, mamá – se marchó de la cocina, tomó su mochila que se encontraba en la mesada y salió por la puerta principal con el sordo ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.  
Terminé de desayunar, nadie dijo ni una palabra más desde que Nick se había marchado. Me despedí de todos y me puse en marcha hacia la escuela junto a Amanda y Joe. Robbie se había marchado con Nicholas al parecer.

- Oye, ¿dónde está Nick? – preguntó Amanda en el camino.

- En la escuela, supongo – contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Discusión de nuevo?

- Algo así, pero no fue conmigo…

- Resumido: mamá… - reí con mi amiga, era chistoso escuchar decir a Joe ''mamá'' – Denisse quiere que Mad sea la novia de Nick y ella no quiere y él menos porque ya tiene novia y a Denisse no le agrada la novia de mi hermano – dijo todo de corrido, no se le había entendido nada.

- Ah… - dijo Amanda con una cara como diciendo "¿Qué dijo?" – Oye, Joe, ¿irás al baile que hace la escuela?

- Claro que sí, ¿tú?

- No lo sé… - dijo Amanda haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntamos Joe y yo al unísono.

- Porque… - comenzó tímida – Ningún chico me invitó a ir… - terminó roja como un tomate, cabizbaja.

- Yo… Yo creí que te había invitado ese tal Jordan Williams… - comentó molesto Joe – Estaba a punto de llevarte los discos que me pediste y te vi ocupada con él y no quise interrumpir..

- ¿Qué? ¿Jordan Williams? – preguntó entre risas – Por favor, Joe. Tengo mejor gusto, créeme. Aparte, Jordy es un amigo. Cuando me viste lo estaba ayudando con unos ejercicios de álgebra…

- Entonces… ¿no te invitó? – Amanda y yo nos pusimos una mano en la cara como diciendo ''¡Qué tonto!'' – Si no te ha invitado nadie, ¿quieres ir conmigo? – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en la cara de mi amiga.

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó con los ojos brillantes - ¡Si, quiero! – dijo antes de saltar encima de Joe y abrazarlo.

- ¿Tú con quién irás, Maddie? – preguntó Joseph después de que Amanda lo soltó.

- Pues… Nick me invitó pero no lo sé – dije insegura.

- ¿Nick? Es un chiste, ¿cierto? – negué con la cabeza – Muy pronto perderás tu apuesta y tendrás que dormir con él – Amanda lo miró horrorizada – Dormir en la cama, no hacer… _eso_ – Mi amiga dio un suspiro de alivio - ¿Por qué siempre hay que aclararlo? Mal pensados…

- No perderé, igual, creo que no vale la pena ya la apuesta, porque aunque gane, mi premio no necesitará ayuda…

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntaron los dos. Yo sólo reí.

Llegamos a la escuela y me dirigí hacia el casillero B18 que era el que compartía con la "amable" Samantha.

- Álgebra, luego geografía y arte – dijo Amanda cuando me di vuelta para preguntarle las asignaturas del día.

Tomé el libro de álgebra y nos fuimos juntas al salón. Esa era la única materia que compartíamos juntas el día de hoy, miércoles.

- Acomoda tus libros, ya no tengo espacio – se quejó Samantha cuando sacaba los libros. ¿De qué reclamaba? Ocupaba el 80 porciento del casillero con libros, fotos de ella, fotos de Nick, fotos de los dos juntos, etc.

- Búscate otro casillero si tanto te estorbo – le contesté molesta y me marché con Amanda hacia mi salón.

Tomamos asiento en el salón, nos sentamos juntas. Atrás nuestro estaba Nick, que hervía como una pava. Creí que faltaría hoy al colegio, pero al parecer no lo hizo.  
En álgebra teníamos una profesora que respondía al nombre de Marissa, no recuerdo su apellido, era algo difícil y se parecía al país Zimbabwe.  
Empezó con la definición del álgebra y luego por la relación y diferencia que había entre el álgebra y las matemáticas.  
Nick bufaba y chasqueaba la lengua quejándose todo el tiempo, ¿qué le pasaba? Tan malo no había sido su pequeña discusión con Denisse.  
Después de las largas dos horas de álgebra, teníamos una hora de geografía así que debía ir en busca de mi libro. Llegué a mi casillero y tuve que esperar a que Samantha sacara las cosas que no servían mientras se las colocaba en los brazos de Nick.

- ¿Qué haces con mis libros? ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlos! – exclamé cuando comenzó a sacar mis manuales.

- Me cambiaré de casillero y estoy sacando todo para ver si no dejé nada – contestó de mala manera. Nicholas no decía nada, sólo tenía una cara de piedra, estaba inmuto.

- ¿Tendré el casillero para mí sola? – pregunté sonriente.

- No – respondió seca – La compartirás con Nicky, porque molestas y él se ofreció a compartirlo contigo porque tenía un casillero para él sólo… - dijo mientras lo acariciaba y le besaba su mejilla. Por alguna razón me dio rabia. No sé si era porque tendría que soportar a _Nicky_ o porque él era tan estúpido en darle algo que no merecía a esa rubia tonta.

- Genial – dije sarcástica y le saqué los libros a Nick para colocarlos de mala manera en el casillero, tomar el que necesitaba y marcharme.

- Maddie… - dijo una voz detrás de mí, me giré y era el novio de mi ex–compañera de casillero – Si quieres puedo buscarme otra casilla, no tengo…

- No hace falta – contesté de manera cortante y seguí en mi camino hacia el salón.

- ¿Tienes geografía? – preguntó gritando. Volví a girarme y asentí - ¡Espera! Yo también… - suspiró cuando llegó a mi lado - ¿Estás enojada?

- ¿Debería estarlo? No lo creo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste así? – preguntó mientras llegábamos al salón, faltaban unos pocos pasillos.

- Porque se me dio la gana, Nick. ¿Algo más?

- No, nada más – contestó aburrido y molesto - ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo del baile? – preguntó y asentí con la cabeza. De ahí, no hablamos más.

Geografía. ¡Era una de mis materias preferidas! Países, relieves, mares, océanos, etc. Pero lo que más me atraía de la materia eran los desastres naturales. Quizás suene absurdo, ya que a causa de ellos muchas veces muere muchísima gente. Pero la manera en la que la naturaleza hace las cosas es algo que nunca voy a terminar de comprender. Primer tema: Urbanismo. No era algo muy difícil pero tenía sus cosas. Tampoco era uno de mis temas preferidos a desarrollar. La profesora, Susan McQueen, era un encanto. La clase se la pasó hablando, explicando, y comentando temas (que la mayoría de las veces no tenía nada que ver con lo que estábamos viendo). Me senté con una chica, simpática por cierto, que se llamaba Polly Ketterley. Su cabello, pelirrojo pero acercándose al anaranjado, hacía resaltar sus ojos café y su piel pálida. Era preciosa, pero sencilla y nada pretenciosa. Lo malo era que hablaba sin parar dos segundos.  
Terminó la hora de mi materia favorita y salí para almorzar algo. En el camino hacia la cafetería me encontré a Amanda, feliz de la vida porque su chico la había invitado a la fiesta, pegó un brinco encima mío y me abrazó.

- ¿Qué almorzaremos hoy, eh? – preguntó sonriente y se soltó de mí.

- No lo sé, lo que haya – contesté de mala manera – Lo siento… - me disculpé unos segundos después, ella no tenía la culpa de que Samantha hubiera arruinado mi día.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ya sé! ¿Nadie te invitó para el baile todavía?

- No… Quiero decir, no es eso – sus ojos comenzaron a brillar diciendo "¡¿Quién?!" – Nick – pegó un grito de felicidad que me aturdió - ¿Te alegra eso?

- ¡Claro que sí! Es que… ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Está muerto contigo! Son el uno para el otro… - suspiró con su mirada soñadora.

- Deja tus cursilerías, Amanda. Sólo me invitó porque su _noviecita_ se irá a un viaje a no-sé-dónde – expliqué con tono burlón.

- Podría haber invitado a cualquier otra chica. Sabes que todas andan tras él – comentó alegre.

- Qué más da. Iré al estúpido baile pero no duraré más de quince minutos. Odio esas tontas fiestas.

- Maddie, no seas así… Sólo son cuatro meses, ¡disfruta! Y confiesa que Nick te gusta… - canturreó lo último.

- Lo que digas. – le di la razón para no seguir con el tema.

Llegamos a la larga fila para comprar nuestro almuerzo, pero por suerte avanzaba rápidamente, por lo que estuvimos comiendo luego de unos veinte minutos. Mi amiga se ahorró sus comentarios sobre la invitación que me había echo Nick en el almuerzo. Sus amigas dirían cualquier cosa, y lo que seguiría (demasiado fácil para predecir) es que Samantha venga como loca sobre mí y quiera matarme. Pensándolo bien… ¿Samantha sabía que Nick me había invitado? ¿Y si no se iba a su viaje?

- Tengo que hablar contigo – le dije a Nicholas antes de entrar a la clase de Arte.

Me senté en un banquito que estaba detrás de un escritorio. A mi lado se sentó el pelos necios mirándome con una cara como diciendo «¿Qué pasa?». Yo solo le hacía señas con las manos tratando de decirle que luego se lo decía.  
No me desenvolvía muy bien en el área artístico, aunque siempre me decían que dibujaba genial, pero para mí, mis dibujos eran asquerosos.  
Al comenzar la clase, el maestro sólo pidió que hagamos un dibujo libre (un boceto).

- Precioso… - dijo el profesor Bartolomeo al ver mi dibujo (un paisaje de una casa con un lago y un bosque a los costados. Típico) - ¿Estudiaste arte o dibujo?

- No. En realidad, no me gusta dibujar…

- No me quiero imaginar cómo dibujarías si te gustara… - bromeó - ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos en el taller de arte a pintar el mural de la escuela?

- Yo… No lo sé… Es que…

- Vamos, lo haces excelente, serías de gran ayuda – me animó sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, acepto.

- ¡Gracias! Antes de irte cuando termine la clase… - sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la hora – Me retracto, ven a mi escritorio así te doy los horarios del taller.

Me acerqué y me entregó una planilla con las horas en las que se reunían. Estaba libre para todas las reuniones así que podría asistir sin problema alguno.  
Salí del salón y alguien me tomó de la mano, pegándome a su cuerpo. ¿Quién podía ser?

- ¡Ey! – exclamé y me separé de él - ¿Tan desesperado estás por saber lo que tengo que hablar contigo?

- No… Bueno sí – reconoció tímido – Habla – me apuró.

- Luego te lo digo – dije entre risas – No es nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar. Aunque si lo que yo creo que van a ser tus respuestas, estarás en problemas.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó curioso.

- Luego te lo digo – repetí y me dirigí a la salida de la escuela donde estaría esperándonos Robbie.

- ¿Qué onda, Maddie? – me saludó cuando llegué a la camioneta negra polarizada.

- Uhm… Nada nuevo. ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo – dijo y me sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

Llegamos a la mansión, Denisse nos estaba esperando en la entrada, se veía contenta, animada. Bajamos y me dirigí a ella mientras que los chicos acompañaban a Robbie para ayudarlo con algunas cosas que debían traer al garaje.

- ¡Hola, mamá! – saludaron a lo lejos Nick y Joe.

- ¡Niños! ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

- ¡Bien! – respondieron a los gritos como un coro y se metieron al garaje.

- Hola, Denisse – dije con entusiasmo.

- Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

- Oh, ehm… Bien, ¿y a…? - no pude terminar que ella me interrumpió.

- Oh, bien, muy bien. Tengo una invitación para ti – la miré extrañada. ¿Invitación? ¿De qué?

- Ahm… ¿Si? ¿Y para qué es?

- Pues, quería saber si tu quisieras venir de compras conmigo.

La idea mucho no me gustaba, como ya lo he dicho, no soy amante de la moda o de la última tendencia. Me gusta vestirme bien, común, lo que se dice 'normal', me sentiría incómoda ver tanta ropa que no es de mi tipo y mucho menos, al no poder pagarla. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no vendría nada mal usar el dinero del colegio para poder…

- He escuchado que tienes una fiesta de bienvenida – dijo pícara, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Pero aguarden, ¿Acaso puede leerme la mente? Eso es lo que realmente estaba pensando.

- Si, claro Denisse. ¿Cuándo sería? – _'Deberás estar soñando Madeline. ¿No era que primero debería hacerle las preguntas a Nick y después ahí si asegurar que irás? Ya, como sea, igual, ¿quién sabe? Quizá vaya con Ben. Tendré que estar preparada por si acaso'_.Comenté a mis adentros, intentando convencerme de que Ben era para mí, que era lo que realmente quería. ¿Por qué tendría que estar pensando en estas cosas? ¿Será que la charla de hoy, con Denisse me hizo dudar o lo que había comentado Amanda acerca de…? ¡Para nada! _'Ben es un chico agradable.. Nick no. Recuerda, Maddie: Ben, bueno. Nick, malo.' _me repetía_.  
_  
- Hoy. Más bien… ahora. ¿Vienes? – _'¿Ahora?'_

- De acuerdo – y sonreí.

- ¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Vienen de compras con nosotras? – preguntó mientras que los jóvenes se acercaban cargando cosas pesadas. Yo volteé para ver sus expresiones. Ellos sólo asintieron.

- Iré a dejar mis útiles. ¿Hay algo de tiempo para poder darme una ducha? – pregunté mientras que corría hacia la puerta.

- Claro, yo te espero.

- ¡De acuerdo! – grité ya desde adentro de la casa.

No sé cuanto tiempo duré en realidad. Pero pienso que fui algo rápida. Parecería que hubiera batido mi propio record de bañarme, cambiarme y prepararme para salir en forma acelerada. Tomé el dinero, bajé saltando de la escalera y salí al patio. Allí estaban ellos. Tal parece que los chicos si vendrían con nosotras, hasta Kevin. Hablando de chicos… Frankie no estaba allí.

- Hola Maddie – se acercó a saludarme el hermano mayor.

- Hola Kev – le devolví el saludo - ¿Y Frankie? ¿No viene?

- No, él se ha ido con Paul a hacer unos trámites – respondió Denisse – Bueno, ahora… ¿Vamos? – animó mientras se dirigía a un automóvil color perla ocre, con los vidrios polarizados y los asientos color marrón claro, era hermoso, debo admitir que ella tiene un buen gusto. Nosotros sólo la seguimos.

Subimos al automóvil. Denisse, por ser cosa obvia, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, Kevin de copiloto y Joe, Nick y yo en los asientos de atrás. El trayecto hacia el centro comercial fue realmente 'pesado', el cabeza de virulana se sentó a mi lado, por lo que decidió molestarme en todo el camino con una plumita o sino recostándose sobre mí, claro, atrás no había mucho espacio que digamos, por ende que él aprovechaba en que no haya mucha distancia entre nosotros; primero comenzó con la pluma, me la deslizaba por mi cuello o por mi oído, por lo que era incomodísimo, me daba cosquillas, y luego aguantarlo encima mío, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me agarraba del brazo para jugar con unas pulseras que tenía. Podía sentir como las miradas de los acompañantes se centraban en nosotros, por lo que desviaba todas aquellas miradas mientras que mis mejillas tornaban un color rojizo, tal parece que eso a él no le molestaba, pero al fin llegamos. Denisse había dicho que el viaje sería corto, pero para mí fue larguísimo. Dejamos el automóvil en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y subimos para ver las tiendas.

- Hey, estamos en un centro comercial, aquí no entra ni un rayo solar. ¿Porqué te colocas las gafas? Y… - lo examiné de cuerpo entero - ¿No tienes calor? Estás muy abrigado, te hará mal – le cuestioné a la molestia en persona.

Nick abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Hey Maddie. ¿Por qué tan sobre protectora? Y especialmente con Nick.. – comentó Kevin para fastidiarme. _'¿Otro más? Lo que me faltaba'_.

Nick sonrió y observó atentamente mi expresión.

- Pu, pu, pues… - tartamudeé - Me preocupa su salud. Si se enferma no tendré a quien molestar – respondí nerviosa.

- Si, claro – agregó con sarcasmo Joe.

- Voy con Denisse. Adiós - dije rápidamente y adelanté el paso para llegar a la altura de Denisse. Pude escuchar las risas de los chicos.

Comenzamos a ver vidrieras, bueno, más bien comenzaron, porque yo mucho no prestaba atención, estaba como perdida y sin ganas de nada. Todo me daba igual. Hasta que la lectora de mentes me sacó conversación, había notado mi distracción. Por lo que rápidamente, fingí que estaba concentrada en las vidrieras.

- ¿Ocurre algo, linda? – preguntó con una tonalidad de preocupación.

- Eh… No, para nada. Sólo pienso, eso es todo.

- ¿Y en qué piensas?

- Ahm… en… en.. – _'Vamos, dí algo Maddie'_ – en el vestido que me pondré – mentí.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Cómo que si estoy segura? ¿Por qué debería de no estarlo? – miró con picardía.

- ¿No estarás pensando en mi hijo, no? – no sé por qué razón me bloqueé en esa pregunta. Ella volvió a notarlo.

- Ehm… Oh, no, Denisse, a mi me gustan los chicos – bromeé y me miró enfadada -, sin ofender. Pero es que realmente me molesta que varios digan aquello. Él no me gusta, ni yo le gusto a él. Aparte él ya tiene novia, ¿por qué se fijaría en mí?

- Pues, yo creo que lo hace. Y tu igual, sólo que no quieres admitirlo, porque te da miedo de que así no sea – desvié la mirada del rostro de Denisse y me giré para posar mi viste en la de Nick. Él me dedicó una media sonrisa. Abrí los ojos como platos y volví rápidamente la mirada al frente -. Si quieres en algún momento que alguien te escuche, no dudes en buscarme – la miré, ella me sonrió – Ahora veamos un lindo vestido para la fiesta, ¿Si?

- De acuerdo – intente de sonreír pero mi sonrisa no fue tan convincente.

Luego de que la mamá Jonas haya mandado a sus hijos a descansar un poco, entramos a una tienda donde habían muchos vestidos que realmente eran hermosos. Denisse tenía razón, esta tienda me iba a encantar. Después de probarme tantos vestidos, uno color salmón, otro verde limón, color beige, gris, celeste, opté por uno blanco con toques en plateados. No era muy llamativo como el vestido de color beige y celeste, ni estaba sobrecargado de cosas como el vestido de color gris y verde limón, sino que era sencillo y delicado al igual que el de color salmón. El de color salmón era sin dudas el vestido soñado, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarlo. Asique me decidí por el blanco, era el que podía pagar, y hasta me sobraría algo de dinero para poder buscar unos lindos zapatos que hagan juego con él.

- Te queda precioso, cielo – dijo con brillos en los ojos, Denisse - ¿Tu qué piensas?

- Pues, a mí me parece que está bien.

- Okay. Ahora veamos que zapatos pueden acompañar el vestido – dijo con entusiasmo, mientras que iba a la sección de zapatos – mhm… ¿Qué tal este? – me pasó uno para que me los pruebe.

- Aww… son hermosos – comenté mientras los veía por el espejo. Eran unos azul marino, con tacones algo bajos y con punta descubierta, o sea que se podían ver dos o tres de los dedos del pie. Eran los zapatos clásicos.

Milagrosamente llegué con el dinero. Denisse desde luego, quería pagar las cosas, pero no le permití, me sentiría incómoda si lo hiciera.

- Al menos déjame que te invite a comer algo – dijo ella al salir de la tienda.

- Jaja. De acuerdo – le sonreí - ¿Y los chicos?

- Los mandé al bar.

- ¡Ajá! Tenías todo arreglado, me invitarías a comer algo luego de una tarde de compras – dije mientras la señalaba.

Ella rió.

- Puede ser… - y adelantó nuestros pasos mientras me abrazaba.

Llegamos al bar, los chicos ya estaban sentados y tomando unas bebidas.

- ¿Nos tardamos mucho? – pregunté a Joe.

- No tanto como ella lo hace, deberías presenciar una de esas tardes de compras, es realmente cansador – dijo gracioso.

- Hey – se quejó su madre mientras que lo fulminó con la mirada.

Los cuatro reímos y Denisse y yo tomamos asiento. Al hacerlo, hubo algo que llamó mi atención. Un cartel en la entrada del bar con las simples palabras de «Se solicita empleada». ¡Genial! Podría trabajar en el bar y así mantenerme. Ya con estas compras mi billetera quedó pelada.

- ¿Me esperan…? – pregunté mientras me incorporaba y Denisse asintió. Me dirigí hacia la barra donde estaban los empleados y cuestioné - ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para tomar el puesto?

- Aquí – dijo un hombre de unos cincuenta y muchos. Me acerqué hacia él - ¿Sabes patinar?

- Sí, algo… - mentí.

- Bueno, mira. Te necesitaríamos los domingos y viernes nada más, que son los días más concurridos. Y tu sueldo sería 50 dólares por día, si haces horas extras, serían 100 dólares por día.

- Acepto. ¿Empiezo el viernes?

- Como quieras, el domingo también puedes…

- El viernes – dije sonriente.

- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? – preguntó preocupada Denisse mirando al hombre.

- Oh, no, para nada, sólo estaba arreglando con Lucius… Resumido, voy a trabajar aquí – le sonreí.

- Ya que está aquí señora, podría firmar ahora para permitirle a su hija…

- No… ella… - comencé para aclarar pero me interrumpieron.

- ¿Dónde firmo? – preguntó Denisse.

Firmó y no dije ni una palabra antes de salir del lugar y encontrarnos con los varones. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Estaba loca?

- Denisse…

- Mamá – me corrigió entre risas. Los chicos no entendían nada.

- No deberías… ¡Podrías ser arrestada! Si mi madre lo supiera…

- Nada ocurrirá, ya verás…

- ¿En qué te metiste, mamá? – preguntó con ojos entrecerrados Kevin.

- Nada, sólo le dí autorización a Maddie para trabajar en el bar, ¿tan malo es?

- ¿Trabajarás ahí? – me cuestionó Nick. Asentí con la cabeza – ¿Sabes?, las camareras de ese bar son lindas, no sé cómo te aceptaron…

- ¡Jerry! Cierra el pico. Maddie es preciosa – me halagó su madre. La sangre corrió hacia mis mejillas al instante y la temperatura comenzó a subir.

- Sí, cómo no, preciosa… Por favor – balbuceaba Nicholas poniéndo los ojos en blanco.

- Ya sé que soy fea, ¿me lo tienes que repetir? – exclamé molesta.

- No dije que eras fea, sólo que esas chicas son mucho más lindas que tú y tienen piernas y esos tra…

- ¡¿Qué ibas a decir jovencito?! ¿Con que vienes para ver eso, no? – gritó furiosa su madre y lo tomó de la oreja.

- ¿Ibas a decir…_traseros_, Nick? – preguntó pícaro Joe haciendo énfasis en la palabra y a él también le dio un tirón de oreja.

- ¡Despídete de este bar, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, porque nunca más lo volverás a ver! – regañó Denisse.

Nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento de autos sin decir palabra alguna. Por suerte no mencionaron nada, esa discusión fue realmente incómoda aunque creo que mi '_mamá'_ lo tomó muy en serio y su hijo estaba bromeando, o eso creo.  
Llegamos al auto, coloqué mis bolsas y otras de los chicos en el baúl (con ayuda de Joe) y volvimos para la casa. Denisse se encontraba furiosa y lanzaba fuego por la boca. Irreconocible. Sí, así es como estaba. Durante el pequeño tramo de viaje, Nick no molestó para nada. Se la pasó mirando la ventana y sin abrir la boca. Lucía apenado. Por vez primera me sentí mal por él, porque yo sabía que no era su intención y que sólo era un chiste. Un _mal_ chiste.

Una vez en la mansión, tomé mis cosas y me fui a mi habitación. No me había dado cuenta que ya estaba el cielo oscuro y que era hora de dormir, por lo que me coloqué mi pijama (short con un camisón que no era tan camisón). Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que no había llegado a tomar ni comer nada en el bar así que bajé a la cocina a buscar una fruta o lo que hubiera en la heladera, mi estómago pedía a gritos o mejor dicho, a _rugidos_ que ingiriera algo.

- Dímelo ahora – ordenó Nicholas susurrando en mi oído, me estremecí y di un respingo por el susto.

- Me hubieras tocado el hombro o llamar por mi nombre desde lejos, no tan… cerca – dije mientras cerraba el refrigerador y me giraba para verlo.

- De acuerdo… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – Ahora, dime lo que tienes para decir.

- ¿Puedes esperar a que termine de comer esta banana? Muero de hambre…

- Okay, come y me lo dices – aceptó. Me senté en una silla que estaba alrededor de la mesa y él se colocó enfrente mío, sentado sobre la mesada examinándome - ¿Te depilaste, eh? – bromeó.

- No mirhez miz piernaz… - pedí tímida con la boca llena y traté de esconderlas metiendo mis pies debajo de la silla.

- Sólo quería asegurarme – contestó sonriéndome – ¿Terminaste?

- No – mentí -, todavía tengo hambre…

- ¿Quieres helado? – asentí – Pero… sólo te lo daré si me hablas sobre lo que tienes para decirme.

- Agh. Está bien – dije resignada - ¿Samantha sabe que tú me invitaste a ir al baile de la escuela?

- Oh, eso… - suspiró algo decepcionado. ¿Esperaba que le dijera otra cosa?. Sacó el pote de helado del congelador y me lo entregó con una cuchara – Pues… Todavía…

- No lo sabe – afirmé mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado. Negó con la cabeza tocándose la nuca – Yo no sé si tú sabes que podemos estar en graves problemas, quiero decir, puedo _estar_ en graves problemas.

- Lo sé, pero no se enterará, créeme.

- No. Si no se lo dices _no_ te acompañaré. Lo siento, pero no quiero tener problemas, ni que tú los tengas por mi culpa, y menos con ella – dije negando con la cabeza.

- Nada pasará y no es ni será tu culpa – aseguró y se acercó hacia mí y me tomó ambas manos apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa – Vamos, Maddie, ven conmigo… - miré como sostenía mi mano con la de él mientras que evaluaba sus caricias, traté de que mi mirada no se enfocaran en sus ojos. Si lo miraba aceptaría al instante. Debo admitir que tenía cierta debilidad hacia la mirada de Nick.

- No… No sé. Ella es la hija del director, y podría hasta expulsarme si quisiera. No lo entiendes, Samantha me _odia_ – respondí cabizbaja mirando hacia la mesa pero él tomó con una de sus manos mi mentón para elevarlo y así que mi mirada se posara en la suya.

- Nada pasará – repitió.

No sabía si creerle o no. Me daba pena que me suplicara de tal forma, yo no era así. Odiaba que me rogaran algo, y lo sigo odiando, pero, ¿cómo hago para que deje de hacerlo? Es tan fácil decir «**No**» pero a mí me cuesta _tanto_ pronunciar sólo eso.  
Si aceptaba las consecuencias serían severas y hasta quizás tendría que volver hacia mi país natal. Si lo rechazaba, me sentiría mal por ser tan grosera y cobarde. ¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

**No sé qué tiene que hacer, pero yo no me perdería nunca una salida con Nick (L)  
Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Si dejan reviews voy a estar así (:D) y si no dejan voy a estar así (D:). Opten por la primera **

**¡Saludos!  
damnperfect & Kelseey**


	7. Alguien está… ¿celoso?

**¡Hola! Whoa, un mes y unos días que no subimos, ¡miles de perdones! Estuvimos hasta el cuello de exámenes, pero por suerte ya pasaron y tenemos 3 meses libres para escribir y escribir.  
No puedo CREER que ya tengamos 80 comentarios!! La última vez que los había podido ver, teníamos unos 50! ¡Muchas Gracias!  
Y también cabe agradecer a las personas que nos pusieron como autoras favoritas/fics favoritos. Estamos muy agradecidas y contentas :)  
Por cierto, me han llegado varios MP's diciendo que las agregue, pero siempre me olvido xD Les dejo mi correo, y las que quieren me agregan: **_strwberry.___******* (borren el *) el correo es de hotmail, pero no me agrega el arroba, ni el hotmail, asi que ya saben.  
Esperemos que les guste este cap, es largo!**

* * *

**Alguien está… ¿celoso?**

- De acuerdo. Iré contigo al baile – acepté su propuesta con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si! – festejó - Digo… Ah, está bien – agregó mientras recorría con su mirada la mesa, avergonzado por su reacción.

- Pero prométeme que no sucederá nada malo con Samantha.

- Okay, de acuerdo. Te lo prometo – aceptó resignado y luego sonreímos.

Quedamos un momento mirándonos mutuamente, él todavía sostenía mi mentón. Quien haya contemplado esa escena pensaría que estaríamos a punto de besarnos. No sé por qué razón aún seguíamos en esa postura ni tampoco por qué no podía tan solo decir que debía irme a dormir y así escapar para no estar presenciando este momento. Sólo sentía ganas de estar a su lado. ¿Pero qué digo? ¿Con él? ¡Nunca, ni pensarlo! Seguíamos de ese modo hasta que se escuchó ruido de rechino de escalera.  
Rápidamente nos alejamos y yo me puse de pié.

-Cof, cof –comencé aclarándome la garganta –Mira, Nick… Yo… -me quedé unos segundos tildadas, se estaba acercando de nuevo pero reaccioné y agaché mi cabeza.

-¡Ouch! – se quejó cubriéndose la nariz mientras yo me acariciaba mi cabeza. Lo había cabeceado (sin querer).

-Ups… -dije traviesa y me reí, aunque me había dolido el cabezazo- Bueno, prosigo… -asintió- Aceptaré –empezó a festejar y al darse cuenta del papel ridículo que estaba haciendo paró y se disculpó.

-Pero… -me interrumpió.

-­Exacto –sonreí- Pero con una condición –dijimos los dos al unísono. Balanceó su cabeza para que siguiera- Si tú… -comencé nerviosa- Si tú me cantas. Quiero escuchar tu voz –concluye tímida.

-Oh, no… Yo… No lo sé, soy muy vergonzoso –dijo dudoso.

-Si, claro, vergonzoso –ironicé- Vamos, Nick, es lo único que te pido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –aceptó girando los ojos.

-¡Gracias! –dije contenta y me sonrió.

-Puedes abrazarme si quieres –propuso guiñándome un ojo.

-No, gracias –contesté con asco y reímos- Bueno -dije luego de un largo silencio, ¿por qué me miraba así? Estaba duro como una piedra, sentado enfrente mío, y su cara no hacía movimiento alguno, excepto el vaivén de sus ojos que no paraban de mirarme. Tenía miedo-, ya es tarde y tengo sueño… -fingí un bostezo que no tuvo mucho éxito y más que bostezo pareció una especie de grito.

-Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos… -miró hacia su reloj-, más tarde –terminó sonriente-. Ya es jueves.

Yo sólo asentí y guardé el pote de helado, que por cierto estaba delicioso. Al traspasar la puerta de la cocina, noté que ésta estaba entreabierta. Rogué en mi fuero interior por que nadie haya visto aquello y aun más porque no me encontrara en el trayecto a mi habitación con alguien, de esa manera no tendría que responder a su cuestionamiento.

-Lindas piernas –comentó riéndose, y trató de ponerse serio cuando le devolví una mirada asesina- Okay, okay… Son espantosas –dijo burlón y le saqué la lengua antes de subir por las escaleras para poder dormir de una buena vez.

_Toc Toc_. Sonó la puerta de mi pieza y tuve que abrir. _"Espero que sea rápido"_, pensé por dentro. Decidí sacar mi cabeza por la puerta nada más, así podría ir a dormir más pronto.

- Maddie… -comenzó y lo interrumpí.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? –pregunté de mala manera. Estaba muriéndome de sueño, ¿no lo entendía?

- No deberías tratar así a tu amigo Nick, sabes… -dijo pícaro sonriendo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué no te puedo tratar así, _Nicky_? –inquirí levantando una ceja.

- Porque tengo información de _Benny_ –me contestó burlón-, y si me maltratas, no te diré lo que me dijo… -canturreó un poco lo último.

Lo tomé del brazo para hacerlo entrar en mi habitación y por tal fuerza e impulso que hice, cayó sentado en mi cama. Yo cerré la puerta.

- No sé por qué siento que ya viví éste momento… -comentó entre risas.

- Quizá en alguno de tus sueños cochinos asquerosos –expresé secamente.

- ¿Crees que soñaría cosas pervertidas contigo? –curioseó travieso.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no hablé en ningún momento de sueños _pervertidos_.

- Oh, no, claro, no hablaste de sueños pervertidos.. –ironizó.

Lo miré sin palabras.

- Mejor… cambiemos de tema, ¿si? –opiné.

- Mejor –aceptó el cabeza de virulana.

- Asique… ¿tienes información de Ben?

- Oye, creí que habíamos aceptado el cambiar de tema de conversación pero no abarcando el tema acerca de _tu Benny_.

- ¿Asique, todo fue una farsa?, ¿Qué, no hay información acerca de Ben? –pregunté alterando el nivel de volumen de mi voz.

- No bobita. Es que acaso, ¿todo es _Benny_ para ti? –me cuestionó algo seco, molesto.

- Pues… - _'Si, claro… Ben. Su forma de ser me agrada, pero… para nada que es todo Ben.' _- ¿Hace falta que responda a tu pregunta? – obvié mintiendo.

- ¡Ag! Está bien, de acuerdo.. –comenzó – Invité a Ben a que venga a hacer los deberes mañana, mas bien, hoy a la salida del colegio. También vendrá Mike.

- ¿Y vendrá?

- ¿Hace falta que responda a tu pregunta? –me copió para molestarme.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡Genial! Entonces lo veré a la hora de la cena – dije contenta.

Nicholas comenzó a tentarse de la risa.

- ¿Qué? –inquirí molesta.

- Que no has entendido… Vendrá a hacer los deberes, por lo tanto que tu también estarás haciendo los deberes con nosotros.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? –me miró sin entender- ¿Por qué no avisaste? Así por lo menos tendría tiempo de avisarle a Amanda a que venga.

- Es que… no había pensado en ello.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Seré la única chica. Y no soportaría estar aguantándome tus bromas frente a tus amigos. Mejor no hagamos eso, ¿Si?

- Pero es que ya arreglé. Y lo que puedes hacer, sería de mañana antes del colegio, llamarla a Amanda e invitarla y listo. Seguro la dejen.

- Ah… no lo había pensado –Nick me miró si palabras.

- Debes entender, tengo sueño. Y a estas horas digo cosas sin sentido, así que si es solo eso lo que debías decirme… - lo tomé del brazo para que se ponga de pié, ya que estaba sentado en mi cama.

- Ahm… -sólo llegó a decirme ese gesto.

- Era solo eso ¿Cierto? –pregunté mientras lo llevaba hasta la puerta.

- Creo que… si.

- Entonces… - y le abro la puerta y lo invito a salir, haciendo señas con ambas manos – ¡Adiós! –dije canturreando.

- ¡Pero qué mala eres! –se quejó Nicholas, mientras que con su mano tomó la puerta, evitando que la cerrara.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté de mala manera.

- Pues, es que.. no tengo sueño, al menos me vendría bien hablar contigo.

- ¿Y por qué lo haría?

- Por qué tú aburres y haces que me dé sueño –dijo burlón. Yo le sonreí con sarcasmo.

- Sé que aburro, pero tampoco es para que lo digas así.

- Así que… ¿puedo quedarme un rato hablando contigo, así me aburro con tus conversaciones hasta que me dé sueño?

Comencé a reírme burlonamente.

- Ahm.. ¡NO! –y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Jueves a las 06:00a.m.  
Me levanté, algo confusa por lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Fue algo extraño, pero fue la primera vez que había soñado con Nicholas Jonas. Me preparé para ir al colegio y bajé a desayunar. Sólo se encontraba despierta Denisse, haciendo quaffles, nunca los había probado, pero se veían exquisitos.

- Cariño, ¿cómo has amanecido hoy? –me preguntó cuando le besé la mejilla en modo de saludo.

- Bien… _-"Raro despertarme bien con la imagen de Nick en mi cabeza"_ - ¿Y tú?

- Estupenda, como siempre –dijo entre risas. Amaba el humor de esa mujer, la hacía lucir joven, y la energía que largaba con su sonrisa radiante, era inmensa.

- Se ven ricos –comenté respecto el desayuno que tendría hoy.

- No quiero ser modesta, pero los quaffles son mi especialidad y me salen deliciosos… Prueba –me ofreció una pequeña rebanada de su especialidad. No creí que pudiera cocinar algo mejor que sus guisos.

- Espantosa y horrorosamente… -su cara se desfiguró desilusionada- ¡riquísimo! –exclamé entre risas por su cara y sonrió aliviada.

- Buenos días… -dijo alguien en un suspiro. Nick. ¿Desde cuándo amanecía sin molestarme?

- Buenos días – respondimos al unísono su madre y yo.

- ¿La has llamado a Amanda? – preguntó curiosamente Nick.

- Ah, cierto… ¡Amanda! –tomé un quaffle y salí a toda velocidad en busca del teléfono.

Subí a mi habitación, busqué por todas partes pero el teléfono no se encontraba allí. Seguro fue…

- ¡Nicholas! – dije secamente, mientras me levantaba del suelo después de husmear bajo la cama.

Salí de mi cuarto y me crucé con Kevin, quién recién se había levantado, ¿Cómo me di cuenta? Pues estaba bastante despeinado y con su pijama de ositos. Sólo largué una carcajada.

- Wow, linda pijama y… estilo –exclamé divertida.

- Si, es grandiosa, ¿no es así? Si quieres te regalo una –dijo animado.

- Ahm… si, claro –respondí mientras intentaba aguantarme la risa.

- ¿Y buscabas algo?

- Pues… si. El teléfono. Parece que Nick me lo ha sacado ayer a la noche cuando vino a mi cuar… -callé, al tiempo que puse los ojos como platos, al darme cuenta que eso no debía decirle, ni mucho menos a Kevin. Ahora estará vigilándonos todo el día por si acaso sucede algo. Cosa que no sucederá, porque no sucede nada con el cabeza de virulana. Él largó una sonrisa pícara.

- No. Fui yo quién te sacó el teléfono anoche, como no estabas no pude avisarte. Y… supongo que he ganado la apuesta.

- ¿Qué? Me parece que no escuché bien, ¿Tú has dicho que has ganado la apuesta? Debes estar bromean… -me interrumpió.

- Claro que si, la gané.

- Aguarda. ¿Y por qué la has ganado? ¿Cómo pruebas lo que dices?

- Pues, ¿no crees que es bastante prueba lo que sucedió anoche en la cocina Señorita Madeline? –inquirió Kevin, levantando una ceja.

- Mhm… la verdad que no lo creo. Que estés conversando con una persona hasta tarde no significa que le gustes.

- Y también tengo otra prueba: el que haya estado en tu habitación luego.

- ¡Para nada!

- ¿Y sucedió algo en la cocina? me pareció ver una escena muy melosa.

- Ya para, no sucedió nada –dije algo molesta- Y con que tú fuiste quien estaba espiándonos, estaba en lo cierto. Sabía que alguien nos espiaba.

- Si que esas son pruebas –dijo confiado y como con orgullo.

- Claro que no, no las son. Tu para demostrar que has ganado y que yo he perdido tienes que mostrar pruebas mas como… convencibles –dije aquello último dudando, debía darle rodeos sobre este asunto hasta convencerlo que no he perdido.

- ¿Ah? –expresó ese gesto en prueba que no entendió.

- Verás, para demostrar que has ganado, las pruebas tendrían que ser fotografías o grabaciones en las que nos encontremos en como tú dices: "escenas muy melosas" –dije mientras hacía gesto de comillas con los dedos- Sino nadie te creerá, incluso yo, por más de que sepa que algo sucedió, cosa que es muy imposible.

- Ah… -dijo aquello mientras que asentía con la cabeza y tenía la boca abierta, como si estuviera impresionado o algo así. Tenía ganas de reírme, pero si lo hacía iba a echarlo todo a perder, aunque debo admitirlo: es fácil inventarle cosas a Kevin, rápidamente por tan increíble e imposible que sea, te lo cree. Parece un nene pequeño al cuál le dicen que el ratón de los dientes existe y ellos ansiosamente esperan la caída de un diente para meterlo bajo la almohada y esperar su visita en la noche mientras que reemplaza tu diente por una moneda.

- ¿Entonces…? –pregunté.

- Entonces… está bien. Aunque no creo que hagan falta pruebas, ¿sabes?

- Lo que digas, Kev. Yo sólo te advierto que no voy a caer en tu trampa.

- Querrás decir, en la trampa de Nick… -me corrigió pícaro, y me entregó mi celular para marcharse y dejarme parada sin poder decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué trampa? –pregunté hablando sola en medio del pasillo- Ya, no importa… -murmuré y marqué el número de Amanda en mi celular.

- ¿Qué cosa no importa? –preguntó alguien detrás mío.

- El idiota de Nicholas…-contesté de mala manera y me giré para verlo a Joe con un pijama de los Power Rangers. Despeinado, con sus ojos desorbitados, medios cerrados, bostezando, lucía serio. No pude aguantar la risa.

- ¿No crees que en realidad sí te importa mi hermano? Es que… si no te importara, no estarías tan molesta por él… Ni preguntándote cosas sobre _él_ en medio de un pasillo, pensativa, tratando de encontrarle la respuesta a preguntas sobre _él_. Creo que me entiendes… -dijo rascándose la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

- Si, algo –respondí divertida y el sonrió como diciendo «¡Te importa Nick!»- No… Lo que quiero decir es que entendí algo de todo tu sermón pero, tu hermano, no me importa. Por cierto… Debo admitir que es realmente extraña esta situación de recibir 'consejos' o lo que sea, viniendo de un chico con esa pijama…

- Oye, todo el mundo ama a los Power Rangers –se quejó bromeando- Cambiando de tema… ¿Estabas por llamar a Amanda?

- Así es. ¿Quieres que le diga algo? –pregunté pícara.

- No… Bueno, sí… O mejor… -tartamudeó nervioso- No, deja, se lo diré cuando la vea. Iré a cambiarme, te veo luego, Mad –dijo y se marchó a su habitación. Ahora, que estaba sola, pude apretar el botón 'Send' para llamar a mi amiga.

- ¡Maddie! –exclamó mi amiga.

- Hey, Amanda, Nick dijo que te invitara hoy a hacer 'deberes' –le comenté haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, seguramente lo que menos haríamos serían nuestros deberes escolares.

- Oh, suena divertido –contestó sarcástica riéndose- ¿Y Joe?

- Recién acabo de hablar con él. Tienes que ver su pijama… -dije en una carcajada y al parecer el Power Ranger estaba escuchando porque gritó «¡Cállate, Maddie!».

- ¿Ese fue él, cierto? ¿Está ahí? ¡Dile que lo amo! –exclamaba detrás del teléfono.

- ¡Joe! Amanda dice que… -grité pero una voz desesperada me aturdió el oído.

- ¡Maddie! ¡¡Estaba bromeando!! ¡No le digas nada! –nuevamente, no pude aguantar la risa.

- ¡¿Qué dice?! –preguntó Joe desde su pieza.

- ¡Dice que…! -no sabía qué contestar- ¡A ella también le gustan los Power Rangers!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Amanda.

- ¡Oh, genial! –festejó Joe.

- Maddie, ¡a mí no me gustan esas cosas raras!

- ¿Preferías que le diga que lo amas? –pregunté bajando las escaleras para que Joseph no siguiera escuchando nuestra conversación.

- No, claro que no, pero… ¿eso?

- Lo que sea, amiga. ¿Vienes entonces?

- Claro que sí, cuenta conmigo.

- Entonces, te veo luego. ¡Adiós! –corté la llamada.

- ¿Qué eran esos gritos, Maddie? Estaba a punto de subir pero Nick dijo que siempre eras así de gritona, por lo que pensé que estaba todo bien… -comentó Denisse. Nicholas se rió y las dos lo miramos - ¿Era mentira, cierto? –le preguntó molesta al cabeza de virulana, y él asintió- Lo siento, Maddie…-se disculpó su madre.

- Oh, no… No tiene por qué disculparse, yo debo disculparme por gritar. Lo siento.

- En realidad, tengo que agradecer tus gritos ya que pudiste despertar a Frankie, y eso es un gran logro, créeme –dijo entre risas Denisse. Frankie se encontraba desayunando cereales con su codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza sobre su pequeña mano.

- Hola, Maddie… -dijo en un bostezo el _Bonus __Jonas_, como lo llamaban ellos.

- Hola lindo –lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla- perdona por haberte levantado con mis gritos –le hablé en susurros.

- No te hagas problema Maddie. ¿Hoy cuando acabes los deberes podemos jugar a algo tu y yo? –ofreció el pequeño.

- ¡Claro que sí! –le respondí sonriente. Él me hacía recordar a las horas de niñera con mi primito o los vecinos, ya que ellos siempre querían que jugara con ellos.

- Maddie, podrías tan solo dejar de acosar a mi hermano, ¿Si? Gracias –apuntó el Cabeza de virulana. Yo sólo le sonreí sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Nick? ¿Estás molesto porque Maddie no te acosa a ti y a Frankie si? –inquirió Kevin, quien acababa de llegar a la cocina para sentarse a mi lado y así molestarme con sus teorías de que yo a Nicholas le gusto. Miré a Denisse, ella estaba mirando impaciente, mientras secaba con un trapo un plato, lo que respondería Nick. Y yo hice lo de siempre, ponerme roja por la situación.

- Si, claro… ¿Cómo estar molesto porque Maddie no me acose? Al contrario, estoy agradecido porque no lo haga.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no dejas que lo acose a Frankie? –inquirió Kevin levantando una ceja.

- Hey, aguarden. Yo no acoso a nadie.

- Lo que digas Maddie – Respondió Nick, mirándome y luego volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor quién lo estaba reprendiendo – Mira, Kevin ¿Acaso crees que me gusta Maddie? Si a ella le gusta Benny ¿o qué no recuerdas?

- Claro que… - lo interrumpió el timbre y Nick que se apresuró para hablar.

- Okay, veo que ya entendiste. Debo ir a abrir la puerta, seguro es para mí, ¡Adiós! – dijo aquello y salió caminando apresuradamente para la puerta.

- Si, claro. – respondió Kevin desalentado, mientras que ponía en blanco sus ojos.

Después de notar que Denisse ya no estaba pendiente de lo que hacíamos y decíamos, me acerqué a Kevin y le susurré a regañadientes:

- ¡Si que quieres ganar a toda costa!

Y el sólo sonrió, satisfecho porque consiguió molestarme.

- ¡Maddie! – llamó Nicholas, quien estaba en la puerta - ¡Te buscan!

- ¡Oh, Amanda! – Saludé a todos, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

- Hola Maddie – me saludó mi amiga al llegar.

- Hola Amanda… - le devolví el saludo.

- ¿Vendrás hoy a casa para hacer los "deberes"? – inquirió Nick.

- Ahm… si, creo que si –respondió ella como dudando.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunté a Amanda.

- Si, vamos.

- Nos vemos allá – le dije a Nick en forma de saludo y fuimos caminando con mi amiga al colegio - ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunté al llegar.

- ¿El qué?

- El responderle así a Nick, fue algo como si te sorprendiera que te hablara.

- Pues, algo así. Para ser sincera me sorprendió el que me haya hablado. Él es popular al igual que sus hermanos, es bueno en los deportes y más en el fútbol americano, sale con Samantha, la chica más popular del colegio y nunca nos hemos hablado. Él es como suficiente para hablar con personas como yo, nunca me saludó y siempre que pasaba por mi lado era como si fuera invisible y a veces confundía mi nombre. ¿Eso lo explica todo? – lo que acababa de decirme Amanda, me había impactado, era como si Nicholas fuera una persona repugnante, creída, fastidiosa, superior a todos. No podía ser que fuera así, que molestara, eso suelen hacer los chicos, pero no sé por qué razón sentía que él no era realmente así. Muy pocas veces conocí a un Nicholas divertido, agradable y simpático, pero sólo muy pocas y eso me bastaba para pensar de él cosas diferentes a otras personas.

- Ah… - dije sin ánimo alguno.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi amiga.

- Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque te ves como algo angustiada o decepcionada.

- No, me encuentro bien – le respondí.

Pasó el día rápidamente, y esos comentarios que había hecho Amanda de Nick, mas la suma de las imágenes fugases de mi sueño, que pasaban por mi mente, me tenían como perdida. Amanda podía notarlo perfectamente, aunque ello no fuera mi intención, asique probó distraerme con ir a la hora del almuerzo a comer en la misma mesa con sus amigas, de las cuales ya me había presentado mi primer día de clases allí. Pero, no lograba concentrarme en lo que hablaban, eran varios temas a la vez, así como: el baile, los vestidos que usarán, con quienes irán, etc., etc., etc. Fue realmente estresante. Busqué con la mirada al responsable del que hizo que me encontrara en este preciso momento en otro mundo que no sea este. Se encontraba con sus amigos, almorzando, y a su lado su bella novia, Samantha. Lo tenía justo frente a mí, claro, luego de unas cuantas mesas, pero aún así podía ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y a qué miraba. No logré quitarle la mirada de encima, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Rápidamente desvié la mirada a mis manos, que se encontraban inmóviles en la mesa, sosteniendo un tenedor con una porción de fideos enroscado. Ya no tenía apetito, aunque apenas había tocado la comida. Dejé el tenedor a un costado y recorrí con la mirada mi bandeja, la contemplé por un momento para hacer tiempo así volvía a ver lo que estaba haciendo. Volví a mirarlo y seguía mirándome, por lo tanto que volví a desviar mi mirada de la de él. Amanda, quien estaba a mi lado y quien se encontraba hablando con las chicas, había notado lo que pasaba. Y fue en ese momento que me preguntó algo, para que al menos hablara un poco y no siguiera así.

- ¿Ya escogiste el vestido con el que iras al baile Maddie?

- Ahm… si, pero no estoy segura de si voy.

- ¿Por qué? Vamos, ve. No quiero estar sola con Joe. Por fa… - dijo en forma de súplica - ¿si? – y me miró con esos ojos brillantes que tenía ella.

- Okay, está bien. Lo veré, pero no te aseguro nada –contesté casi en un suspiro, como desganada.

- Estoy segura de que irás – dijo confiada, sonriendo- Por cierto… ¿Ocurrió algo con Nick?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dije un poco nerviosa.

- Porque no para de mirarte… -me respondió pícara cerca de mi oído y mientras lo miraba a Nicholas.

- No lo mires –ordené secamente- No ocurrió nada. Sólo bromas de su hermano mayor…

- ¿Joe?

- El _mayor_ –contesté elevando el tono.

- ¿Frankie?

- ¡Frankie es el más pequeño, Amanda!

- ¡Oh! ¡Kevin! –exclamó sonriente.

- No, Paul –ironicé.

- ¿Paul? Creí que era más maduro, es un señor grande…

- Agh –dije colocando mis codos sobre la mesa y apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

Llegó la hora de salida, luego las densas clases que parecían no tener final alguno. Nick y sus amigos estaban esperándonos afuera, justo a un lado de la camioneta para irnos a casa.

- Hey –me saludaron Mike y Ben.

- Hey –respondí con un entusiasmo fingido.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Ben.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú? Luces…bien, hoy.

- No creo que mejor que yo, ¿eh? –comentó Nick.

- ¿Celoso? –preguntó pícara Amanda y unos deseos involuntarios de querer matarla surgieron dentro de mí.

- Lo que digas -dije sin mirarlo mientras continuaba mirando a Ben y él me sonreía- ¿Y tú, Mike? Hace tiempo que no hablamos… -pregunté al rubio cuando estábamos subiendo a la camioneta.

- Bien, tengo todas mis asignaturas aprobadas.

- ¿Cómo no las vas a tener aprobadas si no hemos tenido ningún examen todavía? –preguntó entre risas Amanda.

- Agarra confianza enseguida la enana, ¿eh? –contestó el rubio mirando a mi amiga con una sonrisa bufona.

- ¡Yo no soy enana! –se defendió.

- Sí, claro –dijo sarcástico Nick y reímos, mientras Amanda bufaba.

Llegamos a la casa, digo, mansión Jonas, y dejamos nuestras cosas en la gran mesa de una de las tantas salas de estar que había en la residencia.

- ¿Chocolatada, café, té…? –ofreció Nick cuando estabamos todos sentados en la mesa.

- Chocolatada –contestamos al unísono Amanda (que estaba sentada enfrente mío), Ben (sentado a mi lado) y yo.

- Té –pidió Mike, que estaba al lado de mi amiga.

- De acuerdo, espérenme un minuto mientras pido las cosas –dijo Nicholas y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Las hará él? –preguntó horrorizada Amanda.

- Claro que no, tiene a unas sirvientas –contestó Mike.

- ¿Sirvientas? Nunca las ví –comenté sorprendida.

- ¿No? Quizás tomaron algunas vacaciones ya que Nick no tiene que hacer concier…

- ¡Listo! –exclamó Nick con una bandeja con nuestra merienda.

- ¿No tiene que hacer qué cosa? –pregunté curiosa.

- No tiene que… que… concientizar sobre su enfermedad.

- ¿Eh? –exclamé sin entender nada.

- Nada, no importa –dijo Nick, sentándose en la punta de la mesa, al lado de Ben.

- A mí si me importa –contesté molesta.

- ¿Te importo yo? –inquirió travieso Nicholas.

- No me interesa –aseguré inmediatamente tomando un gran sorbo de mi chocolatada.

- Tienes… -comenzó Ben sonriente, y tomó una servilleta para pasarla sobre mi boca, casi como una caricia. Me incomodó- manchado.

- Siempre es así, se mancha comiendo, y tira la comida fuera del plato –mintió Nicholas entre risas.

- Cállate –ordené- Gracias, Ben –dije y el morocho me sonrió, mientras Nick hacía caras burlonas por detrás y tomó de su té cuando Ben giró y lo miró ya que Mike se reía del cabeza de virulana.

- ¿Vemos una película? –propuso Nick.

- ¿No vinimos a hacer deberes? –preguntó entrecerrando las cejas Amanda.

- Si, pero tenemos tiempo, son las 4 apenas.

- Sabes que nuestras madres nos obligan a estar en casa antes de las 7, Nick –dijo Ben.

- Tenemos deberes para la semana que viene, no para mañana… -contestó la virulana.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué película? –preguntó Ben.

- No lo sé, ¿terror? ¿Comedia? ¿Drama? Tenemos muchas películas.

- Terror –dijeron Ben y Mike al unísono, intercambiando una mirada pícara.

- Bien. ¿El juego del miedo?

- No me gustan las películas de terror –comenté, viendo que ni siquiera nos habían preguntado a nosotras qué queríamos ver.

- Son divertidas, Mad –me animó Ben.

- A mi tampoco me gustan –dijo Amanda.

- Puedes taparte los ojos –propuso Joe entrando a la sala.

- ¡Joe! –exclamó mi amiga sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Digo… Joe… -repitió más tranquila para no parecer tan desesperada- Está bien, miremos esa película –aceptó sin dudar.

Nos fuimos a otra sala con un gran sillón y dos sofás, uno en cada lado, enfrente de una televisión con una pantalla gigante, y a sus costados unos parlantes. Unos grandes parlantes.

- Tomen asiento… -dijo Nick mientras ponía la película en el DVD.

Me senté en el medio del sillón, y a mi lado nuevamente Ben. Amanda se sentó en la otra esquina del sillón, para estar cerca de Joe, que se encontraba en uno de los sofás. Mike se sentó en el sofá restante, y Nick al otro lado mío. Había ofrecido sentarse en el medio mío y de Ben para que su amigo no tuviera que sentir mi apestoso aroma, según dijo Nicholas, pero el morocho le contestó que en realidad olía realmente bien, por lo que quería sentarse a mi lado.

Ben me estaba cayendo muy bien. Era simpático, tierno, algo chistoso, e inteligente. Si el bobo con virulana como cabello, no se entrometiera tanto cuando estamos juntos o hablando, podría llevarme mejor con Ben. Parecía que lo hacía apropósito.

Empezó la película, y me tuve que tapar los oídos porque el volumen del sonido estaba muy fuerte. Luego de un rato, en un momento de suspenso se escuchó abrir la puerta y todos pegamos un grito. Era Denisse, con palomitas, ella también se había asustado por lo que por el respingo que hizo, se cayeron algunas palomas al suelo. Miré hacia mi amiga y estaba abrazada a Joe por el cuello, haciéndose la que tenía miedo. Joseph reía y también la abrazaba. No parecía quejarse, y se quedaron así un largo rato.  
Hubo una parte donde tapé mis ojos ya que era demasiado horrible, y Ben dijo que todo estaba bien, y me contaba lo que iba a suceder, y se ofreció a abrazarme si con eso se me quitaba el miedo. Dije que quizás se me quitaría y me abrazó. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y seguía con mis ojos cubiertos por mis manos. Ben olía bien, me gustaba su perfume. Al cabo de unos minutos de estar así, el morocho pegó una sacudida y se soltó de mi.

- ¿Qué pasó? –pregunté preocupada, se estaba tomando de su mano que estaba en mi hombro.

- Algo me picó –contestó haciendo una mueca. Miré hacia Nick, y él sonreía. Lo había pellizcado. Le dí una patada en el tobillo y me tapé los ojos de nuevo. Ben ofreció a abrazarme otra vez, pero le dije que no, quizás si lo hacía de nuevo, Nick lo mordería o algo así.

Terminó la película y Nick comenzó a levantar los vasos y las palomitas que se encontraban en la sala.

- Te ayudo – le dije algo cortante y tomé algunos de los muchos vasos que llevaba en la mano.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué – le respondí secamente.

- ¿Te ayudo? – me preguntó rápidamente Ben mientras que sin responder al menos, los tomó.

- Ella puede con eso. Mejor ayúdame con esto. Toma la película y entrégasela a mi mamá, así ella lo… guarda –dijo lo último dudando. _'Realmente lo está haciendo a propósito'_.

- Oh, okay – asintió él. Y nosotros nos dirigimos a la cocina.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – le pregunté mientras dejaba los vasos en la mesada.

- Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pregunto porque él intentaba ayudarme con las cosas y tú no lo dejaste. Es como si no lo dejaras que se acerque a mí.

- Jaja. Si, claro Maddie…- respondió y volvió a la sala. Luego fui yo tras él.

- ¿A ustedes también les gustó? –preguntó Mike mientras se incorporaba del sillón y estiraba sus brazos hacia el techo.

- Si, algo –contestó Amanda.

- ¿Algo? Creo que ni '_algo'_ viste, estuviste toda la película con tus ojos tapados –dijo Joe.

- Si, si, todo muy lindo, ¿hacemos los deberes? –pregunté.

- Ya… debo irme –dijo Mike mirando su reloj.

- Yo también –comentó Ben.

- Y yo… -dijo apenada Amanda.

- Entonces creo que tendremos que hacer los deberes por separado –concluyo Nick.

- Eso creo, amigo –le contestó Mike.

Se marcharon cada uno, y por último quedaron Amanda y Joe en la puerta hablando, o eso creo. Me fui a la sala de estar y comencé a hacer mi tarea escolar, no era mucha por suerte.

- ¿Puedo…? –preguntó Nick sentándose a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarlo, estaba enojada con él, pero no mucho esta vez.

- ¿Estás molesta conmigo? –preguntó mirándome, asentí nuevamente con la cabeza mientras leía lo que tenía que hacer- ¿No me vas a hablar? –me encogí de hombros como diciendo 'No lo sé'- Uhm… Si piensas que lo que le picó a Ben en la mano fui yo, cre…

- Yo en ningún momento dije nada de eso –interrumpí inmediatamente- Sabía que eras tú –dije y lo miré, no parecía tener cargo de conciencia alguno-, y lo acabas de afirmar, eres un idiota. Menos mal que me estabas ayudando, porque si no estuvieras ayudándome, no imagino lo que hubieras hecho.

- Él no tenía buenas intenciones –me contestó elevando el tono de voz, tratando de parecer serio.

- ¡Dios, Nick! ¡Sólo me estaba abrazando! ¿Qué malas intenciones pueden haber en un abrazo? Aparte, tú no eres mi papá o algo así para protegerme de ese modo. Y yo soy mucho más madura que tú para darme cuenta si tiene buenas intenciones o no.

- ¡De acuerdo! Lo siento, te pido perdón. ¿Quieres que me arrodille? ¿Eso quieres? Sólo fue un pellizco, eres demasiado… dramática. Si, eso eres.

- Entonces, si soy tan dramática, olvídate que te acompañaré al baile, puedes ir sólo, porque no pienso acompañarte.

- De acuerdo.

- De acuerdo –respondí enfadada. Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes y desviamos las miradas para parecer más furiosos, pero cuando nos volvimos a mirar, yo pude aguantar la risa pero él no, por lo que comenzó a largar carcajadas y me contagió su risa. Miré hacia mis deberes y comencé a completarlos fingiendo seguir molesta. Ya no me importaba, Ben no me gustaba tanto para ponerme tan molesta.

- ¿En serio no irás conmigo al baile? –preguntó preocupado después de unos minutos.

Lo miré y le sonreí, y él hizo lo mismo.

- Si –contesté y cerré el libro de un golpe. Me incorporé de la silla y él también se paró.

- Sabía que irías… -festejó triunfante.

- Me refiero a que **_sí _**hablaba en serio cuando dije que **no **iría al baile contigo.

* * *

**Maddie cambia de opinión como de calzón (?)  
Esperamos que les haya gustado, estuvimos un montón de tiempo para escribir éste capítulo, es que hicimos casi todo entrecortado, y era muy poco lo que escribíamos todos los días. Anyway, ya está, y estamos empezando nuestro octavo capítulo!  
Como cambiaron el sistema de , ahora, es más fácil dejar un review. Sólo tienen que darle al botoncito verde ahí abajo, y listo :D, déjennos su opinión que es realmente valerosa para nosotras, en serio :)  
También, si quieren, en la lista que está al lado del botón Go!, pueden seleccionar Add Story to Story Alert, click al botón, y no tendrían que entrar todos los días para ver si pusimos capítulo nuevo (se tienen que registrar para eso, pero es más cómodo).**

**Besos!  
damnperfect & Kelseey  
**


	8. Mi ¿superhéroe?

**Mi.. ¿superhéroe?**

* * *

  


- Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? –preguntó lo último con un hilo de voz, cuando yo subía por las escaleras con mis útiles escolares para proseguir con mi tarea.

- No, no bromeo –afirmé secamente y entré a mi habitación para colocar lo que sostenía sobre el escritorio.

- Entonces… supongo que tendré que ir solo… -se lamentó en la puerta de mi pieza, melancólico. Lo hacía para causarme lástima, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba actuando.

- Supongo que sí –contesté con una mueca como diciendo "¡Qué pena!" y cerré la puerta.

Corrí el ordenador portátil hacia un costado para poder acomodar los libros y hojas que me faltaban completar después de enviarle un correo a mi madre para notificarle que me encontraba bien, y que la extrañaba, demasiado. _'¿Esto es de lo que hablaba Amanda? Hablo de que, ¿me estoy confundiendo con Nick, al creer que él es diferente a lo que otras personas creen? Y si es así como dicen, ¿qué es lo que haré? __Oh… Vamos Maddie, no entiendo por qué te das tantos rodeos si no te importa el cabeza de fideos quemados, ¿O si? __Claro que no, una persona como yo nunca le dio tanta importancia a un chico. Al menos hasta ahora.__'_, me debatía por dentro.  
Dejé a un lado mis quehaceres escolares, y tomé mi diario íntimo, el cual había olvidado por completo desde que llegué aquí, no algo muy usual en mí. Siempre estoy junto a él y escribo todo lo que me sucede. Comencé a anotar sobre mis días aquí, de mis nuevas amistades, la familia con la que estaba y cuánto adoraba a **algunos** miembros de ella y sobre el cabeza de virulana, quién en toda esta tarde había acaparado casi-toda mi mente. Ya habían pasado al menos 5 minutos y había escrito unas tres hojas, más o menos. Seguí garabateando otras cosas, hasta qué escuché unas voces fuera de mi cuarto, como si estuvieran hablando en secreto (aunque no lo disimulaban muy bien).

- ¿Iba a ir al baile contigo? –exclamó alguien en una habitación, muy sorprendido, mientras reía.

- ¡Cállate, Frankie! –ordenó una persona en voz baja, aunque lograba oír casi todo. Otra risita del niño se pudo percibir.

_Toc Toc_. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Me levanté de la silla, preparada para insultarlo a Nick, pero tuve una sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta y vi que no era él, sino el pequeño.

- Frank –lo saludé sonriendo- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó y me corrí del medio de la puerta, haciendo una seña con la mano para que pase. Una vez él adentro, la cerré- Nick, está triste y…

- Frankie, cariño… –comencé dulcemente y me agaché para estar a su altura-, ya sé que tu hermano te mandó para decirme algo. Y sea lo que sea que debas decirme, dile que no me interesa, y que si tiene que informarme de algo, que sea de su boca y personalmente.

- ¿Me lo puedes repetir? –pidió algo confundido y reí, ¡era tan tierno!. Se marchó de mi alcoba y me volví a sentar para seguir escribiendo mi diario, dejando la puerta abierta, ya que sabía que volvería. Él ó Nicholas. Y así fue, Frankie volvió como una paloma mensajera- Dice que si puede, aunque sea… -paró y luego susurró- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Hacer los deberes! –gritó alguien en voz baja.

- Si puede hacer los deberes contigo, Maddie… -repitió el Bonus.

- De acuerdo –accedí aburrida. Me giré sobre mi misma (el asiento tenía unas ruedas en las patas) y Nick ya se encontraba en mi habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cada vez que sonreía así, sus ojos se achinaban y hacía que sus ojos brillaran. Lo hacían lucir tierno. Tiernamente horrible, por supuesto.

- Es raro que no me hayas puesto un impedimento para hacer la tarea contigo… -comentó Nick mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados luego que Frankie se fue de mi pieza. Agarró un banquito que había en la habitación, y lo tomó para acercarlo a donde estaba yo y sentarse.

- En realidad, estaba a punto de ponerte una condición.

- A ver… Adivino. Quieres que te cante, ¿cierto? –asentí- Aquí no, sabes que las paredes son muy delgadas y se escucha todo.

- Si, todo se escucha –repetí-, sobretodo tus ronquidos cuando duermes –dije entre risas y recordé que debía estar enojada con él por lo que me puse seria al instante o al menos eso traté.

- ¿Me escuchas cuando duermo? –cuestionó pillo y se acercó aún más a mí.

- No, sólo que a veces no puedo dormir, y bueno… Aunque tape mis orejas, sigo logrando oír tus ensordecedores ronquidos –bromeé seria y él rió.

- Si, cómo no… -dijo sarcástico- Hoy no. Prometo cantarte, pero todavía no encontré el momento perfecto, sólo dame tiempo.

- Está bien –acepté resignada-. De igual forma, tienes tres meses para cantarme.

- En realidad, tengo una semana y unos días para cantarte… -trató de sacar el tema del baile, pero no tenía ganas de hablar (o mejor dicho, _discutir_) sobre ello.

- ¿Hacemos la tarea? –propuse luego de aclararme la garganta.

- De acuerdo… -aceptó en un susurro.

Trajo lo necesario para hacer los deberes y comenzamos. En realidad, no entiendo por qué quiso hacer la maldita tarea conmigo, si él respondía las preguntas por sí solo, casi no me dejaba decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Y tienes el resumen de la biografía de William Shakespeare? –le pregunté, como hice con otros temas para chequear si faltaba algo o anotar qué cosas nos estábamos olvidando.

- Si, aquí está –dijo enseñándome el resumen. Lo tomé para leerlo- ¿Sabes lo que se te vería realmente bien? –inquirió de la nada. Dejé de mirar el resumen para poder dirigirle la mirada. Confundida, así es como me sentía: estábamos hablando del trabajo y con que salte así como si nada con ese asunto, era completamente raro–, se te vería bien el vestido que has comprado con mi mamá y así saldrías genial en las fotos que toman en la fiesta, hasta podrías enviárselas a tu madre para apreciar lo preciosa que lucirás.

- Nick, ni siquiera viste el vestido que compré –giré los ojos.

- Lo sé. Pero pienso que se te vería bien.

- Si, claro.. ¿Y desde cuando eres tan lindo conmigo? –se encogió de hombros– Ya dije que no iré a la fiesta contigo, y sigamos con lo escolar, ¿si?.

- El baile está dentro de "lo escolar" –me imitó.

- ¡Me refiero a los deberes! –exclamé molesta.

- De acuerdo –asintió y seguimos buscando las respuestas.

Realmente _detestaba_ ser la mala de la película, pero debía hacerle entender que no se debía comportar así: alejando a las personas que me interesaban, y tratándome bien cuando le convenía. Siguió intentando sacar el tema del baile y hacerme cambiar de opinión como unas cinco veces o más y yo solo le cambiaba el tema de conversación. Ya no podía contenerme, iba a aceptar ir con él, sólo si dejaba de hacer esas caras para darme lástima y si dejaba de hablarme del baile. Pero mi idea de volver a aceptar su invitación se interrumpió cuando dejó de hablarme de aquello y me preguntó sobre el trabajo que empezaría mañana en el bar. No sé si se habrá cansado de intentarlo o si tan sólo se dio por vencido. Yo le respondí inmediatamente, antes de que comenzara de vuelta con lo mismo.

- Ahm… tendré que usar esos patines y la verdad que yo sólo una vez estuve sobre ruedas –comenté mientras metía los libros y el resto de las cosas en mi mochila.

- Pero, ¿lo has manejado bien? –preguntó cuando me senté en la cama.

- Pues, digamos que… -quedé absorta al pensar en cómo había quedado aquella vez y me estremecí–, terminé en el hospital y con fracturas, ¿eso es malo, cierto? –cuestioné preocupada. Él comenzó a tentarse de la risa- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunté indignada al tiempo que él se volvía serio, bueno, casi-serio.

- Que no puede ser que no sepas patinar, siendo _tan_ fácil. Hasta un niño de 5 años puede hacerlo, Mad –respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Pues, ¿adivina qué?, tengo quince y no sé patinar –contesté enfadada- ¿Crees que me dejarán trabajar sin patines?

- Oh, no, no lo creo…-negaba con la cabeza- Siempre han aceptado a personas que saben servir con patines.

- ¿Y ahora qué haré? No sé patinar y… siquiera empezaré a trabajar que me despedirán. Necesito dinero para poder comprarme las cosas que necesito.

- Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte a patinar. Cómo ya te lo he dicho: no es tan complicado, es fácil. Hasta un niño de 5 años puede hacerlo. Y no te preocupes, que tenemos patines, y alguno de todos te quedarán bien.

- ¿Y qué ganarás con enseñarme a patinar? –curioseé levantando una ceja en forma de acusación. Era anómalo, ¡he visto un acto de generosidad de parte de Nicholas Jonas (alias cabeza de coliflor)!

- Ehm… nada –respondió inocente–, sólo quiero que no estés molesta conmigo.

- ¿Esto acaso tiene alguna trampa, engaño, fraude, o alguna especia de estafa? –indagué suspicaz. Nicholas rió.

- Nop –dijo y sonrió tiernamente.

- Oh, ¡ya sé! Alguna condición, como que vaya contigo al baile.

- Podría ser, pero no sería justo.

- O quizá el no querer cantarme –señalé– pero, eso no conseguirías hacerlo, lo has prometido.

- Tampoco.

- ¿Y entonces? –me di por vencida, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ya lo he dicho, sólo quiero que no estés molesta conmigo –repitió honestamente, tanto que le creí.

- Okay, de acuerdo. ¿Y cuándo empezaríamos? – averigüé.

- ¿Ahora?

- Pero ya está por oscurecer, no podemos.

- Claro que si –se puso de pié y tomó de mi mano, atrayéndome más a él, para que lo acompañara a cualquier parte que iría - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté mientras caminábamos de prisa por el pasillo.

- Vamos a buscar los patines al ático, mas bien, nuestros patines –dijo justo cuando llegamos a un rincón de la mansión. Tomó de una cadenita colgando del techo y la tiró hacia abajo, para abrir una puerta, que se convertiría en una escalera. Nick tomó la escalerilla para bajarla a nuestra medida. Subí yo primera, con su ayuda, y luego él; hasta el ático era lindo y yo que creí que iba a ser como el desván de las películas: todo sucio, lleno de telarañas y de polvo, y por sobre todo, lleno de cosas antiguas y feas. Por el contrario, ésta era limpia y tenía las cosas de los chicos, todas sus posesiones desde que ellos eran bebés, y un jarrón roto que seguro fue escondido aquí para no mostrarle a su madre.

- ¿Y esto es…? –inquirí mientras tomaba un osito de felpa marrón pequeño, con una larga capa roja, atada a su cuello, una capa como para una persona mas grande y algo alta. La prenda tenía las iníciales de Nick. Yo sólo reí, era bastante dulce. El insinuado tomó avergonzado el peluche.

- Eh… esto es… -comenzó (al parecer sin encontrar las palabras justas de explicar sin quedar en ridículo)–, un osito.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –dije sarcástica.

- Mi osito Teddy y con… - contestó tímidamente.

- Con tu capa de superhéroe –sonreí–, qué lindo –comenté, pero el comentario era más para mí que otra cosa. Tomé de la capa que Nick llevaba en la mano, y se la até a su cuello. Él sonrió cariñosamente y vi como sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Seguía sosteniendo con ambas manos a las tiras de la capa, muy cerca de él. Su mirada era encantadora y su sonrisa igual_ "¿Pero qué es lo que digo?"_. Me estaba olvidando de que su mirada me intimidaba, o eso quería creer, por lo que desvié mi vista de él y solté inmediatamente su disfraz.

- Oh, mira. Allí están los patines –señalé a una esquina de la habitación. Nicholas tomó de mis manos, con delicadeza, y las llevó nuevamente a las tiras de la capa. Lo miré sin entender.

- Tu me colocaste la capa, por lo tanto tú la sacas –dijo pícaro, mientras que sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa y le quité la prenda con delicadeza (se notaba que valía mucho para él) y se la volví a atar a Teddy. Pude notar que mientras lo hacía Nicholas me estaba mirando.

- ¿Bien? –pregunté por si acaso eso le bastaba para estar conforme.

- Perfecto –sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaban los patines para tomarlos– ¿Vamos? –asentí con la cabeza– Espera que bajo yo, por las dudas de que tu torpeza te lleve rápidamente al suelo –dijo gracioso, mientras que yo le lancé una mirada asesina pero luego reí, porque en todo caso tiene razón: yo soy bastante torpe y a todo momento.

- Si caigo, espero hacerlo sobre ti para hacerte puré de papa.

- Créeme, no podrías hacerlo, eres muy debilucha y para nada pesada –confesó.

- Pero si tú has dicho que…

- Yo digo tantas cosas Maddie, y tú te las crees –interrumpió Nicholas.

- Claro que… -iba a contradecirlo pero callé al quedar pensando en lo que iba a decirle. Tenía razón– Bueno, ¿bajas?

- No, nos quedaremos aquí –dijo burlón.

- ¿Pero y si se…? -comencé a cuestionarle con preocupación.

- Estaba bromeando, Maddie –admitió y yo lo golpeé sin fuerza.

- Ya verás que no caeré de vuelta.

- Eso veremos –me desafió, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Luego descendí yo, nuevamente con ayuda de Nick y le agradecí por sostenerme a todo momento para evitar que me cayera. No parecía ser tan malo estar a su lado, lo estaba pasando bien. Ya abajo, cerró el ático y nos fuimos al patio.

- Trajiste a Teddy –le dije justo cuando estaba prendiendo las luces para que, el jardín y la porción de piso que había ahí, como un caminito (donde patinaríamos), se iluminara.

- Ah… si, se lo daré a Frankie –dijo, pero no resultó muy convincente.

- Mhm… ¿no será que lo trajiste porque lo extrañabas? – inquirí levantando una ceja.

- No –lo miré incrédula– Okey, está bien… si. Lo extrañaba.

- Lo sabía -sonreí.

- Listo, ¿vamos? Ya es hora de patinar –dijo aquello y quedé paralizada, con los ojos como platos, estaba aterrorizada por mi anterior y primer episodio con los patines– Vamos, quédate tranquila. Yo estaré a tu lado, no dejaré que nada malo te suceda, aunque no estaría nada mal dejarte caer… -opinó para si mismo.

- ¡Nick! –me quejé.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nada te pasará –me aseguró mientras que tomaba de mi mano para llevarme a un banco que se encontraba allí, y poder colocarme los patines sin ninguna dificultad– A ver, te ayudo con eso, porque veo que te estás atando la mano también y sólo se atan los patines –volvió a bromear y dejé que me ponga los patines y también los atara. Claro, estos tenían cordones- Ahora…-comenzó y me tomó ambas manos-. Trata de pararte, si estás por caerte, amárrate a mi cuello o algo así.

- ¿Puedo sostenerme de tus pelos? –pregunté con cara de inocente. Me miró como diciendo "_Olvídalo_"- Okay –acepté cabizbaja y él sonrió.

Me paré y sólo por el miedo que tenía pegué un gritito y caí al instante entre los brazos de Nicholas. No tenía equilibrio, ni siquiera cuando me ponía de punta de pié para poder caminar (ya que en la punta tenía como una goma) De igual forma siempre tropezaba.  
Nick me tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo y me presionó hacia él. Siempre mantuve la vista en el suelo, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, como dije antes, me intimidaban, y ahora, más que nunca antes. Sentí que estaba tomando aire hondo, y creí que se estaba asfixiando o algo así por mi peso, por lo que le pregunté:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué respiras así?

- Tu cabello… -dijo y respiró hondo de nuevo-, huele genial. ¿Es un perfume o te bañaste?

- ¡Estabas oliendo mi pelo y yo como una tonta creyendo que te habías quedado sin aire!

- Lo siento –se disculpó y me separó de él tratando de que pueda pararme por mi misma- Pon tus manos en mis hombros –obedecí-, no muevas los pies.. Trata de pararte… -me soltó y pude quedarme parada.

- ¡Lo hice! –festejé pero un pie se me fue para delante y casi me caigo pero mi _superhéroe_ me salvó y llegó a sostenerme de la cintura antes de caer- Mejor dicho, casi-lo hice –corregí con una risita nerviosa.

- Madeline, te puedes quebrar o fracturar, no estoy bromeando –me regañó gravemente.

- Nunca creí que diría esto pero… Tienes razón, lo siento –dije asintiendo con la cabeza y él rió entre dientes.

- Ya, basta de chistes, debes aprender a patinar antes de mañana, ¿si? –afirmé seria- Ahora, párate y trata de no hacer ningún movimiento. Luego, estira tus brazos hacia delante, como momia, para que pueda tomar tus manos, y te ayude a deslizarte un poco.

Hice lo que me ordenó, y dimos unos cuatro pasos con éxito ya que no me caí. Después, debía dar mi primer movimiento sola, pero él estaba a poco menos de un metro de mí, por lo que me sostendría como lo había hecho hasta ahora.  
¡Alcancé a dar mi primer paso! Sin ninguna dificultad, llegué hasta a él y lo abracé inconscientemente.

- No te ibas a caer, Maddie –dijo cuando lo abracé.

- Lo sé –respondí y le sonreí cuando me empujé de él hacia atrás.

Después, hice unos.. 4 pasos sobre mis patines, y así Nicholas fue retrocediendo para que me '_lanzara_' hacia él, hasta que llegamos a la piscina. Una vez allí, me ayudó a girarme sobre mi misma y volvimos hacia el otro lado de la misma forma.

El _profesor_ Nick (como quería que lo llamara, tan modesto como siempre), me ordenó deslizarme sola hasta él (que se encontraba a unos metros de mí), después de ver que podía dar los pasos sola normalmente. Lo alcancé, e hicimos los mismos pasos por alrededor de una hora.

Habían pasado unas tres horas, y ya tenía bastante controlado esto de los patines, le debía una a Nicholas, y creo que ya sabía cómo pagárselo.

- Bueno, creo que ya puedes practicar sola –dijo cuando yo patinaba alrededor de la piscina (prevenidamente).

- ¡No! –exclamé y por el sobresalto caí sobre la pileta. No sabía nadar, y al tener peso en los pies me hundió más.

Nick saltó hacia la piscina (no antes de quitarse sus patines) y me tomó en sus brazos, tal como había sucedido la primera vez que estuve en esta pileta.

- Agárrate fuerte, Maddie –me obligó y cumplí la orden- ¿Estás bien? –asentí, había tragado agua y me dolía la cabeza, no podía hablar- ¿Maddie? –preguntó preocupado cuando me acostó en la orilla y todo comenzó a ponerse nubloso hasta ver todo completamente negro. O mejor dicho, no ver nada - ¿Maddie? ¡Me estabas preocupando! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te has golpeado? –cuestionaba Nick cuando recuperé el conocimiento, sonaba nervioso.

- Si… Estoy bien… o eso creo –logré responder, mareada todavía por el impacto y comencé a reírme- Soy una… idiota, lo siento –dije entre risas y él también empezó a reír negando con la cabeza.

- Realmente, no te entiendo. Te caes a la piscina, tragas agua, te desmayas y… ¡te ríes!

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que en algunos momentos como estos en los cuales hay mucha tensión, tristeza o preocupación no es mejor ver el lado positivo? – me quedó mirando como tonto. Estaba nerviosa por la manera en que me miraba, pero seguí explicándole – Casi me ahogo pero fue gracioso y ahora que recuerdo… ¡fue por tu culpa! –reclamé y le pegué un puñetazo en su hombro.

- ¡Ouch! –fingió dolor- ¿Qué hice? Sólo dije que ya podías practicar sola y te tiraste a la pileta para captar mi atención –alardeó y se acercó como para besarme.

- ¡Nick! –grité y lo empujé después de mirar para otro lado. Pude notar como intentaba contener la risa, ¡genial! otra de sus bromas. Me senté y vi que el cabeza de virulana me había quitado los patines, estaban todos mojados- Oh, lo siento…

- No importa, no fue tan fuerte el golpe que me diste –dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

- Hablaba de los patines –contesté secamente-. De haberte golpeado no me arrepiento.

- Qué tierna –ironizó.

- Lo sé –respondí con los ojos entrecerrados- Iré a cambiarme, si tu madre me ve así, se preocupará y no me dejará patinar más.

- De acuerdo, te veo en la cocina entonces, seguramente ya sea hora de la cena.

Asentí una vez y me fui corriendo descalza hacia mi habitación. Una vez que entré por la puerta de atrás de la mansión, fui mirando que nadie estuviera en mi camino, para evitar los interrogatorios. Estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando escuché que había gente hablando. No sabía si estaban por bajar, o ya se encontraban en el primer piso.

- ¿Joe no volvió de la entrevista todavía, cierto? –logré escuchar que preguntaba Denisse.

- No… Creo que lo volvía a interrogar esa idiota de Hutson –respondió Kevin.

- Kevin…

- De acuerdo, lo siento –se disculpó aburrido el mayor de los hermanos.

- Aunque algo de razón tienes, es una idiota esa mujer –dijo entre risas Denisse.

La charla provenía de abajo, creo que desde la cocina, así que subí rápidamente las escaleras, y logré entrar a mi habitación. _"¿Otra entrevista? No entiendo algo raro…"_

- ¡Frankie! –gritó su madre interrumpiéndome en mis pensamientos, y se escuchaban las grandes zancadas que daba subiendo las escaleras- ¿Qué es toda esta agua?

- ¡Yo fui, mamá! –gritó Nick, de no-sé-dónde.

- ¿Qué has hecho? Hasta en la puerta de la habitación de Madeline hay agua. ¿Otra de tus bromas?

- Si, lo siento…

Nuevamente me había salvado. Estaba raro, ¿por qué tantos cambios en él? Si me llegara a enterar que me ayudaba para su propio interés, no creo hablarle de nuevo. Si había algo que odiaba en una persona era que sea interesada, deshonesta, y sobre todo mentirosa.

- Cielo, ya está la cena lista, ¿quieres que te esperemos? –preguntó la mamá Jonas entreabriendo un poco la puerta, pero sin verme.

- Oh, no, coman tranquilos, yo… en un rato bajo. Gracias por avisar –contesté metiéndome en el baño.

Me bañé rápidamente para bajar. Tenía sueño, pero _debía_ seguir practicando si no quería quedarme con los bolsillos vacíos. No permitiría que Denisse u otra persona me mantuviera.

- ¿La ayudo? –le pregunté a la mamá Jonas que estaba juntando los platos de la mesa cuando bajé a la cocina.

- Oh, no, deja, yo puedo. Allí tienes tu comida servida, la de la derecha, el otro plato es de Nick.

- ¿Nick no cenó todavía?

- No, estaba secando los pisos, tendrías que ver el desastre que hizo, ¡todo mojado estaba! –dijo negando con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- Qué raro, Nicholas -comenté. Ya le debía dos cosas al chico. Fui hacia la mesa y me senté para comer, mi estómago estaba vacío.

- Provecho –dijo Nick entrando por la puerta de la cocina, y se sentó a mi lado para tomar su plato.

- Gracias –respondí tomando otro bocado.

- Bueno, yo ya terminé así que los dejo cenar tranquilos –comentó Denisse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se marchó de la habitación.

- Siento que hayas tenido que limpiar todo mi desastre –mencioné apenada.

- No importa, lo hecho, hecho está, y yo ya tuve que limpiar todos los lugares por los que caminaste, que era casi toda la casa. ¿No podías ir directamente a tu habitación? Sólo digo… -dijo entre risas.

- Es que tenía miedo que hubiera alguien.. –respondí cabizbaja- Prometo recompensarte.

- Descuida, no quiero nada a cambio –dijo sin despegar su mirada de mí. Yo sólo lo miré un segundo y seguí comiendo-. ¿Piensas seguir patinando? –preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio incomodísimos.

- Sí. Aunque los patines estén mojados todavía.

- Usa los míos, aunque creo que te quedarán algo grandes.

- ¿Algo grandes? Tu pie es como el doble del mío –dije comiendo otro bocado.

- Me estás halagando, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qu…? Oh, ya sé. Qué asco –respondí arrugando la cara y seguí cenando- Bien… -comencé cuando terminé mi cena, tomando mi plato junto los cubiertos para lavarlos- A patinar se ha dicho. Nos vemos mañana, si salgo viva de los patines –bromeé.

- ¿Crees que te dejaré ir a patinar _sola_? Claro que no. Y esta vez, te pondrás todo lo que sea necesario para que no te golpees.

- ¿Eh? –lo mire enredada- Olvídate que use eso… -negué cuando Nick me mostró el casco, las rodilleras, muñequeras y otras cosas más para protegerme.

- Te queda…bien –dijo carcajeando cuando salí afuera con todo el equipo puesto (incluyendo los patines).

- Gracioso. Patinaré aquí, creo que la piscina me odia.

- Si, yo también creo eso –comentó con una mueca- Bien, empieza –ordenó sentándose en una de las bancas que había en el gran jardín.

- De acuerdo –acepté algo insegura. Empecé a patinar y me sentía realmente idiota porque siempre lo hacía en círculos. Estuve así como una hora, mientras Nick me observaba (eso me incomodaba).

- Creo que ya lo tienes todo controlado, ¿eh? –comentó al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba del banco cuando me dirigía hacia él.

- ¡Eso creo! –contesté sonriente- Tus protectores no sirvieron de mucho, no recibí ningún golpe.

- Pues mejor, ¿no lo crees? ¿O querías golpearte para yo rescatarte? –nuevamente presumió, pero esta vez me reí.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si realmente quería eso? ¿Qué si quería que me rescataras, eh? –pregunté acercándome a Nick, pero no tanto, claro.

- Pues, eso cambiaría las cosas… -respondió con una voz seductora (que parecía ser la voz de un locutor más que seductora). Una risa se me escapó y me tomó por desprevenida: Nick me abrazó por la cintura y provocó que me resbalara de los patines por lo que lo tomé por el cuello, como había hecho las veces anteriores que estaba a punto de desplomarme en el piso.  
De repente, una luz parpadeó y se escuchó el ruido de un flash: alguien nos había tomado una foto.

- Kevin –susurré al mismo tiempo que el murmuró "Paparazzi".

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntamos al unísono mirando hacia todos lados. Él algo alarmado.

- Nada, que… debo irme –dije y me solté de él para salir (o escapar) rápidamente del patio. Mataría al mayor de los hermanos Jonas.

- ¡¿Ni un gracias?! –gritó Nick cuando yo ya me había alejado, frené con los patines y di unos pasitos en puntitas de pie para poder darme vuelta.

- ¡Gracias! –agradecí a lo lejos y me fui a mi pieza, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Ya tengo la prueba –alguien canturreó: nada más ni nada menos que Kevin, cuando yo me encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Disculpa? –dije al tiempo que iba pasando los escalones.

- No te hagas, Maddie. Estuve todo el tiempo ahí, vi cómo te miraba a Nick y cómo tú lo mirabas nerviosa para ver qué estaba haciendo.

- ¿Y qué? No tienes pruebas, sólo una foto, ¿cierto?

- Si, y en la foto se los ve a ustedes abrazados. Y muy abrazados –comentó abriendo los ojos como platos, mirando a su cámara, seguramente estaba mirando la foto.

- Yo te puedo abrazar a ti, y eso no quiere decir que me gustes, ni que yo te guste a ti… -señalé ya en la puerta de mi habitación, mientras intentaba quitarme los patines. Había tanto silencio, parecía que estaban todos dormidos, o casi todos…

- ¿Qué pasa? Hay gente que quiere dormir, ¿saben? –dijo Joe con cara de dormido, cuando abría la puerta de su pieza.

- Vamos, Joe, tú eres el que más tarde se acuesta –lo acusó Kevin.

- Oh, de acuerdo, estaba escuchando todo –admitió sacando esa cara de sueño que fingía y sonrió- Pero quiero escuchar la televisión, así que ¡shhh! –chistó y cerró la puerta.

- Kevin, ya para de seguirme, ¿qué ganas con esta apuesta? Nada. Entonces, déjame en paz –respondí exasperada al tiempo que dejé de intentar sacarme los patines, me resbalaba y no podía mantener el equilibrio. Y ya el hecho de que tuviera esta charla con Kevin me enfadaba aun más.

- Lo siento, pero tú te metiste sola en esto. Yo nunca te obligué a apostar _nada_.

- Estoy cansada. Mañana tendré un día largo. No tengo ganas de nada, ¿podemos tener esta charla otro día? Gracias –dije y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Al hacerlo, me caí sentada- ¡Auch!

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado tras la puerta.

- Si –contesté de mala manera- Malditos patines…

Ya que estaba sentada, me los quité en el piso a los patines. Podría decir que el hecho de que hubieran estado mojados hicieron que patinara mejor que antes. Me mantuve sentada un rato respaldada por la puerta, hasta que me paré y ahí comenzaron los malestares: me dolía todo el cuerpo y probablemente mañana estaría peor.  
Miré la hora y eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche, podría enviarle un correo a mi madre y luego acostarme. Abrí el computador portátil, y al encenderlo saltó un mensaje anunciando que tenía un correo nuevo sin leer. ¿De quién era? De mi mamá. Lo abrí y esto era lo que decía…

"_Me alegro que la estés pasando bien, cielo. Aquí te extrañamos y no sabes cuánto! Tu padre volvió hoy, a la tarde, de uno de sus tantos viajes. Se quedará conmigo dos meses (si Dios quiere) por lo que no estaré sola. No sé si te acuerdas, pero dentro de dos semanas es tu cumpleaños, así que decidimos darte el regalo por adelantado para mantenernos en contacto contigo.  
Son dos obsequios: el primero, es un celular con todas las cosas, más bien todas esas tecnológicas que hay ahora. Y el segundo, es una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito de papá (y tienes bastante dinero para gastarte!). Lo sé, eres supersticiosa respecto a los cumpleaños, bodas, etcétera, y esto de que te demos los regalos antes seguramente no te agrade mucho… Pero realmente necesitabas esto, y nosotros queremos estar en contacto contigo! Así que disfrútalo, y llámame!_

_PD: Las cosas tienen que llegarte mañana a la tarde! Y el celular tiene bastante saldo, y tu padre pagará para que te lo recarguen._

_Cuídate, y nunca olvides que te amamos!!  
Papá y mamá."_

_"Mi cumpleaños"_ pensé y no podía creerlo: lo había olvidado por completo. Podía acordarme el de otros, pero el mío siempre se me pasaba de largo, nunca lo recordaba. La tarjeta me venía como anillo al dedo, allí podría depositar lo que fuera ganando en mi empleo y no perdería el dinero como siempre lo hago. Y el celular… bueno, no es algo que me guste demasiado pero estando aquí le daría algo de uso.

Me puse mi pijama (no antes de responder a mis padres para agradecerles) y me dormí.

Viernes 7:00am sonó el despertador (si, tuve que poner uno ya que sabía que no iba a lograr despertarme por mi misma). El cuerpo me dolía.

Seguí mi rutina matutina: baño, vestimenta, y a bajar a desayunar.  
Hoy en el desayuno nos acompañaba el señor Jonas, quién mucho no lo veía, puesto que siempre tenía que salir a hacer cosas (según escuché: viajes, visitar algunos sitios y ver algunos hogares o centros públicos donde si la ayuda está al alcance de sus manos, sin dudas contribuiría) por su trabajo supongo. Él era un hombre realmente apreciado por su familia, querido, sencillo y con un buen sentido del humor. Siempre que me veía me hacía algún chiste o me preguntaba cómo me iban las cosas. En todo momento, generoso y cálido. Al terminar de desayunar, subí a mi alcoba en busca del teléfono que me había colocado hace unos días Denisse en mi cuarto. Debía hacerle una propuesta a Amanda. Marqué su número y al instante ella atendió.

- ¡Hola, Amanda! –saludé animada.

- Hola, Maddie –respondió ella del otro lado del teléfono.

- Llamaba para preguntarte si puedes acompañarme hoy a la salida del colegio a mi nuevo empleo.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tienes un empleo? Por lo tanto que comenzarás a trabajar… ¿cierto? – preguntó ella animada pero dudando por el miedo a confundirse.

- Ahm… sí, Amanda. Para eso están los empleos… –respondí como extrañada por su pregunta, era bastante obvia. Pero luego reí, al recordar que era su costumbre el preguntar cosas tan lógicas.

- ¿Y en donde trabajarás?

- En el centro comercial, en un bar, ese en donde las camareras usan patines.

- ¿Y tú serás…? –inquirió.

- Camarera.

- Oh, ¡qué genial! –respondió alegre, ella.

- Ahm… supongo que sí –dudé–. Bueno, dime ¿Puedes venir a acompañarme? Porfas, di que sí –supliqué. No quería ir sola, estaría nerviosa sin que nadie me acompañara.

- Has dicho que era hoy, ¿no? –preguntó algo triste.

- No puedes… ¿Cierto? - señale apenada.

- Lo siento, Maddie, pero no puedo. Debo acompañarla a mi madre a casa de una tía, se lo vengo prometiendo desde hace bastante tiempo y le mo…

- Descuida Amanda, no tienes por qué disculparte, enserio –interrumpí- Lo comprendo –intenté sonar relajada, para que ella no se inquietara.

- ¿Segura? –preguntó ella, no tan conforme.

- Si, tranquila, seguro encontrare a alguien que me acompañe –y fingí una risita.

- Seguramente Nick pueda acompañarte… -dijo pícara.

- No, en realidad, estaba pensando en Joe para acompañarme, ¿qué piensas de eso? –pregunté para que se molestara.

- ¿Joe? ¿_Mi_ Joe? –interrogó con una voz finita, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- No sabía que ya era de tu propiedad… Y estaba bromeando, boba.

- Hasta bromeas y todo ya. Creo que estas pasando mucho tiempo con Nicky, ¿no crees?

- Cállate. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

- Si, claro. Adiós, Maddie.

- Adiós –me despedí y corté.

- ¿Y ahora que haré? –me pregunté a mí misma tirándome, como vencida, boca arriba, sobre la cama.

- ¿Sucede algo? –me cuestionó una voz proveniente desde mi puerta, que estaba abierta. Yo quedé en la misma postura, no moví ninguna parte del cuerpo, sólo la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

- No, no sucede nada –mentí volviendo la mirada al techo.

- ¿Y entonces por qué estas de esa forma? –volvió a cuestionarme mientras que se acercaba a mí.

- ¿De qué forma? – me hice la que no comprendía al tiempo que me incorporé, poniendo una voz más animada, que la de desde hace un rato.

- De esta forma, como algo apagada… -se sentó a mi lado.

- Pues, puedo estar "apagada" y no por eso tiene que pasarme algo –intenté darle rodeos. Nick me miró suspicaz– De acuerdo, está bien. Sucede que recién acabo de llamar a Amanda para preguntarle sobre si…

- Te podía acompañar en el primer día de trabajo… –completó– Sí –me alentó a seguir.

- Y no puede… Y la verdad es que no me siento muy preparada para ir sola. Como que de repente no estoy tan segura de hacerlo. ¿Mira si me caigo? Me echarían en un santiamén.

- Pues, no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. Todo va a estar más que bien Maddie, tranquila –me estimuló.

- Fácil para ti decirlo. Eres el más popular de la escuela, no tienes qué perder si algo sale mal.

- Claro que sí tengo cosas que puedo perder –me aseguró.

- Oh, claro. Tu novia –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Definitivamente… - iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo– Definitivamente -confirmó esta vez - ¿Es sólo por eso? –asentí desanimada– Si quieres… yo... –comenzó tímido y lo miré– si quieres… puedo acompañarte. Claro, si no te molesta… -agregó.

- Te aburrirás –excusé.

- Pero, ¿entonces querías que Amanda se aburra? –inquirió el no entendiendo nada.

- Está bien. Ven –le respondí algo seca, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Pero si no te agrada la idea… No iré. No quiero molestarte -dijo generosamente.

- Claro que no me molesta –le respondí con media sonrisa– Sólo que… no quería después tener que aguantar tus quejas -volví a rehusarme para que Nicholas cambiara de parecer, ya que me desagradaría que esté mirando todo lo que hago, pero él sonrió- Aguarda. ¿Tu has estado escuchando mi conversación, Nicholas Jonas? –pregunté fingiendo estar molesta.

- Sólo escuché desde la parte en que dijiste "¡Hola, Amanda!" –bromeó y carcajeé.

- No te entiendo. Apuesto cualquier cosa… O mejor no, no apuesto nada; pero estoy segura que durante el día de hoy nos pelearemos o algo así. Estás como…diferente cuando otras personas están con nosotros. Y aquí, estando solos, eres otra persona diferente: _amigable, tierna, buena…_ No creo que logre entenderlo.

- No tienes que entender nada. Sólo que… las cosas son diferentes cuando estás a mi alrededor porque no sabes… No, nada. ¿Desayunaste? –preguntó para cambiar el tema.

- ¿Qué cosa no sé? –cuestioné en forma de acusación.

- Nada, otro día te enterarás, pero prefiero no decírtelo, por ahora.

- Sé que ocultas algo, y no entiendo por qué no me lo dices. Pero si es algo que sólo tu familia lo sabe, lo entenderé, créeme.

- No, no es eso…Es que yo… mis hermanos… -balbuceaba nervioso mirando al suelo, negando con la cabeza, como contradiciéndose.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! No tardamos tanto, ¿o si? Menos que antes seguro!  
Gracias por los reviews, gente, llegamos a los 100 :D *salta en círculos*  
Tengo ganas de empezar a escribir otro fic pero creo que si lo hago no voy a tener tiempo para escribir éste, aunque a éste no lo escribo sola, sino que con Kelseey, la enana maldita esa (?)  
Ví Crepúsculo! (Si no leyeron ninguno de los libros, se los SUPER HIPER MEGA recomiendo, son super genialosos). Preciosa la película, aunque odie el hecho de que hayan cambiado gran parte del libro (lo sé, era una adaptación y blah blah blah, pero no les costaba nada hacerla un poco más fiel al libro, pero de igual forma, creo que nunca me cansaría de verlo a Robert!**

**Ahora sí, me despido, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Por cierto, trato de responder los reviews, pero la mayoría son anónimos, sino cualquier cosa, les respondo por acá. Como quieran!**

Como siempre, si te gusta como escribimos, un review no te toma ni un minuto y nos da muchas más ganas de escribir (:

**Besos!**


	9. Una camarera extraordinaria

- ¡Nick! –llamó por la puerta Joe.

- Qué oportuno… -murmuré para mí, pero me escuchó.

- ¿Estaban por besarse? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

- ¿Eh? –titubeamos Nicholas y yo al unísono, pero al instante lo negué.- Claro que no. Nicholas estaba por contarme algo hasta que…

- Oh, lo había olvidado. –me interrumpió el cabeza de virulana.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –cuestionó tomando del brazo a Joseph y llevándoselo de mi habitación.- Nos vemos luego, Maddie. –mencionó antes de irse.

- Adiós. –susurré sin entender nada.- "Yo… mis hermanos…" –repetía las palabras que Nick me había dicho hace unos instantes.- Ahora entiendo todo. –me dije sarcástica.

Tomé algunas lapiceras que había olvidado en el escritorio, y busqué mi mochila en todos los lugares posibles de mi alcoba hasta que me di cuenta que estaba arriba de la cama. "Genial."  
Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, y me topé con Kevin.

- ¿Nick y Joe ya se fueron? –pregunté algo agitada.

- Hace unos cinco minutos que se fueron. ¿Llegas tarde? –asentí y me fui corriendo a la puerta para ir en marcha al colegio pero antes de poner un pie afuera, propuso:- Puedo llevarte yo, si quieres y no estás molesta por haber perdido la apuesta…

- De acuerdo. –accedí aburrida, y luego le sonreí. – Y no perdí. –lo corregí.

Fuimos al garaje donde se encontraban todos los autos (que por cierto, parecían que los coleccionaban, ¿quién puede usar tantos coches?). Kev me abrió la puerta de su precioso y gran automóvil negro y nos fuimos rumbo al colegio.

- ¿Por qué tienes los vidrios polarizados? Los odio. –comenté en el camino.

- Porque no me gusta que la gente vea lo que hago en el auto. –respondió con una sonrisa sin quitar la vista del camino.

- Kevin, lo único que haces es manejar, ¿y no quieres que la gente te vea?

- ¿Y tú qué sabes si es lo único que hago en el auto? –preguntó pícaro.

- Dios, no quiero más detalles. –él carcajeó.

- Eres malpensada, ¿eh? Yo me refería a comer en el auto.

- ¡Y yo también! –mentí haciéndome la ofendida.

- Sí, claro…

- ¿Ése no es Nick? –señalé a un chico que hacía señas con las manos a lo lejos. "Por su cabello, podría reconocerlo a miles de kilómetros" pensé.

- Oh, no, otra vez no… -murmuró ceñudo y aceleró hasta donde estaba Nicholas.

- ¡Acelera! –gritó el rizado menor cuando entró en el auto. Luego se sentó bien (había entrado tan rápido que no se sentó, sino que cayo acostado), atrás, en el medio de Kevin y yo.

- ¿Qué…? – "¿Qué pasa?" iba a preguntar pero fui interrumpida.

- ¿Las locas? –inquirió Kevin y Nick asintió. - ¿Y Joe?

- Joe. –susurró estupefacto. – ¡No lo sé! Venía corriendo conmigo y desapareció.

- Oh, Dios, Nick. Sabes que Joe es tan idiota que se pierde hasta en el lugar donde vive. Llámalo. –ordenó Kevin y su hermano obedeció. Una vez en la escuela estacionó el auto en la entrada y me dijo:- Hoy seguramente no vengan al colegio los chicos, pero…

- ¿Adónde me piensas llevar? No quiero faltar a la escuela. –interrumpió Nick mientras bajaba del auto.

- ¿Y desde cuándo no quieres faltar? –preguntó Kevin mirando suspicaz a su hermano.– Lo que sea. Ya… no importa, Nick estará contigo. –asentí con la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

- Te lo puedo explicar. –dijo en voz baja Nicholas cuando íbamos entrando.

- No hace falta.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? –preguntó atónito y se quedó parado.

- ¿Qué cosa? No sé de qué hablas. No sé nada.

- Ah. –dijo aliviado y continuó caminando a mi lado.- Hoy cuando vayamos al bar puedo explicártelo, en serio. –susurró.

- ¿Por qué hablas como si esto fuera secreto?

- Muchas preguntas. Te veo luego. –se fue y yo me lo quedé mirando confundida.

- ¿Muchas preguntas? –me pregunté encogiéndome de hombros, y me fui a mi casillero.

Comencé a sacar los libros que usaría en estas primeras horas y guardé los que llevaba (que eran los que usaría más tarde). Al finalizar, cerré mi casillero y alguien me tiró del pelo en modo de burla. Voltee entusiasmada, creyendo que era Amanda, pero me llevé una sorpresa al mirarlo.

- ¡Hola Ben! –obviamente que para cuando lo había saludado, ya mi cara no mostraba tanto entusiasmo como antes, pero intenté fingir para no quedar mal. Había olvidado que Amanda hoy no vendría a clases.

- ¡Hola Maddie! –dijo acercándose hacia mí, apoyándose con una mano en el casillero y la otra metida en el bolsillo. Intenté alejarme algo de él, pero sólo pude dar poco menos de medio paso hacia atrás, hasta encontrarme recostada en mi casillero. Parecía que estaba arrinconada, incómodamente arrinconada.

- Ahm… ¿Y…cómo estás? –pregunté algo embarazosa, mientras que me iba corriendo de a poco, abrazando mis libros, rozando mi espalda con el casillero, para salir de ese aprieto.

- Ahora que te veo… Bien – y sonrió. _"¡Cómo eres Ben!"_ me dije a mí misma, a regañadientes. Ben es lindo, pero… sinceramente me incomodan momentos así como este.

- ¡Que tierno! – dije sonriente mientras terminaba de escaparme – Bueno, debo.. debo irme – tartamudee al tiempo que señalaba a cualquier lugar, nerviosa, sin pensarlo. Él pudo notarlo y volvió a sonreír – nos vemos – me despedí caminando rápidamente. Perdiéndolo de vista.

Primera hora: Historia.

Mi primer clase de historia aquí no había sido muy… agradable, y el profesor todavía tenía cierto rencor hacia mí y Nicholas. Lo peor era que hoy había llegado tarde de nuevo.

- Owen, Jonas. –llamó desde su escritorio cuando estábamos entrando. Mire sobre mi hombro, y Nicholas estaba atrás mio. _"¿Me estuvo siguiendo?"_ - ¿Otra vez tarde juntos?

¿Hace falta decir que todos los del curso comenzaron a exclamar cosas? No lo creo. "¡Chirusa! ¿Qué hace con mi novio?" exclamó Samantha. "Todas los prefieren estadounidenses." (alardeó seguramente Mike); "¿No hacen linda pareja?" preguntó una vocecita. La busqué con la mirada y efectivamente era quien yo pensaba: Amanda. Me hizo un gesto con la mano saludándome, y luego moduló con la boca "¡Luego te explico!". Y lo típico que hacen todos cuando el profesor te dice algo: "¡Uuy!" corearon todos (excepto su novia, claro está).  
Una vez que el profesor logró que todos cerraran sus "picos", tuve que sentarme con Nicholas, nuevamente. Samantha me comía con la mirada, como hacía siempre, pero ésta vez indignada por el hecho de quedar mal frente a toda la clase (ninguna chica quiere que todos sepan que su novio es infiel). Aunque las cosas no eran para nada como seguramente estaba pensando.  
Yo también había quedado mal parada frente a todos mis compañeros. Ahora todos iban a creer que yo fui la que hizo infiel a Samantha junto a Nick, pero, repito, las cosas no son para nada como piensan.

Al salir de la clase, alguien, muy abruptamente, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un rincón.

- ¿Qué hacías con mi novio, eh? ¡No eres ladrona de objetos pero sí de parejas! –"gritó" pero en una voz baja para que escuche sólo yo.

- Discúlpame, Samantha, pero yo no te robé nada. –respondí serena. – Sabes muy bien que vivo con Nick, y vengo con él y sus hermanos. Tuvimos un percance y llegamos tarde.

- ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para la "otra vez" que llegaron tarde juntos?

- Fue cuando nos castigaron en gimnasia, tú estabas, hasta te reías de mi. –giré los ojos.

- No te quiero ver más con Nick, ¿me escuchaste? –dijo luego de unos segundos de deliberar lo que le dije.- ¿Me escuchaste? –preguntó de nuevo elevando el tono, y sacudiéndome. Había quedado como atónita.

- Si…creo. –contesté algo confundida, y me fui, dejándola hablando sola.

- ¡Te estaré vigilando, Madeline Owen! –gritó y todos la quedaron mirando. - ¿Qué miran? ¡Agh!

- ¡Mad! –llamó mi amiga a lo lejos.

- Hey, ¿no era que hoy faltabas a clases? –pregunté una vez que estaba a su lado.

- Mi tía debía hacer otras cosas, de modo que suspendimos nuestra visita. –dijo sonriendo. –Aparte, hoy a la mañana no me convenciste en lo absoluto, eres muy mala mintiendo, amiga. –reí negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Gracias! Pero…espera, ¿dónde estabas que no viniste conmigo a la escuela?

- Ehh… -comenzó a ruborizarse. –Joe pasó a buscarme por mi casa…

- ¡No manches! –exclamé contenta. – Entonces por eso hoy Nicholas no encontraba a Joe. Aunque había dicho algo de unas "locas", pero no sé de qué hablaba. Algo me oculta, y no me lo quiere contar.

- Oh, ellos seguramente llamen locas a sus admiradoras.

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

- Los Jonas, Maddie, no me digas que no sabes…

- ¡Amanda! –interrumpió alguien. –No te encontraba, me dijeron que les avise que su clase de Química fue suspendida.

- Genial, Maddie tiene que contarme algunas cosas… -dijo pícara y yo la mire como diciendo "¿Me viste?" refiriéndome a lo de Ben.– Pude ver cómo Samantha te decía cosas furiosa.

- Ah, eso… Si, luego te cuento.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó Joe ceñudo.

- Nada, sólo me amenazó con que estaría vigilándome, y que no quería verme con tu hermano.

- ¿Con Kevin?

- No, bobo. El otro.

- ¿Frank? ¡Pero si ella no lo soporta!

- Dios, Joe, ¡hablo de Nick! Son tal para cual, definitivamente. –pude notar cómo se sonrojaban los dos.

- Hablaré con él, para que le ponga límites a esa creída. –con Amanda nos lo quedamos mirando estupefactas, ¿Joe odiaba a Samantha? – Sí, a mi también me cae mal. –comentó por nuestras caras, como si nos leyera el pensamiento. Era genial el hecho de que tuviéramos un miembro más en el club "Samantha nos cae pésimo".

- Eres perfecto… -susurró Amanda.

- ¿Qué tengo? –preguntó Joe, puesto que mi amiga lo miraba con ojos soñadores.

- ¿Eh? Nada… -contestó más roja que lo común.

- Bueno, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿vamos? –traté de sacarla de ese momento tan embarazoso.

- Acabamos de desayunar hace un poco más de una hora. –dijo Joseph.

- ¿Y? ¡Tengo hambre! –mentí y tomé a mi amiga de su brazo para llevarla hacia la cafetería.

- No sabes lo que me pasó hoy… -di el pie para hablar sobre Ben, algún consejo me daría.

- Escúpelo. –me alentó para seguir.

- Hoy cuando fui a buscar los libros para historia, a mi casillero, sentí que alguien me jaló del pelo, creí que eras tú, pero cuando me volteé, no sabes quién era…

- ¡Escúpelo! –repitió más entusiasmada.

- Ben. –Amanda me miró como diciendo "¡¿Qué?!".- Si, él. La cosa es que… me arrinconó en mi casillero, y me dijo que se sentía mejor al verme. –abrió la boca, sorprendida. - ¡Lo sé! Fue… rarísimo. Por suerte, pude escaparme de él.

- ¿Te escapaste? –preguntó confundida.- No te entiendo. Supuestamente te gusta Ben, él te busca, ¡y tú te escapas!

- Era muy incómodo, Amy. Y creo que Nicholas vio todo –quedé pensando en aquello-. ¡Nick! –recordé que hoy vendría conmigo al bar.

- ¿Qué tiene? Si él sabe que te gusta Ben, y hasta dijiste que te ayudaría. –dijo como obviándolo.

- Lo sé, pero eso no es problema. Es que, me acordé que él se ofreció a acompañarme en mi empleo, porque tú no estarías.

- ¿Lo hizo? –asentí.- ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que Nick está enamorado de ti? –puse los ojos en blanco.

- Amanda, tiene novia, no puede enamorarse de mí. Además, él me odia, siempre me pelea, aunque… -me quedé pensando en el día anterior, donde Nick había sido muy lindo conmigo.

- ¿Aunque…?

- Aunque ayer, era una persona diferente. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! Me enseñó a patinar sin pedirme nada a cambio y sin ninguna condición. Y me abrazó… En un momento creí que estaba apunto de besarme.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Y yo qué?

- ¿Y tú no lo abrazaste? –sentí calor en mis mejillas. Mucho calor.- ¡Lo hiciste!

- ¡Shhh! Vamos a aquella mesa. –señalé en la gran cafetería. No había muchos estudiantes, así que podríamos tomar una mesa para nosotras solas- Si. Lo abracé. Pero fue involuntario, lo juro.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

- ¿Qué Nick gusta de mí? Eso no es cierto.

- No, mensa… Que a _ti_ te gusta Nick.

- ¿Eh? Acepto que digas que el cabeza de chorlito guste de mí, porque no es cierto. Pero que digas que a mí me gusta él, me ofende. –largó una carcajada.- Aparte, serías la primera en enterarte.

- Todavía no me enteré, porque _tú_ no te enteraste que te gusta. No lo quieres aceptar.

- Lo que digas. –hice un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. Llegamos a la mesa circular y nos sentamos. Ella estaba frente a mí.

- Mira, si él ya dijo que te acompañaría, no hace falta que vaya yo. Seguramente sea una cita o algo así.

- Amanda, yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo. Yo no tenía pensado avisarle a Nick, él me escuchó cuando te llamé hoy a la mañana, y bueno… -me encogí de hombros.

- Y bueno… -me imitó.-, tú no te rehusaste. –comentó pícara.

- ¡Sí que lo hice! Le dije todas las excusas que se me venían a la cabeza, pero él quería venir.

- Quiere estar contigo, Mad.

- ¿Quién quiere estar contigo? –preguntó Nick detrás de mí.

- Tú. –contestó Amanda sonriendo. "Te voy a matar" le dije con los labios.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó, sin negar que quería estar conmigo y se sentó a mi lado.

- Porque… -hablaba sin quitarme la mirada de encima, yo sabía que se reía y mucho (por dentro).-, la invitaste a una cita.

- ¿Lo hice? –dijo Nick con una media sonrisa.

- Sip. Por eso yo no la acompañaré al bar, lo harás tú.

- No, Amanda… Tú tienes que hacerlo. –miré a Nick.- Gracias, pero tu novia dijo que no quería verme contigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso dijo? Odio que sea tan desconfiada. –comentó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Es tu novia, ¿qué más puedes esperar? Es obvio que estará celosa. –me crucé de brazos y me recosté en el respaldo de mi silla.

- No me importa lo que diga, yo estaré contigo, porque quiero y nadie me lo impedirá. –con Amanda lo miramos desconcertadas.- Al igual que estaré con cualquier chica, sin importar lo que diga mi novia. –trató de corregir.- Ella sabe que yo no soy como todos esos que andan con miles de chicas al mismo tiempo. Yo sólo salgo con dos o tres a la vez… -bromeó.

- No lo sé, Nick, pero prefiero no correr el riesgo.

- ¿Quieres decir que no me acompañarás al baile de bienvenida?

- Lo haré sólo porque te lo debo.

- Espera, ¿crees que es una obligación? Pensé que en serio lo deseabas, no quiero que lo tomes como un compromiso, o algo así.

- Quiero ir contigo… Digo, quiero ir, pero tu novia…Se entera, y quedo expulsada de aquí.

- Te he dicho que Samantha se irá, y no vuelve como hasta en un mes.

- ¿Y si vuelve antes de lo esperado? ¿Qué tal si vuelve un día antes del baile o algo así? –pregunté algo afligida.

- No lo creo. Su padre es algo importante en Inglaterra, y asistirá a muchos eventos donde será el centro de atención, y ella adora serlo, por lo que no se lo perderá ni aunque sea el fin del mundo.

- ¿Cómo puede gustarle algo así? –preguntó Amanda sin entender. Me había olvidado que estaba ahí.- Yo debería de estar acostumbrada a serlo, porque en todos los actos escolares tropiezo o cosas así y todos se ríen, pero es… horrible ser el centro de todo. –Nick reía.

- Aunque no lo creas yo también odio ser el centro de atención. –comentó el de pelo rizado.

- Sí, claro… Eso no te lo creo ni aunque me pagues para hacerlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien… si es bueno el pago, te creo. –le guiñó un ojo mi amiga.

- ¿Por qué no le crees? –no entendía nada.

- Porque siempre hacen conciertos con sus hermanos, y…

- Creo que ya debemos irnos. –comentó Nick interrumpiendo a la petisa, mientras miraba el reloj.- Tenemos álgebra, genial. –ironizó y se marchó rápidamente.

- Parece que no le gusta hablar de la banda. –comentó Amanda.

- ¿Cuál banda? ¿Qué conciertos?

- Luego te explico, ¿vamos? –asentí mientras nos parábamos.

Me tiró del brazo y fuimos a nuestros casilleros para buscar los libros y todo lo necesario para dicha asignatura. En uno de los pasillos que nos llevaban a nuestro salón, lo crucé a Ben, que venía a decirme algo, pero "llego tarde a clases, Ben, lo siento".  
En realidad, no llegaba tarde, sólo habían cinco o seis estudiantes dentro del aula, así que pudimos elegir el lugar para sentarnos.

- ¡Hola! –saludó alguien cuando yo estaba sacando las cosas de mi mochila.

- ¡Anne! –exclamé sonriente cuando me giré para ver quién era.- Hace días que no te veía, ¿dónde andabas?

- Pues, tuve un inconveniente, de modo que falté a la escuela, pero aquí estoy. –sonreía.

- ¿Nada grave?

- No, para nada. Sólo debía cuidar de mis hermanos porque mis padres estaban ocupados con mi abuela, que fue internada pero ya le dieron el alta y mucho mejor.

- Oh, me alegro que esté bien. ¿Con quién te sientas?

- Creo que con Ben.

- ¿Ben también tiene álgebra? –pregunté aterrorizada.

- Si, mira, ahí viene. –señaló con la mano a la puerta, y justamente el nombrado entraba y se dirigía hacia mí. "Rayos."

- No llegaste tan tarde, ¿no? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Creo que… no. –contesté algo intranquila.

- Te quería preguntar si quieres… No sé, salir conmigo… -farfulló nervioso.

- Disculpa, no entendí nada… -dije confusa.

- Que si mañana quisieras salir a pasear… conmigo.

- Lamento decepcionarte, amigo. Pero ya está reservada.

- ¿Lo estoy? –pregunté más confundida que antes.

- Si, te voy a mostrar lo que querías ver. ¿Lo recuerdas? –me miró como diciendo "Di que si".

- Pero ella vive en tu casa, puedes mostrárselo cualquier día. –espetó Ben.

- Pero tiene que ser mañana. –rebatió Nick.

- ¿Y por qué no el domingo? –preguntó el morocho que se estaba enojando.

- Porque Maddie trabaja.

- Tienes todos los días para enseñarle eso que quieres, ¿y exactamente mañana tiene que ser? –cuestionó un Ben exasperado.

- Si, ¿y?

- Basta. –intervine: no me gustaba nada cómo se estaban mirando.- Ben, salimos el lunes, ¿te parece? Podríamos ir a ver una película o algo a la noche.

- De acuerdo… - accedió sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Nicholas y se dirigió a su asiento.

- De acuerdo… - lo imitó en forma de burla, Nick, y se sentó enfrente mío – Dime, ¿por qué has aceptado salir con él, si no es lo que en verdad quieres? –preguntó algo molesto el chico de rizos.

- Nick, yo si quería –mentí.

- Si, claro… -dijo sarcástico- Entonces, si _realmente_ querías, ¿por qué huiste de él las dos veces que se encontraron?

- Porque… Porque… - no se me ocurría nada – ¿tenía que encontrarme con Amanda? – dije sonriendo. Iba a ser una afirmación, pero sonó como pregunta. Me miró incrédulo y yo borre lentamente la sonrisa que llevaba. No era buena mintiendo, me delataba sola- Espera, ¿tú me estabas espiando? –lo miré suspicaz.

- No _espiando_, digamos que suena un poco mal así, mejor digamos que te estaba _protegiendo_.

- Nick.

- Está bien. –dijo aburrido.- Te estaba espiando, pero sólo para comprobar si era verdad lo que decías.

- Refréscame la memoria, por favor.

- Dijiste que si un chico, se te acercaba demasiado, y te incomodaba, tal como lo hizo Ben en tu casillero, –susurró la última parte para que el nombrado no oyera.- lo golpearías.

- Oh, lo recuerdo, pero sólo lo dije para que no te me acercaras, pero en parte es verdad. –me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo:

- Entonces, ahora que lo dijiste, sé que puedo estar cerca de ti y tú no me golpearás – comencé a reír.

- Eso veremos – le reté, alzando una ceja.  
La hora de algebra pasó rápidamente. Nicholas se la pasó hablando acerca de mi nuevo trabajo y que por más de que le ponga miles y miles de excusas, él de igual manera, vendrá a acompañarme.  
Sí, me senté con Nicholas, ya que mi compañera de banco, Amanda, no quería "molestar", cosa que no estaba haciendo. Creí que sentarme con el cabeza de virulana iba a ser malo, pero, para ser sincera, no la pasé tan mal. Me la pasé riendo, de él y de sus chistes e imitaciones.  
Salimos con Amanda de la clase de Algebra y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase: Taller.  
El aula se encontraba cerca del gimnasio, a unos cuatro o tres salones. Era enorme y aunque este salón se hallara algo descuidado por lo desordenado que estaba por las tantas fotos, imágenes, cuadros y decoraciones viejas, lograba ser lindo. Y de todas las cosas que había allí, la que más me impresionó fue el que se encontrara un piano blanco en medio de uno de los rincones, y a su alrededor, varios instrumentos. Era mi sueño aprender a tocar el piano o alguno que otro instrumento, pero más aún, el piano.

- ¡Qué lindo! – dije acercándome al piano.

- Si que lo es – comentó Nicholas que se encontraba detrás de mí. Era imposible, creí que aún no había llegado, pero no, como siempre, ahí estaba -. ¿Sabes tocar? – me preguntó mientras que se sentaba.

- Mhm… nop – dije naturalmente –. Pero quisiera aprender.

- Es igual de fácil que patinar.

- Entonces, no me acercaré al piano – comenté y reímos.

- Sólo, debes de intentar… - dijo calmo, dándome confianza, al tiempo que el profesor entraba.

El profesor se presentó a toda la clase y explicó lo que haríamos hoy. Su nombre era Marcus y parecía ser agradable. Ya era pasado de los 40 años, o al menos eso consideré. Tenía un estilo y forma de hablar rara, pero divertida. Su cabello era corto y canoso, y su piel era de tez algo pálida. Nos hizo ponernos en fila mientras que él iba decidiendo qué compañero iba a designar a cada persona.

- Mhm… Son varios chicos y pocas chicas – comentó pensativo mientras que se frotaba con una mano la barba larga. La verdad que así era, se ve que a varios le gusta taller o será porque todos quieren escapar de las otras asignaturas. Realizó un conteo y luego habló – ¡Ya se! Serán dos chicos y una chica.

- ¡Genial, qué divertido! – ironicé en voz baja y Mandy rió mientras que revoleó los ojos.

- Tu, tu… - señaló el profesor a dos varones – Y tu… - señaló a una chica que se encontraba al lado de ellos– Ven aquí, no te escapes – dijo con paciencia y divertido, mientras que perseguía a la chica y la tomaba del brazo para llevarla junto a los dos chicos que escogió. Varios rieron.

- Esto no me gusta para nada – volví a comentar en susurros, pero esta vez algo preocupada. El profesor se estaba acercando a nosotras, iba a ser nuestro turno.

- Tu, tu, también – dijo señalando a un chico que parecía ser rudo, uno moreno, y a Samantha. Quién me había estado mirando de mala manera desde que entré al salón. Y más aún, cuando Nicholas me habló. Miré a mi alrededor para saber dónde estaba el chico de pelo rizado, pero… justo cuando miré a mi lado, también estaba ella colgada de su brazo. El profesor la siguió y luego prosiguió – Y tu, Nicholas – La chica rubia, saltó de la alegría. Y comentando cosas como: _"Ay, estaremos juntos, amor. ¿Acaso no es lindo?", _mientras que le tomaba de las mejillas al cabeza de coliflor. Luego volvió a mirarme e hizo una mueca como haciéndose superior a mí.

Llegó mi turno. Y el profesor me miró como intentando recordar algo.

- ¿Eres nueva? Porque se me hace que sí – comentó con el ceño fruncido.

- Si. Soy Madeline Owen. La chica del intercambio – respondí tímida.

- Oh, claro. – dándose un golpe leve en la cabeza- Espero que te sientas cómoda y bienvenida – dijo asintiendo- Bueno, tus parejas, para esta serie de ejercicios de confianza, serán Mike O' Connel y… - buscó, apuntando con el dedo – Ben. ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó sonriendo, con amabilidad. Yo asentí, nerviosa.

- ¡Oh, genial! Estaremos juntos. Tú, Maddie, me ayudaras en todo – comentó Mike al tiempo que me daba un medio abrazo. Creo que al estar él también en el grupo, lo hace menos formal y mucho más divertido. No estaría tan incómoda, no me preocuparía el hecho de quedarme sola, junto a Ben, ya que Mike es demasiado entrometido, no se apartaría en ningún momento de nosotros. Es decir, no habría chance de que quedáramos solos, los dos.

Ben se acercó a mí, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras que con Mike deshacíamos el medio abrazo que nos habíamos dado hace instantes. Yo lo quedé mirando por unos pocos segundos, haciéndome las típicas preguntas de siempre, cuando siento que algo no está solucionado: _'¿Por qué todo esto es confuso? ¿Por qué a veces pienso que él es tierno y lindo, y de repente ya no, si él no me ha hecho nada que me haya desilusionado?'_.

- Bueno, lo que harán es dejarse caer sobre los brazos de sus compañeros, y ellos obviamente tendrán que atraparlos… - comenzó el profesor.

- ¿Cómo en las películas? – preguntó alguien que se encontraba atrás.

- Si. Pues verán… Esto es de mucha ayuda. Varios la utilizan – hablaba mientras que hacía movimientos con ambas manos – Es importante que ustedes se sientan cómodos, libres y con extrema confianza. Ahora sí, ¡Comencemos! – dijo al tiempo que tomaba a un grupo, para usarlo de ejemplo, para que toda la clase viera lo que debían hacer.

Las parejas iban rotando, primero comenzaba _arriesgándose_ un chico y quién tenía que tomarlo éramos nosotras, las chicas. Luego era nuestro turno de caer y quien debía de tomarnos era el segundo chico, el cual, en su turno, debería sostenerlo el primer chico. No parecía ser complicado, aunque yo todavía no lo había realizado. Por la "suerte" que poseo, seguro era la única persona, en toda la clase, que caería. Miré a Amanda. Ella se encontraba a mi lado y estaba completamente despreocupada, seguro porque ya conocía a sus compañeros, sabría que no la dejarían caer. Luego, por simple curiosidad, miré a mi otro lado. Estaba Nicholas, Samantha y el otro chico de su grupo, al que llamaban Nelson. La rubia, aún seguía mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Me pregunto: ¿Cuándo dejaría de hacer aquello? Espero que no sea por mucho más tiempo, porque ya no lo soporto. Si hay algo que en verdad me molesta, es que me estén observando y mucho, como lo hace ella. Intenté no darle mucha importancia y enfocarme en lo que teníamos que hacer. Ben, atento, como siempre, se ofreció el atraparme.

- También, si quieres y así ya te quedas tranquila, podríamos dar comienzo nosotros – volvió a ofrecer Ben – verás que no te dejaré caer – dijo y me guiñó el ojo. Con una sonrisa.

- Oh, de acuerdo… - comencé, pero me interrumpió el grito que pegó Samantha. Se había caído. Todos voltearon a verla y comenzaron a reír. Realmente era gracioso verla tirada en el piso, toda colorada, por el momento vergonzoso en el que se encontraba. Al fin, había apartado su mirada de mí. Ahora empezó a mirarlo mal a su novio, quien no la había tomado en su turno. La levantó rápidamente y dijo:

- Creo que… a un tropezón lo tiene cualquiera – al tiempo que se sobaba la nuca.

- Si, pero no por mí misma – respondió molesta, mientras que se arreglaba. Y le exclamaba en susurros (el que logré escuchar, y creo que varios también):- ¿A quién mirabas? ¿A esa tal Owen, cierto? ¿Puedes siquiera prestarme atención un segundo? ¡Agh! – El destinado de ese comentario me miró tímido y al ver que yo lo estaba observando, quitó rápidamente la mirada de mí.

De repente alguien me toma del brazo y me aparta de toda la multitud.

- Amanda, me asustaste – me quejé, cuando ya estaba con ella en un rincón del salón.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó cruzando los labios - ¿No crees que con aquello que acaba de suceder ya está todo dicho?

- ¿De qué hablas? No comprendo – respondí confundida.

- De _tu_ cabeza de virulana. Es bastante obvio, hasta ella lo dijo – contestaba asintiendo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo él es mío? – pregunté - Vamos, deja aquello. Y si es así, bueno, me da igual. Nosotros nunca estaríamos juntos. Somos completamente diferentes –dije volviendo con mis compañeros.

- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que las cosas no son así? Ya verás que todo va a cambiar – comentó al tiempo que me seguía.

- Okay – acepté, volteándome a verla - Digamos que puede que sea como dices, cosa que no creo – aclaré –, ¿qué ganarías con ello? ¿Por qué estás tan empecinada con que las cosas deben ser como tú dices? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Porque tú deberías estar con alguien que en verdad te quiera y te cuide, Maddie. Y… ¡Nada mejor que él! – respondió en susurros.

Yo reí.

- Si, claro – dije con sarcasmo – Ahora vayamos, nuestros compañeros esperan.

- De acuerdo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Terminamos la hora de taller y los ejercicios de confianza, sin que nadie más que Samantha, salga lastimado. Aun que no fue tan así. Lastimada emocionalmente, no físicamente. Ahora nos estábamos dirigiendo con Amanda y Nicholas al estacionamiento, donde nos estaba esperando Robbie para recogernos.

- Ahm… bueno, nos vemos mañana, quizá – dijo despidiéndose Amanda.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – todos me miraron desconcertados – Es decir… Ya lo acordamos. Acordamos que tú venías conmigo a acompañarme – respondí nerviosa, sobándome con una mano la nuca.

- Tranquila Maddie, él no va a comerte – dijo mirándome- No lo harás, ¿No? – le preguntó a Nicholas. Él rió.

- Mhm… no. Sólo le daré algunas mordidas – respondió él, mirándome con ternura mientras que sonreía.

- ¿Ves? Tranquila – sonrió – En la próxima iré yo.

- De acuerdo – contesté algo desanimada.

- Vayan, que se les hace tarde – nos alentó, mientras que nos despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

El viaje hasta el centro comercial no fue tan largo ni duradero. Con Nicholas nos la pasamos conversando, tanto que casi me había olvidado que me incomodaba el simple hecho del que me acompañara él y no Amanda, al primer día de trabajo. Llegamos, y el chico de rizos se colocó unas gafas oscuras y una bufanda, como si estuviera haciendo unos grados bajo cero en pleno verano. Lo miré raramente, pues, la tarde estaba calurosa.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó inocente al tiempo que tomaba los patines, del baúl de la camioneta, que usaría yo para trabajar en el bar – De repente me agarró frío – respondió a mi mirada mientras que cerraba la puerta del baúl, seguido por acomodarse bien la bufanda.

- De acuerdo – dije levantando ambas manos, como resignada. Y seguí caminando, después de haber subido por las escaleras automáticas, seguida por él. Robbie se quedaría a esperarnos abajo, en el estacionamiento, debía hacer algunas compras en el supermercado que se encontraba también allí, dentro del centro comercial, asique supuso que lo podía hacer mientras que yo asistía a las dos horas de empleo, para así luego reencontrarnos para ir a la casa. Ya nos encontrábamos en el bar. El dueño del lugar, quién me había dado el puesto se acercó entusiasmado a nosotros.

- ¡Llegaste! Y puntual, debo admitir – habló el anciano tomándome de ambas manos, por un instante, y yo le sonreí – Ven, creo que tenemos un uniforme a tu medida – dijo dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que se encontraba cerca de la cocina. Yo lo seguí, estaba a punto de entrar pero alguien me tomó del brazo.

- Cenicienta, olvidas tus zapatos de cristal – dijo Nick sonriendo mientras que me entregaba el bolso porta patines (claro, con los patines dentro).

- Ah… Ehm… - de repente me quedé sin habla y para el colmo, él se dio cuenta por lo que rió.

- Ve, el señor Caprani te está esperando – respondió con una sonrisa. Yo asentí y entré.

Ya dentro, el señor Caprani me presentó a su esposa, la señora Candelaria. La que se ocuparía en darme mi vestuario y ahora en más en supervisarme, por lo tanto que me dejó con ella y volvió a la zona donde están las mesas. Ella era una persona coqueta y amistosa. Mientras que buscaba el uniforme, me iba contando sobre las chicas que iban a trabajar conmigo. La manera en la que hablaba de las personas, sus socios, clientes, amistades y principalmente, su marido, era realmente hermosa y encantadora. Me entregó el uniforme, que era de una pollera con tablas de color beige (con una calza corta, que obviamente no se ve porque es un poco más corta que la pollera) y una chomba color rosa claro. Entré al probador para ponerme el uniforme y ver cómo me quedaba.

- Maddie, voy a la barra. Me necesitan allá – habló la señora Candelaria.

- De acuerdo. No se preocupe, vaya tranquila – respondí desde el probador.

Luego de unos minutos de ya haberme colocado los patines, tener el uniforme puesto y hacerme la coleta. Salí al bar.

- Te queda excelente, se te ve hermoso el uniforme – comentó convencida, la señora Candelaria, al verme salir - Déjame decirte que se te ve mejor a ti que al resto de las chicas – me halagó en susurros al llegar a mi lado.

- Gracias – respondí tímida, al tiempo que mis mejillas tornaban un color rojizo.

- ¡Wow! Te ves… diferente – comentó Nicholas, asombrado, mientras que se acercaba a mí y a la anciana. Claro, él estaba junto al anciano, hablando en la barra. Ya no llevaba las gafas ni la bufanda.

- ¿Diferente? - cuestionó ella, entrometida – se ve hermosa – le corrigió.

- Si, también – contestó sin pensar al tiempo que asentía – Digo, eso fue lo que intente decir – quiso arreglar lo dicho, ya que había sonado algo raro el hecho de que Nicholas también me halagara- Es decir, yo… - comenzó a tartamudear, sin saber qué decir.

- Tranquilo, te entendemos – le interrumpió la anciana, poniéndole una mano en su hombro y sonriendo. Ahora Nicholas se había puesto colorado.

- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si comienzo a trabajar, no? – comenté yo, algo avergonzada, para cambiar el tema de conversación.

- De acuerdo, linda – respondió sonriente. No sé por qué pero estaba segura de que ella lograba entenderme, con cada cosa que decía.

- ¿Con qué comienzo, señora Caprani?

- Comienza primero tomando las órdenes. Aquellas cuatro mesas de allá, que se encuentran en la esquina, son tuyas, ellos son tus clientes – me explicó ella, señalando las mesas indicadas – O sea, que tendrás que tomar las órdenes, a tus clientes – yo asentí para que prosiga – La forma en que tienes que hablarle a los clientes de aquí, es con amabilidad, claro está. Y cuando vez que alguien se sienta y ya chequeó la carta de comidas, tú tienes que ir, presentarte y preguntar qué desea comer. ¿De acuerdo? Eso es todo, nada complicado.

- Ajam –comenté yo.

- Y no te preocupes porque no sabes los precios o las comidas que se preparan. Hoy al finalizar el día de trabajo, te daré una hoja con todas las cosas que debes, tu, saber.

- Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias.

- Bueno, aquí tienes tu delantal y tu anotador – dijo mientras que tomaba un delantal blanco, colgado en el perchero y un anotador (con una lapicera) con la lista de las comidas. Me coloqué el delantal – Listo, cualquier cosa que suceda o cualquier consulta que me quieras hacer, tú me avisas. No lo dudes.

- Claro que no – respondí con simpatía.

- Ahora ve, ya tienes clientes – me alentó.

- Suerte – me deseó Nick, quién estaba al lado de la anciana. Volteé a verlo y le sonreí.

Me dirigí a la mesa, patinando despacio, por las dudas de que caiga o tropiece con algo. Sólo tenía una mesa ocupada y quién estaba en la mesa era un hombre mayor con una niñita. Hice lo que me ordenó que haga la señora Candelaria y tomé su pedido sin dificultad. Ahora me encontraba llevándole en una bandeja el pedido al señor, a todo momento sobre ruedas. Era imposible, hasta ahora no había caído ni tropezado con algo.

- Maddie, ¿le has preguntado a tu novio si quiere algo de beber? – me preguntó la anciana.

- ¿Ah? –sólo pude hacer esa pregunta. Ya me encontraba en el suelo y con las bebidas sobre mí.


	10. ¡No te pases!

**¡¡Si!! Estamos de vuelta :) Gracias por los mensajes que envían, son muy lindos! De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, sé que fueron como.. unos meses creo, pero es que estábamos hasta el cuello de exámenes y no teníamos tiempo siquiera de bañarnos. Bueno, no tan así, pero no teníamos tiempo de nada! Me despertaba y dormía con un libro pegado a la cara, seguramente ya saben qué feas son esas épocas de pruebas. Pero bueno, acá está nuestro décimo capítulo, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

- ¿Ah? –sólo pude hacer esa pregunta. Ya me encontraba en el suelo y con las bebidas sobre mí -. Él no es mi novio -corregí al instante, no me importaba estar en el piso mojada y pegajosa por las bebidas, debía aclararlo.

- No quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si la señora habría dicho que yo era tu esposo.. -comentó Nick cuando me ayudaba a pararme-. Te habría dado un infarto -bromeó sonriente. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza riéndome.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te cortaste ni nada, cierto? -cuestionaba preocupada la señora mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Creo que tendré que cambiarme de ropa.. -dije con una mueca mirando mi vestimenta mojada y con trozos de comida.

- Eso es algo imposible. Tendrás que trabajar con eso, es lo que hay -gruñó con el ceño fruncido Candelaria.

- ¿En serio? -pregunté horrorizada.

- No, es una broma -admitió a carcajadas y se dirigió hacia una habitación. -Sígueme, cariño.

- Y tú que te quejas de mis bromas -Me susurró Nick al oído.

- ¡Juro que nunca me quejaré de tus chistes, pero no me hagas una broma así! -ironicé antes de irme detrás de la señora.

Con las ruedas de los patines mojadas, pude llegar al pequeño cuarto, que era bastante oscuro, porque su iluminación era leve. El piso era de una madera vieja, de esas que cuando pisas crujen bajo tus pies, y las paredes eran blancas, aunque ahora parecían grises. Abrió dos puertas de lo que era un gigante armario (comparado con el espacio de ese cuarto) y había unos quince uniformes de camareras.

- Creo que sólo quedan talles grandes.. -comentó mientras ella ojeaba entre la ropa.

- Dígame que es otra de sus bromas..

- Uhmm.. no. Lo siento, pero el más chico es como dos talles mayor al que llevas puesto.

- Bueno.. creo que es mejor. Después de todo este era algo ajustado -mentí.

- De acuerdo.. Entonces, puedes vestirte tranquila. Iré a ver si ya limpiaron los demás -se retiró de la habitación con su típica y amable sonrisa.

- Maddie eres una estúpida, ¿caerte porque sólo trataron de novio tuyo a Nick? Estás cayendo muy bajo.. -Hablaba mi conciencia que fue interrumpida por alguien abriendo la puerta. -¡No estoy cambiada todavía! -Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta.

- Soy yo, Nick. Déjame pasar -dijo empujando la puerta pero yo era más fuerte que él, o quizás él no estaba haciendo tanta fuerza.

- ¿Qué importa si eres Nick? ¡Estoy desvestida! ¡Vete!

- Ya te he visto desvestida, Maddie, déjame entrar..

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? -pregunté desesperada. Y aunque no pudiera verme el rostro, éste seguramente estaba rojísimo, más que nunca.

- En mi casa hay cámaras de seguridad. Escondidas, por supuesto -dijo y apuesto a que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia. _"Lo odio."_

- ¡Te acusaré con tu mamá! -grité. '_Okay, eso fue demasiado estúpido'_.

- Mi mamá sabe que te espío, porque ella también lo hace.. -contestaba tranquilo sin alterar su voz. Estaba disfrutando esta situación.

- Nick, ya sé que es una de tus bromas. Tu madre nunca podría hacer eso.

- ¡Rayos! Debí decir que Joe te espiaba.. -refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

- Ahora que tu broma se acabo.. ¿Me podrías decir qué es lo que quieres?

- Molestarte - dijo riendo.

- Agh, Nick, debo volver a trabajar, luego sigues con tus bromas –hablé mientras me dejaba recostar vencida sobre la puerta. La posición en la que estaba me hacía estar incómoda.

- Mentira –dijo rápidamente para que yo no siguiera. - vine para saber si necesitas algo.

- Pero para saber si una persona necesita algo no muchas veces tienes que mantener contacto visual. Sólo con una pregunta basta, ¿no lo crees? – dije mientras me desajustaba los cordones de los patines (obviamente, sin dejar de tirar todo el peso sobre la puerta).

- ¿Maddie, necesitas algo? – preguntó sereno ahora, yo solté inconscientemente una sonrisa.

- No, gracias Nick – respondí burlona – Pero en realidad no vienes por eso, ¿No?

- De acuerdo, me descubriste. Allí afuera está Samantha y "supuestamente" yo estaba ocupado – habló haciendo énfasis a la palabra.

- Exacto. Has venido a acompañarme, estás conmigo, por lo que estas ocupado – respondí sin pensar, _'¿Acaso esa fui yo? ¿Por qué no sólo me callo?'_.

Nicholas río, seguramente le habrá sorprendido mi comentario.  
- Debo esconderme, al menos hasta que ella se largue de aquí.

- ¿No se supone que ustedes dos son novios? Es decir, deben de tener confianza mutuamente. Y sé muy bien lo que ella estará pensando en este momento sino no estaría aquí, lo cual déjame decirte: está muy errada.

- No del todo –largó rápido. ¿Qué es lo que pretendió decir? Aguardó unos segundos y luego dijo:– De acuerdo, esperaré aquí afuera. Tu cualquier cosa avísame.

Revoleé los ojos.  
- Esta bien – dije y sentí como el peso del otro lado de la puerta se desvanecía, por lo que era claro que él ya no estaba allí (obviamente en la puerta). Ahora sí, aprovecharé a cambiarme rápido.

Los patines debían ser los mismos, y estaban manchados. Tendré que gastar gran parte de mi sueldo en una lavandería y en unos nuevos patines para no tener que pedírselos prestado, pero supongo que me lo merezco por ser tan.. tonta.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo?

- Sí, ya voy, señora -contesté mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Te queda mejor que el anterior! -exclamó haciéndome girar sobre mí misma.

- Ehm, supongo.. Al menos la pollera me queda hasta las rodillas, y eso que lo tengo en la cintura -comenté con una mueca. Esto es lo más horrible que he usado en toda mi vida y para peor, "mi gran amiga Samantha" (nótese sarcasmo) estaría fuera, viendo esta tonta y ridícula vestimenta. Nunca dejará que lo olvide – Bueno, ¿Por qué no, no vuelvo a mis actividades, es decir, mi trabajo? – hablé avergonzada - Disculpe señora por hacerle perder su tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en aquello? Todas las personas tienen inconvenientes querida.

- Si, pero a veces pienso que yo tengo más que todas las personas juntas.

- Pues, no es así. Hazme caso – dijo sonriendo con calidez. Yo asentí y ella abrió la puerta, invitándome a salir.

Ahora había un poco más de personas que atender. _'Brillante'_, pensé fastidiada. Todo lo que quería era volver a la mansión para poder darme una larga ducha y poder descansar.  
Nick no estaba afuera como había dicho. Pero sí estaba aquella chica rubia que tanto lo enamora. Siempre tan bonita, siguiendo la última tendencia, pero toda aquella persona que la conocía podía ver que detrás de su cara de muñeca había una persona muy engreída, posesiva y egoísta. Bueno, no todas las personas, sino mírenlo a Nick.

- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres tomar? – pregunté secamente.

- Oh, mira "qué casualidad". No sabía que tu trabajabas aquí – dijo sarcásticamente con el propósito de sonar amable y burlona – Lo cual es raro porque ni has pasado una semana aquí que ya estas algo pobre – prosiguió haciendo una mueca de tristeza – Pero igual descuida, voy a darte muy buena propina porque yo soy así. Soy adorable – sonrió.

- Tenemos variedades de cosas. Si quieres te dejo otra carta de mas para que te decidas y luego me avisas, ¿si? – le entregué la carta de comida sonriéndole sin ganas – Debo darle de mis servicios a personas que sí se lo merezcan. No estoy todo la noche para ti y tus chistes de mal gusto – dije y me di media vuelta dejándola con la boca abierta del asombro.

- Está bien – dijo casi gritando, con esa voz chillona que tiene. Los que estaban allí voltearon a vernos. Yo me volví a acercar a su mesa – Que sea un vaso de jugo dietético o mejor agua, ya que mantengo mi cuerpo en buen estado – Anoté en la libreta – Y también, un plato de ensalada y que me digas si Nicholas está contigo – terminó de decir lo último a regañadientes.

- Mira, yo no soy la supervisora de personas, es decir, novios extraviados. Por lo que no hace falta que te alteres. Y ya te traigo la comida sana.

Me acerqué a la barra para dejar el pedido. A todo esto, aun no lo había encontrado a Nicholas.

- ¡Psst! -oí que alguien chistaba. Miré nerviosa para todos lados y detrás de la barra se encontraba, agachado, el susodicho. - ¿Te estabas peleando con ella, cierto? -asentí con la cabeza tomando los vasos, sin mirarlo, Samantha se daría cuenta. Podía ver de reojo cómo tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

Asique tomé un papel y una lapicera, y le hice una nota porque si veía que estaba hablando con "nadie" detrás de la barra, iba a sospechar. Esta decía: _"Preguntó por ti"_.  
Nick esperó a que me fuera de allí para poder tomar la nota y ojearla.

- Aquí tienes – hablé con dureza y le deje el vaso de agua en la mesa.

Justo cuando me acerco para dejar su ensalada, ella se pone de pie, haciendo que el platillo lleno de lechuga y tomate se estrellara en mi pecho y luego cayera al suelo. Éste se rompió en pedazos.  
- Ups.. – dijo ella – Lo siento, no me di cuenta– habló mientras que ponía mueca de disgusto.

- ¡¿Cómo te a…?! – iba a decir "¿Cómo te atreves?", pero justo apareció a mi lado Candelaria, por lo que tuve que callar de forma inmediata.

- Oh, descuida querida. No importa – se entrometió la señora – Ya mandaré a que alguien lo levante – le dijo a la rubia.

- Ay, muchas gracias – actuó ella.

- Maddie, vete a limpiar el uniforme y luego tráele el mismo pedido, ¿si? – ordenó – Cortesía de la casa – sonrió.

- De acuerdo – dije yo. Y fui a la barra para hacer de vuelta el pedido.

Luego de que se lo entregué, ayudé a levantar los trozos del plato roto. Y me dirigí al cuartito para poder limpiarme. Samantha solo sonreía satisfecha.

- Aun sigo sin entender… ¿Cómo a él puede gustarle una persona como ella? – me pregunté enojada mientras me pasaba una pequeña toalla por el sector de mi pecho - Ella es una serpiente venenosa. Ella es vil, grosera, caprichosa, tonta, engreída y.. – decía al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos que había allí dentro.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que no hables mal de Samantha? – preguntó él entrando por la puerta, interrumpiendo mi acusación. Yo abrí los ojos grandes y dejé de inmediato de frotar con la toalla el uniforme. _'¿Qué hace el acá? Y repito: ¿Por qué no sólo me callo de una buena vez?'_. – Igual me parece tierno de tu parte que te preocupes por mí – habló con una sonrisa corrida, sentándose a mi lado.

- No me preocupo por ti, sólo me preguntaba. Nada más – comenté deslizándome hacia un costado por la banca, estaba muy cerca – No es que… tu sabes, eso – seguí hablando pero con oraciones que no tenían sentido ya que estaba perturbada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sé? – preguntó él y yo lo miré a los ojos. Estos brillaban, realmente él tiene la mirada más hermosa que he visto jamás. Y puede que suene raro pero sus ojos lograban confundirme.  
Me paré, dando unos pasos para alejarme de él. Así no se daba cuenta de la confusión con la cual estaba luchando para que no quedase reflejado en mi rostro.

- Que no tienes por qué mal interpretar las cosas. Sólo fue un comentario que me hice a mí misma, nada más.

- ¿Estás segura? – inquirió pícaro, levantando una ceja y dibujando una simpática sonrisa en su rostro. Ciertamente lo consiguió, estaba atontándome. Y de hecho, estoy segura que sonreía porque sabía cuál era mi estado.

No sabía cómo actuar. Cada vez que se me ocurría algo para responderle me decía a mí misma que no era lo indicado. Por lo que mi boca parecía como la de un pescado.

Él soltó una risita y yo sin más, respondí:  
- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

- ¿Por qué cubres todo con preguntas? Nunca respondes lo justo.

- ¿Acaso no se puede ahora pensar en voz alta? – pregunté entretenida. _'No es tan tonto como creí'_.

- No digo que no se pueda pero, ¿Sobre mi relación con Samantha?

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene de raro?

- Solo que estabas hablando de ella como si no me mereciera o algo así.

- Quizás sea entendido así, quizás cualquiera pueda entenderlo así como lo has entendido tú. Pero yo en realidad quise decir que es raro que alguien como ella tenga a alguien que la quiera, además de sus amigas y su amor por ella misma. Será que contigo es diferente.

- Lo es.

- O será sólo que la quieres por su figura, ya que piensas que eso es lo más importante que hay, así como varios chicos piensan.

- Yo… no creo que eso sea lo más importante que tenga una persona. No soy como tú crees que soy – comentó serio. Que hasta por poco logró convencerme del todo que él estaba siendo sincero.

Suspiré algo cansada.  
- Pues será que esté errada – acepté - Pero no del todo – él sonrió.

- ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Acaso un monstruo sin sentimientos?

- Pues… - revoleé los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, yo no soy así. Ya te dije: "No" soy como tú crees que soy – dijo haciendo énfasis a la palabra.

- ¿Entonces cómo eres? No entiendo… - hablé largando una risa nerviosa por mi pregunta.

- Diferente – dijo y yo arqueé mis cejas haciendo una mueca como si estuviera entretenida – No sé, la verdad es que no me gusta hablar sobre mí, sobre lo que soy o sobre lo que hago.

- ¡Vaya!, si que ese lado tuyo no conocía – solté – Aunque… no por eso que dije debas pensar que me has convencido.

Rió entre dientes.  
– Pues, quizás pienses lo peor de mí ya que desde el principio, nosotros, no nos hemos llevado del todo bien. Y porque la mayoría de las veces me he comportado como un… - revoleó los ojos – idiota.

- Si, lo sé – dije y él me fulminó con la mirada – Probablemente yo también me haya comportado como una… tu – acepté mirando al suelo.

- No creo que hayas actuado como una yo. Créeme – dijo poniéndose de pie al tiempo que sonreía – Te has comportado como una mini yo, estas por menos de la mitad de ser como yo – le devolví la sonrisa y luego dije:

- Debo volver, gran tú – comenté y salí por la puerta. Él volvió a sonreír satisfecho.

Ya se habían pasado las 2 horas, _"Al fin"_. Samantha se había ido 10 minutos antes de que terminara mi horario. Seguramente se haya cansado de esperar a que su novio apareciera.

- Ya he terminado por hoy – conversé a Nick al salir del restaurant ya cambiada y con los patines en mano (él se encontraba esperándome afuera y estaba vestido nuevamente con las gafas oscuras y la bufanda). Automáticamente, sin preguntar, tomó los patines y llevó su mano a mi espalda. Haciendo que avanzara a su lado.

- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó al detenernos en la entrada del McDonald's.

- Ahm… Pero, ¿Robbie?

- Él está esperando en el estacionamiento.

- No comprendes. Hablo de si no se enojará por tardarnos.

- Oh, no – respondió – Aparte sé que va a gustarle que le lleve un BigMac.

- De acuerdo, pero… - comencé.

- Ya, vamos – dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia donde hacen los pedidos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que pida? – me preguntó cuando estuvimos frente a la chica del pedido (de unos 19 o 20 años de edad), quien al vernos, más bien, al verlo comenzó a arreglarse el cabello y más aún, a sonreírle de una manera extraña.

No sé por qué aquello me molestó, ¿será el hecho de que tenga su mano en la mía y aún así una chica esté coqueteándole frente a mí? Aunque no tengo por qué molestarme si él no es nada mío, pero debo admitir que pareciera que sí lo es. Asique instantáneamente solté su mano. Nicholas me miró como preguntándose qué era lo que iba mal.

- No lo puedo creer, eres tu – dijo la chica haciendo que el chico castaño apartara su mirada de mí.

- Ahm… - sólo mencionó eso, parecía estar incómodo.

Comencé a reír de forma exagerada. Ellos me miraron sin comprender.  
- Todos hacen lo mismo, de hecho, nos pasó recién. Piensan que él es Nicholas, ¿No, amor? – fingí mientras que lo abrazaba. Él había quedado como paralizado.

- Oh, sí. Entiendo, tengo a un amigo que se parece mucho a Orlando Bloom. Todas salen tras él, de seguro debe ser muy incómodo.

- De hecho… - comenzó él pero yo lo interrumpí.

- Woow, ¿En serio? – dije inconscientemente deshaciendo el abrazo. Nick reaccionó diciendo:

- Oye, estoy aquí… cariño.

La muchacha rió.  
- Aunque Nick Jonas no se queda atrás, él es bastante hermoso. Tienes suerte de tener un novio parecido a él. Sin ofender… - comentó ella.

- Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a que lo digan – respondió el castaño sonando engreído. Yo lo quedé mirando sin expresión alguna - ¿Qué? – preguntó inocente.

- Okay, deberíamos hacer el pedido, ya es algo tarde – hablé.

- Tienes razón. Deme un BigMac, que sea para llevar. ¿Y tú qué quieres… hermosa? – me preguntó aquello último al oído y yo le pegué un codazo en el estómago.

- No te pases – le dije esta vez yo en susurros.

El cabeza de virulana se había puesto todo colorado mientras que por instinto llevaba sus manos hacia el estómago (como si estuviera abrazándose).  
- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres agua? – cuestionó la chica asustada que tal parece no había notado nada. Ahora él estaba respirando hondo.

- Oh, no. Él estará bien, suele pasarle – respondí con amabilidad al tiempo que Nicholas asentía con la cabeza para que le den agua.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si, claro. Es como que dice algo sin sentido y rápidamente se queda sin aire, estará bien – dije con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo – aceptó ella de forma extraña. Seguro pensará que está tratando con personas locas.

- Bueno, yo quiero, ahm… Un cuarto de libra.

- Yo también. Como ella – comentó con dificultad el cabeza de virulana, aun seguía sin aire.

- ¿Entonces serían dos cuartos de libra y un BigMac para llevar? – preguntó la chica y yo asentí con la cabeza en forma de respuesta – Bien. Esperen a un costado, ya mismo sale la orden.

Y así fue. No nos demoró mucho el pedido, fue tan rápido. Aunque el castaño ya estaba mejor, podía respirar bien, pero ahora estaba como cauteloso. Y eso me hacía tanta gracia.

- ¿Quién paga?

- Yo – apuntó rápidamente Nick mientras que sacaba el dinero de su billetera.

- No, yo pago – dije al tiempo que tomaba las bolsas que contenían nuestros pedidos.

- Supongo que esta vez no pagas tu – habló la chica cuando llegué a la caja – Tu vuelto – le dio el dinero con una gran sonrisa – Gracias y disculpen por la confusión.

- Oh, no hay de qué – respondí y salimos de allí con mi compañero de compras quién insistió en llevar además de los patines, las bolsas de pedido.

- Sé que eres caballero y todo eso, pero creo que puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma – comenté después de quedar sin nada en mano.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que una dama se encargue de todo.

- No iba a encargarme de todo – me quejé.

- Simplemente deja de quejarte, ¿si?

- Al menos deja que pague lo de la comida – seguí insistiendo.

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Qué tal mi parte?

- Ya lo dije.

- No comeré entonces, tú decides – amenacé mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento.

- ¿No tengo otra opción, verdad? – preguntó él y yo negué con la cabeza sonriente.

- De acuerdo, lleva una de las bolsas.

- Trato – acepté pero en menos de cinco pasos que di con la bolsa ya nos encontrábamos en la camioneta.

- ¡Oye! – me quejé.

- ¿Qué onda Rob? – habló Nicholas evitándome, mientras chocaba su mano con el hombre grandote.

- ¿Qué hay Nick J, Maddie?

- Nuevamente él, cree que no puedo hacer nada. Su atención ya me quita la paciencia – comenté yo.

- Hey, te dejé la bolsa – dijo él mientras que subíamos a la camioneta.

- ¿Por cuánto? ¿Tres pasos? – inquirí yo – Ah, no. Aguarda… fueron menos.

Big Rob reía.

- Oh, seguro que si fuera Ben no te quejarías.

- ¿Qué importa eso? – pregunté.

- Porque él te gusta mucho… - seguía molestándome mientras se desajustaba el cinto de seguridad para poder acercarse a mí (que estaba en el asiento de atrás, al lado de la ventana)

- Claro que me gusta. Ahora si te cansaste de molestarme, deja a Robbie que coma tranquilo su BigMac – dije también acercándome a su cara.

- Eso haré – se acercó más. Estaba a más o menos uno o dos centímetros de su cara.

- Eso supuse – hablé y volvimos a nuestros lugares (él en una punta y yo en la otra, cada uno mirando por la ventana que se encontraba a nuestro lado). Big Rob nos seguía observando.

- Eso supuse… -repitió en tono burlón el morocho, sacándome de quicio.

- Idiota –mascullé sin importarme si me había oído o no.

- Idiota tú –contestó, y yo sólo sonreí maliciosamente.

No había tanto tránsito en las calles del centro, sólo la típica gente corriendo de un lado a otro, los rayos amarillos o, mejor dicho, taxis y las publicidades gigantes. Los Angeles era un lindo lugar, a pesar del ruido constante por los aviones, los autos y la gente.

El conductor, o séase, mi amigo Robbie, no dijo ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto. Terminó de comer su hamburguesa, prendió la radio y comenzó a manejar.  
Había una canción que no podía quitarme de la cabeza, esa misma la estaban pasando todo el tiempo en la radio justamente, y se llamaba algo de "Burning Out" o algo así. No tenía la menor idea del nombre pero sonaba genial y era muy pegadiza, aunque al parecer a Nicholas no le agradaba que la cantara ni que la escuchara. Siempre decía "Cantas espantoso, ¿quieres dejarnos sordos? Esa canción es espantosa" ó "¿Podemos escuchar otra cosa? Ni siquiera se entiende lo que dicen." Ah, y estaba más molesto cuando le decía que la voz del cantante sonaba bastante parecida a la de él. ¿Qué tenía contra esa canción? No lo sé. A casi todo el mundo le gustaba, y no tenía nada malo, pero bueno, él era así y así tenía que soportarlo día a día.

Llegamos a la casa, mansión, como quieran llamarlo, de los Jonas.  
El cielo encapotado estaba cobrando un color rojizo a medida que el sol iba escondiéndose detrás del horizonte, dejándole el protagonismo a una luna que parecía gigantesca. Una tarde-noche de verano, para hacerlo más fácil.  
Al parecer no había nadie en la casa, sólo la luz de la entrada estaba encendida. Me dediqué a intentar de ayudar a Robbie con las bolsas de las compras que él había hecho, más los patines y la ropa de mi trabajo, que ya la había echado a perder el primer día.

- ¿No quieres que las lleve yo? –propuso alguien. Giré sobre mi misma y me decepcioné un poco al ver que se trataba de Rob y no del tonto de Nicholas. Quizás estaba realmente enojado… ¿Tendría eso que importarme demasiado?

- No, gracias –respondí con media sonrisa mientras miraba a Nick pasar por mi lado, sin expresión en su cara. Tomé mis bolsas y otras más y entré a la casa para comprobar que yo estaba en lo cierto: estaba vacía.  
Fui a la cocina para lavar la ropa de trabajo en el lavarropas, valga la redundancia, y decidí a tomar el tarro de helado que había quedado del día anterior para poder acompañarlo junto a una película en la televisión gigante que tenían.

En el mismo living, tenían un rincón con DVD's. No había muchas películas para ver, sólo me llamó la atención una versión de "Romeo y Julieta" que tenían, por lo que la tomé y volví hacia el DVD para ver el filme.  
Apagué las luces, así que sólo tenía la luz del gigante televisor delante de mí. Al sentarme, me di cuenta que había olvidado la cuchara para comer el helado. Una vez que volví, me encontré con Nicholas comiendo el que debería ser MI helado.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunté quitándole el helado.

- Como helado –contestó como si nada.

- Creí que estabas enojado.

- ¿Enojarme? ¿Porque me dijiste idiota? Ja –Me sacó el helado de nuevo y siguió comiendo. No parecía importarle mi ceño fruncido.

- ¡Deja mi helado! –dije en tono de niña caprichosa.

Tomé nuevamente el tarro de helado y lo abracé con los dos brazos. Él se incorporó del sillón y se paró enfrente mío como enfrentándome.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme? ¿No puedo ver una película tranquila? En serio, te agradezco que me acompañes, pero ya es bastante. Tampoco me dejabas escuchar…

- ¿Puedes callarte de una vez? -interrumpió.

No pude seguir hablando, ni defenderme, ni quejarme. Él no podía decirme qué podía o no hacer.  
El pequeño pote de helado se me resbaló de los brazos que me quedaron colgados a los costados. Mi boca, había quedado cerrada por los labios de Nick, quien, de la nada, me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me besó. No sabía si empujarlo y abofetearlo, o responderle ese beso repentino que me estaba… ¿gustando? No debería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. No había nada que me impidiera sentir unas especies de mariposas en el estómago ó sentir que el corazón se me estuviera de salir por el pecho como lo estaba sintiendo en este momento, pero sin embargo yo no podía evitar tratar de poner una barrera entre nosotros.  
Le correspondí el beso, involuntariamente, por supuesto. O quería creer que era involuntario. Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas. _"Ahora, empuja su cabeza hacia atrás y dejará de besarte", _decía mi conciencia, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.  
Él seguía besándome, cada vez más apasionadamente. Y yo seguía correspondiéndolo. Acaricié su cuello con mis dos manos, deslizándolas hasta sus hombros. Él colocó sus manos delicadamente en mi cintura y lo hacía parecer todo perfecto. Su aliento… no creí que fuera tan delicioso, tampoco creí que el aroma de su piel oliera tan bien. Por descontado que también desconocía de lo suave que eran sus rizos color ceniza.

Sentía que estaba en un especie de coma, de la que ahora, no quería salir.

* * *

**Sí.. lo que tanto pedían, o al menos varios me pidieron: el beso! ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Maddie? Ni siquiera lo sé yo, pero saquen sus conclusiones (?) Estoy escribiendo otro fic, pero no tiene nada que ver con los Jonas, quizás lo adapte y lo haga como un fic de los Jonas, o no sé.**

Espero que les haya gustado, ya estamos escribiendo el capítulo 11, así que no creo que tardemos tanto en subirlo, pero por las dudas no digo nada porque siempre estamos como un mes para escribir!

Los reviews, como siempre, son super hiper mega bienvenidos :)

**Besos!**

damnperfect & Kelseey  



	11. Confundida

**Hola! Aquí otro cap de nuestro fic.. gracias por los reviews! **

**Me gustaría aclarar una duda -que para mí también fue una duda ya que a esa parte no la escribí yo- cuando fueron Nick & Maddie a McDonald's que Maddie dijo '¿Crees que es Nick Jonas?' es que ella seguía pensando que Nick era famoso en su ciudad por los conciertos beneficiarios que hacían con sus hermanos (en un cap lo dijimos cuando Maddie estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad) y bueno, por eso dijo eso xD  
**

* * *

No pude seguir hablando,ni defenderme, ni quejarme. Él no podía decirme qué podía o no hacer.  
El pequeño pote de helado se me resbaló de los brazos que me quedaron colgados a los costados. Mi boca, había quedado cerrada por los labios de Nick, quien, de la nada, me agarró la cabeza con sus manos y me besó.  
No sabía si empujarlo y abofetearlo, o responderle ese beso repentino que me estaba… ¿gustando? No debería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. No había nada que me impidiera sentir unas especies de mariposas en el estómago ó sentir que el corazón se me estuviera de salir por el pecho como lo estaba sintiendo en este momento.  
Le correspondí el beso, involuntariamente, por supuesto. O quería creer que era involuntario. Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas. _"Ahora, empuja su cabeza hacia atrás y dejará de besarte", _decía mi conciencia, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, sentía que estaba en una especie de coma, de la que ahora, no quería salir.  
Él seguía besándome, cada vez más apasionadamente. Y yo seguía correspondiéndolo. Acaricié su cuello con mis dos manos, arrastrándolas hasta sus hombros. Él colocó sus manos delicadamente en mi cintura y lo hacía parecer todo perfecto.  
Su aliento… no creí que fuera tan delicioso, tampoco creí que el aroma de su piel olía tan bien. Por descontado que también desconocía de lo suave que eran sus rizos color ceniza.  
Me estaba quedando sin aire, pero él parecía tener todo el aire del mundo. De igual forma me separé de él, tratando de ser delicada, aunque por lo bruto que me aparté de él no logré mi propósito. Tomé una bocanada de aire y él hizo lo mismo pero no tan exagerado como yo. ¿Quería matarme? ¿Estaba intentando de asfixiarme o algo así? OK, ya estoy paranoica.

Cruzamos una mirada, pero no pude ni siquiera mantener la vista en sus ojos por dos segundos por lo que miré el piso. Era increíble la vergüenza que me embargaba en ese momento. Sí, lo sé, tendría que haberlo abofeteado por haber hecho eso. Haber hecho eso el beso más maravilloso que jamás me han dado, y haberme hecho sentir sensaciones de las cuales desconocía su existencia. Tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo, volver a la idea de la bofetada, hablar con él sobre lo que había hecho, preguntarle si había sentido lo que yo acababa de sentir, o si me había besado sólo para evitar callarme con un golpe o porque realmente quería besarme. Elegí la primera opción, no tenía tanto coraje como para mirarlo y tratar de hablar con él, y la bofetada… no creí que se la mereciera del todo, ¿no?

Tomé el pote de helado junto a la cuchara y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Nick creo que se quedó allí parado, no había quitado la vista de mí, presumo que estaba esperando que le responda, pero no me atrevía. Había un silencio sepulcral, sólo oía el golpeteo de mis pies contra las escaleras de madera a medida que yo subía.  
Me encerré en mi cuarto, deseando en mi interior que me tragara la tierra o al menos que me mantuviera en su boca, bajo llave, y lograra esconderme por unos cuantos meses.  
El helado estaba derretido. Igual ya se me quitó el apetito, pensé. Todavía sentía los latidos agitados de mi corazón, el cual daba la impresión de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.  
Me arrimé a la puerta, agudizando el oído para al menos tratar de descifrar qué estaba haciendo Nick. No se escuchaba nada. Ni siquiera se oía el ruido de la tele o algo así. Quizá debas ir a hablar con él, dijo mi conciencia.

- Ni loca –respondí.

Me dirigí al baño para tirar el tarro y volví a la habitación para acostarme en la pieza. Antes, apagué las luces y decidí realizar una especie de introspección (aunque nunca quería aceptar del todo lo que me sucedía).

El hecho: el beso. De acuerdo, si soy sincera, me gustó. No, no me gustó. Me encantó. Fue como si hubiéramos estado practicándolo hace semanas, como si coordináramos cada movimiento y lo que menos me esperé en mi primer día de trabajo, era que Nick me besara, y no de cualquier forma, sino que de la manera más tierna que lo haya podido hacer.

El chico: Nicholas. Lo odio (de acuerdo, intento odiarlo…), y él dice que no me odia pero sé que lo hace. ¿Por qué me besó? No tengo la menor idea, creo que él se debe estar preguntando lo mismo, o quizás se esté riendo por lo chiquilina que actué al salir corriendo. Él también actuó como un niño… No dijo ni una palabra y se quedó parado como un tonto.

¿Mis sentimientos? Confundidos. No sé si ahora lo odio 100%, creo que bajó a un 70%, pero no sé si el último porcentaje es odio o… lo otro. Lo otro que no quiero admitir, y no creo hacerlo nunca. Lo único que sé, es que no quiero acercarme a él por un largo tiempo, al menos por unas semanas.

- El baile –recordé boquiabierta. - Tengo que quebrarme una pierna, romperme un brazo, no lo sé, ¡algo! No puedo ir, y mucho menos con él.

Cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar algún tipo de solución.

¿Cambiar de pareja? Muy grosero…  
¿Fingir estar enferma? Denisse estaría enseguida encima de mí viendo cuánta fiebre tengo, o llamaría un doctor de inmediato.  
¿Esconderme? No tengo un buen lugar… y sería estúpido, lo reconozco. Pensar en lo que estoy pensando ya es estúpido de por sí.  
¿Encontrarle otra pareja a él? Eso puede ser, pero.. ¿quién? Samantha se va de viaje, y si hubiera conocido alguna otra chica que le agrade la hubiera invitado… A mí me invitó, ¿yo le agrado? Ja. Si, cómo no… Fue lo primero que encontró, ¿cómo pude aceptar su invitación? No debí.

- ¡La apuesta! No puede ser… ¿Kevin tenía razón? ¿Amanda también? No…no lo creo –comentaba para mí misma mientras miraba las estrellas en mi balcón.

Ya no podía pensar en nada, el beso estaba grabado en mi cabeza como esas películas que aunque las veas mil veces siempre te hacen llorar, en mi caso, sonrojar.

El domingo decidí intentar abrir mi mente y tratar de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la escuela, y mis padres. Intento fallido.  
Ese día me había despertado alrededor de las seis de la mañana, y había un silencio profundo, no se escuchaban ni los ronquidos de Joe. Seguramente la familia todavía no había vuelto de dónde sea que hayan ido. Me levanté de la cama, y la tendí para luego bañarme y bajar a comer algo a la cocina. Al salir de mi habitación noté que las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas, por lo que confirmé que mi conclusión era acertada, lo que me pareció raro fue que Denisse no me haya avisado, siempre trata de mantenerme al tanto de adónde van y demás. Bajé las escaleras tratando de no hacer crujir el piso de madera, no quería despertar a Nick, si es que él estaba en la casa. Hacía frío, las mañanas no eran muy calurosas y yo era muy friolenta. Traté de no golpear nada, pues mucha luz no había, sólo la de una ventana que daba hacia el patio de la casa. El silencio que había ya me estaba dando miedo, era raro que no se escuchara absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los pájaros se oían cantar.  
Entré a la cocina y vi una sombra moverse detrás de mí. Automáticamente me giré y tomé algo para golpear sea lo que sea que se encontraba allí.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunté con voz temblorosa. _"Ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar ahora, Madeline."_

- Yo –respondió, y de inmediato reconocí la voz: era Nick. No sé dónde se hallaba, había demasiada oscuridad como para verlo. ¿Se estaba escondiendo? No lo sé, lo único que sabía era que seguía perturbada, por lo que cogí un vaso y busqué algo de agua. Él permaneció ahí, seguramente estaba sentado en alguna de las sillas. – Maddie, yo…

- No tienes que decir nada, sólo vine por un vaso de agua –interrumpí rápidamente. Él me tomó del codo y el vaso se me resbaló de las manos, suerte que tenía un pantalón y tenía mis pantuflas. - ¿Me vas a besar de nuevo o qué? Déjame en paz –dije soltándome y cuando prendí la luz él ya no estaba. – Dónde rayos… -murmuré. ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Era él realmente quien había estado ahí? ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido tan rápido? Miré hacia todos lados, debajo de la mesa, en el comedor, en el living, no estaba. Limpié el desastre que había hecho durante mi "sueño", pues eso si había sido real.

Eso fue lo más raro que me había pasado nunca. Concluí que era en vano pensar sobre el hecho; nunca iba a saber si fue verdad o fue mentira, sueño o realidad. Excepto que se lo preguntara a Nicholas pero eso no lo iba a hacer por semanas, posiblemente no le hablara durante el resto de los meses que me quedan aquí. Tres meses sin hablarle… creo que echaré de menos sus tontas bromas, aunque algunas eran algo fastidiosas. No entiendo… nuestra relación estaba mejorando, luego de tantas peleas y lo tiene que estropear así, en unos segundos lo que podría haber sido una amistad se disolvió por completo, o quizás no tan por completo, quizás estoy exagerando, quizás no. Odio la palabra _quizás_. Odio nunca estar segura de lo que pienso. Odio siempre tener que suponer todo. Odio que él me haya besado. Odio que me ese beso me haya encantado. Odio estar confundida con él. Lo odio. No, no lo odio… Me odio a mí misma; ¿por qué soy tan complicada?

- ¿Que te besó? –exclamó Amanda cuando le conté todo lo sucedido, acabábamos de salir de la clase de química. - ¡Lo sabía! Siempre te lo he dicho, ¡está muerto contigo!

- ¡Shh! Cállate y deja de decir eso –murmuré tomándola del brazo hacia un lado del pasillo. Si alguien oía algo de esto, todo el colegio lo sabría al instante. – No sé qué hacer… No quiero ir al baile con él, ¡no puedo mirarlo a los ojos! –dije en lo bajo, tomada de su brazo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el baile con que él te haya besado? Vamos, Mad, no puedes decirle que no. No te ha hecho nada malo, sólo te besó, y no tienes por qué mirarlo para venir al baile.

- Claro, voy a estar toda la fiesta mirando al suelo como si nada sucediera. Por favor, Amanda… -La miré incrédula.

- De acuerdo, fue una mala idea, pero, sabes que no puedes decirle que… Oh, espera, allí viene, es Nick, creo que se dirige a nosotras. ¡Está viniendo! –decía mirando hacia él, mientras yo simulaba que me ataba los cordones de mis zapatillas y por dentro me daba un vuelco al corazón.

- Maldición. Te veo luego –Me despedí y salí hacia la misma dirección para la que iba Nick, perdiéndome en la muchedumbre de alumnos. "Hey, Amanda", oí a Nick saludar a lo lejos, no sonó muy entusiasta.

El resto del día traté de huir de Nicholas de alguna u otra forma, hasta en el almuerzo. Me senté con Amanda junto a sus amigas, y no con Nick y Joe, con quienes pasábamos el tiempo más seguido últimamente. Faltaban 4 días para el baile y todavía no se me había ocurrido ninguna excusa para no ir con Nicholas. Amanda trataba de aportar ideas pero eran mucho más inútiles que las mías y, por descontado, que ella esté enloquecida por el baile (pues asistiría con Joe), no ayudaba demasiado. Sólo quería estar sola, pensar en nada y concentrarme en la escuela. Me había prometido a mi misma de que en mi intercambio no conocería a ningún chico para no perder los estribos y luego ponerme triste por tener que abandonar el país donde había conocido a un chico "perfecto". Quizás no haya cumplido mi propia promesa, quizás ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Es que no es posible dejar de escuchar la voz de Nicholas en mi mente? "¿Te puedes callar?" es lo único que oigo todo el tiempo que trato de pensar un poco, y luego viene la imagen del beso mas las sensaciones raras que sentí en ese momento; pero no tan intensas como cuando nos besamos realmente.

Los profesores en las clases me llamaron la atención por estar mirando a la ventana y no escuchar lo que decían. ¿No entienden que no puedo concentrarme? ¿Que no puedo ni siquiera pensar en una suma porque ya se me viene otra cosa a la mente?

Avisé a Big Rob por un mensaje de texto que no iría con él a la casa; prefería ir caminando, escuchar música, y ya. No quería ni que Amanda me acompañara: su entusiasmo me hacía sentir mucho peor y más confundida de lo que ya estaba.  
El domingo me lo había pasado todo el día encerrada en mi habitación, no podía ni mirar a Denisse. Aunque ella no tenía nada que ver, y varias veces había comentado que le gustaría verme con su hijo.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? –me preguntó Joe sentado en mi cama. – En serio, tú y Nick están más raros que nunca. Él no hace más bromas, no molesta, y no deja de tocar la guitarra –Yo lo miré confundida. – OK, sí toca la guitarra pero no tanto como ahora, realmente encontró su muza inspiradora. Y tú… tú no sales de tu habitación, Amanda me comentó que…

- ¿Qué cosa te dijo? –pregunté nerviosa.

- Sólo… dijo que habías discutido con Nick por no sé qué –respondió con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de ver qué tramaba yo. -, y Big Rob dijo lo mismo, sólo que él agregó que no fue tan grave la "pelea". ¿Qué paso?

- Por favor, Joe, no me hagas hablar de esto si no quieres que mi autoestima esté aún más bajo de lo que ya se encuentra –contesté tratando de evitar el tema, con las imágenes del beso pasando como diapositivas en mi cabeza.

- Maddie, dime qué ocurre antes que llame a Nick y los haga hablar a los dos, y sé que no quieres hacerlo, aunque desconozco el por qué –amenazó incorporándose de la cama, serio, nunca lo había visto así, supongo que tenía esa actitud porque se trataba de su hermano.

- No lo hagas, por favor, no quiero… No quiero hablar con él –pedí como si estuviera rogando que no me matara, pero es que lo que menos quería en el mundo en este momento era hablar con Nick.

- Lo ves, algo pasó, y quiero que me lo digas. No, no quiero; te lo exijo.

- No puedo decírtelo, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a tu hermano? –Traté de zafarme, pero creo que sólo estaba logrando enfurecer a Joe.

- Porque tú eres más accesible, y antes que te traiga a Nick vas a largar todo. En cambio él, si te pongo enfrente suyo o no, le da igual.

- Claro, yo siempre le di igual, nunca le importé… -dije ofendida, mirando hacia la ventana.

- Yo creo que sí le importas y bastante… Hace unos días viene repitiendo "Soy un idiota, Maddie debe odiarme, pero no puedo mirarla ni tratar de hablarle".

Me quedé mirando a Joe atónita: ¡a Nick le sucedía lo mismo! Creí que sólo yo era la que estaba paranoica y sentía que nunca podría siquiera acercarme a Nicholas. Fui una tonta por sacar mis propias conclusiones, por no enfrentar el problema, por no reconocer mis sentimientos.

- ¿Hola? –dijo Joe sacudiendo una mano delante de mis ojos. Dí un pequeño salto hacia atrás, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

- Supongo que tengo que hablar con Nick –murmuré con la cabeza gacha.

- Rayos, creí que me dirías toda la verdad si te amenazaba con Nick… No me queda otra que quedarme despierto para escuchar si confiesa algo mientras duerme.

- Ahm… Sí, claro… –dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de librarme de Joseph pero Kevin apareció al instante frente a mi puerta. Al parecer los hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo para no dejarme ir hasta que confesara.

- Hola, Maddie –saludó el hermano mayor y se volvió hacia Joseph. – ¿Otra vez vas a desvelarte sólo para que Nick confiese algo? Vamos Joe, la vez pasada quedaste esperando por toda una semana. Dormías en el día. ¿Y sólo para qué? Para que revele dónde había escondido tu dinosaurio rosita.

- Tiene nombre, ¡y era violeta! –saltó a la defensa el que hace instantes estaba chantajeándome.

- Con más razón.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tu sugieres entonces? –preguntó Joseph.

- Pues, no lo sé. Creo que deberíamos dejarla ir, está en claro que muy pronto ella sola va a confesar todo. No hace falta que nosotros hagamos esas cosas tontas como perseguirla o escuchar sus conversaciones telefónicas que tiene con Amanda – comentó Kevin dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su hermano mientras veían que yo había quedado estupefacta por lo que había dicho. Realmente ambos estaban disfrutando el momento.

- ¿Co… co… cómo es que dices? –pregunté tartamudeando. – Yo no he hablado con Amanda sobre esta situación por teléfono. Pensaba hacerlo, pero… gracias por darme el aviso – '_Como si fuera tan tonta para hablar sobre esto que me sucede por teléfono..'_. Sus rostros cambiaron de estar riendo a estar algo serio y todo en un soplo, lo cual me hacía gracia. –. Lo que sí, hay algo que no entiendo: ¿por qué ustedes escuchan mis conversaciones telefónicas?

- Pues… -comenzó Kevin. – Estaba preocupado por… ¿ti? –concluyó.

- Si, claro –dije suspicaz. Joseph ni siquiera había hecho el intento de dar una explicación razonable, él miraba a su alrededor, como queriendo pasar inadvertido. – Al menos hubieran inventado otra excusa creíble como que Joe quería saber sobre lo que Amanda piensa de él, que es demasiado evidente ¿o no es así? – inquirí pícara.

- Claro que no… -negó en forma inmediata al tiempo que sus mejillas tornaban el color rojizo del sonrojo.

- Está bien, nos descubriste… -saltó Kevin – Pues, nosotros… –comenzó pero Joe lo miró con ojos entrecerrados para que corrigiera aquello que dijo. – ..más bien yo, quería saber qué era lo que pensaba Amanda de él.

- ¿De quién? ¿De Nick? –inquirí.

- No, de él no –respondió el de ojos claros.

- ¿Ah, no? –preguntó su hermano y Kevin le negó con la cabeza.

- ¿De Joe? -pregunté

- No, del viejo de la bolsa. ¿De quién va a ser sino? –habló girando los ojos. Yo comencé a reír.

- Por favor Kev, ya sabía que hablabas de él –comenté burlona. – No te creas que soy tan tonta y me llamo Joseph.

- Oye –Se quejó el aludido.

- De acuerdo, quizás no sea _tan_ tonta como tú, Joe –bromeé y éste me dirigió una mirada fulminante -. Y como no soy tan tonta, debo decirles que ya es tarde para ese pretexto. Ahora… ¿pueden marcharse? Más tarde discutiremos el por qué escuchan mis conversaciones telefónicas. –pregunté empujándolos hacia la puerta, pero ellos se quedaron parados allí como estatuas. - ¿Por favor? –pedí con un hilo de voz.

- Olvídalo. De aquí no nos vamos hasta que escupas todo –dijo Joe. Seguramente siga enfadado por mi broma. – Desembucha.

- Yo… No sé qué quieren saber, no hay nada que decir…

- Maddie, se nota de aquí a la China que estás mintiendo; dí la verdad –dijo Kevin.

- Bueno, la cosa fue que… Nick desaprobó química y, ya saben, sin querer se lo conté a una de las chicas más chismosas del colegio y eso para Nick fue… destrozante… -mentí con cierto dejo de lástima, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Para de mentir, ya! Nick es muy bueno en química, hasta me enseña a mí –reprochó Joe y yo hice una mueca; era pésima mintiendo y no podría hacer nada contra ello. –. Y a Nick no le importan los rumores de la escuela, saben que son todos ciertos y nosotros, que somos sus hermanos, seríamos unos de los primeros en enterarse que desaprobó, ¿no? Aparte… esto me huele a que tiene que ver con la… ¿apuesta?

- ¿Q-qué? ¡Para nada! –Traté de dar lo mejor de mí para que la mentira funcionara. Si ellos se enteraban de lo sucedido, estaría muerta y tendría que dormir con Nick una semana completa. – Tuvimos una discusión, y estuve muy grosera… Eso fue lo que pasó –dije lo más serena posible.

- ¿Qué clase de discusión? –preguntó un Kevin suspicaz.

- No lo sé, yo no divido mis discusiones en categorías o algo así –bromeé pero él sonrió como diciendo "No te hagas la chistosa". – Sólo peleamos porque Nick no me dejaba llevar las bolsas.

- Sí, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo… -dijo Joe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Tú realmente lo haces –contestó Kevin mirando a su hermano como si fuera una cosa rara.

- ¿Acaso quieres saber por qué se pelearon o estás aquí para contar mi vida y las cosas que hago? –reprochó Joseph enfadado.

- Las dos cosas –contestó el referido. – Ahora, volvamos a lo nuestro… -dijo sonriente volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

- ¿No que debían dejarme ya que yo sola confesaría todo? – inquirí.

- Pues… así fue Kev – comentó Joe.

- Ya, no te pases de lista Madeline – recriminó Kevin por mi pregunta.

- No creo que lo haga, tú mismo estas contradiciéndote – respondió su hermano.

- Chicos, creí que le avisarían a Maddie que era hora de la cena, no que se quedarían a conversar en el cuarto con ella – habló el señor Jonas mientras que se aparecía detrás de sus hijos – Hola Maddie – saludó Paul. Podría que sonara raro que me saludara tan tarde, pero casi siempre el señor Jonas se encontraba fuera de la mansión, él suele llegar rato antes de la hora de la cena por lo que siempre nos saludamos a esa hora o mucho antes, depende a qué hora dejara de trabajar.

- Hola señor Jonas – _'Al fin mi salvación… ¿Hacía falta que llegara tarde?'_, pensé – Oh… ¿Ya es hora de comer? ¡Qué bueno! Hasta dentro de un rato, chicos – hablé mientras los dejaba en mi habitación, sin perder la oportunidad de escaparme de ellos.

En el transcurso hacia el comedor procuré estar cerca de Paul para que sus hijos no me molestaran sobre aquello, ya que supongo que el señor Jonas así como podría ser Denisse, no dejaría que sus hijos me incomodaran. Tal parece que Paul estaba sospechando de algo debido a las indirectas de Kevin y Joe, por lo que decidí preguntar al señor Jonas cómo le fue en su día. Eso pareció entusiasmarlo mucho ya que todos los días esa pregunta es hecha por él y a veces logro ser tímida cuando me habla.  
Finalmente, llegamos al comedor. El señor Paul, bromeó sobre sus dos hijos quienes lanzaban miradas como diciendo "Ya no podrás escaparte". Ahora sé de dónde salió esa parte de Nicholas. Aunque debo admitir que los chistes de Paul eran de buena gracia y no como algunos chistes de Nick, que logran enfadarte. Aunque supongo que sea por ello, porque a mí me molesta el chico de rizos. Sino sus hermanos se estarían quejando de él. Ya parezco ser cruel y solo porque tuve una mala impresión de él desde el principio.

Tomamos asiento. Miré a Nicholas, él desvió la mirada y la posó en su plato repleto de comida. Realmente era incómoda la situación. Denisse comenzó a hablar para romper el silencio, pero mi voluntad de escuchar lo que se hablaba en la mesa se había desvanecido como mis ganas de comer. Terminamos de cenar y ayudé a Denisse a levantar los platos, Nicholas se fue del comedor sin decir palabra alguna. Era extraño, él siempre ayudaba con los quehaceres domésticos a su madre.

- Estás muy callada Madeline, ¿sucede algo linda? – preguntó con tono preocupado Denisse al notar que había quedado mirando por la puerta en la que se fue su hijo.

- Ahm, no. No me sucede nada – respondí con una media sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa tu me avisas, ¿sí?

- Si, claro.

- Mamá, yo lavo los platos hoy. Si quieres, puedes hacer otra cosa – habló alguien entrando al comedor. Era él, volvió.

- De acuerdo hijo, gracias – respondió dándole un beso en la frente. Y salió de la cocina luego de colgar su delantal.

¿Qué es lo que haré ahora? Ni siquiera puedo mantener la mirada fija en él. Solo estamos nosotros dos y estas cuatro paredes. ¿Debería hablarle ahora? Si, sería el momento apropiado para hablarle, pero no creo ser tan fuerte como para hacerlo justamente ahora. No creo estar preparada. ¿Por qué tierra no me tragas? ¿Por qué es que ahora Frankie no viene para pedir que juegue con él? ¿O por qué no es que vienen Kevin y Joe para chantajearme? Mejor no, lo último creo que es una mala idea. Definitivamente si. Sin dudas ellos sumarían más confusiones y problemas de los que tengo ahora mismo.

- Maddie… - comenzó Nicholas.

- Nicholas, yo… - dije con un hilo de voz.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, lo teníamos listo hace tiempo pero bueno, alguien cofcofkelseycofcof no me dejaba subirlo xD**

**Saludos! :3  
**


	12. Interferencia telefónica

**¡Capítulo número 12! Dios.. Tenemos que ponernos las piletas, escribimos desde el año pasado y recién el cap. 12... Si, una vergüenza. Luego regañaré a Kelsey (?)  
¡Gracias por los comentarios! Nos alegra que sea adictivo el fic... si es que lo adictivo es bueno xDD En fin, acá está el décimo segundo capítulo. **

* * *

- Maddie… - comenzó Nicholas.

- Nicholas, yo… - dije con un hilo de voz.

- Está Ben en línea, quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Ah? – _'¿Era sólo eso? Y yo que estaba carcomiéndome la cabeza para que no hablara sobre lo sucedido…'_. - Pero es que ahora no puedo, debo terminar con estas cosas.

- Déjalo, luego lo hago yo. No debes hacer esperar a Ben – _'Menudo momento para llamarme… Esa no se me había ocurrido. Aun así, decido escapar y dejar esto para otro día. Le estoy tan agradecida a Ben'_.

- Si tú lo dices… ¡Adiós! Te debo una – dije con algo de entusiasmo saliendo de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación para contestar el llamado. Cuando tomé el teléfono él estaba hablando sólo, como esos sujetos que hablan frente al espejo para ensayar sobre cómo va a hablarle a una persona. No pude evitar largar una risita lo cual hizo que Ben, que estaba del otro lado, callara de forma inmediata.

- Oh, no pensé que estuvieras escuchando – sonó como avergonzado.

- Pues, no pensé que estuvieras hablando solo – dije y esperé a que se escuchara alguna risa pero tal parece que eso no le pareció un buen chiste – Igual descuida, no escuché lo suficiente, solo 3 o 4 segundos de tu discurso – hablé riendo simpáticamente.

- Creo que es suficiente para que me avergüence involuntariamente.

- No, no debes.

- Me creerás intolerable, pero… me preguntaba si… - se escuchaba como si no estuviera decidido a hablar sobre lo que tenía para decirme.

- ..¿Si? – dije para que prosiguiera. Raramente se me vino a la mente lo que había dicho Kevin, sobre escuchar conversaciones telefónicas. _'¿Lo estarán haciendo ahora? ¿Por qué fue que Nicholas esperó hasta que su madre se fuera para decírmelo si pudo haberlo dicho frente a ella sin problema alguno? Seguramente lo habrá hecho para ganar tiempo así Kevin y Joseph se ponían a escuchar. Aunque debo admitir, es una idea loca aquella'_. Llevando el teléfono inalámbrico conmigo mientras escuchaba esa breve pausa donde se asomaban tartamudos de Ben, me dirigí silenciosamente hacia la puerta. La abrí delicadamente para que nadie escuchara y luego recorrí el pasillo hasta la habitación de Joseph ya que en la de Kevin no se encontraba nadie. Alejé ahora el teléfono de mi oído y asomé mi oreja al trozo de madera blanca para asegurarme de si estaban allí, se escuchaba como si alguien se estuviera aguantando la risa, esos leves suspiros y la garganta ronca. Me incorporé y toqué la puerta y aquellos ruidos cesaron. Solo el ruido que se pudo oír fue de alguien poniéndose de pie y los pasos que iban acercándose cada vez más. Joseph abrió la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba apagó su sonrisa burlona al igual que Kevin y Nicholas, quienes estaban sentados uno en el sillón y otro en la silla de ruedas del escritorio, con el teléfono en mano - ¿Cómo es que se atreven? ¿Acaso no saben que está mal escuchar y reírse de conversaciones telefónicas ajenas? – inquirí enfadada – Y realmente no puedo creerlo de ti – dije con angustia mirando a Nicholas, quien se encogió de hombros. Luego de aquello, lo último que se escuchó fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Al estar en mi habitación y respirar profundo, volví a llevar el teléfono a mi oído – Lo siento Ben, luego me dices lo que debías decirme, ¿sí? Ahora no estoy de ánimos.

- Pero si ya lo he…

- Adiós, lo siento – dije y tranqué sin esperar a que se despidiera.

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Justo cuando algo parece ir bien o está por aclararse todo vuelve a lo de antes. Obviamente estoy hablando sobre lo de Nicholas. Aunque nuestras peleas son leves, pero… nos la pasamos discutiendo y eso me quitan las ganas de quedarme aquí. O quizás esté exagerando las cosas por un simple enojo. Creo que lo mejor será dormir y dejar que todo pase.

Aquella mañana del martes -en la que no iba a asistir a la escuela- me desperté temprano por los llamados de Frankie quien estaba sentado sobre mi cama, mirando espectador, esperando a que abriera los ojos para comenzar a prepararme y desayunar ya que él nos acompañaría a mí y a Denisse a que me quitaran los puntos de la herida que había tenido por el incidente de las clases de manejo con Joe. Joseph no iría con nosotros, él ya había asistido el fin de semana a un médico fuera de la ciudad; fue por esa razón que la familia no estuvo en la mansión desde el viernes a la noche.  
Llegamos al consultorio, y éste no tenía pacientes aún, estaba vacía. En cinco minutos ya estaba recostada en la silla con un equipo de lámparas alumbrando mi herida. Sentía nervios, mi corazón latía rápido, mis manos estaban inquietas al igual que sudosas, también sentía cómo la respiración se me acortaba. Si, tenía miedo. Claro, ¿Cómo no asustarme si me muestran aquellas tijeras filosas que usarían? y más aún, ¿Cómo no asustarme si nunca había tenido este tipo de heridas y nunca estuve sin mi madre o mi padre en un consultorio para tratarme? Pero por suerte tenía a mi lado a Denisse quien hizo el papel de madre a todo momento y Frankie, quien estuvo a mi lado tomándome de la mano para que me calmara, y sin olvidar, el buen doctor que me explicó lo que iban a hacerme y que no tenía que temer ya que solo sentiría un simple ardor por el líquido desinfectante que me pondrían antes de ponerme las vendas. Y así fue, no sentí nada más que el ardor. Luego de aquello me dieron las instrucciones que debía seguir para que mi herida sanara perfectamente y así no quedara una cicatriz. Después de salir del consultorio, con Denisse y Frankie fuimos a comer a un restaurante.

En verdad esa salida al médico fue como un respiro para mí; por un momento, logré dejar de pensar en él. Al menos por un momento, hasta que Denisse sacó el tema..

- ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a Nick, Maddie? –preguntó cuando Frankie estaba jugando en un inflable.

- No tengo la menor idea –mentí, aunque no del todo. No sabía qué le ocurría a Nicholas, pero supongo que si está así fue por lo del beso. Seguramente se sienta culpable por haberle hecho eso a Samantha. – Quizás tuvo una discusión con su novia, usted sabe… -agregué por el silencio de Denisse.

- No lo sé… No creo que sea por ella, créeme. Lo que me parece raro, es que yo siempre sé lo que le ocurre a Nick y por alguna razón siento que tienes algo que ver.

- ¿Yo? –pregunté riéndome mientras los nervios me carcomían.

- Sí, tú, ¿cuál es el chiste? –preguntó sonriente, pero su sonrisa era algo maligna.  
Parecía que a Denisse le estaban creciendo unos cuernos rojos en su hermoso cabello color negro y el fuego la rodeaba. De acuerdo, eso es producto de mi imaginación, pero realmente estaba que daba miedo.

– No lo sé, Denisse. Si quiere saber algo de lo que le sucede pregúnteselo a él, no a mí –contesté ofendida y ella se me quedó mirando suspicaz.  
En el colegio la campana sería mi salvadora, en este caso lo fue Frankie que apareció como si lo hubiera llamado por telepatía.

- ¿Vamos a jugar, Maddie? –preguntó mientras me tomaba la mano para llevarme a la sala de juegos.

- Voy contigo adonde quieras si me sacas de este embrollo –susurré a medida que nos alejábamos de la madre del chico.

La sala de juegos estaba repleta por chicos y algunos adolescentes que jugaban a algunos juegos electrónicos (por los puntos que tenían, se notaba que no era la primera vez que jugaban, en otras palabras, eran los viciosos); en un momento me faltó el aire porque el lugar era cerrado, era bastante oscuro y sólo habían luces de colores, parecía una especie de disco pero para niños.

- ¿Puedes subirme al juego así emboco las pelotas? –preguntó Frankie cuando llegamos al frente de un juego donde tienes unos 5 hoyos colocados verticalmente, y claro, el más alto es el que más puntos te da si embocas la pelotita de básquet.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es ilegal! –dije riéndome, estaba exagerando.

- Joe lo hace… Bueno, en realidad, él no me sube a mí, sino que se sube él en el juego, pero logramos ganar bastantes tickets, ¿sabes? – contestó serio y eso me causó aún más gracia.

- No se puede, Frank.. A menos que quieras que te echen, claro.

- ¿Por favor? – dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

Largué un suspiro.  
- ¿Cómo no resistirme a esa mirada? – dije sonriéndole y él pasó animado la tarjeta por el lector de tarjeta para que comenzara el juego.

Preferí subir yo a meter las pelotas, mirando a todos lados para asegurarme que nadie advirtiera lo que estaba haciendo. Frankie reía divertido, y exclamaba todo el tiempo, ¡apúrate! Estaba nerviosa, pero nadie notaba lo que estaba haciendo o no querían notarlo. Luego comencé a divertirme junto a Frank pero todavía guardaba algo de miedo de que alguien me descubriera. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos decidí dejar de hacer trampa y me bajé del juego.

- Creo que con todas las veces que atiné la pelota va a bastar para tener bastantes tickets, ¿no? –pregunté guiñándole un ojo. Miré hacia la máquina y sólo había lanzado 5 tickets. - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo cinco? –El chico asintió con la cabeza. – ¿No han probado patear la máquina para que suelte más tickets?

- ¿Patear la máquina? – dijo alguien detrás de mí. Al girarme, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

- ¿Ben? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿No estás contenta por verme? – inquirió sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

- No… Quiero decir si, pero es raro que te encuentres aquí. ¿No fuiste hoy a la escuela?

- Maddie, salimos del colegio hace dos horas. Y déjame decirte que yo si estoy contento por verte – enrojecí – Oh, veo que estas con el Bonus Jonas – comentó pasando una mano por el cabello de Frankie quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué si estoy con ella? – inquirió enfadado el pequeño. Nunca lo había visto así y no sé por qué es que reaccionó de esa forma. Ben no dijo nada que pudiera molestarlo. Al parecer yo no era la única sorprendida, también lo estaba Ben quien no sabía adónde esconderse.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar a otra cosa? ¿Quieres Frankie? – pregunté para cambiar de tema. El pequeño asintió - ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Al pelotero – respondió aun mirando mal a Ben.

- De acuerdo. Iremos al pelotero – dije y lo llevé hasta allí. Frankie rápidamente se tiro sobre las pelotas de colores – Disculpa, no sé qué le ocurre. Él no suele comportarse así – comenté a Ben que se encontraba sentado a mi lado, en una banca.

- No hay problema. Ya sé que él no suele comportarse así, pero quizás es porque se trate de ti – habló sonriente.

- Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues te vi entrar y quise venir a saludarte. Y de paso a preguntarte lo que no pude preguntarte ayer.

- Oh, lo siento – dije con una mueca de pena – Surgió un problema y…

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de la salida del jueves? – preguntó interrumpiéndome. _'¿Salida? Lo había olvidado por completo. En realidad, olvidé todo desde aquel beso que hizo que me sintiera diferente, tan confundida, ya no podría ni hallarme a mí misma. ¡Detesto a Nicholas!'_.

- Ahm… Sí, claro – sacudí la cabeza y Ben, sonriente comenzó a inclinarse hacia a mí. ¡Lo que me faltaba: que quiera besarme!  
Él se acercaba y yo me corría hacia atrás hasta que advertí que estaba a punto de acostarme en la banca si seguía así. De repente, una pelota cayó en la cabeza de Ben, y luego fue seguida por unas cinco, o muchas más; perdí la cuenta de tantas que eran. Parecía que lo estaban bombardeando, y los causantes de ello eran tan sólo unos pequeños que estaban "jugando" con Frankie. ¿Era un complot? Reí por pensar eso.

Los niños seguían tomando pelotas y las lanzaban a Ben sin cesar. Mi "amigo" o lo que sea, maldecía por debajo de la campera con la que se tapaba la cara.

- ¿Vamos? –oí que preguntó pero me hice la tonta diciendo "Frankie, deja de hacer eso", mientras que por dentro estaba agradecida al Bonus por haberme salvado de nuevo.

- Creo que será mejor que Frankie y yo nos vayamos, antes de que use una máquina para lanzarte – comenté poniéndome de pie – ¡Frankie, detente! – ordenaba mientras esquivaba las pelotas de plástico y me dirigía hacia él.

- Pero yo puedo soportarlo.. – exclamaba Ben mientras que yo ayudaba al pequeño Jonas a ponerse las zapatillas. Los nenes ya habían dejado de lanzarle pelotas.

- Pero creo que yo no. Mejor dejémoslo para el jueves, ¿sí? - hablé mientras tomaba a Frankie de la mano – Hasta luego Ben - dije con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Denisse, casi huyendo.

Antes de llegar a la mesa en donde se encontraba ubicada la señora Jonas paré en seco, debía agradecerle al pequeño.  
- Gracias por salvarme dos veces hoy, Franks –dije en un murmuro y él me sonrió- Lo que me tendrás que explicar luego es por qué actuaste tan mal con Ben, él no te ha hecho nada –me encogí de hombros y él rodó los ojos como si estuviera aburrido.

- Maddie, soy un niño y créeme que no por eso yo no pueda darme cuenta de que él sólo te usa para causar molestias a Nicholas, y que además de eso aproveche de lo buena y linda que eres. Porque él sabe que… -comentó y casi ni pude entenderle a qué punto quería llegar con lo dicho. Para ser un pequeño, puede que piense más que Joseph.

- ¡Oh, chicos! Estaba a punto de irlos a buscar. Debemos irnos. Me acaban de dar aviso de que Joe está a poco tiempo de quemar la casa – interrumpió Denisse, quien estaba a un metro o dos de nosotros, poniéndose de pie – No entiendo por qué sigue comportándose como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Sí! – aceptó Frankie canturreando con emoción. La señora Jonas posó su mirada en mí a lo que yo asentí callada y, con la confusión presente en mi rostro, di pasos hacia ella al tiempo que seguía tomada de la mano del Bonus – Y con respecto a eso… ese chico sí que no se da por vencido – comentó negando la cabeza.

El viaje a la mansión fue algo silencioso por mi parte, los únicos que hablaban eran el pequeño y su madre. Intentaba comprender sobre lo que el chico de rizos quiso darme a entender hace unos momentos, pero no se me ocurría mucho. ¿Qué es lo que sabe Ben? ¿Por qué le causaría molestias a Nick? Preguntas como aquellas predominaban en mi cabeza pero no había respuesta alguna. Llegamos y nos recibió Joseph con una gran sonrisa. Yo lo miré sin comprender e intenté evadirlo para luego dirigirme a dar un baño. Pero supongo que era más el hecho de que seguía aún enfadada con los tres hermanos.

- ¡Maddie!, ¿Quieres Muffins? Los he hecho especialmente para ti – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, acercando una bandeja con los panquecitos deformados y algo quemados. _'Ahora ya veo… Denisse se refería a que su hijo estaba cocinando'_.  
Sabía que aquello era para compensar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Largaría a reír si no estuviera enojada con él.

- No, gracias – respondí sin mirarle y caminé hacia la escalera. Realmente me hacía mal hablarle y tratarle así, pero no podía perdonarle por comportarse de ese modo. Detrás de mí, caminaban por la recepción otras personas además de Joseph.

- Creo que el chocolate que usaste para tapar las partes quemadas de los muffins no la convencieron – le dijo Nicholas en un suspiro al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Es que tienes que ser tan mala? –inquirió el mayor de los hermanos sonando estúpido- ¿Acaso no te da pena la cara de tonto que trae? Llorará si no los aceptas – habló dejando soltar risitas.

Volví mi cabeza hacia al frente y me adelanté a subir las escaleras con un paso acelerado. Pues, si corría, tendría el 95 por ciento de las probabilidades de que cayera al tropezarme con los escalones y más con el intento de llevar un enojo.  
Llegué a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta dándole la espalda y largando al fin la risa que casi no pude sobrellevar. Mordí mi labio inferior, con el intento de dejar de reír. Volteé cuando las risas cesaron y me quedé atónita cuando advertí que un cartel gigantesco colgaba en la ventana diciendo: "¡Lo Centimos Mucho!". Claramente había un error de ortografía, estaba borroneado. Delante de la C había bien marcada una S aunque no lograba tapar el error del todo. Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de mis labios. Todo parecía estar en su lugar aparte de eso, solo que sobre la cama había una pequeña bolsa de papel crepé color rosa pastel y al lado de ésta había una tarjeta en la que decía: "Maddie, perdóname por favor. Lo ciento mucho. Con amor, Kevin".

- Con que Kevin había sido el de la falta, ¿eh? - me hablé a mí misma, negando con la cabeza, mientras que seguía observando la tarjeta y la misma falta de ortografía que había en ella.

Dejé el pedazo de papel en la cama para poder ver el regalo que me había hecho el susodicho. Tomé en manos la pequeña bolsita y tiré con suavidad de la cinta plateada. Dentro había gomitas de varios colores.

- Debería perdonarlos, tampoco fue tan grave que hayan escuchado mi conversación – dije algo apenada. Estaba cansada de que me hagan regalos o que alguien intentara cocinarme para que le disculpara.

Largué un suspiro y aún, con el paquete en la mano, me dirigí cansada al pasillo. Estaba decidida, tenía que hablar con ellos y hacer las pases para que no siguieran con esos regalos.

Bajé las escaleras con parsimonia, y los miré sin inmutarme a los tres que permanecían al pie de las escaleras expectantes. Podría jurar que tenían cara de cachorritos pidiéndote una galletita. Al pisar el último escalón quedé allí parada con los brazos cruzados y los miré a los tres durante unos cuantos segundos.

- No hacía falta que… -comencé pero fui interrumpida por el cabeza de virulana.

- Toma - me entregó un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y lo tomé bastante sorprendida - Sabía que mi regalo sería mejor que el de ellos –dijo victorioso Nick sonriendo de lado. _'¿Por qué sonríe de esa forma? ¿No se da cuenta que se ve tan lindo así?'. _Seguramente tenía una sonrisa de idiota al mirarlo, por lo que lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, al igual que sus hermanos que se habían quejado con un "¡Oye!".

- ¿Estabas esperando que hable para interrumpirme? –pregunté alzando una ceja, y sonreí amigablemente mientras dirigía una mirada a las rosas – A lo que me refiero es que... miren, no hacía falta que hagan esos regalos para que los disculpara – comencé atropellando todas las palabras por lo nerviosa que estaba – Lo único que han hecho es malgastar dinero, bueno, excepto Joe que malgastó todo su día y casi la casa –dije largando una carcajada. El mencionado dejó escapar una sonrisa entre sus labios al igual que sus hermanos, lo cual me dejó algo cómoda frente a esta situación- Y, bueno, lamento haberme comportado como una histérica…

- Maddie, no fue así. Sabemos que lo que te molestó fue… - comenzó Kevin.

- …La forma en la que se comportaron. No fue el que hayan escuchado mi conversación – interrumpí para completar la frase del mayor de los hermanos.

- Pues, si. Lo comprendemos. Y también lo sentimos mucho, no volverá a pasar – comentó Nicholas.

- Lo sé – apunté con una amplia sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que nos perdonas? – preguntó Kevin sin esconder la emoción.

- Vale, creo que sí.

- ¿Cómo que crees que sí? – preguntó Nicholas - ¿Acaso quieres que hagamos algo para compensarte?

- No se me había ocurrido hasta que lo mencionaste –hablé levantando una ceja. Ahora los tres abrieron los ojos como platos, esperando a que dijera algo- Tranquilos, sólo que pensaba conservar sus regalos. Hablo de las rosas y compartir las gomitas de colores con ustedes.

- Ahm, Maddie… Has olvidado mis muffins. Los he preparado para ti y también es un regalo aunque no lo parezca – dijo el del medio.

- ¿Tienen una mascota? -pregunté a los otros dos y éstos me miraron confundidos- Digo, para darles al menos eso de comida -dije con una sonrisa burlona.  
Los tres rieron.

- Okay, haré como si no hubiera escuchado aquello – comentó divertido Joe y me dio un abrazo de costado, mientras que recostaba su cabeza en la mía. Yo acepté su abrazo a lo que luego se unieron aquellos dos que estaban observando esa escena mientras que decían un: "Aw".

- Veo que ya te has reconciliado con Madeline, Nicky – habló una voz chillona en una esquina de la habitación – Mi idea de regalarle unas simples rosas la ablandó – siguió hablando pero esta vez aún más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

Deshice el abrazo y me giré para poder verle. Pude notar cómo mi rostro cambió completamente al ver a Samantha a aquí, en la misma habitación. Era totalmente extraña aquella situación, ¿cómo es que ella le aconsejó a Nicholas sobre el regalo que él me haría para que yo le perdone, aún cuando ella no logra soportarme ni, mucho menos, verme en figuritas? Y, ¿cómo es que ella está aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaba de viaje?  
Miré a Joseph y a Kevin, parecían sorprendidos de verla pero se podía notar en sus rostros que su presencia no parecía agradarles.

- En realidad no creo que fuera por las rosas o por los cuantos regalos que le hayamos hecho – comentó secamente el de cabello negro y lacio.

- Verás, Sam, no todos son iguales. Ella, con una simple palabra de disculpa, parece estar conforme – habló ahora el mayor de los hermanos.

Aunque ellos estuvieran recriminándole y estando a mi favor, me sentía bastante incómoda. Fijé la mirada en Nick, quien se encontraba absorto. Supongo que no esperaba a que me encontrara con ella, ni siquiera, que comentara aquello.  
Debía ya mismo escaparme de allí y poder hablar con alguien, Amanda estaría a la escucha sin siquiera molestarle algún punto de descripción que le haría.

- Ahm, creo que voy a ver si Denisse necesita ayuda– mentí.

Sonreí a Kevin y Joe. Nick lucía apenado cuando lo miré. Hice una mueca en la comisura de mis labios, sin saber qué decir o qué cara poner. Me encogí de hombros y entré en la cocina.

Denisse estaba cocinando lo que parecían ser los muffins mal hechos de Joe.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco creí que volviera tan pronto –dijo y me quedé atónita por ello.  
¿Cómo sabía lo que pensaba? ¿Había algo dentro de esos cabellos rizados color azabache? Una especie de antena que la conectara a mi conciencia parecía dictarle todos mis pensamientos. De acuerdo, es demasiado extremista, pero ¿cómo rayos lo hace?

- Bueno, Nick se siente mejor seguramente –contesté con voz suave, tratando de no demostrar mi enojo. Sí, estaba enojada. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo? Estábamos haciendo las pases los tres y ella aparece de la nada echándolo todo a perder. Más aún rabia me dio el hecho de que se haya querido llevar los laureles por unas malditas flores. No tenía sentimientos, para ella todo era lo material, eso estaba más claro que el agua- ¿Necesita ayuda con algo? –pregunté luego de unos segundos de permanecer absorta en mis pensamientos.

- No, gracias, cielo. Tú no pareces estar muy contenta con Samantha, ¿cierto? –preguntó de forma incitante.  
Genial, lo que me faltaba. ¡Otra vez relacionándome con su hijo! La pregunta traducida en palabras más concretas hubiera sido: "¿Estás celosa por Samantha, cierto?". ¿Qué si estaba celosa? ¿Qué si en realidad ese era mi enojo en realidad? Aunque no lo era así, claro que no.. Sólo son suposiciones.

- No mucho.. Quiero decir, ella no me cae muy bien que digamos… - carcajeé débilmente por lo bajo y me acerqué hacia donde permanecía ella cortando con un moldecito de muñequitos una masa de un color anaranjado.

- No eres la única, cariño – corroboró entre pequeñas risas, como si estuviera avergonzada por decir eso. Era muy probable que no sea fácil para ella aceptar la realidad que la novia de su hijo no era más que un reptil con piernas y brazos.

- Supongo que estoy.. ¿agradecida por eso? –contesté sonriendo confundida y ella sólo rió. De repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa, y Denisse asintió una vez cuando la miré con cara de "¿Lo atiendo?". Corrí hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono gris oscuro y me lo llevé hasta mi oreja derecha- Casa Jonas, ¿quién habla? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño esperando la respuesta.

- ¿Maddie? ¡Soy Amanda! Qué genial, hasta ya atiendes el teléfono tú, estás toda familiarizada en la casa –dijo riendo y yo rodé los ojos, sonriendo.

- ¿Sólo por atender el teléfono? Qué cosas dices.. ¿Querías algo? –inquirí y Denisse me miró con cara de incógnita preguntándome de quién se trataba- Amanda –dije con un débil tono de voz, para que me leyera los labios.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con curiosidad mi amiga del otro lado del teléfono. Comprendí que se había hecho esa pregunta al no escuchar bien lo que dije en voz baja.

- Oh, ¡Mándale saludos! – intervino la señora Jonas con una espléndida sonrisa. Yo acerqué el tubo del teléfono para que Amanda pudiera escuchar lo que ella decía. Denisse se acercó un poco más al móvil y dijo con un tono de voz elevado:- Amanda, si quieres vente a cenar esta noche.

- Ay, ¡claro que iré! – respondió Amanda al escuchar la propuesta de Denisse. Ésta me miró con cara de "¿Qué dijo?"

- Vendrá, vendrá –contesté entre risas a Denisse y ésta me sonrió volviendo a lo suyo con sus galletas- Entonces.. te veo luego, Amy.

- ¡Adiós, Mad! ¡Recuerda que soy vegetariana!

- El otro día comiste hamburguesas en el colegio, ¿cómo puedes ser vegetariana?

- Pero es que también como verduras, ¡soy vegetariana! –rebatió y eso no tenía sentido.

- Las personas vegetarianas son las que sólo se alimentan de vegetales NO carnes –contesté obviándolo y me reí estrepitosamente.

- Maddie, era broma, claro que sé lo que es ser vegetariana –dijo y sonó bastante ofendida.

- Sí, cómo no.. No le diré a nadie que no sabías lo que significaba ser vegetariana, no te preocupes –aseguré entre risas. En el poco tiempo que había estado con ella, había bastado lo suficiente para notar cuándo mentía.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –aceptó enfadada y luego rió- ¡Adiós! ¡Dile a Joe que lo amo! O.. espera, mejor no lo hagas –comentó antes de colgar el teléfono y negué con la cabeza. En ese preciso momento, cuando corté el teléfono entraba Joe por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Amanda estaba en el teléfono? –preguntó y lucía realmente interesado.

- ¿Te importa? –rebatí con una ceja alzada, de forma inquisidora.

- Pues.. es mi amiga –se encogió de hombros y noté que su respiración se aceleraba. Estaba nervioso.

- ¿Esperas que te crea que no estabas detrás del teléfono oyendo la conversación? Joe, no te hagas el 'no sé nada' porque no te lo crees ni tú –me crucé de brazos y le sonreí con malicia.

- De acuerdo, ¿cómo lo notaste? –frunció el ceño.

- Ahm.. no lo sé, ¿quizás porque respirabas como psicópata detrás del teléfono y se oían algunos comentarios estúpidos tuyos por lo bajo? –inquirí farfullando.

- ¡Qué tonto soy! – se lamentó al tiempo que se daba un leve golpe con la mano derecha en la frente - ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? – preguntó algo apenado.

- No, no creo que lo haya notado– respondí para tranquilizarle. Aunque en realidad, aquello era la pura verdad, Amanda escucha poco y nada mientras, claro, no se trate de su chico especial.

- Hijo, no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de saber qué es lo que piensa Amanda de ti – habló Denisse que se acercó a él para hacerle una caricia en el rostro. Había olvidado que ella estaba aquí, con nosotros – Y déjame decirte que ya no debes hacer eso. No está bien.  
El joven asintió.

- Ahm, Joe… ¿Hasta qué momento te quedaste escuchando la conversación? – inquirí con curiosidad mientras me sobaba el cuello. Si Amanda se enteraba de que él escucho su confesión se moriría de la vergüenza.

- Lo suficiente… - comenzó y se me abrieron los ojos como platos - … como para saber que vendría hoy –suspiré aliviada- ¿Por qué esa cara?

- P-porque creí que habías escuchado hablar que a Amanda le gustaba Mike –mentí aún con mis ojos abiertos y miré hacia otro lado.

- ¿Mikey? –preguntó horrorizado y bajó la vista al suelo pensativo. Luego de unos segundos volvió a mirarme- Ella me ha dicho que no le gustaba nadie –dijo ofendido.

- P-pues no lo sé.. a mi me ha dicho eso, pero debe ser broma, t-tú sabes –una risita nerviosa escapó de mis labios y me encaminé hacia la puerta de la cocina pero Joe me jaló del hombro hacia atrás. Lo miré asustada y él entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿Hace cuánto le gusta Mike? –dijo con voz ronca.

- Hace.. ¿un d-día? –me encogí de hombros. No podía mentir, en definitiva, pero había abierto la boca al preguntar qué había escuchado y luego la embarré con la mentira más grande que una casa que le acababa de decir a Joseph.

Soltó su mano de mi hombro y sonrió de lado. Parecía estar apenado.

- Irá al baile contigo, no te preocupes –dije y lo abracé. Lucía tan tierno cuando estaba callado sin decir idioteces, al igual que cuando su mirada brillaba como si hubiera luces reflejándose en sus ojos.  
Había olvidado lo atractivo que se me hacía Joseph, supongo que aquello sucedió cuando noté que a Amanda le gustaba.

- Entonces, no lo sé, trae películas o lo que sea que hay que tener en el caso de pijamadas –dije a Amanda.

- Maddie, dime que alguna vez has estado en una pijama –respondió incrédula.

- Eh.. en realidad, no –contesté sincera y con voz monocorde.

- Oh, genial, supongo que tendré que enseñarte todo sobre pijamadas –dijo detrás del teléfono riéndose.

- De acuerdo entonces, te veo luego, Amy.

Amanda estaba a minutos de llegar y todo en la casa estaba tranquilo, excepto por Joe que daba vueltas como loco mientras intentaba encontrar las entradas del baile que había comprado.

Kevin estaba junto a mí, mirando la televisión en el living de la casa mientras que conversábamos y comíamos las gomitas de colores que me había obsequiado. Nicholas, por otro lado, estaba junto a su novia sentado en un sillón algo apartados de nosotros. Podía notar cómo el cabeza de virulana le tomaba de la mano a Samantha y sonreía cada vez que ella le susurraba cosas al oído.  
De vez en cuando el chico de rizos alborotados largaba vistazos para nuestra dirección, su novia le hacía desviar su mirada tomándole de la barbilla y acercándose a él para besarle. Cuando miraba aquella escena y los ojos de Nicholas vagabundeaban en busca de los míos, podía sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho, algo que no dejaba que respirara con la normalidad de siempre.  
¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo?, aquella pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza. No entiendo el por qué se me hacía difícil dejar de mirarle y por qué me molestaba que ella se encuentre tan cerca de él, tanto para besarle.

Largué un suspiro y me dediqué a forzarme a mirar la tele. Tenía unas ganas de huir de aquél lugar en donde me encontraba, no me sentía cómoda y cada vez me ponía de pésimo humor.

- Joe, ¿Ya te has fijado en tu habitación? – inquirí cansada. Él asintió sin siquiera mirarme - ¿En tu mochila? – volvió a asentir, esta vez agachado para observar por debajo del sillón en el que nos encontrábamos sentados Kevin y yo - ¿Y en tu peluche rosa? – pregunté burlándome de él.

El que estaba sentado a mi lado largó una carcajada y comentó animado un:  
- ¡Ese es bueno! – mientras acercaba su mano que estaba cerrada en un puño para estrecharla conmigo. Yo hice lo mismo y la estreché con él mientras le sonreí sin ganas.

El de cabello lacio se levantó bruscamente y me dirigió una mirada fulminante.  
- ¿Tú igual? No es rosa, ¡es violeta!. Y… no me he fijado aún – contestó al tiempo que salía corriendo del living. Reboleé los ojos y me incorporé.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Kevin.

- Iré a ver si puedo ayudarlo a encontrar sus malditas entradas. Me desquicia el pensar que está como loco buscando algo para Amanda – dije y mi compañero de dibujitos animados se rió.

Salí de allí. Nicholas no miró esta vez pero Samantha sí y no muy bien, debo admitir. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre. Me dirigí a la entrada preguntando quién era, la voz de Amanda se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Abrí ésta emocionada para recibir a mi amiga.

- ¡Maddie! ¿Por qué no has ido hoy a la escuela? Te he extrañado, eres una mala amiga, ¡me he aburrido como un hongo! –rezongó y se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero y su entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Amy! Oh, sí, yo también te he extrañado, ¿sabes? Es agradable tu presencia aquí, sobre todo el saludo con el que me.. saludas –dije con voz suave e irónica y ella sonrió aún con su pose y el ceño enojado.

- ¿Así son las amistades de los días de hoy? –dijo Kevin que se había asomado detrás de mí. Lo miré y le sonreí.

- Qué exagerado –murmuré rodando los ojos y Amanda rió.

- Mira quién habla, la ironía en persona… -rebatió él con una sonrisa pícara. Le dí un codazo en su estómago- Era… broma –dijo casi sin aire. Y cerró la puerta, yéndose hacia la cocina.

- Qué exagerado –repetí entre risas y él me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Tomé la mano de Amanda y la tironeé hasta las escaleras para que hablaramos tranquilas en mi habitación pero alguien se nos interpuso en el camino…

- Amy –sólo dijo con voz de idiota, por eso digo que es más lindo cuando calla. ¿Quién era? Pues quién más que Joe.

- Joe –respondió la otra en un suspiro.

- ¿Quieren que los deje sólos? –pregunté mirando a ambos y se sonrojaron. Joe se rascó la nuca y sonrió; Amanda miró al suelo con una sonrisa tímida.

- No/Sí –dijeron al unísono. Claro que mi amiga dijo no, se moría de vergüenza y el otro parecía tener algo que decirle a Amanda. Lo querría matar cuando se enterase que el otro perdió las entradas. O quizás no… Definitivamente no.

- Pero a quién tenemos aquí… -dijo con voz chillona Samantha, con esa ceja alzada que siempre tenía y su sonrisa que destilaba el egocentrismo que tenía encima- Nada más ni nada menos que a Amanda Wilson… Mhm, mejor conocida como la chica que tropieza en todos los actos –siseó. Mi amiga pareció no saber qué decir así que intervine, con gusto, claro.

- Samantha, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestar a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no vas y te cambias la piel, eh? Estoy segura que sabes de lo que hablo –espeté sin rodeos. Había entendido que la acababa de llamar víbora en palabras más discretas porque abrió la boca indignadísima.

- ¿Y tú quién te crees estúpida comelibros? ¿Por qué no…? –Nick interrumpió la escena con dos refrescos en sus manos. Le entregó uno a su novia y la tomó por el brazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? –preguntó con una dulce voz, o tal vez no fuera tan dulce pero había sonado así. Nos miró a las dos suspicaz y clavó la mirada en mí. Estaba de mi lado- ¿Por qué siempre andas insultando a mi novia? Ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates de esa forma, ¿sabes? –dijo y cada palabra fue una especie de puñalada, bastante dolorosa cabe decir. No sé si había sido mi impresión o qué, pero él parecía dolido por haber dicho eso. Me quedé aturdida mirando cómo desaparecía Samantha sonriendo con suficiencia, acompañando a Nick quien estaba enfadado.

* * *

**Malo Nick, muy malo. No, no lo odien (?), tiene sus razones.. creo. **

**Les dejo una propuesta, subiremos capítulo cuando lleguemos a los 200 comentarios, vamos, que no es difícil ;D Un click ahí en el botoncito verde y al menos un 'Me gustó' o 'Lo odie' toma menos de un minuto!**

**Besos! **


	13. Edición Barney en el Espacio

**Como lo prometido es deuda... xD**

**Quiero decir que hicieron trampa, ¡mucha trampa! No se valía escribir como anónimos y diferentes nombres, ¿eh? Sé que lo hicieron, pero como soy buenosa los conté igual :D**

**Estuvimos haciendo éste cap a las apuradas.. y batimos un record al subir 2 capítulos en una semana (YAY). Lo malo es que no estamos demasiado conforme con el capítulo, y eso se debe a que prácticamente no tuvimos mucho tiempo en escribirlo y quedó algo raroso.. Bueno, se los dejo en su opinión.  
**

**Respondiendo a annnH. todavía no tenemos idea de cuántos capítulos vamos a tener.. Más de 20 seguramente, pero no sé si más de 30 ya que son bastante largos nuestros capítulos pero veremos, veremos, después lo sabremos!!**

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? –preguntó con una dulce voz, o tal vez no fuera tan dulce pero había sonado así. Nos miró a las dos suspicaz y clavó la mirada en mí. Estaba de mi lado- ¿Por qué siempre andas insultando a mi novia? Ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates de esa forma, ¿sabes? –dijo y cada palabra fue una especie de puñalada, bastante dolorosa cabe decir. No sé si había sido mi impresión o qué, pero él parecía dolido por haber dicho eso. Me quedé aturdida mirando cómo desaparecía Samantha sonriendo con suficiencia, acompañando a Nick quien estaba enfadado.

- W-wow, wow, wow –dijo Joseph tratando de calmar las aguas. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. "_No llores, Madeline, ni se te ocurra llorar_" decía por dentro. Mi mirada ausente recordaba a Nicholas diciendo esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser posible pelearnos de nuevo unos minutos después de habernos 'reconciliado'? Era el colmo, nunca nos llevaríamos bien. En absoluto–. No le hagas caso, Mad. A Nick mucho menos. Actúa sin pensar, y…

- No importa –interrumpí con un hilo de voz y miré a Amanda quien parecía más herida que yo–. Sé que ha pensado antes de hablar y está en lo cierto, Samantha no me ha… hecho nada –admití en un murmuro, aún mirando hacia la nada. Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí débilmente contra mi voluntad.

- ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación? –preguntó Amanda abrazándome un brazo. Asentí una vez y subí junto a ella con parsimonia. Joe hizo una seña a Amanda como diciéndole que se iba y luego hablarían. Ella sonrió y cabeceó suavemente una vez, subiendo conmigo.

Me hubiera gustado correr y encerrarme, nuevamente, en esa habitación por los demás meses que me quedaban. Sentía rabia, furia y sobre todo tristeza. Era, en verdad, penoso que Nick no se diera cuenta la clase de calaña que era su novia. ¿Por qué no presenció la escena? ¿Habrá escuchado el desprecio que ella le hizo a mi amiga? No… Si él lo hubiera oído habría sido más justo. Aunque, en este momento, lo desconozco. Parecía recién salido de un lavado de cerebro. Su mirada, con una mezcla de irritación y enojo me había dolido.

– Ni siquiera he visto a Denisse para agradecerle su invitación y ya te has peleado con Nick de nuevo… –comentó divertida Amanda, sentada en mi cama pero no tenía ganas de reír–. De acuerdo… –comenzó y suspiró–. ¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido o prefieres que me quede callada mirándote mientras piensas?

Negué sin alguna expresión en mi rostro. Caminé de un lado a otro en la habitación hasta que me decidí por contarle lo sucedido en la conversación telefónica con Ben. Le describí cada detalle, esas palabras con Nick (en las que creí que hablaría de 'eso'), los pequeños regalos de disculpas y la llegada de Samantha.

- Cuando tocaste el timbre fuiste mi salvación, no creí poder sobrellevarlo del todo si no hubieras aparecido. Verlos besándose era… repugnante –dije y me senté a su lado con mis manos tomadas y reposando en mi regazo. Miré mis pies chocándose provocando un ruido como un tic-tac del reloj.

- Comprendo… creo. ¿Por qué rayos era repugnante ver a Nick con Samantha? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –preguntó confundida y yo me encogí de hombros- ¿No lo sabes? Claro que lo sabes.

- No lo sé, sólo me causaba repulsión verlos así de acaramelados.

- Repulsión, cómo no… Eso es celos, Maddie, no te hagas –sentí su mirada clavada en mí, pero no quité mi vista de mis pies.

- ¿Q-qué dices? Deja esas tonterías, Amanda, por supuesto que no es eso. Ella me causa asco, p-por eso –tartamudeé con enojo–. Ya, no interesa, ¿para qué gastar el tiempo hablando en ella? Prefiero hablar de Joe y tú –me encogí de hombros y ella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Había sonado como si quisiera hablar de cualquier tema en el mundo, hasta el más peor como el de la relación entre Joseph y ella. Una risa se me escapó de los labios – De acuerdo, no está tan mal hablar de ti y de Joe. Sólo es que no entiendo por qué lo haces todo más difícil.

Ella me miró sin comprender por unos segundos.

- Por más que intente comprender por qué has dicho aquello, no puedo. Asique dime, ¿Qué es lo que consideras que hago más difícil?

- El no decirle a Joseph lo que en verdad sientes por él. Si sigues de ese modo, va a creer que te gusta… ¿Mike? – quise que aquello sonara como una afirmación pero mi logro fue devastado al pensar, otra vez, que había metido la pata con Joe y que debía de decirle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Mike? Ni siquiera he hablado con él más de 10 palabras. O menos… -quedó pensando con mirada ausente. Como si quisiera recordar algo- Si, creo que fueron menos –comentó algo triunfante al haberlo recordado.

- Amanda, debo decirte algo… -comencé. Ella volteó, serena, para poder verme aunque mi rostro mostraba lamento- Hoy estuve hablando con Joseph. Y, creo que he hecho todo mal… No debí haber hablado de más con el intento de abandonar la conversación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué has dicho, Mad?

Tragué saliva, dudando por un momento de decirle la verdad.  
- He metido la pata, como siempre. ¡Soy una gran tonta…! –seguí lamentándome. Mi amiga no había dado muestra de precipitación alguna. Solo esperaba a que siguiera- Como te he dicho… los tres han oído mi conversación telefónica con Ben. Pero…

- ¿Pero…? –dijo ella impaciente- Vamos, Maddie, no me dejes con la intriga.

- Déjame decirte que lo que menos quiero es hacer ello…

- Bueno, entonces prosigue.

- Está bien. No sé cómo es que Joseph se enteró de que la llamada que hoy recibí era tuya, por lo que él atendió el teléfono y siguió escuchando nuestra conversación –esperé diez segundos para que cayera en la cuenta. Cuando lo hizo, casi se le salen los ojos.

- ¿Entonces… h-ha oído lo q-que dije… al final? –concluyó al fin luego de tanto esfuerzo que precisó.

- No –respondí y ella pareció aliviada- Cuando quise preguntarle hasta qué punto había oído nuestra conversación, él me respondió que lo suficiente para saber que hoy vendrías pero luego quiso saber por qué era que lo preguntaba. Y como no me sale mentir, tuve que inventar rápidamente que te gustaba Mike. Era la única forma de librarme de ello sin que supiera lo otro más importante –terminé y tomé una bocanada de aire, pues le había explicado de manera rápida, como si alguien estaría apurándome.

- Ah… ¿sólo eso? – dijo ella quitándole la nota de preocupación.

- Pues, si… ¿Acaso no vas a golpearme o arrastrarme junto a Nicholas para que hable con él? Porque si es así, te comprendo. ¿O también, llevarme junto a Ben para que…? –cuestioné algo alterada. Ella suspiró, aburrida, y tapó mi boca con una mano prohibiéndome que formulara más nada.

- Calla, no voy a hacer nada. No es para tanto lo que has hecho, aunque me ofende que no sepas cerrar la boca de una buena vez –respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que estaba sereno. Suspiró y luego decidió sacar la mano que estaba tapando mi boca- ¡Ew! Maddie, valía no babearme…

- Oh, disculpa. Pero yo no te mandé a que taparas mi boca –comenté haciendo un mohín- ¿Qué harás? ¿Quieres que hable con él e intente explicarle que es mentira?

- ¡No! –intervino rápidamente- Mejor deja, no te preocupes. Yo hablaré con él o intentaré hacerle ver que para mí es solo él quien coexiste en mi mundo –comentó mirando hacia arriba y con una mano envolviendo a la otra, acomodada a un costado de su mentón. Aclaré mi garganta para que saliera del trance en el que estaba- Y claro, también ustedes, que son importantes para mí. Pero entiende, yo me refería a… bueno, la forma en que lo quiero a él.

- Si, entiendo –revelé sonriendo y luego volví con una mueca- En verdad, lo siento mucho. Yo no quise…

- Lo sé, Mad. Tranquila –confesó ella dándome un abrazo como si quisiera protegerme de algo o simplemente acunarme.

Quedamos así por un instante hasta que, en el momento que abrí la boca para decir algo, se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Adelante! –grité al tiempo que me incorporaba.

- ¿Interrumpo? –habló Joseph mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

- No, cari… -comenzó Amanda al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Joe y yo la miramos confundidos.

- ¿Ah? –inquirí levantando una ceja. Habría jurado que quiso decir "cariño", tal vez fue mi impresión. Y la de Joe también, que sonreía divertido.

- ¡Caricatura! Quiero ver caricaturas. ¿Veías Dragon Ball Z, Maddie? –comentó mi amiga, dejando escapar una risita.

- ¡Yo veía Sailor Moon! –exclamó Joe y ahora la que lo mirábamos raro éramos Amanda y yo.

- Ay, yo igual –agregó ella con brillos en sus ojos.

- Eso es para niñas, Joe –contesté con voz monocorde.

- Tú sí eres genial, Amy, en cambio otras.. –hizo énfasis en la última palabra mirándome de soslayo y se volteó para salir indignado, pero al cabo de unos segundos apareció de nuevo en la puerta- Ah, y dile a ésa que mi madre la está buscando.

- Calla, tú, chico Barney –dije sonriendo con sorna.

- ¿Te gusta Barney? ¡A mi igual! ¿Tienes la última edición de Barney en el espacio? –preguntó Amanda acercándose a Joseph y él abrió sus ojos al igual que su boca, atónito.

- ¡Claro! Hasta la tengo repetida porque no se la quería prestar a Franks, ¿quieres verla? –propuso a la fanática de Barney y ésta asintió repetidas veces, entusiasmada.

- ¿Te molesta si me marcho unos minutos, Mad? –me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

Amanda dio unos pasitos rápidamente hacia Joe y se marcharon de la habitación hablando de unas gafas o anteojos de Barney o algo así. Suspiré, aún sonriendo, me encantaba verlos juntos, eran tan adorables y bastante raros, por cierto.

Permanecí unos segundos mirando la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada. Ni siquiera estaba pensando, al fin lograba poner mi mente en blanco. Pude olvidar lo de Nick… Oh, espera, ya lo he recordado. Maldición.

La puerta sonó, de nuevo, con tres pequeños golpes. ¿Tan rápido había vuelto Amanda?

- No hace falta que golpees, puedes entrar… -murmuré mientras me incorporaba de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta, pero me interrumpí al percatarme que no se trataba de mi amiga. Mi sonrisa se volvió en una especie de mueca instantáneamente-. Nick –susurré y él se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Se quedó de costado, mirando el suelo y apoyado contra la puerta, como buscando las palabras para empezar. Decidí comenzar yo-. Mira… si es por lo ocurrido allí abajo, quiero pedirte discul…

- No –intervino con voz ronca y levantó su vista para mirarme. Sus ojos parecían estar apenados de algo, pero a la vez confundidos. No comprendía, en realidad, su mirada era bastante escéptica.  
Caminó hacia mí hasta quedar al menos un paso de distancia. Sentía mis piernas temblar, estaba nerviosa. Absolutamente nerviosa y podría caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

- Necesitamos hablar sobre el baile, las cosas no salieron como esperaba y ya no sé qué…

- Olvídalo –interrumpí yo ésta vez-. Olvida eso y todo lo ocurrido, ya no importa.

- ¿No importa? ¿Crees que no me importas? Quiero decir, tú eres… no lo sé, realmente quería que me acompañaras y no por cortesía ni nada de eso, sino que me gustas –mis ojos se abrieron como platos pero cuando estaba por decir algo Nick continuó hablando-. Me gustas en el sentido de que me agradas, eres bastante diferente a las demás… ¡Agh! No lo sé, estoy sólo muy… aturdido –suspiró como si se acabara de sacar un peso de encima y miró hacia mi cama.

- No se nota… -susurré cuando dijo que le agradaba, sonriendo de lado divertida. ¡¿Le agrado a la persona que discute conmigo cada dos minutos?! Aún con la vista en mi cama sonrió, y se veía tan tierno de esa forma… "¡¡BASTA!!"

- Maddie… -musitó y volvió a mirarme con su sonrisa intacta. ¡¿Quería asesinarme o qué?! Bueno, posiblemente no se daba cuenta que me estaba volviendo loca-, sé que no quieres hablar de lo sucedido pero, aunque ni yo me lo crea –dijo y se le escaparon algunas risas por lo último-, el beso que nos dimos… -carraspeé con un puño en mi boca y él sonrió con picardía-. Me retracto, el beso _que te di,_ fue lo más raro que jamás me ocurrió.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté confundida e interesadísima, aunque traté de ocultar lo último.

- ¿No has sentido algo extraño? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero fue como si…

- ¿…sintieras cosquillas? –dije en un hilo de voz.

- Algo así.

- Sí, fue raro, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso? –dije tomando un poco de más de coraje para hablar y sintiendo que mis piernas habían cesado de temblar.

- ¡Que nunca me ocurrió! Ni con Samantha… ni con las cientos de chicas con las que estuve –sonrió burlonamente y no pude evitar reír por aquello.

Permanecimos unos segundos –interminables segundos- observándonos. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en la mente de él en ese momento. Su mirada era aún más indescifrable que antes. Otra vez no sabía si mi imaginación me estaba jugando en contra, pero parecía como si nos estuviéramos acercándonos.

No. No era mi imaginación. Cuando quise reaccionar tenía a Nicholas a centímetros míos, y yo con mis manos en su pecho, sin quitar la vista de sus ojos. Profundos y lindos ojos marrones. Sentí su mano en el medio de mi espalda y eso fue lo que me despertó por completo.

Me empujé levemente con ambas manos de él, precipitadamente, y caí sentada en la cama. Estaba aturdida, igual que él.

- Lo siento –dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo oiga. Luego de otros segundos sin fin, siguió hablando-. Espero que lo que acaba de suceder explique el por qué de lo que dije abajo.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres –dije con sinceridad. Me confundía más y más con cada palabra que decía.

- ¿No lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta? –preguntó y se colocó en cuclillas frente a mí. Negué suavemente con la cabeza, sintiéndome mal por no lograr pensar correctamente, ¿qué era lo que me ocurría?-. Maddie, no puedo estar contigo… He estado tratando de no hacer lo que hice el viernes durante días, ¡no sé qué está pasando! Y por eso quiero alejarme de ti. Supuse que por mi contestación te enfadarías, en realidad, esperaba que me lanzaras un almohadón y me echaras de tu cuarto apenas diera un paso adentro pero no entiendo por qué no lo has hecho.

Tuve que inclinar un poco mi mentón hacia abajo para verlo directo a los ojos. Sí, era sincero; la mayoría del tiempo era sincero excepto en sus tontas bromas que se notaba el brillo de picardía en su mirada. Me mordí el labio inferior buscando las palabras justas para responderle, pero nada surgía de mi mente. Estaba en blanco, otra vez.

- Yo no quiero que te alejes de mí –respondí sin más preámbulos y me encogí de hombros-. Eres molesto, estúpido y pesado, pero al fin y al cabo eres el que hace que mis días aquí sean más divertidos, aunque muchas veces me hagas enojar y me hayas dejado tan… ¿rara? Por lo que me hiciste.

- ¿Qué te hice? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido y lo miré incrédula-. Ah… eso –asentí.

- Seamos amigos, no tienes por qué alejarte de mí.

- No. No podemos ser amigos, no podemos ser nada –dijo y se paró, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Eso es una especie de adiós-hasta nunca?

- No exageres, Maddie, seremos compañeros de vivienda –se volteó para responder, con su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

- Oh, claro, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor –respondí sarcástica y él rió.

- De acuerdo, en realidad, estaba siendo un poco dramático con eso de no ser amigos ni nada. Me has arruinado mi salida, me hubiera ido con estilo –admitió entre risas y yo abrí mi boca indignada-. Pero juro que lo anterior era cierto –agregó enseguida y rodé los ojos sonriendo-. Podemos estar juntos pero no cuando Sammy esté presente. Dios, esto suena como esos amantes que se esconden de sus parejas…

Silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que estábamos haciendo? Ni siquiera entendía por qué su novia no nos podía ver juntos, ni por qué no podíamos hablar. Se aclaró su garganta, seguramente esperando a que yo responda, pero no dije nada. No pensaba hablar, ¿qué podía decir?  
Siguió sin decir palabra alguna así que decidí responder yo.

- Nick, estás exagerando. Y en demasía, por cierto.

- Lo sé, pero es que, ¿no hace eso más divertida la situación?

- Sí, puede ser.

- ¿No te sientes como los Ángeles de Charlie?

- Sí, Nick, lo que digas… -reí y la puerta se abrió.

- Hey, Mad, ¿quieres…? –preguntó Kevin entrando por la puerta, con otra bandeja en sus manos y al levantar la vista miró a Nick suspicaz y luego volteó su vista hacia mí-. ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Mad? –exigió saber a su hermano- ¡Y encerrados!

- ¡Shhh! –calló Nick y de un tirón metió a su hermano, al que casi se le cae la bandeja con galletas, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

- ¿Y esperas seguir negándome que no has perdido la apuesta? –me preguntó en un murmuro para que yo sola escuchara, acercándose hacia el escritorio para dejar la bandeja plateada con unas galletas, probablemente las mismas que llevaba Joe cuando vino y se fue con Amanda.

- Calla, eso no significa nada –contesté en voz alta y sentí la mirada de Nick yendo de Kevin hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué es que están aquí solos? ¿Por qué, Nicholas, me ordenaste a que me callara y casi me arrancas un brazo? Samantha está como loca exigiendo a que le digamos dónde te has metido...

- ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos? –preguntó Nick observando a su hermano y éste rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Qué, no ves? ¡Pero si son galletas! –exclamó mostrándole la bandeja y la dejó sobre el escritorio de una vez.

- No me refería a eso –respondió rápidamente.

- Pues, no responderé hasta que tu no contestes lo que te he preguntado –señaló Kevin, que se tiró, cómodo, con las manos en la cabeza sobre la cama.

Aquello que había manifestado su hermano no le agradaba mucho a Nicholas, éste parecía haberse puesto como una fiera. Con los ojos entrecerrados y murmurando cosas entre dientes. Por otro lado, Kevin esperaba que él abriera la boca mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Vale – dijo de una vez, cansado- Lo hice porque exclamaste en voz alta que nosotros dos estábamos aquí, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo raro. Imagínate si escuchara Sammy sobre aquello…

- Si, la verdad que tu novia piensa cualquier cosa –comentó negando con la cabeza. Él le clavó la mirada.

- Oh, porque tú no –reprendió Nicholas a Kevin- Ahora, te toca. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que no se? –inquirió moviendo su barbilla.

De repente no pude tragar saliva. Si sabía sobre la apuesta seguro Nick se enojaría conmigo y por bronca haría que esa apuesta se cumpliera a favor de Kevin. Lo que significaría que dormiría todo una semana en su habitación y con su presencia.

- Mucho, pero temo que no puedo decirte ya que es nuestro secreto. ¿No, Maddie? –me habló mientras se incorporaba, yo pegué un brinquito. No esperaba a que me hiciera participar de esto.

- C-creo que s-si –contesté en tartamudos, como una tonta.

- ¿Secretos? ¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen secretos? –inquirió, parecía desilusionado y fuera de sí- ¿Eso es cierto, Maddie? ¿Con él? –siguió pero con su mirada fija en mí- Pero, si él es un tonto. ¿Qué le viste?

- Ahm, Nick… Es sólo un secreto. ¿Acaso debo verle algo para mantener un par de secretos con tu hermano?

- ¿Encima un par? –volvió a preguntar. Podría jurar que, esta vez, con un tono extraño, como si él estuviera celoso. Miré a Kevin, algo atónita. Él parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, no paraba de reírse.

- ¡Ya basta! Ambos son un par de tontos, ¡me largo! –hablé cansada, dispuesta a incorporarme de la cama. Kevin que estaba a mi lado, me extendió su mano para que la tomara y él así tirar para yo poder ponerme de pie- Gracias –apunté sin cambiar la mueca.

- ¿Adónde vas? No puedes volver a tu país, no si yo le digo a mi padre que no te deje –me peleó Nicholas, como un niño pequeño.

- Sólo voy a la cocina.. –dije canturreando, fastidiada.

Me encaminé, dando grandes zancadas, hasta la puerta. Sólo pude escuchar decir al cabeza de virulana un: 'Ah, bueno…'. ¿Desde cuándo debía dar tantas explicaciones y, aún más a él? Bajé las escaleras deseando no ver a Samantha en mi camino. En la recepción no había nadie, mi mente todavía se encontraba en la última conversación lo cual me hizo reaccionar:

- ¡Es mi habitación! En todo caso, debería de haberlos echado de allí a ambos –murmuré a regañadientes y volví saltándome un escalón hacia mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta de sopetón y Kevin se encontraba sentado en mi cama, con sus codos apoyados en su regazo y sus manos entrelazadas entre sí. Nick estaba acostado en la cama, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello al igual que sus piernas; le faltaba unas gafas de sol y estar con menos ropa, que cualquiera diría que estaba bronceándose.

- Hey, hey, hey, ¿es que ustedes no tienen habitación? –reproché cruzándome de brazos, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Es nuestra casa, claro que tenemos habitación –dijo Kevin poniendo los ojos en blanco y yo lo imité.

- ¡Daaah! –lo obvié-. Estaba siendo sarcástica… creo –pensé unos segundos mirando con el ceño fruncido el suelo y me encogí de hombros.

- Ven, Maddie –ordenó Nick, quitando una mano detrás de su cabeza, y atrayéndome con su dedo índice.

No sé por qué, le hice caso y alcé una ceja esperando a que hablara.

- Lo sé _todo_ –dijo con voz misteriosa. Abrí mis ojos como platos y miré a Kevin, quien asentía lentamente con la cabeza repetidamente.

* * *

**Reviews, como siempre, bienvenidos. ¡Porque un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!**H.


	14. El Baño Sin Salida

**¡¡Feliz cumpleaños A Thousand Miles!! ¡Eeeeh! Hoy, 31 de Agosto del 2009 nuestro primer fic cumple 1 añito. ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Gracias por estos 200+ reviews3 Nos pone muy contentas leer sus comentarios :3**  


* * *

¿L-Lo sabe a t-todo? – inquirí mirando, sobresaltada, a Kevin.

Estaba completamente nerviosa. "¡Gran momento que escogiste para decírselo, gran tonto!", le hubiera recriminado al mayor de los hermanos en el caso de que tuviera al menos la valentía para decirlo sin tontos tartamudeos.  
¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Tendré que cumplir el trato? Me cuestionaba en mi fuero interno, aunque podría que me preguntara más por el qué dirá Nicholas, que por el hecho de cumplir la tonta apuesta que nunca debí de aceptar. En todo caso, ¿por qué tuve que hacerla? Si mi amiga ya se estaba ganando el amor de Joseph sin hacer nada, como si ambos fuesen dos piezas las cuales encajan entre sí, perfecta e inconscientemente, formando una sola. Era tan lindo verlo de ese modo. Supongo que para la próxima vez, debería de confiar en sus actos ya que contra el amor no hay nada que se pueda hacer y, aun menos, intentar forzarlo. Salvo que, claro, una tonta chica sea tan ingenua como para intentar forzarse a querer a alguien que no quiere solo para no tener que admitir lo que siente o por simple miedo o porque solo quiere engañarse y ya.  
Entre tantos pensamientos que brotaban de la nada en mi cabeza, la imagen de Ben me causó un molesto remordimiento que llevaba, del cual nunca me había dado cuenta porque pareciera como si se hubiera despertado, precisamente ahora, de mis adentros para fastidiarme.

La voz de Kevin me quitó de mis pensamientos.  
- Claro, ¿por qué no se lo diría? Él es mi hermano.

Nick se incorporó rápidamente como si quisiera escuchar algo importante viniendo de mi boca.  
- Si, la verdad no me extrañaría que se lo contaras… –dije negando con la cabeza, aún perturbada y con la mirada de Nicholas clavada en mí- Digo, ya se lo has contado a Joe. Parece que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Maddie, cómo es que te puede gustar Kevin? –cuestionó su hermano y parecía dolido- Encima, hasta Joe lo sabe. ¿Por qué es que siempre me tengo que enterar de todo a lo último? Y de cosas mal… -calló.

- ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué?! –manifesté precipitada. ¿A mí… gustarme Kevin? ¡Para nada!

- Vamos, Madeline, no te hagas la desentendida. Como si estuvieras escuchando una cosa absurda e inventada. ¡Él me lo contó! –seguía Nicholas, sin cesar.

Miré confundida al chico que acababa de hablarme y a Kevin que se puso de pie para acercarse a mí.  
- Tiene razón Nick, Maddie. Deja ya de fingir, si _ambos nos gustamos _–dijoaclarando aquellas últimas palabras con un gesto de ojos, como para que yo accediera a lo que él estaba intentando decirme, a su mentira. Luego me tomó de la mano y yo no pude respirar. Sentía a mis mejillas tornar un color rojizo debido a aquella reacción de Kevin- Maddie, di que sí –me dijo en un murmuro para que su hermano no pudiera escucharnos.

- ¿Me gustas, Kevin? –cuestioné atontada y Nicholas frunció el ceño. Kevin, por otro lado, me dio un apretón de manos- ¡Ay! –dije debido a la presión e intenté fingir que estaba acompañado con las siguientes palabras que no estaba segura de decir:- ¡Claro que me gusta!

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió con júbilo.  
- ¿Ya ves? Todo dicho… -habló a Nick dejando caer la mano, que no estaba sosteniendo la mía con delicadeza, a un costado de su cuerpo.

- Pero, ¿no te gustaba Ben? –dijo luego de haber paseado su mirada por el suelo.

- Pues, ya dejó esos tontos alucinamientos por mí –intervino Kevin con tono engreído antes de que yo pudiera articular ninguna palabra.

- Entonces, los felicitos. Que sean felices –comentó de mala gana.

Luego pasó lo que menos esperaba, que Nicholas saliera de la habitación acompañando a su mal humor con un duro golpe al cerrar la puerta.  
Y tal parece, mi razón de ser justa y mi temperamento se fueron con él.  
¿Acaso sucedería algo mucho más malo que aquello? Pues, si era así, me lo tenía bien merecido ya que he mentido mucho estando aquí. Y tanto, que en algún momento olvidaría quien soy yo.

- Ahm, ya puedes soltarme, Kev –hablé mientras intentaba soltar su mano de la mía.

- No, aguarda un rato así. Seguro se encuentre por los pasillos o espiando detrás de la puerta –contestó en un susurro al tiempo que me llevaba con él hacia un rincón.

- ¿Crees que después de cómo se fue va a querer espiar? –inquirí- Aparte, no comprendo por qué es que se puso tan irritado por aquello, claro, si es que yo no fui la única que notó que estaba de ese estado… –callé con un suspiro– Gracias por no haberle dicho sobre la apuesta –apunté- Si se enterara de ello, sería probable de que no quisiera verme ya nunca.

- No creo que debas de agradecerme… –comenzó–…Porque seguiré con la apuesta y sacaré provecho de esto –confesó sumiéndose en risitas y yo abrí la boca exasperada, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

- Mejor bajemos, hace mucho que no sé nada de Amanda –alenté mientras le tomaba del brazo para caminar a su lado.

Bajamos por las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia la sala, donde supusimos que estarían Joseph y mi amiga. Y así fue, ellos estaban sentados en el gran sillón color manteca con algunos detalles en color negro. Si bien no habíamos entrado en la sala por completo, se podía ver claramente como Amanda radiaba alegría y, por otro lado, como Joseph la observaba de reojo con una sonrisa.  
Estaba a punto de entrar, pero comprendí que debía de quedarme en donde estaba o alejarme ya que interrumpiría la escena.

- ¿Y si vamos a jugar cartas? –ofrecí a Kevin, quien se encontraba a mi lado, observándolos también.

- Me parece una estupenda…

- ¡Oh!, chicos, están allí. Ya es hora de la cena – interrumpió el señor Paul que pasaba por al lado nuestro junto a Frankie, colgado como un monito en su espalda. Nosotros volteamos para verle– ¡No se olviden de dar aviso a los demás!

- Si. Claro, papá –aceptó Kevin.

Esperamos a que entraran por la puerta que los conduciría al comedor y nos volteamos para encaminarnos a la sala pero Joe y Amanda se nos adelantaron.  
Cuando nos dimos cuenta ellos estaban, frente a nosotros, hablando entre risas y muy animados, por cierto.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué es…? –dije al mirar a mi amiga.

Ella traía unas gafas muy llamativas y gigantescas con detalles extraños. El marco de los vidrios de color negro tenía formas de cabezas de dinosaurios y las patas de las gafas parecían ser las patas del muñeco Tiranosaurio Rex de color púrpura con la barriga verde. Aunque éstos podrían ser algo ridículos, tenía un diseño muy original. Luego miré a Kevin, él tenía los ojos como platos.

- ¿No son bonitos? Me los regaló Joe –comentó sin ocultar el encanto.

- Ah, ehm… sí, claro –mentí, y su sonrisa y la de Joe se hicieron más extensas.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si… vamos a cenar? –inquirió el mayor de los hermanos sin dejar de mirar las gafas de Barney que le había regalado su hermano a Amanda, totalmente horrorizado por ellos -sin siquiera disimular su desagrado-.

Nosotros asentimos y luego nos adentramos en el amplio e iluminado comedor. O mejor dicho, en la habitación donde se encontraba mi pesadilla, la serpiente humana, la pelo de escoba rubia que hacía con su presencia, uno de los peores momentos aquí.

– Oh, creí que ella cenaba en el ático –susurró Samantha a Nick entre risas chillonas, cuando pasaba por su lado para tomar asiento en la mesa. Él le sonrió.

Kevin, quien pareció también oír y ver aquella escena, me tomó del brazo para que me sentara al lado de él. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, quejándome con un "¡Hey!" por lo bajini.  
Agarró con ambas manos el respaldo de la silla de madera, y la corrió delicadamente hacia atrás. Suspiré y me senté allí, y al cabo de unlleos segundos él ya estaba sentado a mi lado.

Tenía a Nick al lado, y al lado de él estaba "Sammy". A mi otro lado se encontraba Kevin. Mamá y papá Jonas, como siempre, en las dos puntas de la mesas, mientras que Joe y Amanda, junto a Frankie, se sentaban en frente mío.

Sobre el blanco mantel, reposaba un exquisito y dorado pollo rostizado, rodeado por hojas de lechuga y algunos tomates cortados en fetas. Al lado de éste, había unas ensaladas de patatas con diferentes condimentos. En verdad Denisse era una diosa en la cocina.

Paul se colocó en medio de Joe y Amanda, para estar en el centro de la mesa y así comenzar a cortar el pollo asado, con un gran y filoso cuchillo. Fue colocando porciones en los platos de cada uno hasta que un grito sordo me asustó mientras me servía un poco de ensalada.

- ¡¡Aquí está!! –exclamó Joe victorioso, y metió la mano en el pollo por un gran orificio en lo que antes se encontraba la cabeza de la gallina (cuando estaba viva, claro está). Sacó de allí dos entradas, fritas, grasientas y repletas de restos de pollo. Amanda abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, algo confundida y asqueada- Toma –Joseph extendió, sonriente, su mano hacia el rostro de su compañera de baile. Amanda se quitó los anteojos raros que llevaba y los dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¡Oh! Ehm, gracias… –respondió con una mueca mientras tomaba uno de los boletos con las yemas de sus dedos- Ay, son tan lindos… Aún con, bueno, pedazos de pollo –habló y sus ojos brillaron por lo satisfecha.

Joe, su pareja, rió entre dientes, atontado. Seguro por los  
nervios, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Amy tras encontrar las importantes entradas, que debió haber cuidado bien, dentro de un pollo.

- ¡Ew! ¿Aún te parecen lindos estando grasientas y sabiendo que estuvo dentro de un pollo el cual cocinaron? –inquirió la chica rubia sin ocultar que aquello le parecía asqueroso.

El chico de cabello lacio y oscuro se encogió de hombros.  
- ¡Qué lindo de tu parte, Joe! Ojala me hicieran un regalo así –dije honestamente para que no cambiara su actitud ante el comentario de Samantha. Él me dirigió una sonrisa torcida y la chica de malos modales bufó enfadada. Nicholas se puso de pie.

- Amor… –comenzó el cabeza de virulana luego de aclararse la garganta- Digo, Sammy –ajustó sonriente- Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿En serio? –inquirió emocionada la susodicha- ¿Qué es?

- Pues, mira –respondió él mientras se sacaba del bolsillo una cajita pequeña, como la del estuche de las pulseritas, para entregársela. Ella la tomó y abrió rápidamente. Allí adentro estaban los preciosos cupones de color rosa y rojo con detalles en color plateado.

- Ah, ¡Gracias! –habló mientras lo abrazaba.

Estiré un poco el cuello sobre el hombro de Nick para ver la cara de Samantha. Parecía estar algo desilusionada, pero no más que yo. "¿Es que acaso Nick no dijo que estaba realmente emocionado con venir conmigo al baile o algo así?". Llevé la mirada apresuradamente al plato de comida y me limité a comer.

- ¿Qué sucede, Maddie? Un poco más y rompes el plato –me susurró Kevin al notar que pinchaba la comida con fuerza, como si buscara clavar el tenedor en el plato de porcelana fino.

- Lo siento, es que se me fue el apetito –mentí y dejé los cubiertos al lado del plato.

La hora de la cena transcurrió muy lentamente. Luego de la sorpresa de Nicholas, todos parecían separarse en pequeños grupos por los diferentes temas de conversación. Samantha a cada rato hacía comentarios molestos el cual solo Nicholas reía por simple cortesía.  
Mi amiga, salvo los comentarios de Samantha, parecía estar cómoda y satisfecha; claro, ella lo único que esperaba eran sus boletos y ahora que los tenía nada podría quitarle la sonrisa y el buen humor que traía.

Al terminar de comer el postre, con Joe y Amanda esperamos a que Kevin sacara su auto del garaje para acompañar a mi amiga a su casa. Cuando volvimos, sin más rodeos, entré a la cama para poder dormir ya que con el día que tuve no podía mantenerme despierta ni un minuto más.

Ya era jueves, los días se me habían esfumado cuando quise darme cuenta. Ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto de baño, preparándome para la cita con Ben, sin dejar de pensar que la presencia de Kevin y Joseph completaban mis días.  
Cada vez compartía más tiempo junto a ellos que parecía ya estar harta de comodidad ante cualquier situación que los involucrara, hasta la más vergonzosa. Todo lo contrario a Nicholas. Y de hecho, así era, ni el miércoles ni la tarde de hoy lo había visto, sólo en la cena en familia lograba verlo.

Ahora las clases en la que asistíamos juntos y su lugar al lado de mi silla, era ocupado por Ben, su amigo el cual supuestamente me gusta.

- ¡¡Maddie!! –gritó alguien desde el primer piso luego de que sonara el timbre.

_¡Ay! Está aquí, ya es tiempo_. Pensé en mis adentros y caminé en dirección a donde se encontraba mi cama. Me observé frente al espejo enorme que estaba cerca de los ventanales que daban vista al balcón. En él se reflejaba una chica castaña, de cabello lacio y suelto, que con unas hebillas pequeñas, a cada lado de su cabeza, lograba tirarse hacia atrás los mechones que solían caerle en el rostro. Acompañando el delicado peinado, llevaba una falda larga en campana (por debajo de las rodillas) de color blanca con detalles en celeste, teniendo en los bordes unas siluetas con forma de flores y, arriba, una remera strapless color celeste con un lindo y sencillo moño. Estaba sin maquillaje. Nunca me gustó aquello. Solo lo usaba cuando tenía que asistir a ocasiones especiales.

Como ya nada me faltaba, tomé la cartera de mano que se encontraba reposada arriba de la cama y bajé por las escaleras para encontrarme con mi cita.  
Levanté la mirada, aun disponiéndome a bajar, y lo vi a Ben. Estaba hablando con Kevin, parecía estar algo aturdido, pero aún así me dedicó una sonrisa y dejó de mirar a quien le hablaba para posar la mirada en mí. Sonreí y me encaminé hacia adonde estaban ambos muchachos.

- ¿Sucede algo? Pareciera que Kevin está asustándote –me decidí a decirle a Ben estando a dos pasos de ellos.

- No, nada. Sólo estábamos hablando de algunas cosas –contestó mirando serio al mayor de los hermanos Jonas y volvió a mirarme, extendiendo más su sonrisa. Kevin me miró sin ocultar su asombro - Estas muy linda, Mad –dijo Ben luego de aclararse la garganta. Su acompañante lo miró con mala cara.

- Si, bastante –concordó Kevin frunciendo el ceño, como si no quisiera haber mencionado aquél cumplido.

Sonreí avergonzada mirando al suelo en forma de respuesta, tras tener timidez por sus comentarios.  
- Tenemos que hablar –me dijo al oído el chico con patillas mientras me tomaba del brazo y me apartaba de Ben – Ahora venimos, sólo danos un segundo –le habló en voz alta a mi amigo para que pudiera escucharlo.

Pareció que éste no tuvo problemas por el comportamiento de mi raptor ya que sólo le hizo un ademán con las manos para que nos adelantáramos a hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede? –inquirí con voz baja.

- Que no puedes ir a una cita con Ben, ¿recuerdas? Tú me gustas a mí y yo a ti. Y si Nicholas viera que te vas a una cita con su amigo va a saber que todo es una farsa y va a enterarse de la apuesta –respondió.

- Claro, pero… Lo hubieras dicho antes. No puedo cancelar la cita, no ahora que él está aquí –dije fastidiada.

- Solo dile que otro día sales, no puedes salir con él aho… –dijo y cesó al ver que su hermano, el cabeza de virulana, bajaba por las escaleras. Nosotros abrimos los ojos bien grandes, estábamos atrapados.

- Hola –saludó Nicholas a Ben sin mostrar, al menos, un mínimo atisbo de agrado mientras se encaminaba hacia a nosotros- ¿Vas a salir en una cita con Ben? –me preguntó levantando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Ahm, pues… -comencé sin saber qué decir.

- ¡No! Es nuestra cita –Kevin intervino como si fuera mi héroe.

- ¿Sus cita? ¿Qué hace entonces Ben aquí?

- ¡Él vino de chaperón! De…Maddie –inventó de la nada- O sea, Maddie quería que él me conociera ya que es su amigo… Y como que le es importante todo esto para ella –yo lo miré levantando una ceja, por la forma en que él hablaba de sí mismo- ¿No, mi vida? –preguntó y yo fingí una sonrisa mientras asentía.

- No lo sé. Algo no huele bien aquí.

- Lo siento –dijo Kevin y Nick arrugó la nariz. Reí por lo bajo. El de ojos claros le dio un manotazo en la nuca de su hermano y éste se quejó- Me refería a otra cosa.

- Sí, sí… ¿Puedo ir yo también?

- Olvídate. Necesitamos estar a solas –contestó Kevin sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿A solas con Ben incluido? –preguntó con una ceja alzada, mirando perspicaz.

- Pervertido –se limitó a decir y me tomó del brazo llevándome hacia Ben. Nick rodó los ojos y se quedó allí parado.

No me había percatado de lo bien arreglado que se encontraba la persona que hace unos minutos era mi cita. Llevaba unos vaqueros color beige, junto a una remera blanca. Simple, pero sin embargo lucía muy bien. Tenía su cabello despeinado, y le daba un toque raro pero agradable.

Se dibujó una sonrisa torcida en él cuando se percató que estábamos caminando hacia él junto a Kevin. Me tendió una mano, ofreciéndome llevarme. Estiré mi brazo para tomar su mano pero Kevin me dio una palmada en mi mano.

- _Prohibido el contacto_ –impuso con énfasis, tapando mi quejido de dolor.

- Sólo iba a tomar su mano –me quejé abrazando mi mano contra el pecho y lo miré de manera reprobatoria.

- Vámonos, Maddie –dijo Ben sin quitar su mirada de pocos amigos hacia Kevin. Se puso a mi lado y me ofreció su brazo. Kevin se metió entre nosotros y lo apartó hacia un lado.

- ¿Adónde creen que van? ¿Piensan que dos críos como ustedes podrían ir solos a un centro comercial? –regaño el mayor de los hermanos en voz baja.

- Ven con nosotros, _papá_ –respondí sonriéndole con complicidad. Pasó su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros y el izquierdo sobre los de mi ex- cita.

- ¡Está bien! Vayan y déjenme solo –recriminó el cabeza de virulana pero nosotros no dimos caso omiso a su comentario- Encima se hacen los que no me escuchan. De acuerdo, ya verán –advirtió de forma amenazadora.

Viajamos en el gigantesco auto negro de Kevin. Ben lo acompañó de copiloto, para evitar contacto entre nosotros. "Sólo por las dudas", habían sido las palabras del de rulos. El castaño no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, porque se había sentado de mala gana al lado del mandón.

Kevin cogió unas gafas cuando consiguió lugar para estacionar en el aparcamiento, que por una razón que yo desconocía, estaba repleto de gente.

- Día de estrenos –comenzó Kevin explicando cuando le pregunté el por qué de la multitud-, es uno de los cines más recurridos de la ciudad, así que… -suspiró- Pero déjamelo a mí –dijo mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, y sacaba al fin un celular.

- Yo ya tengo las entradas, las había reserva…-dijo Ben antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡Shhh! –lo calló el otro con su móvil al oído- Hola. ¿John Taylor? … ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo! ¿Qué es de tu vida? –carraspeé bastante alto para que preguntara lo que sea que iba a preguntar y no se pusiera en plan cotilla de saber la vida de su amigo- Oh, lo olvidaba. Sabes, necesito unas entradas. ¿Está la sala libre? … Sí, esa. … ¿Hora? Cualquiera. … Ah, sí, invítalos también. … ¿Nick? –me encontraba mirando la ventana, viendo la gente pasar entre los autos hasta que me sobresalté al oír el nombre de su hermano. ¿Qué tenía que ver Nicholas?- No lo sé, pregúntale a él. … No tengo la menor idea. … De acuerdo, entonces, ¿te veo luego? … Genial. ¡Gracias, Johnny! Adiós –colgó el teléfono y bajó del auto- ¿No vienen? –preguntó inclinándose sobre su ventanilla.

- ¿Qué pasó con Nick? –pregunté haciendo de visera con una mano, por el sol.

- Nada –dijo luego del sonido que hizo el cerrar de la puerta de Ben. Tocó un botón de las llaves de su carro y éste hizo dos pitidos. Había activado la alarma- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, ¿no puedo preguntar? –contesté ofendida por su insinuación.

- Demasiada preocupada para un "nada".

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Entramos por la parte de atrás? –inquirió Ben caminando entremedio de Kevin y yo.

- Si, no nos queda otra –respondió pensativo y nos aventuramos hacia una puerta blanca que decía "entrada para personal", que nos condujo hacia a un pasillo totalmente oscuro.

Me detuve en seco cuando la luz del sol que iluminaba el pasillo se desvaneció al cerrarse la puerta.

- Kev, eso decía que sólo personal entra aquí… ¿acaso trabajas en un cine? –pregunté viendo la figura recortada del aludido, al que sólo le llegaba la leve luz roja que había en la pared, arriba de un cartel que rezaba "Apretar en caso de emergencia", con un botón rojo al lado.

- No, sólo tengo mis _contactos_ –contestó comenzando a caminar.

- Dijiste "nada de contacto" –dije alzando una ceja, aunque él no lo viera. Lo seguí junto a Ben a mi lado. Él rió.

- Y tú dijiste "a mi no me gusta Nick" –contestó él y podría jurar que Ben me clavó la mirada.

- Y si eso es verdad… -rebatí al instante, sintiendo mi corazón latir muy fuerte.

- Lo que digas. Pasen.

Una puerta se abrió y entramos en otro pasillo, amplio y bien iluminado. Pasé por el lado de Kevin –no sin antes mirarlo con cara de 'te mataré'- y miré hacia los dos lados, como una persona antes de cruzar la calle.

El suelo de mármol blanco, tenía unas puertas de vidrio al finalizar el pasillo, y detrás de éstas se veía a la gente almorzando. Al lado de las puertas, había una tienda especialmente para comprar palomitas, nachos con queso, chocolates y todas esas cosas que comes cuando miras una película. Para el otro lado, se veía a un hombre cortando los boletos para entrar a las salas. Sin olvidar de los posters de las películas que estaban por venir, o que ya se estaban estrenando, pegadas alrededor de todo el pasillo.

- ¿Qué película vemos? –preguntó Kevin.

- He comprado para ver "Pequeños Invasores" –contestó Ben sacando dos entradas del bolsillo de su vaquero.

- Sí, ¿y piensas que Maddie entrará sin entrada? Porque no creo que quieras que nosotros solos veamos la película. Sé que soy guapo, lo sé, pero lamento decepcionarte porque me gustan las chicas –dijo Kevin mirándolo incrédulo y rodó los ojos posando la vista en un póster gigante.

- _Oh, no_. ¡Olvídalo! –dije negando rotundamente al ver cuáles eran sus intenciones.

El póster era negro, con colores violetas. Típico de una película de terror, eso está más claro que el agua. Había una cara escalofriante de un niño, y debajo de su cara, con letras rojas –escritas con sangre supuestamente- "La Profecía".

- Vamos, Mad, no seas mariquita –dijo Kevin acercándose más al poster.

- ¿_Mariquita_? ¿Me dices _mariquita_? ¡¡Iremos a ver esa tonta película!! –exclamé indignada- Yo te daré mariquita… -murmuré mientras me volteaba para comprar las entradas.

- Hey, hey, ¿adónde vas? Ya tengo las entradas –me mostró tres entradas en su mano sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con _mis_ entradas? –preguntó Ben algo molesto.

- Te las puedes meter en…

- ¡¡Kevin!! –chillé al momento que me giraba poniendo mis brazos en jarra.

- En el bolsillo, _Maddie_, ¡en el bolsillo! –respondió y negó con la cabeza.

Sorprendentemente, en la sala que nos tocó no había nadie. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Tanta gente que había afuera y ésta estaba vacía! Y no, no era porque todavía no había entrado nadie. Ya casi habían empezado a mostrar comerciales de otras películas. Si digo que había 20 personas en la sala, estaría exagerando.

Cogí los pochoclos que me había comprado Kev y guardé en la carterita unos M&M's de Ben que me los había regalado. El último había intentado sentarse a mi lado pero Kevin se interpuso por lo que quedamos en el orden de: Ben-Kevin-Yo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo estar entre los dos? Me siento más segura rodeada que aquí sola… al final de todo –me quejé llevándome unas palomitas a la boca, enfadada.

- Está bien… -accedió Kevin y se volvió hacia mi lugar.

- Hola –dijo Ben sonriendo cuando me senté finalmente a su lado. Le correspondí la sonrisa y pasaron otra publicidad.

Una película de Disney, típico. Me reía mientras mostraban el tráiler hasta que algo llamó mi atención. Unos cabellos rizados, con otra muchacha de pelo lacio y delgada. Eso pude ver por la poca luz del lugar. _"¡¿Nick está aquí?!"_ me alarmé por dentro. _"Respira, Maddie, respira…"_

Sentía mi corazón latir a una velocidad vertiginosa. Posiblemente hasta se oyera el retumbar de éste.  
Kevin levantó una mano, haciendo una seña a su hermano. ¿Qué rayos hacía? ¡¡Tendría que alejarlo de nosotros!!

- ¿Qué hace tu hermano acá? –pregunté a Kevin en un susurro bastante fuerte contra su oído.

- Vino a ver una película, ¿no es demasiado obvio? –contestó sin volverse hacia mí, sonriendo hacia el cabeza de virulana.

- ¡No te hagas! Quiero una explicación. En-este-preciso-instante –musité y había sonado como una amenaza.

- John dijo que Nick lo había llamado, preguntándole si había una sala libre y aquí está. Quería ver una película, no pensó que nosotros vendríamos. O quizás sí, pero eso pregúntaselo a él. Si estás celosa que tenga una cita con su novia no es mi problema –contestó sonriendo con suficiencia. Mis dientes podrían haber chillado de lo apretados que estaban._ "Te odio, Kevin Jonas. Aunque luego se me pase el enojo."_

- Hola, Ben –saludó Samantha al chico con una inocente sonrisa- Hola, Kev –dijo mientras pasaba por la fila de enfrente nuestro, para tomar asiento- Hola, _Madeline_ –me saludó al fin con una sonrisa que se había transformado en una mueca.

Con esa típica y asquerosamente exagerada elegancia, se sentó en una butaca. Nick sólo cabeceó hacia delante en forma de saludo y tomó asiento al lado de su novia, al frente de Kevin, para pasarle un brazo por el hombro de su novia. El estómago se me estrujó.

La película, luego de lo que parecieron ser miles de publicidades, había empezado en un bosque oscuro.

Ya tenía miedo.

Comí más palomitas como desesperada mientras miraba –y a veces quitaba la mirada- la película. El niño de por sí era terrorífico, demasiado blanco y con una mirada que te daba un patatús si lo quedabas mirando más de 5 segundos.

De un momento a otro noté que tenía un brazo detrás de mi nuca. Giré hacia la izquierda y me encontré a una mano, luego me volteé hacia la derecha y había otra mano. Grité como desesperada al no saber de quienes eran aquellas manos y hasta Nick y Samantha se giraron para ver qué ocurría. Las palomitas, por el salto que di sobre el asiento, salieron hacia todas partes, y se me metieron dentro del strapless. Era incómodo sentir esas cosas debajo de mi prenda de vestir.

- Maddie, es mi brazo –dijeron al unísono Ben y Kevin que se inclinaron al frente para mirarse a los ojos y prácticamente matarse con la mirada. Parecían dos chicos compitiendo por mí, ¿desde cuándo le importo a Kevin tanto? Creo que se ha tomado muy en serio la apuesta.

- ¡Quítenme sus brazos que me asustan más que ese niño! –exclamé mientras intentaba quitarme las palomitas del strapless sin que lograran ver algo de lo que había debajo de mi ropa.

Con un par de bufidos quitaron sus brazos para cruzarlo sobre sus pechos y continuaron viendo la película.

Un chillido de Samantha me sobresaltó y abracé más a mis palomitas. No pude reprimir las ganas que tenía de ver lo que sucedía, y miré cómo Nick la abrazaba aún más mientras ella acostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta. No sé de qué, en realidad, si era su pareja, estaba muy claro que eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no? Debo dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y sentir esas cosas raras que me volverán loca.

Suspiré y cuando volví a meter mi mano para tomar palomitas el tarro estaba vacío.

- Iré a comprar más palomitas –dije parándome para volver hacia la tienda gigantesca de snacks.

- Te acompaño –dijo Ben pero lo paré colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- Está bien, no me perderé ni me escaparé –dije y salí entre la fila de butacas, trastabillándome por lo complicado que era salir por allí.

Arrojé el molesto tarro de popcorn en un cesto de basura que encontré en el pasillo que comunicaba las salas con la tienda de snacks y la salida hacia un gran comedor, y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Abrí el grifo del lavabo y me eché agua en la cara. Necesitaba despejarme de lo que había sucedido en esa sala. ¿Cuándo comenzó a molestarme lo que hacía Nick con su novia? No lo sé, lo único que deseaba en este momento era que esas molestias se vayan lo más pronto posible.

Luego de meterme en una cabina para quitarme el strapless y las palomitas que éste guardaba detrás, salí del baño arreglándome la ropa pero me choqué contra alguien.

Levanté la vista y Ben estaba allí con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Ya ha terminado la película? –pregunté mientras estaba mi cuello mirando hacia el lado donde se encontraba nuestra sala.

- No, sólo que entendí tu indirecta. Vi cómo me sonreíste, sabías que si tú venías al baño yo te seguiría y así podríamos estar solos –sonrió con picardía y me atrapó contra la pared que comunicaba la puerta del baño de hombres y mujeres. Di un paso hacia atrás y me encontré con la pared en mi espalda. Apoyó ambas manos en la pared, cada una al costado de mi cabeza.

- No sé por qué siento como si esto ya hubiera sucedido –reí nerviosamente volviendo a mirar hacia la sala. '_¿Dónde se encuentra Kevin cuando más lo necesito?'_. Mientras seguía esperando por alguien para rescatarme, sentí unos labios en mi cuello que me hicieron estremecerme- B-Ben, ¿qué haces? –pregunté mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, para alejarlo de mí.

- Lo que quería hacer desde que te vi –murmuró y estampó sus labios en los míos.

No entiendo cómo no pude haber reaccionado ante aquello. Aún tenía mis manos en las mejillas de Ben, y él había quitado sus manos de la pared para colocar una en mi mejilla y otra en mi cintura. _"Nick"_ pensé de inmediato y cerré mis ojos, entreabriendo mis labios para corresponderle el beso._  
_  
Una persona se aclaró la garganta audiblemente y Ben, finalmente, cesó de besarme y se separó de mis labios para saber de quién se trataba.

- Siento interrumpirlos –se disculpó la voz masculina.

Cuando logré reaccionar, abrí mis ojos y la imagen de Nick se había desvanecido. "¿Qué hice?" me pregunté horrorizada. Imité a Ben y miré al chico que nos estaba observando, o más bien, me estaba observando. Y allí estaba parado, con sus brazos cruzados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el chico al que supuestamente me encontraba besando.

- N-no int-terrumpes nada –tartamudeé quitando mis manos rápidamente del rostro de Ben. Me deshice de los brazos de él para pararme enfrente de Nick- No es lo que crees, fue una confu…

- ¿Confusión? No creo que estés muy confundida. Se notaba que estabas bastante consciente de lo que estabas haciendo –contestó con voz ronca y caminó con paso ligero, pasando por mi lado, hacia el baño de hombres.

Me mordí el labio inferior, totalmente avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Estás bien, Maddie? –preguntó Ben detrás de mí y asentí.

- Ve a la sala, en unos momentos estaré ahí –contesté al momento que me volteaba y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Él se marchó con un "De acuerdo".

Entré con paso decidido al baño de hombres, sin importarme que haya cualquier otra persona aparte de Nicholas allí.

No, entrar al baño de hombres no fue la mejor idea del mundo. Un hombre se encontraba haciendo sus necesidades en un urinario. Me tapé los ojos al instante con ambas manos.

- ¡¡Nick!!

- Niña, te has equivocado de baño –dijo con voz molesta el hombre y volví mi cabeza hacia él, con los ojos tapados.

- Lo sé, señorcomosellame, pero necesito hablar con un chico que tiene una peluca gigante de rulos en la cabeza, ¿lo puede ver por aquí?

- Sí, está enfrente suyo –contestó y miré al frente. Incliné mi cabeza al suelo y me quité las manos del rostro, observando las sandalias blancas que llevaba puesta, y a menos de dos pasos, los zapatos negros de Nick.

- Lo siento –dije aún mirando sus pies.

- A mi no me debes disculpas, se las debes a Kevin –contestó de forma cortante y oí el ruido del hombre subiéndose la cremallera de sus pantalones por lo que alcé la vista para mirar a Nick de una vez. Si dijera que parecía furioso, podría quedarme corta.

- Kevin… Él sabe cuánto lo quiero, y estoy segura que entenderá que fue un error.

- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que te dije? –preguntó y el hombre nos miró mientras se lavaba las manos pero no le hice caso.

- Sólo me has dicho "me agradas, y me gustaría ir al baile contigo", pero, ¡oh! Irás al baile con Samantha, ¿de qué me hablas entonces? –recriminé enojada.

- ¿Esperabas que te acompañara aún con mi novia presente? –preguntó elevando el tono de voz.

- Entonces estaba en lo cierto cuando te dije que yo era tu última opción. ¡¡Lo sabía!! Todo concuerda. Tu novia no está y, ¿quién es la tonta que está allí en momentos de emergencias de ausencias-de-novias? ¡¡Yo!!

- No es así, malinterpre…

- Mira, no expliques nada, porque entiendo todo a la perfección. Eres un imbécil, y lo peor de todo es que en un momento pude estar confundida contigo…

- ¿Confundida conmigo? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó interesado y hubiera deseado darme una bofetada por idiota. ¡¡Cómo se me ocurría abrir la boca de tal forma!! '_Te has ganado el premio nobel a la persona más estúpida del mundo, ¡felicitaciones, Owen!'_.

- Hablo de que en un momento creí que eras inteligente, pero no, ¡eres un _completísimo_ idiota! –mentí. Aunque lo de idiota no era mentira después de todo.

El hombre se marchó del baño con prisa, seguramente espantado por nuestra discusión.

- No creo que hables de eso. Eres una mentirosa –contestó seriamente.

- ¿Mentirosa? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el primero en decir que…! –dije y cerré los ojos suspirando. Estaba harta, cansada.

- Hipócrita –dijo antes de que le estampara una bofetada en su mejilla.

Quedé mirándolo por unos segundos que parecieron años. Si bien no podía verme en el estado en que me encontraba, pude sentir cómo mis ojos se humedecieron y que mi mandíbula estaba tensa, tan tensa con el intento de no pestañar para evitar que se me cayera una lágrima y poder suprimir el dolor que contenía.  
Tenía ganas de gritar y quitarme todo el enojo que llevaba encima. Pero no podía, no tenía las fuerzas necesaria para hacerlo. Y para el colmo, su mirada de rabia hacía sentir aún más el daño.  
Nicholas salió del baño sin decir palabra alguna, dejándome allí parada, inmóvil. Pero antes de que saliera del todo él pareció haberse chocado con alguien, que estaba tras la puerta, al que le dijo en un tono ligeramente rudo: "¿Te parece divertido escuchar detrás de las puertas?". Probablemente le haya dicho a su hermano o quizás a Ben.  
Deseaba tanto que no fuera mi ex-cita. Ya había tenido tantos problemas a causa de todos mis actos y ahora que venga Benjamín y su intento de ser vulnerable conmigo, sería demasiado.

Me llevé ambas manos para limpiar mis ojos antes de que saliera hacia el pasillo. Justo cuando iba a salir, la persona con la que, supongo, se había topado con Nick, me tomó del brazo haciendo que volviera a entrar al baño de hombres.

- Maddie, no debes de ponerte así –habló una voz masculina, débilmente. Era Kevin, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar.

Saqué mis manos de mi vista e inconscientemente, lo abracé escondiendo mi rostro para que no me viera en ese estado. No me gustaba que me vieran llorar, lo odiaba.

- Tranquila, por favor. Tú sabes que todo eso es mentira. Lo dijo sin pensar –me consoló mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Entonces, ¿has visto todo? –pregunté con mi rostro apretado en su pecho.

- Si, supongo que debí de entrar y frenarlo.

- No, fue mi culpa. Él tiene razón –alejé mi cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarlo- Yo dejé que Ben me besara, hice que él malinterpretara todas las cosas. Si yo lo hubiera frenado a Ben, esto no estaría pasando –dije mientras que Kevin, con su pañuelo, me secaba delicadamente el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te besó, y contra tu voluntad? –me preguntó elevando el tono de voz- Me hubieras llamado, Maddie. Ya verá que no tendrá más ganas de besarte cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese… Patán.

- No, Kev. Ya, déjalo –dije tratando de reprimir las ganas que tenía de decirle la verdad: que le respondí el beso por el sólo hecho de creer que estaba besando a Nick. ¿Cómo pude corresponder a eso si la peluca andante ni siquiera me gusta? _"Que eres idiota, Madeline…"  
_  
- Bueno… sé que no es el mejor momento, pero supongo que no te repondrás y quizás esto logre hacerte sentir mejor –murmuró hurgando en un bolsillo de sus jeans. Antes de que lograra preguntar de qué hablaba, me mostró dos entradas rosas con letras plateadas.

- ¿Me has comprado las entradas para el baile? Ni siquiera iré. No tengo pareja, y creo que devolveré el vestido pues está nue…

- A veces llego a pensar que eres más tonta que Joe. ¡Son para mí y para ti! –sonrió amigablemente, y tomé lentamente las entradas entre mis manos. No entendía nada, ¿cuándo las había comprado?- Por si te preguntabas, eran para Joe y Amanda, creí que no las encontraría, pero bueno… No las pensaba desperdiciar.

- Eres una gran persona, Kev –concluí sonriéndole con debilidad. Pues aún no me había repuesto del todo. Él, sin que pudiera esperarlo, me abrazó- Sabes que me refería al acto noble que tuviste por tu hermano y Amanda. No por... ya sabes… No quiero que pienses que soy ese tipo de perso…-dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Lo sé, Mad –se aventuró a decir para que no siguiera dando más explicaciones. Luego de estar unos segundos así, deshizo el abrazo para decirme mientras se sobaba el cuello, tímido:-. Bueno, será mejor que volvamos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia y decidan buscarnos.

Yo sólo asentí y él me tomó de la mano para que caminara a su lado y así dirigirnos hacia afuera, al pasillo.  
Aquello me trajo una imagen de una niña y su hermano mayor quien le tomaba de la mano para cruzar la calle.

- Kev, me mimas como a una niña pequeña –me quejé dejando escapar una risita de mis labios.

- Pues, es que pareces a una –comentó volteándose para verme- Aparte, eres la primera persona no-familiar que ha estado viviendo en mi casa y eres muy diferente a cualquier otra.

¿Kevin también? Primero me lo dijo Nick y ahora él ¿A qué se refieren cuando dicen que soy "diferente a cualquier otra chica"?. ¿Acaso no han conocido a una chica inteligente, sarcástica, torpe y, por sobre todo, tonta a la cual no se le da bien mentir?  
Mi semblante se transformó en una mueca confusa. Kevin, al percatarse de aquello, me regaló una sonrisa torcida y se volvió para retomar la caminata.

- ¡Ya tiene que venir éste! –maldijo en un susurro mi acompañante cuando se detuvo en seco, luego de haber dado unos cuantos pasos.

Me puse en puntas de pie y también estiré el cuello para poder ver -por encima de su hombro- de quien se trataba, pero no podía lograr ver nada, Kevin se movía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablas?

- Viene _tu amigo_ –habló a regañadientes.

- ¿Qué? ¡Escóndeme! –dije dando tres pasos atrás, arrastrándolo conmigo.

- Vuelve al baño, viene hacia a aquí… –respondió abriéndome la puerta del baño para que pasara.

- ¿No podríamos ir al baño de damas al menos? –cuestioné resistiéndome a entrar.

- Por mí ve al de damas, pero si sales él te verá –suspiré pesadamente y entré seguida por Kevin.

Ingresé a la primera cabina para poder esconderme pero ésta se encontraba bastante sucia y con olor espantoso, lo que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago y saliera huyendo de ella. Me fijé en la próxima pero estaba de igual manera que en la primera, lo cual salí de manera inmediata de allí diciendo:

- ¡Ew! ¡Qué asquerosos son los hombres! –sonando con voz chistosa ya que hablé tapándome la nariz- ¿Acaso no saben usar el botón para tirar la cadena?

Kevin se rió y volvió a sacar su cabeza por la puerta para fijarse si venía Ben.

- Ya, métete en cualquiera. Está por entrar –comentó corriendo hacia adonde estaba.

Yo quedé parada en el medio de todas las cabinas sin saber en cual meterme. Me volteé para ver a Kevin pero él ya no estaba a mi lado. Todo esto me asustaba. Parecía ser que estaba dentro de una de esas películas de terror en la que una chica aparece acompañada de alguien pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa persona que estaba junto a ella ya no está, como si se hubiera desvanecido o desaparecido de la nada.

- Kev, ¿dónde estás? –pregunté con voz temblorosa por lo asustada que estaba.

El sonido de la manija al girarse me puso los pelos de punta. Estaba a punto de gritar del espanto pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada alguien me tomó de atrás y me arrastró hacia una cabina, tapándome con una mano la boca para que no pudiera emitir palabra alguna.  
Le mordí la mano que estaba sosteniéndome para poder zafarme. Éste convirtió el grito de dolor en una exhalación furiosa, llevándose la otra mano que se encontraba tomándome del cuerpo para así sostener la otra que le había lastimado.  
Me giré para poder mirar a mi raptor, era Kevin.

- ¡Ups!, lo siento, Kev –me lamenté en voz baja para que solo él me escuchara.

- Yo también lo lamento… –habló y mi rostro se volvió confuso- …lamento que me hayas mordido –concluyó con voz inaudible en modo de desaprobación.

Estaba por responderle pero me distrajo el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y la de los pasos acercándose cada vez más adonde nosotros estábamos. Miré a Kevin con ambas cejas alzadas acompañada por una mirada de temor. Él se llevó el dedo índice hacia los labios, seguido por un: ¡Shh!

- ¿Cuándo se irá? –pregunté fastidiada en voz baja luego de haber pasado varios minutos desde que él entrara.

- No lo sé. Pero que se apure, me urge ir al baño –respondió en susurros.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Estoy aquí contigo.

- Sólo bromeaba, Mad –afirmó agitando los ojos.

- Kev… –comencé luego de unos segundos– ¿Puedes alejarte un poco? Estoy algo incómoda estando muy cerca de ti –exigí al tiempo que me deshacía de sus brazos que estaban ubicados alrededor mío.

- No puedo, si me corro caeré al retrete.

- Vamos, es solo un poco –volví a insistir.

- ¡No! Espera, Maddie –pidió él cuando mis manos lo iban alejando cada vez más.

Fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta tropezar con el excusado y meter un pie en el tacho de basura.  
Agitó su pie para zafarse del cubo pero, al no poder, dio un paso adelante y se resbaló a causa de éste provocando que cayera de espalda a la pared.

- Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda, amigo? – preguntó Ben al escuchar el ruido.

La sombra de su figura se encontraba del otro lado de la portezuela. Con Kevin nos miramos sobresaltados cuando mi ex-cita dio tres toques en la puerta.

- ¡Sal..! –articulé con la boca sin emitir sonido alguno y éste asintió.

Me hice a un lado para que él pudiera salir y así Ben no consiguiera verme.

- Ah.. Eras tú -dijo con tono aburrido Ben. "Genial, no me ha visto". Kevin cerró la puerta del baño y me coloqué lo más atrás posible para que no se vieran mis pies debajo de la puerta- ¿Qué te ocurrió allí adentro? ¿Y… por qué traes un cubo de basura en tu pie?

- ¿Te importa? -contestó el aludido- Necesito pre..

No logré oír lo demás. ¿De qué diablos hablaban? ¡¡Agh!! No podía escuchar nada.

Miré hacia el asqueroso retrete, al cual no le habían jalado la cadena (¿hace falta decir lo que había dentro?). Sentí una arcada y volví a taparme la nariz. Bajé la tapa del inodoro, y me paré allí lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

- No entiendo a lo que te re.. -escuché decir a Ben, aunque no del todo.

Me puse en puntillas, inclinándome hacia la puerta, para lograr verlos, pero no llegaba. "Un poquito más" me dije por dentro. Coloqué ambas manos sobre la puerta de la cabina, y luego todo fue demasiado rápido: me encontraba en el suelo, con Kevin y Ben mirándome sorprendidos -el primero actuando-.

- ¿Éste es el baño de hombres? –pregunté inocentemente- Kevin, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

* * *

**Click en botoncito verde = ¡Fanfic feliz! :D**


	15. ¿Alguien está celosa?

_**¡Hola! ¡Sí, estamos vivas! No puedo creer que estemos en Diciembre... Ya se acercan las fiestas -y por cierto mi cumpleaños aunque no tenga nada que ver xDD-. En fin, nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, en serio, yo me hago cargo de tener la culpa porque Kelseey escribió el 80% de este capítulo y yo sólo algunas partes :/  
De cualquier forma, aquí tienen el décimo quinto capítulo. Esperemos que les guste :)**_

* * *

No sé cómo logré salir de la situación del baño, pero finalmente aquí me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada, sin entender nada. Es que, todo había sido tan raro…

Primero, el beso de Ben. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurría besarme de tal forma? Y yo, como siempre, actuando de la peor manera, le correspondí. Y lo peor es que lo hice porque, en ese preciso momento, me encontraba pensando en otra persona. Sí, en Nicholas. ¿Por qué ocurrió aquello? ¿Es que he perdido la cabeza? ¿Es que mis sentimientos han cambiado con respecto a él? ¡Cómo necesito de mi madre y de sus chiflados consejos, que solía acostumbrar advertirme, los cuales nunca creí darle uso alguno!

Segundo, Nick enojado. Estaba en lo cierto por enojarse, si supuestamente yo estaba "enamorada" de Kevin, había sido una especie de infidelidad antes de establecerse la pareja o lo que sea que fuéramos.

Tercero, y creo que lo mejor, Kevin y yo en el baño siendo atrapados por Ben y así ganándome su enojo. Sí, señores, Benjamín no me hablaba. ¡Esto debía festejarse! … De acuerdo, no tan así, pero estaba contenta, sí.

Cuarto, ¿por qué demonios me enumero todos los hechos que me habían ocurrido hasta hoy?

– ¡… Maddie! —me despertó de mi distracción el chillido de Amanda.

– ¡¿Qué?! —contesté mientras me incorporaba de la cama para sentarme y mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Amy.

– ¡¿Por qué me gritas?! —preguntó aún con voz chillona y rodé los ojos.

– ¡Porque tú me estás gritando y me has dejado sorda! —contesté entre gritos y suspiré con fingida exasperación.

Cualquiera se reiría en nuestros rostros por lo cómico de la situación. Ella se encontraba en la silla enfrente del escritorio, jugando con mi computadora, y yo al lado de la cama, a menos de cuatro pasos de ella.

– ¡¡Lo siento!! —respondió gritando aún más fuerte y me tapé los oídos, esperando que cerrase su boca lo más pronto posible—. Lo siento, Mad —repitió en voz suave, con una cantarina risa.

– Díselo a mis oídos, no a mí —contesté frotándome el oído izquierdo que era el que estaba de su lado, y el que más había sufrido los gritos después de todo.

La puerta se abrió de la nada, dando lugar a Joe para entrar.

– ¿Qué eran esos gritos? —preguntó hurgando con su dedo índice su oreja derecha, con un rostro entre el dolor y la confusión.

– Ella —dijimos al unísono señalándonos la una a la otra y nos miramos con ojos entornados, para luego lanzar una fuerte carcajada.  
– ¡A cenar! —llamaron desde un piso abajo. Y Joseph nos dirigió una mirada confundida antes de marcharse de la habitación, casi corriendo hacia la cocina.

Bajamos a la cocina, y tuvimos nuestra respectiva cena de forma tranquila y cálida. Cálida para los demás, ya que para mí fue bastante tortuoso tener que estar enfrente de Nicholas y que éste no dijera nada aún cuando su madre le preguntaba una y otra vez si él se encontraba bien y él sólo se limitaba a asentir en silencio.

– Cariño, ¿seguro que estás bien? –preguntó Denisse por decimoquinta vez–. Ni siquiera has comido más de cinco bocados.

Seguí observando mi plato, comiendo lentamente, pero un sonido brusco me sobresaltó.

– ¡¿Es que acaso estás contando la cantidad de comida que ingiero?! –exclamó el de cabello rizado, irreconocible, dando un golpe en la mesa y salió de la cocina con paso firme.

– Qué carácter, ¿siempre es así? –susurró Amanda en mi oído, para que sólo yo la oyera. La miré incrédula y rodé los ojos.

Denisse echó una mirada significativa a Paul, y él sólo asintió una vez, levantándose de la mesa detrás de su hijo. Joe observaba a sus padres como un partido de ping–pong, mientras que Frankie conservaba sus ojos como platos sin quitarlos de los de su madre, y Kevin se limitaba a negar con la cabeza mientras continuaba cenando con parsimonia.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que, no sé si podría cortarlo con un cuchillo pero sí con un comentario estúpido de Joseph.

– Es raro que papá se haya levantado al baño en medio de la cena –comentó Joe despreocupadamente y todas las miradas se clavaron en él, alzando ambas cejas, excepto la de mi amiga.

– Creo que fue a hablar con Nick –murmuró Amanda a Joseph, seria. ¿Es que nos estaban tomando el pelo a todos en la mesa? No, ellos eran así; _idiotas_.

– Yo… iré a dormir, se me fue el apetito. ¿Te molesta encargarte de la mesa, Maddie? –preguntó Denisse levantándose de la mesa, con voz débil.

– Claro, tranquila –aseguré sonriendo cálidamente y la mamá Jonas desapareció detrás de la puerta.

– ¿Tú has roto con Nick y por eso está de mal humor? –cuestionó inocentemente Frankie.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sales con Nick y no me lo has contado?! –exclamó Amanda indignada. Me di en la frente con la mano, entre la irritación y la exasperación.

– No, Franks, no salgo con Nick, ni saldré. Eso sólo podría pasar el día en el que Joe camine por el vecindario vestido de Barney –contesté sonriendo.

– Eso ya ocurrió –dijo Kevin sonriendo con picardía y salió de la habitación silbando una canción –podría jurar que era la que yo había oído en la radio–.

– Has de cuenta que no dije nada –dije como quien no quiere la cosa y me incorporé del asiento para juntar los platos–. ¿Es verdad? –pregunté a Joe mientras caminaba hacia el lavabo y dejaba los platos tratando de no hacer ruido.

– Era Halloween –contestó juntando los vasos con ayuda de Amanda.

– ¿No se supone que los trajes deben asustar? –preguntó mi amiga sacándome la palabra de la boca.

– Era un Barney "dark" –dijo Joe y todos lo observamos enarcando una ceja–. ¡En serio! Era negro y con piercings, muy rudo. Sí, rudo –agregó, lo último más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

– Lo que digas –musitó Frankie yéndose de la cocina, como si fuera mucho más maduro que su hermano.

Y parecía que lo era.

– Pero… ¿eso no fue hace años? Quiero decir, cuando eras más chico. ¿Cómo lo recuerda Franks? –curioseé dejando correr el agua y buscando la esponja para comenzar a lavar los platos.

– ¡Fue el año pasado! –gritó el Bonus desde el living.

– Permítanme, señoritas, debo matar a cierto enano –habló Joe como si fuera mozo de un carísimo restaurante, y salió de la cocina. A los segundos se oyeron gritos del niño.

– Es adorable, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó risueña Amy, secando los vasos que le iba pasando.

– ¿Frankie? Claro que lo es –corroboré sonriendo inconscientemente.

– No; hablo de Joe.

– Ah… Eh… Sí, adorable –contesté mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro.

El ruido de un vidrio romperse se oyó a lo lejos en la misma casa, seguido por pasos volviendo hacia la cocina.

– Nick se ha tirado del segundo piso –dijo Joe con cara de tragedia y sentí que el alma se me caía al suelo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamé aún más fuerte que Amanda y el "notificador" echó a reír.

– Broma. Lancé un almohadón a Frank y parece que tenía piedras dentro –se encogió de hombros.

– ¡¡JOSEPH ADAM JONAS, SUBE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!! –chillaba la voz de Denisse un piso arriba. La cara de espanto de Joe era un poema.

– Suerte, amigo –dije con una sonrisa de lado cuando el rompe-vidrios se marchó mientras le pasaba a Amanda el último plato para secar, y me disponía a buscar una toalla para secar mis manos.

Luego de terminar de ordenar la cocina, junto con Amanda, miré una película de terror hasta la mitad pues Amy debía irse temprano a su casa.

– Nos vemos en el baile –murmuró antes de voltearse y subirse en su auto.

¡¿BAILE?! Lo había olvidado por completo, ¿cómo se me iba a olvidar algo así? No tenía la menor idea de quién me prepararía, ni peinaría, ni maquillaría, ¡nada! Extrañaba a mi madre a horrores, más aún en momentos así en la que necesitas compañía femenina. Sabía que contaba con Denisse para lo que sea, pero, siendo realistas, ella no era mi madre, aunque intentara lo imposible para tratarla como si lo fuera, me costaba – todavía.

La mañana siguiente había amanecido… bien. La situación en la casa seguía tensa por el inconveniente con Nick en la cena del día anterior. El desayuno supongo que fue tranquilo por el hecho de que yo sola me encontraba en la cocina con un silencio sepulcral y el resto del día, lo vería luego.

Mientras tomaba de mi jugo, con mi mente enfocada en los sucesos que me habían ocurrido en estos días, el sonido del timbre me hizo sobresaltar. Levanté mi muñeca izquierda para observar mi reloj pulsera pero, a decir verdad, ni había prestado atención a la hora. Tomé mi bolso repleto de útiles y me dirigí a la puerta a recibir a Amanda. _Hoy va a ser un día muy largo. Mi cuerpo está aquí mismo pero mi cabeza en otro lado, como si la hubiera perdido_.

– ¡Oye! – comenzó ella fingiendo enfado- Si es que te da pereza el abrirme la puerta entonces hazme una copia del juego de llaves de la "mansión Jonas" – dijo haciendo énfasis a lo último, luego dejó entrever su risotada simpática.

No había notado que había recibido a mi amiga con un suspiro que denotaba cansancio, confusión e histeria de mi parte. Me observó por unos segundos aún sin desdibujar su sonrisa del rostro, su aspecto me recalcaba que en realidad ella sabía que algo me estaba ocurriendo, que no era simplemente "pereza" por abrirle la puerta, tal como dijo ella.

Y aun así no sabía si es que debía estar agradecida por que ella llegaba a reconocer mis ataques de estados o estar en desacuerdo porque sabía que luego ella iba a cuestionarme y cuestionarme hasta que le dijera todo lo que me guardaba.

Le sonreí sin mucho ánimo y procedí a hablarle antes de que comenzara con su interrogatorio.

– Te gustaría que lo haga –comenté entre risitas con el intento de postergar, al menos por unos segundos, las preguntas que ella luego me haría.

– Pues, ¡claro que sí!. Y no sería la única –sonrió y luego de que llegara a cerrar la puerta de entrada, me tomó del brazo y me invitó a caminar a su lado.

_¡Oh, te lo ruego, dios! Que no sean tantas preguntas. ¡Solo eso te pido! _Dije a mis adentros, sonando como una condenada aunque sabía muy bien que tampoco era la gran cosa.  
Miré a mi alrededor deseando ver a alguno de ellos… _Está bien, no sé si deseando ver a Nicholas realmente_. …hasta que lo que me había dicho Amanda hace instantes hizo que reaccionara rápidamente y de mala manera. _¿Lo dice por mí? ¿O es que hay muchas chicas que también están maniáticas por ellos?_ Bueno, cabe recalcar que el 'también' lo dije por Amanda, no por mí. ¡De ningún modo lo diría por mí! Ni siquiera él me agrada.

– Ahm, no comprendo, ¿por quién lo has dicho? –pregunté con curiosidad, y antes de que dijera algo agregué:– Yo-yo-yo no estoy interesada por alguno de ellos –comenté y Amy alzó ambas cejas y volvió a observarme sin ocultar su inquisición. _¡Qué tonta soy! No debí abrir la boca y menos para decir aquello de 'por alguno de ellos'_. _Genial, Madeline, tu sola te condenas_.

– Lo he dicho por cientos de chicas que no son tú, si es que te has preguntado aquello –contestó mirando hacia delante, sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada -lo cual agradecí ya que mi rostro estaría revelando vergüenza por haber comprendido mis gestos y comentarios- y con una sonrisa astuta.

– ¿Po-Po-Por qué sonríes? –pregunté al tiempo que luchaba para que mi rostro mostrara sensatez.

– ¿Po-Po-Por qué te pones nerviosa, Maddie? – inquirió con una mueca. Realmente mi amiga estaba disfrutando de la situación. Arqueé una ceja. Y ella suspiró asediada – Lo he dicho porque pienso que ya has de estar perdiendo la cabeza por…

– ¡Ya! Ni lo digas –le paré antes de que dijera lo que mi mente solía decir a todo momento, más bien, 'nombrar a todo momento'. ¿Por qué ha de pasarme todo esto? ¿Por qué pienso en Nicholas de tal forma y con tal frecuencia?

Mi amiga rió.

– Será mejor que apresuremos el paso, llegaremos tarde –la miré como no entendiendo nada. Esperaba a que siguiera con sus comentarios y preguntas, pero lo dejó de lado – O… ¿quieres que comience con mis tantas preguntas?  
Está bien, mejor no pensaba nada sobre sus actos. A ver si ahora no tiene piedad de mí y comienza a cuestionarme y a hablarme de él.

– ¡No! Estoy más que feliz con que apresuremos el paso –concordé con una sonrisa amplia.

–No te salvarás, ya verás –comentó entre risas y yo la fulminé con la mirada – Ahora dime, ¿tienes todo listo para esta noche?

– Mhm, no. Y no estoy segura si en realidad debería ir.

– ¿Por qué no? Tienes a una pareja más que perfecta, él es divertido, dulce y… no creo que tengas posibilidad alguna de aburrirte a su lado ya que, bueno, van a pasar toda la noche peleándose. Aparte, con él cerca Ben no se te acercará.

– No creo que eso sea problema. Ben ya no me habla, y… –intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no hacerle saber que en el día de ayer había pasado algo y que mi pareja ya no iba a ser mi pareja, que en realidad su hermano mayor lo sería y que éste era mi supuesto novio, pero no creía formar una oración suprimiendo todo aquello para explicárselo – Nick no irá conmigo – concluí y ella abrió la boca como para decirme algo pero decidí hablar antes de que preguntara sobre aquello – Kevin es mi pareja, compró las entradas y me las obsequió.

– Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué no irás con Nick? – cuestionó sin ocultar su asombro. La miré como obviando los motivos, ella pareció comprender y dijo:- Samantha, ¿cierto? – asentí con la cabeza. Era realmente raro e increíble que ella con una mirada lograra entenderme completa y perfectamente – Bueno, Kevin sería prácticamente lo mismo que Nick, sólo que no te vas a estar peleando con él –concluyó y las dos sonreímos por aquello –. ¿Qué harás? ¿Irás? Oh, ya has aceptado. Debes ir.

– Hey, al menos deja que responda por mí misma.

Amanda rió.  
– Lo siento, es que me entretengo más cuando sé las respuestas a todas las preguntas que te hago.

– Tonta – dije y reímos.

– Okay, ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado ayer que Ben no te habla?

– ¿No que sabías todas las respuestas a las preguntas que tú me haces?

– Pues, sí. Pero me criticaste asique he quedado en blanco – bromeó -. Ahora deja de distraerme y dime qué ha ocurrido.

– Ya, te lo diré – dije y ella miró expectante-. Sucedió que ayer cuando fui al cine con Ben también fueron la Cabeza de Virulana y Kevin – ella me miró como no entiendo nada, yo suspiré – Nicholas fue por su cuenta con Samantha, lo encontramos ahí…

– ¿Y Kevin?

– Kevin, bueno… - comencé lento y luego lo solté rápidamente como si no quisiera guardarme más aquello- Kevin fue porque supuestamente nosotros somos novios –el rostro de mi amiga se volvió estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡Y cómo no reaccionar de tal manera! Era una locura todo aquello–. Quisimos ocultarle algo a Nick y Kevin puso la excusa de que ambos somos novios. Pero eso solo no fue lo que ocurrió, Ben ayer malinterpretó todo, creyó que yo le enviaba "mensajes" como que yo sentía algo por él y luego cuando quedamos solos me besó y justo nos vio Nicholas y ahora él está molesto porque piensa que lo he engañado a su hermano. Y yo luego intenté esconderme de Ben y Kevin apareció y nos escondimos los dos en un mismo baño y Ben nos encontró y creyó cualquier cosa. Y, finalmente, por eso no me habla Ben.

– Okay… – dijo aún con su mueca – ¡Sí que no te ha pasado nada, Mad! –dijo sarcástica e intentando ponerle humor a la situación.

– No sé qué hacer, Amy. Estoy confundida y, a decir verdad, no soporto que Nick no me hable.

– Lo sé, sólo debes de intentar ordenar tu mente y así podrás razonar con la cabeza, como antes lo hacías. Y no me parece que no hayas llevado la verdad al frente de todo, al menos lo digo por lo de Ben. Le tenías que haber planteado lo que pensabas con respecto a él y que no te pareció lo que haya hecho, es decir, el que te haya besado. Y luego con Nicholas, tú sabes lo que debes hacer. Espera a serenarte, piensa bien y luego arréglalo.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, intentando recordar y pensar en lo que mi amiga me había dicho. Tenía toda la razón, debí enfrentarlo con la verdad. Al final terminé lastimando a Ben y a Nicholas y yo no lo había pensado así hasta ahora. ¡Es que no podía ser tan tonta!

– Igualmente pienso que deberías ir al baile, así te despejas un poco. Y que, por un lado, no quieres ir porque no sabes qué peinado usar y cómo maquillarte, ¿o me equivoco? – inquirió con mirada pícara. Yo no mostré ni un gesto, sólo me limité a abrir mi casillero y dejar algunos libros allí dentro – Yo pasaré una hora y media antes por la mansión así te ayudo. No acepto un no como respuesta.

– De acuerdo –acepté sin ganas y cerré la puertilla del casillero.

Al voltearme mi mirada se posó en los ojos cafés intensos que se encontraron frente a mí. Quedé mirándolo por unos instantes, Nicholas se encontraba serio, aquello hizo que mi garganta ardiera de tal forma que no dejaba que tragara saliva siquiera. Era dolor, me dolía el que no me dirigiera la palabra y que me mirara de tal forma, de forma dura. Abracé mis libros con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior intentando suprimir las ganas de romper a llorar y querer abrazarle, y así perder la poca distancia que nos separaba en ese momento. Tenía que decirle algo, quería decirle algo pero no tenía las fuerzas necesaria para hacerlo. Cuando me decidí a decir al menos un "¡Hola!", al notar que estaba por hablarle, él siguió su caminata, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el dolor quemándome aún más fuerte la garganta y con los ojos aguados, a punto de llorar.

Amanda me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta mi siguiente clase, Historia. A mi suerte, hoy día, la única clase que compartiría con Ben había sido cancelada ya que para esa hora tenía que empezar a ordenarse y ambientar el gimnasio, donde hoy se haría la fiesta. A estas alturas la palabra "Baile" me causaba un gran malestar, mis ganas de ir no aparecían y no estaba del todo bien como para salir esta noche. Pero no podía cancelar a Kevin, él no se lo merece.

El resto del día transcurrió pesada y lentamente. Había compartido las cuatro primeras horas con Nicholas. Las dos primeras en un mismo salón ya que me senté junto a Amanda, y las dos últimas como compañero de banco, lo que se me hizo más tortuoso. Luego la última hora, la quinta, en Álgebra, volví a estar con Amanda.

–Las matrices me odian, créeme –afirmó mi compañera de banco intentando hacer unos cálculos en la calculadora lo que salía como resultado un "MATH ERROR".

–Harás explotar la calculadora, Amy –comenté terminando el cuarto ejercicio. Observé el reloj y sólo faltaban quince minutos para dar por finalizada la clase.

–Es lo que intento hacer desde que tengo uso de memoria –contestó echándose todo su cabezo para atrás, en un gesto que demostraba fastidio.

Reí entre dientes sin emitir sonido: la profesora estaba cerca.

–Owen –llamó con voz suave en unos bancos a lo lejos. Justamente al lado de Samantha y Nicholas.

–¿Sí, profesora? –pregunté acercándome hacia ella, al momento que sentía una mirada café seguida por unos ojos celestes que definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con nada del cielo ni mucho menos algo celestial; al contrario, esos ojos me _aniquilaban_.

–Aquí Wynes y Jonas necesitan ayudas con álgebra. Noté que los está haciendo con facilidad, Owen, ¿podría usted ayudarlos?

–C-claro –respondí luego de vacilar unos segundos.

–No es necesario realmente, profesora, nosotros podemos… –decía Nick antes de ser interrumpido por la profesora.

–Ya ha dicho que sí puede ayudarlos –espetó la profesora con una sonrisa amigable pero su ceja alzada lucía algo amenazadora.

Suspiré exhausta, aunque realmente no estaba cansada, en lo absoluto. Me cansaba el hecho de pensar que debería enseñarle a ellos, ¿podría pasar algo peor? No lo creo. Parecía que todo, pero todo, estaba en mi contra. No sería raro que al llegar a la mansión Jonas ni siquiera Denisse deseara hablarme.

–¿Empezarás de una vez o piensas quedarte mirando como idiota a mi novio? –chilló la voz de Samantha quitándome de mi ensimismamiento.

–L-lo siento –murmuré revolviendo de manera algo desesperada, mis hojas de álgebra.

¿Qué había sido eso? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no podía quitar la mirada de Nick? Lo peor de todo es que él también me observaba, serio, pero me observaba. Una mirada un tanto intimidante para mi gusto, pero no por alguna razón no me incomodaba. Había estado así desde que llegamos a la casa de Samantha, una impotente casa con un diseño espectacularmente moderno. La mayor parte del hogar estaba decorado de forma rústica con algarrobo, y le daba un toque de cabaña pero elegante a la vez. Su posada no tenía una categoría en particular, en definitiva tenía varios estilos juntos lo que la hacía lucir extravagante.

–Ahora, sigamos con esto… –agregué. _Para terminar de una maldita vez_, completé la frase en mi mente de forma pesada.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió mucho más lenta de lo que esperara que fuera. Samantha no paraba de discutir que no le quitaba los ojos de encima de Nick.

–¡Te digo que no lo estoy mirando! –contesté otra vez, una respuesta que se estaba volviendo repetitiva y molesta–. Estoy tratando de ayudarlos, ¿de acuerdo? O lo aceptas, o lo dejas.

–En serio, Sam, ya creo que está bien, no me estaba mirando, ¿por qué no…?

–¿Tú la defiendes, Nicky? –preguntó en un tono asquerosamente caprichoso–. ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Quién te ha hecho un lavado de cerebro?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? Si quieres puedo hacerte uno, no te vendría mal –comenté tomando juntando mis útiles escolares y ella formó una perfecta "O" con sus labios, indignada. Era el colmo que me insultara de tal forma en frente mío.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Nicholas incorporándose de la silla.

–A tu casa –contesté monótonamente, guardando las cosas en mi bolso. Samantha sonreía con suficiencia. _Así sonreiré yo cuando repruebes álgebra_, pensé inmediatamente, mordiéndome el labio inferior por no soltarle lo que cruzaba mi mente en ese momento.

La blonda me dirigió a la salida y crucé la puerta sin siquiera mirarla. Una simple mirada de ella sería la gota que rebalsara el vaso. No sé qué me ocurría últimamente, es decir, no soy una persona agresiva y nunca me había pasado esto de querer golpear a una chica cada vez que estaba cerca. Algo estaba yendo mal, y debería solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Caminé pesadamente hacia donde me hospedaría por unos tres meses más. ¿Podría soportarlo? Sólo si Nick y Samantha desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra por el resto de tiempo que me quedaba del intercambio. ¿Podría ocurrir aquello? Imposible, por lo que debería lidiar con el mal humor que me embargaba al verlos durante los próximos tres meses.

Toqué el timbre de la casa una vez y observé la alfombra que yacía enfrente de la gruesa puerta de roble. No me había percatado que estaba escrito "Welkome". Seguramente era otra obra de Kevin, "el chico de los errores ortográficos". Reí, con una carcajada que casi no había provocado sonido, por el sólo recuerdo de su mensaje en el regalo de cumpleaños, y fue ahí cuando la puerta se abrió.

–¿Qué rayos…? –logré articular al encontrarme a Amanda sonriente con una musculosa blanca gigantesca, lo que hacía parecer que no llevaba ropa debajo. Lo peor de todo es que una de las mangas le caía al costado del brazo.

–Joe me la prestó –dijo con el típico brillo en sus ojos.

–¿No llevas ropa interior? –pregunté espantada sin quitar mis ojos de la única prenda que parecía tener puesta.

–¿Qué? Claro que sí, mira…

–¡No! –tapé mis ojos antes de que llegara a mostrar algo–. ¿Ya te has puesto bien la musculosa de nuevo?

–Maddie, sólo te iba a mostrar mi bóxer de ositos, ¡son tan dulces!

Negué con la cabeza pasando por al lado de Amanda y me percaté de que en la casa se estaba llevando a cabo una especie de fiesta – una privada. Amanda y Joe eran los únicos en la casa, ¿cómo había llegado mi amiga a tener que vestir esa prenda? ¿Es que acaso Joe y Amy…? No. Un rotundo no se me venía a la mente, ¡no podía ser posible! Eran unas de las personas más inocentes que conocían y… No.

–Te mostraría mis bóxers también, pero no creo que te agrade –comentó Joe encogiéndose de hombros. También llevaba puesta una musculosa de unas veinte tallas más de la que él tenía.

–¿Me pueden decir qué hacen vestidos así y qué es todo este desorden? –inquirí con tono autoritario. Había sonado igual que mi madre, ¿eso era un buen signo? No lo creo.

–Joe me lanzó un vaso de Coca–Cola en la ropa –contestó Amanda entre risas.

–¡Te he dicho que fue sin querer! –replicó el aludido.

–Sí, claro, "sin querer tomaste tu vaso y lo inclinaste hacia mí" -contestó mientras Joe reía y contestaba "_Y tú me lanzaste el vaso sin querer también_".

Sonreí forzadamente y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, ni siquiera me sentía de ánimos para hacer una simple sonrisa. Deseaba estar recostada en mi cama y que ya fuera mañana. Aunque no sé si realmente quería que fuera viernes. No; definitivamente no quería que fuera viernes. ¿Baile? No iría. Supongo que Kevin lo entendería, a menos que prefiera que lo acompañase y estar malhumorada toda la noche por el simple hecho de tener a Samantha dando vueltas feliz de la que debería ser MI pareja.

¿Debería ser mi pareja?

Espera, ¿estoy celosa? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿CE-LO-SA?! No, claro que no, ¡eso es imposible! Sólo que ella me cae mal… Muy mal. Es por eso que siempre tengo ganas de ahogarla con un vaso de agua. Su pelo es irritablemente rubio, puede que por eso me caiga tan mal…

No. Estaba celosa y debía reconocerlo, pero, ¿para qué? Nadie nunca se enteraría que estaba celosa de Samantha, eso sería humillante para mi persona.

–¿Maddie? ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó una voz que reconocí al instante.

–Franks –saludé inclinándome hacia él para darle un sonoro beso en su mejilla–. Yo estaba por… –_No le puedes decir que irás a dormir, es obvio que el niño quiere jugar_–, estaba por iniciarle una guerra de almohadas a Joe, ¿te unes?

–¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que lo hago! –accedió con una sonrisa despampanante y contagiosa. Había logrado robarme una sonrisa sincera.

Lancé mi mochila hacia las escaleras, y corrí detrás de Frankie para tomar una de las almohadas que había conseguido para mí.

–¿Preparada? –preguntó el pequeño en la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Eso creo –contesté dubitativa y me encogí de hombros.

Es que no, no estaba preparada para lo que vendría al día siguiente.

* * *

_**Alimenten nuestro fic hambriento de reviews (??)**_

_**¡Saludos! Espero que podamos volver a subir nuevo cap antes de navidad :D**_


	16. Caos o baile es lo mismo Parte I

Me encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, solo pocas luces de colores alumbraban el enorme ambiente que parecía no tener fin. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo familiar que me revelara dónde es que estaba situada; pero no podía verse nada más que reflectores posados en mí –que me seguían en cada paso que daba–, haciendo que cada vez se me hiciera difícil ver con claridad. Comencé a caminar apresuradamente, con temor a algo que desconocía. Fue entonces cuando me enteré que el suelo, íntegramente brillante, era de madera color claro. Lo había visto en algún lado pero, ¿dónde? La aprensión no me dejaba pensar con sensatez, necesitaba salir de allí.  
Volteé tras haber escuchado un ruido vacilante acercarse a mí, parecía como si se encaminaran rumbo a la 'niña asustada'. Inconscientemente di torpes pasos hacia atrás, quedamente, sin despegar la mirada del frente aunque no se veía más allá de lo que yo quería ver. Seguí de esa manera hasta que mi espalda se topó con algo. Al darme vuelta, mi mirada se encontró con dos cristales marrones, tan hermosos como un día soñado, siendo aquello lo único que podía ver en la oscuridad. Los conocía. Esos ojos eran sin dudas mis preferidos, los que por el día me gustaba ver. Seguí observándolos, sin inmutarme siquiera. Estaba sumamente tranquila ahora que los había descubierto. Nada me importaba si sabía que estaban a mi lado.  
Una mano tomó sorpresivamente la mía, que descansaba a mi costado. Su pulgar hacía suaves caricias sobre el torso de mi mano. Fue entonces cuando lo atraje hacia mí, para poder verle. Pero la luz comenzó a ocuparse en otra cosa, dejándonos en absoluta oscuridad. Él, sin embargo, con cuidado hizo que girara en el lugar, para luego tomarme por la cintura. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y comenzamos a movernos de un lado a otro.

¿Desde cuándo yo bailaba? No lo sé, pero tal parece no tenía ni el más mínimo problema en bailar con él.

El reflector prontamente se dirigió hacia donde nosotros estábamos danzando. A la sazón, levanté mi cabeza con el intento de verle a la cara pero él se esfumó entre mis brazos, dejándome con la confusión en miles de cuestiones que surcaban en mi mente.

Entonces, de la nada, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a moverse. Mi cuello se quejaba del dolor, haciendo que largara, inevitablemente, un gemido de malestar. Luego una risita que ya antes había escuchado, inundó mis oídos, haciéndome reaccionar. Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Luego de varios pestañeos noté que unos ojos claros, del color de la esmeralda, se presentaron en mi campo de visión. Era Kevin, quien tenía una amena sonrisa en su rostro. Sin comprender los movimientos, miré a mi alrededor, notando que estábamos ascendiendo las escaleras. El muchacho de cabello ondulado tenía una de sus manos bajo mis rodillas y, la otra, en mi espalda; haciéndome comprender que estaba cargándome hasta no-sé-dónde. Ya sin ganas de quejarme o siquiera moverme, me dejé llevar; cerrando los ojos para poder pensar en aquél sueño confuso que había tenido hace unos instantes, hasta que suavemente me depositó sobre una superficie acolchonada.

Volví a abrir los ojos con cansancio. Él, que se encontraba arropándome, no lo notó; por lo que creí que sería mejor que le hablara.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirí con parsimonia, reconociendo aquella habitación en donde me había dejado.

Kevin, al parecer, se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz.

—Te arropo, ¿qué no ves? —respondió con una leve sonrisa. Yo lo miré mal, a eso ya lo sabía—. Pues, no creí que el sillón sea un buen lugar para descansar, por lo que decidí traerte a tu habitación —concluyó. Se veía tan diferente comportándose de forma preservadora conmigo. _Una muy bonita diferencia._

Le sonreí en forma de respuesta. A modo de agradecimiento por haberse ocupado de mi bienestar.

—¿Y Amy? ¿Dónde está? —pregunté con voz ronca, mientras que el mayor de los hermanos Jonas se sentaba a mi lado.

—Ella fue a su casa a buscar unas cosas. Y Joe se ofreció a acompañarla —contestó al tiempo que, divertido, rodaba sus ojos—. Debiste verlos, parecían dos tortolitos —agregó y ambos reímos por su comentario—. Pronto volverán. Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a dormir —propuso en susurros y yo asentí —, te ves muy cansada.

Si bien no sabía para qué mi amiga volvería, no tuve intensiones de preguntar, sólo hice lo que me ordenó Kevin y volví a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Sólo que esta vez con un suave beso de mi amigo en la frente.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bajo sueño, pero no me pareció mucho cuando una leve agitación me hizo abrir los ojos malhumorada.

—¡Ya, déjame dormir! —me quejé sin siquiera darme cuenta de quién se trataba.

—No, no te dejaré —contestó serena una voz femenina—. Ya debes comenzar a prepararte. He pasado por ti, se nos hará tarde sino comienzas ahora.

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos se me abrieron efusivamente, de par en par. ¡¿Para qué debía prepararme?! ¿Es que acaso no era mañana la gran pesadilla del baile? Una risita divertida salió de su boca. Miré a mi amiga con desagrado, pero no por el hecho de haberse reído por mi expresión que hacía verme como una loca, sino por el hecho de que no quería que mi pesadilla comenzara. _No ahora_.

—Has dormido mucho, perezosa —comentó Amanda con unas carcajadas de por medio.

—¿Qué, ya es viernes? —pregunté pasando desapercibida el comentario de Amy.

Ella me miró confusa, luego rió.

—Mad, ya era viernes cuando llegaste y me viste mojada.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan perdida estaba? Juraba que era jueves a la tarde cuando llegué. Amanda volvió a reírse, supongo que por mi mueca que no demostraba más que alteración, confusión y enfado. ¿Por qué Kevin no me dijo nada? Tuvo la oportunidad de decírmelo, al menos.

—Vamos, hay que levantarse —dijo Amanda al tiempo que se deshacía de mis sábanas y me hacía incorporar de la cama contra mi propia voluntad. _¿Por qué a mí? _

Sin ganas de discutir o hacer quejas, me encaminé al cuartito del baño que se encontraba dentro de mi habitación para lavarme la cara y los dientes. Luego abrí el grifo de la ducha, moderé la temperatura del agua y entré a bañarme. Mientras me pegaba una ducha reconfortante Amanda me iba contando sobre lo que había hecho con Joe mientras yo no estaba. Yo en algunas ocasiones reía por lo tontamente gracioso que parecía verse Joseph frente a mi amiga. Cualquiera al escucharlos se daría cuenta del cariño que se tenían, y que aquél cariño no era más que el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, pero que no se revelaban por el simple hecho del miedo a no ser correspondidos. Okay, ¿yo dije aquello? Me sentía absolutamente irreconocible, desconocida. ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió? ¿Es que acaso alguien despertó en mí lo que estaba dormido?

—Si quieres cierra la puerta con llave, Amy —propuse desde mi baño, luego de que mi amiga me dijera que ella iba a comenzar a cambiarse para no perder tiempo—, así puedes cambiarte tranquila.

Minutos después de que ella dijera un "De acuerdo" cerré el grifo y comencé a secarme. Afortunada de tener un baño completamente grande como para colgar mi ropa y lucirla sin que éstas chocaran con alguna que otra cosa que estaba allí, comencé por ponerme el vestido. Antes de, siquiera, hacer deslizar mi vestido por mis piernas, Amanda dio tres toques a la puerta de baño. Aquello me pilló con la guardia baja por lo que comencé a vacilar, chocándome con el lavamanos.

—Mad, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Amanda sin ocultar su tono de voz que sonaba preocupado.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Sí, Amy, nada que no haya experimentado antes —dije entre dientes y luego le pregunté: —. ¿Qué sucede?

Largó carcajadas y luego se ocupó en responderme.

—Sucede que hay un regalo tan hermoso esperándote.

–¿De qué rayos ha…?

No podía ser cierto. ¡Cómo se atrevía Denisse a regalarme eso! Mis ojos todavía permanecían abiertos de par en par, observando el hermoso vestido color salmón que se encontraba doblado delicadamente en una gran caja de cartón –si fuera de madera pesaría toneladas–, mientras que encima de él yacían un par de zapatos del mismo color pero más pálido, y brillantes como las perlas.

—No puede ser posible —murmuré sin lograr quitar la vista del vestido.

—Oye, ¿te molesta mirarlo con cara de tonta desde la cama? Es que esto pesa una tonelada… —preguntó Amanda con la voz ahogada por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

—Mira quién habla… Esa es tu mirada cuando observas a Joe —La ayudé a colocar la caja en la cama y pasé una mano sobre la tela del vestido.

Sedoso; perfecto.

—¿En serio luzco tan… idiota? —Le sonreí burlonamente mientras tomaba el par de zapatos con mis manos—. Lo pregunto en serio —agregó y no pude evitar reír estrepitosamente.

Tomé el vestido entre mis manos, sosteniéndolo enfrente mío para tener una mejor vista de él. Parecía el vestido que usan las chicas cuando cumplen quince años. Inevitablemente recordé el año pasado cuando había cumplido mis quince años, el vestido había sido muy sencillo comparado con el que me acababa de obsequiar Denisse. Aún así, adoraba tanto ese vestido que mi madre tuvo que ocultarlo para que dejara de usarlo.  
Recorrí el vestido con la vista, comenzando desde arriba. Observé el perfecto corset strapless hecho seguramente con tela de raso, y bordado desde el comienzo de la faja hasta la falda, con tiras de perlas también color salmón. La faja debajo del busto, llevaba tul bordado. Bajé la vista para contemplar la falda del vestido. La delicada pieza de una tela de gasa de cristal color salmón, llegaba hasta mis pies y tenía un corte campana, como el que suelen usar algunas damas de honor en los casamientos. Al final de todo, el borde era ondulado, lo que me ahorraría tropezones con los zapatos. Lo bueno del vestido es que la parte de abajo estaba dividida en dos capas, por lo que podría desmontarlo en el momento que lo deseara.

—Es precioso, Maddie… ¡No quiero imaginarme lo bien que te quedará puesto! —comentó Amanda entusiasmada y me tomó con ambas manos de la cintura empujándome al baño—. ¡Te lo pones ya mismo! —ordenó cerrando la puerta del baño de un portazo y se escucharon unos pequeños aplausos de atrás.

Me quité el vestido blanco con cuidado, tratando de que no toque el piso, y luego lo doblé con suma delicadeza dejándolo a un lado de la mesada del lavabo.

—Sabes —dijo Amanda del otro lado de la habitación—, puedes quedarte a dormir en casa si lo deseas.

—Gracias, Amy, pero mañana debo trabajar —respondí saliendo del baño con el vestido puesto—. El señor Lucius me cedió el sábado para reemplazar el día que debía trabajar hoy.

—¿El hombre del bar, cierto? —preguntó tratando de delinearse un ojo y luego de unos segundos se percató de que yo estaba allí—. Oh-por-Dios —musitó mientras dejaba el maquillaje a un lado y se dirigía hacia mí estupefacta.

—En realidad es por Denisse, ella fue quien me obsequió el regalo —bromeé y mi amiga me tomó una mano haciéndome girar en mi lugar.

—¡Te ves preciosa! Y todavía falta el maquillaje y el peinado.

Algo que a ella no le faltaba. No podía creer lo que veía, es decir, Amanda no suele utilizar maquillaje, ella es naturalmente bella, pero el maquillaje la había transformado completamente. Podría jurar que si no fuera por su mirada risueña, casi no la reconocería. Llevaba sus ojos delineados, lo que hacía sus ojos marrones aún más profundos, y hasta tenía la piel más clara. Tenía un degradé de verdes en sus párpados, que no se podría notar desde muy lejos. Sus labios resaltaban de un rosa fucsia que casi ni se veía, sólo resaltaba un poco su sonrisa, y producía que sus dientes lucieran aún más blancos. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo muy claro, que la hacía parecer un tanto sonrojada. Debía admitir que no sabía que mi amiga fuera tan buena maquillando.  
Por otro lado, llevaba su cabello sujeto en un rodete sujeta con horquillas. Unos variados rizos caían alrededor de su rostro.  
Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro y salió de la habitación después de decir rápidamente:

—¡Siéntate enfrente del espejo, ya vuelvo!

Suspiré pesadamente y caminé hacia donde me había ordenado. No estaba preciosa, el vestido era la razón por la que —supuestamente— lucía mínimamente bien, desde mi punto de vista. Lamenté el hecho de tener pechos pequeños, lucía algo vacío el corset, pero lo suficientemente relleno para no parecer tener el pecho completamente _plano_.

Al instante Denisse y Amanda estaban en la habitación comenzando a peinarme. Observé nuevamente a mi amiga; estaba completamente angelical, y había hecho la mayoría por sí sola. ¿Había tardado tanto en el baño para que lograra prepararse tan rápido? ¿O será que simplemente lo hace con facilidad?

La respuesta vino por sí sola. Al cabo de media hora ambas habían logrado maquillarme y casi estaban por terminar de peinarme.

—Ya estás lista, Maddie, ¿por qué no te echas un vistazo al espejo, eh? —propuso Amanda, sonriendo orgullosa por lo que había hecho junto a Denisse.

—Espero que no se hayan pasado con…

De acuerdo, ¿había un error en el espejo que no me reflejaba a mí misma o acababa de perder el sentido visual por tanto maquillaje? La verdad no tenía la menor idea, pero sólo estaba segura de una cosa: la chica que el espejo reflejaba no era yo. Es que, ¿desde cuándo tengo los ojos verdes que nunca me había dado cuenta? Es decir, ¡siempre creí que eran de un color castaño verdoso, pero no verdes! Mis párpados estaban coloreados de un rosa muy claro, y las pestañas parecían más espesas de lo normal. Mis mejillas también estaban ruborizadas pero no tanto como las de Amanda. Supuse que eso se debía a que ella tenía la piel más tostada comparada con mi pálida piel.  
Advertí del peinado que me habían hecho: una coleta hecha con mi propio pelo. _¿De dónde salió tanto cabello?_, me pregunté interiormente al momento que vislumbraba unos brillos en mi cabello.

Luego de agradecerles a ambas y de unos pocos minutos, me encontraba con la presencia de Denisse en la habitación. Amanda había aprovechado el que ya había terminado su tarea conmigo para poder ponerse el vestido que usaría.

—Está todo demasiado… genial —dije y me abofeteé mentalmente por la palabra que había utilizado. "Genial" simplificaba demasiado el esfuerzo de ambas— No sabe cuánto le agradezco por el vestido, Denisse, es hermoso —dije y ella me abrazó— Aunque no debió hacerlo, no hacía falta —confesé mientras deshacíamos nuestro abrazo.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Mad —habló la señora Jonas, al tiempo que me corría con delicadeza mechones de pelo que caían en mi rostro—. Gracias a ti por aceptarlo. No te das una idea de lo contenta y alegre que me pones con tan sólo vértelo puesto —sonrió—. Siempre he querido tener una hija y compartir momentos como este. Y, sobretodo, comprarle vestidos para ocasiones especiales —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona extendida en sus labios.

Sonreí por sus palabras.  
—Pues aquí la tienes.

—Gracias —dijo y luego me hizo girar en el lugar —. Estás más que preciosa, Maddie —comentó Denisse sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

Luego el sonido de una puerta al abrirse nos hizo voltear para ver a mi amiga ya con su impecable vestido color verde claro. Éste era muy bonito. Tenía tiras, que parecían de lentejuelas, de color plateado que resaltaban con su cabello y su piel algo tostadita. La parte de arriba de su vestido era parecido a un corset y su falda, de gasa con algún que otro detalle en plateado, terminaba por encima de sus rodillas. Sinceramente, mi amiga lucía espléndida. Olvidaba sus zapatos, estos eran de color verde perlado, con tacón alto y algo llamativos. Amanda, sin dudas, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, delicada e intocable.

—Wow, Amanda, ¡estás bellísima! —dijo la señora Jonas, mientras le tomaba de las manos y la alejaba de ella para poder contemplarla mejor.

—Sí, Amy, te ves estupenda. Me encantó el vestido —acepté con una gran sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella riendo entre dientes. Parecía avergonzada por la simpática, agradable y sincera reacción de Denisse.

—Bueno —suspiró la mamá Jonas emocionada—, será mejor que tomen sus cosas y bajen. Los chicos seguramente ya las estén esperando impacientes abajo.

—De acuerdo —dijimos las dos al unísono, viendo cómo la figura de Denisse se perdía por la puerta.

Luego de que tomáramos nuestras carteras y volviéramos a vernos al espejo, recorrimos el pasillo para poder descender por las escaleras.

Y allí abajo se encontraban Kevin y Joe. De algún modo me sentí decepcionada, esperaba también lograr ver a Nick, aunque sabía que en la escuela me lo cruzaría, no deseaba verlo acompañado por _ella_. Verlo acompañado por Samantha significaría una especie de derrota: yo había perdido, lo había echado todo a perder y ahora aparte de que Nicholas estaba enfadado conmigo, tampoco me acompañaría al baile —aunque debía de comprender que eran por otras razones muy fortuitas—.

Ambos chicos nos sonrieron. Cabe decir que la sonrisa de Joe era la del típico chico enamorado, y muy diferente, la de Kevin era esa sonrisa de un amor fraternal, por llamarlo así.

—Estás… m-muy…

—¿Fea? Juro que hice un intento por lucir mejor, yo…

—¡No, no! No te apresures —dijo Joe tomándola de la mano y la dirigió hacia otra sala. Podría jurar que lo último que oí fue "Luces igual a Sophie en el episodio 134 de Barney". Joseph realmente sabía cómo halagar a una chica.

—Luces muy linda, Mad —dijo Kevin y en un gesto muy caballeroso se inclinó hacia mí para besarme una mano.

—Gracias —dije entre risas por los nervios y sonreí ampliamente—. Tú te ves genial, estoy segura que muchas me envidiarán —aseguré pisando el último escalón.

—Bueno, muchos me envidiarán también, y estoy seguro que hay uno en especial —Me miró alzando una ceja de manera inquisidora e instintivamente me ruboricé.

—Supongo que hablas de Ben —contesté mirando hacia el vestido, mientras con una mano alisaba el corset.

—Sí, Ben, por supuesto —respondió sarcásticamente y se irguió lentamente para luego dirigirse a la puerta—. Después de usted —dijo abriendo la puerta e inclinándose nuevamente como si fuera el mozo de un carísimo restaurante.

—Gracias —murmuré y alcé el vestido para que no tocara el piso. Me volteé para preguntar qué pasaría con Joe y Amanda y pareciera que el de cabellos rizados me hubiera leído la mente.

—Se irán en otro auto, al parecer Joe le tenía una sorpresa.

Sonreí y me adentré al auto. Un elegante Mercedes Benz plateado; precioso debía admitir. No me interesara cuántos caballos de fuerza tenía ni nada de esas cosas que sólo los chicos saben. Con mirarlo bastaba para poder apreciarlo.

—¿Y Nick? —me atreví a preguntar al momento que Kevin cerraba la puerta del auto y se volvía hacia mí sonriendo.

—Con Samantha —dijo—, ella deseaba tomarse unas fotografías antes de ir al baile. Ya sabes, algo como una sesión de fotos.

Asentí sonriendo de lado, sin ningún rastro de alegría. ¿De qué valía la pena fingir estar contenta? De nada. Que el mundo se enterara que a mí me gustaba… ¡No! ¿Desde cuándo había obtenido coraje? Todo era el efecto del sueño, eso seguro.

—Ya llegamos —anunció el ojiverde y, sorpresivamente, tomó mi mano mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Tranquila, sólo es una noche, ni siquiera tienes que bailar si no lo deseas.

Sonreí a modo de respuesta y asentí una vez. Si abriera la boca, él podría advertir el increíble nerviosismo que sentía en ese preciso instante. Temí porque notara el temblor de mis manos, pero dudé sobre si había hecho caso omiso o simplemente no hubiera notado el hecho de que mis brazos parecían que estaban en pleno polo norte muriéndose de frío.

Noté que mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más y suspiró antes de salir del auto, como quien se prepara por lo que sea que esté por venir. No tenía idea si ese había sido un suspiro de algo bueno, o algo completamente malo. Sí, apostaría todo a que era la segunda opción.

—No les hagas caso a las muchachas que miran —susurró en mi oído y lo miré extrañada—. Es por el auto, claro —agregó un tanto inquieto.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé el brazo que me ofrecía el de cabellos rizados. Su traje gris de _tweed_ lo hacía lucir como si fuera mi tío, y eso resultaba embarazoso: ¡todo el mundo pensaría que no he conseguido pareja por lo que tuve que pedirle a un familiar que me acompañara! Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, nadie me había invitado al baile, excepto por Ben y Nick, y ellos no cuentan.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos pasos noté las miradas que tenía encima. La mayoría de las chicas cuchicheaba cosas entre ellas mirándonos como si fuéramos unos bichos raros. Bueno, mejor dicho, como si _yo_ fuera un bicho raro. Sopesé las posibles razones de tales miradas, pero siendo sincera, ninguna se me ocurrió. Finalmente, llegué a la conclusión de que Kevin era tan popular como sus hermanos y yo no estaba a su nivel. Ni siquiera sabía en qué escala entraba yo, pero ¿a quién le importan las escalas? Seguramente a la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Madeline, Kevin —saludó con un tono tan falso como el carnet de conducir de Joe que nunca obtuvo —había hecho uno falsificado donde llevaba un bigote y aparecía con la edad de 60 años, sí, sólo a él se le ocurriría tal edad—.

—Samantha, Nick —saludé a ambos con la cabeza y al segundo reparé en lo poco femenino que había sido mi saludo. "Por Dios, Maddie, por una noche sé una completa chica y no te comportes como niño" me regañó mentalmente mi conciencia. Sería difícil acatar su orden, es decir, no estoy acostumbrada a actuar tan delicada como Samantha.

El vestido de la rubia era atrevido, demasiado para mi gusto. De un color rojo sangre, resaltaba a la vista su piel tan blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Llevaba su rostro ligeramente maquillado con brillantes por todos lados, y unas cejas postizas que resaltaban mucho más el turquesa de sus ojos. Sus labios, ahora color escarlata, lucían aún más rellenos de lo que solían estar con su maquillaje "casual". Por un momento no podía creer lo osada que podía llegar a ser con tremendo escote, y lo ceñido que era el vestido a su perfecto cuerpo. El corto del vestido dejaba lucir sus kilométricas piernas, que finalizaban en unos zapatos también rojos con un taco de unos diez centímetros —¡¿cómo sobreviviría con esas cosas en sus pies?!—. No, no tenía envidia, nunca podría sentir envidia de alguien así aunque llegase a ser la persona más perfecta del mundo. Sólo le envidiaba una cosa, y ni siquiera le pertenecía.

—Mad, Kev —dijo él y en las comisuras de sus labios se había formado una sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante. En realidad, no sabía si ello había sido una sonrisa realmente.

Estaba… mejor de lo que me imaginaba que estaría. No es que lo haya imaginado…Bueno, sí, pero en ninguno de mis pensamientos se hubiera cruzado por mi mente que Nick luciera tan _elegante_. Con su traje negro y una corbata de seda color azul marino, provocaba que mis latidos provocaran estragos dentro mío. ¿Podría escuchar los latidos de mi corazón? No, no los escucharía, pero juraría que si no dejaba de observar sus ojos avellanas entraría en un paro cardíaco en menos de cinco minutos, o comenzaría a hiperventilar como ya lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué me ocurría? Es decir, no suelo comportarme así con cualquier chico — con _ningún_ chico.

Miró hacia otro lado, quitándome de mis pensamientos que en cualquier momento se tornarían pervertidos, y contempló a los demás alumnos que llegaban al salón de gimnasia que había sido especialmente decorado para la ocasión.

Ahí fue cuando, dejando de observar a Nick, observé detenidamente la decoración del salón. Estaba oscuro, y lleno de luces. Era una discoteca, claramente, aunque no conociera demasiado esos lugares lo había visto cientos de veces en películas. Eché un vistazo hacia los costados del salón. Al fondo, justo debajo de un gran arco de básquet, había una alargada mesa de unos cuatro metros, donde se agolpaban varios alumnos a servirse ponche en sus vasos. Recordé inmediatamente el consejo que solía darme mi madre respecto a eso "Ni se te ocurra beber esa bebida alcohólica, bebe agua del baño aunque sea proveniente de una zanja". Era extremista, lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca había estado sedienta en un baile —seguramente por el hecho de que no solía gastar mucha energía en los bailes—.

Algunos alumnos ya se encontraban bailando. Las chicas lucían vestidos diversos, pero todos con su encanto. Los chicos… bueno, ellos sólo llevaban traje y corbata. Por una milésima de segundo deseé ser un chico, ¡para ellos era tan fácil comprar ropa para eventos! Todo parecía ser complicado en el mundo de las mujeres. En verdad lo era.

—Nos iremos a bailar un poco, ¿cierto, amor? —dijo Samantha e inmediatamentevolví la vista hacia ellos para verla tomarle con una mano la barbilla de Nick y darle un beso demasiado apasionado para estar enfrente de su _cuñado_. Eso había sido un buen balde de agua fría para mis descontroladas pulsaciones.

—Sí, claro —respondió aturdido y se despidió con un gesto con su mano, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Samantha y llevándosela a la pista.

—Adiós —dijo Kevin cuando ellos ya se habían alejado y agitó la mano ligeramente, al momento que alzada las cejas—. ¡Pfff! Esa chica sí que está encendida.

—¿Crees que está borracha?

—No, está encendida —corrigió—. Bueno, siempre lo está, pero pareciera que hoy lo está especialmente.

—Baboso… —murmuré y él rió estrepitosamente—. Es claro que lo dices por su vestido, ¡es la novia de tu hermano! —exclamé dándole un puñetazo en su hombro y él instintivamente se tomó el lugar adolorido.

—¡Auch! Lo sé, Maddie, pero nadie me prohíbe mirar cuando una chica, claramente, tiene un cartel de neón en su frente que reza "Mira gratis, total tendrás que pagar cuando salga en la revista Playboy".

—No creí que una frase tan larga entrara en su frente.

—Bueno, en el escote entraría perfectamente, y hasta sobraría lugar —bromeó con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo que ganara otro puñetazo de mi parte.

—¿Por qué nuestras charlas siempre son tan… sexuales? —pregunté mirando hacia arriba con un gesto pensativo—. Eres un cochino, pervertido, maloliente…

—¿Huelo mal?

—No, en realidad, sólo quería insultarte y tan sólo cruzó por mi mente ese insulto —admití y él rodó los ojos de un modo exasperado.

—De cualquier forma —dijo Kevin cambiando de tema—, conozco la mirada de Nick, y puedo asegurarte que Samantha le importa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y por qué sigue con ella? —pregunté en un tono con un rastro de capricho que hasta a mí misma me había sorprendido—. Digo —balbuceé—, ¿de qué sirve estar con alguien al que no quieres?

—Samantha lo tiene agarrado de algo, no sé si me entiendes…

—No, no te entiendo —contesté sincera.

A lo lejos logré divisar en la puerta del salón a Amanda junto a Joseph, y quedé perpleja cuando vi lo que estaban por hacer. Bueno, lo que _Joe_ estaba por hacer.

Y lo hizo.

Joe acababa de _besar_ a Amanda. De entre la confusión que había aflorado en mí por los comentarios de Kevin, surgió una alegría inexplicable. Por supuesto que me alegraba de Amanda, y ella estaba más que decir que era "la chica más feliz del mundo", o al menos eso diría cuando me contara lo sucedido.

Sonreí volviendo la vista a Kevin y él seguía observando a su hermano.

—Genial, Amanda se ha desmayado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mira —dijo al momento que señalaba un amontonamiento de alumnos en el lugar que antes se encontraban Joe y Amy.

Arrastré una mano sobre mi rostro y con la otra busqué la mano de Kevin para arrastrarlo al lugar del desmayo.

Llegamos al tumulto de alumnos, y solté la mano de Kevin para poder empujar con ambas manos a los chismosos que estiraban sus cuellos para ver lo que sucedía en el medio. Sentí una mano en la espalda y un escalofrío me recorrió. Había olvidado que el vestido tenía la espalda descubierta —algo que maldecí interiormente al recordarlo—. Me volteé para ver de quién se trataba, preparada para abofetear al primer idiota que se cruzara.

Era Nick.

Y acababa de abofetearlo.

—¿Nick? ¡Nick! —Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder—. L-lo siento, en serio no creí que…

—No importa —atajó acariciándose la mejilla izquierda, que no estaba ruborizada pero sí _muy_ roja—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué corrías?

—Amanda —respondí elevando el volumen de voz (con la música y los murmullos era imposible hablar)—, se ha desmayado.

Él negó con la cabeza resignado, y corrió a otros alumnos que se agolpaban en el tumulto. Tomando mi mano me arrastró hacia el centro del círculo que se había formado alrededor de su hermano y mi amiga. Joseph estaba arrodillado al lado de Amanda y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Hay que llevarla a enfermería —exclamé colocándome a su lado—. Se pondrá bien, es un desmayo nada más —aseguré dándole unas palmadas de ánimo a Joe.

—Yo sólo la besé… —musitó él confundido y dijo otras palabras más que no llegué a oír. Lucía bastante perturbado.

—Vamos, ayúdame, Maddie —ordenó Nick sentando a una Amanda inconciente, pero sonriente. Daba la impresión de estar en un sueño muy placentero, o estar escuchando su canción preferida.

Asentí una vez e imité a Nick colocando el otro brazo libre de Amanda alrededor de mi cuello. La alzamos entre los dos, y su cabeza cayó hacia su hombro izquierdo.

—¡¿Se pueden correr?! —vociferó Nicholas y unos alumnos espantados obedecieron.

Amanda era una chica pequeña y menuda, no era demasiado difícil alzarla. Aparte de que Nick era el que estaba haciendo la mayor parte de fuerza.

Caminamos en los oscuros pasillos de la escuela, repletos de casilleros. Nuestros pasos retumbaban entre las paredes y algunas veces sus zapatos chirriaban de lo apresurado que caminaba. No dijo nada durante todo el trayecto del salón a enfermería, y, en verdad, no era un silencio incómodo. Resultaba más incómodo cuando tenía que intercambiar palabras con él, aunque últimamente no lo hiciera a menudo. En realidad, últimamente las conversaciones entre Nick y yo eran completamente nulas.

Llegamos a la enfermería y con mi brazo libre di tres golpes apresurados al vidrio borroso de la puerta blanca. Una figura de una persona apareció detrás del vidrio y abrió la puerta. Era una señora regordeta con una camisa blanca y una cruz roja bordada en el bolsillo de su blusa.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido esta vez a Wilson? —preguntó la enfermera de cabello rizado y dorado. Su boca se crispó en una mueca de reprobación y se hizo a un lado para que entráramos a la pequeña habitación.

La enfermería era la típica sala de pediatría de un hospital. Cuadros de niños pequeños con mensajes de precaución colgaban de las paredes blancas. Había un pequeño escritorio al final de la habitación, y al lado una camilla con una fina manta verde y un almohadón. No había notado hasta que cerró la puerta, que detrás de esta había una jirafa para medir la altura.

Me pregunté si seguíamos en secundaria.

—¿Usted es enfermera de secundaria, cierto? —preguntó Nick leyéndome la mente, mientras recostaba a Amanda en la camilla.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa—, Amanda es una de las alumnas más recurrentes.

Sacó un estetoscopio de uno de sus bolsillos, y tomé asiento en una de las sillas que había allí. Nick hizo lo mismo sentándose a mi lado.

—Está bien —dijo luego de unos minutos de un silencio absoluto—. Lo mejor sería que se quedara aquí una media hora más.

—Yo puedo quedarme —dije al instante.

—Yo igual… creo —apuntó él, vacilando.

—¿Puedes? —pregunté incrédula al recordar a Samantha.

—Sí —afirmó y se incorporó del asiento—. ¿No quieres esperar afuera mejor? Es que quiero…ya sabes, hablar —dijo sonrojado. Parecía que el hecho de que la enfermara nos estuviera mirando le incomodaba —¿a quién no le incomodaría su mirada tan inquisitiva?—.

—De acuerdo —respondí y miré a la enfermera que asintió desde detrás de su escritorio.

Salimos de la enfermería y sentí un escalofrío al sentir una suave brisa proveniente de una puerta de salida a unos cuantos metros desde donde nos encontrábamos.

Lo observé unos segundos esperando que hablara. Caminaba de un lado para otro algo apresurado. Estaba más nervioso que yo.

¿Eso era un buen síntoma?

No lo sabía, pero sólo quería que comenzara a hablar de una vez.

* * *

_**Quería subirlo ayer, lo juro, pero estuve de un lado para otro con los preparativos de Noche Buena/Navidad. Aún así, más vale tarde que nunca -qué bien que sirve esa frase para excusarse (?)-.**_

_**Éste es recién la primera parte del baile, ¡falta muchísimo más!**_

_**Reviews, as always, super bienvenidos :D**_

¡Ah! ¡Y unas muy feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos!

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
